


𝐇𝐀𝐋𝐅𝐖𝐀𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄- ᴋʟᴀᴜs ᴍɪᴋᴀᴇʟsᴏɴ

by Azgeina



Series: HALFWAY SERIES [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Domestic Klaus Mikaelson, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Hybrids, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Mikaelson - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Hybrid, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thriller Bark, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 139,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina
Summary: 𝐇𝐀𝐋𝐅𝐖𝐀𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄❝I've been thinking of leaving him many times. But I think of what we have and we have a lot.❞ -Celeste Wright (big little lies)Klaus Mikaelson x male ocsoulmate au, mpreg©lookingforviv 2020®all rights reservedstarted: 18.01.2020published: 03.03.2020
Relationships: Davina Claire/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: HALFWAY SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. HALFWAY THERE -Klaus Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> This book is not going to be very happy so I must warn you to be open minded.

**ROMEO VERACRUZ** was a man disowned by his parents at eighteen because they found out he was gay. He was kicked out of his home and cut off, forced to work at a cafe where he put his deepest dreams on hold. It was in this cafe that he met his longtime partner Richard Belcouth; a powerful billionaire with extreme anger issues and a damaged sense of self. Richard charms Romeo, who falls in love with him, and the two embark on a new journey together. After years of his relationship with Richard, their relationship changed -- and not for the better. Richard was controlling, paranoid, and angry all the time. They began to have violent fights full of anger and explosive volatility. Richard would hit Romeo. But he fought back, oftentimes throwing the first punch but after years together things room a turn for the worse. Richard was a werewolf who triggered his curse and left Romeo in the sark about this, leaving him entirely clueless about the supernatural world lurking around them. When the toxic couple began seeing a new counsellor going by the alias of Elijah Smith, they were unaware that it was a Mikaelson in their midst under the pretence of a helping hand so he could gather information because Elijah knew something Romeo didn't. Weeks later when none other than Niklaus Mikaelson, the big bad arrives, parading about as though he wants to buy one of Romeo's old paintings, he takes an avid interest in his mate. Klaus wants to help Romeo but things weren't getting better; Richards paranoia was making him more infinitely rash and constantly scared for his life, as he fears a future conflict. Romeo was still caught in the middle -- unaware of both secrets being hidden from him.


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is gonna be very sad. I seem to be writing so many hardcore things.

Warning: mention of abuse, torture.

PROLOGUE [EDITED 04/10/2020]

KLAUS' POINT. OF. VIEW

"NO," I STARE AT HIS CURLED form, he hugged himself tightly. 

His arms wrapped tightly around his head—purple blotches began forming on his back. 

My heart broke right there—no—why would he keep going back to the very monster to hurt him deeply.

The same way I strived for the attention and love of the man who was supposed to love me as a father—that was why Romeo strived to be the man he felt Richard wanted. 

The most perfect happy boyfriend who was obedient.

Anger fuelled me at the very sight of him just lying there helplessly. My hands clenched tightly into a fist, so tight that I could feel my claws attracting and clawing my skin—so tight I could feel blood slowly drip onto the broken glass that crunched underneath my boots.

"No,” I repeated once more like a broken fool trying to understand his surrounding and the harsh cries escaping his lips fuelled my anger a lot more anger at him for staying.

He is such a silly man—a very silly man. 

I thought harshly, that was harsh but how could I not be, he placed himself in more danger. 

He loved it. He loved the pain. He wanted the pain. How could he want the pain? 

I was fueled by anger; anger was all I could feel. I wanted to find Richard and end him, stop him from hurting my mate. I could feel my sides starting to ache but my physic made the pain impossible to stay longer than intended—His pain—I could feel his pain. 

He had no idea of the pain he also caused me. He had no idea he was MY mate. MINE. How could he be so foolish?

" Nik, " his strained cry for help caught me out of my harsh mood, my heart clenched tightly. I couldn't breathe. I actually couldn't breathe. My breath caught into a frenzy, my hands unclenched and I took several deep breathes to control my outrage. 

God, this was outrageous, no matter how vile, monstrous and evil I could be—The great Niklaus Mikaelson would never once treat anyone like this. I would never. 

This was a line even I would never cross amongst many. 

I rushed towards him; my knees buckled onto the broken glass on the brown furry rug. 

The pain that the broken sheds of glass gave me was nothing compared to the pain I could feel my mate was going through—my eyes burned with fury. 

I curled my fingers into another tight fist at the mere sight of Romeo's beaten up condition—  
biting my lips, I try to control the angry urge to find Richard and rip out his jugular. 

"I'm here," I told him in a soft tone filled with affection but also a tone of anger. 

What I wanted to say was ‘Why should I keep caring for you? All you do is hurt yourself and me’

But I couldn't, I couldn't say that to him, it was cruel.

Why was it cruel?

Because he's my mate and Elijah warned me. He warned me not to be the monster I usually would be. He warned me not to be that to Romeo. 

Elijah, he would know what to do. His patience had always been very vast and wide like his nobility. 

"I'm here now," I repeated in a softer tone and Romeo let out a loud painful sob. His hands clenched at his side.

Why wasn't that bastard here to apologise and try to change as Romeo always said he did?

"Nik," Romeo's strained and curdling tone echoed into my inhuman ears. I couldn't feed him my blood to heal his physical pain, that would cause questions, there was a reason I wanted to tread carefully with him. 

He was just like me, damaged, broken and one wrong thing said or done could damage him more. He could probably handle the truth of the monster that I am. 

How I slaughtered innocents, how I thrived for blood. 

How I commanded fear and respect. 

It's waiting for no one—Either you take it by force or let it consume you. 

I was the monster that lesser men fear. I could not be the monster he feared, he could not fear me like he feared Richard. 

Would he? Would he be completely revolted by me if I told him the truth? 

Yes, he would Niklaus, he would. You're the monster his parents told him a bedtime story about. He was as fragile as they come.

"Romeo," I began softly, pressing my lip into a thin line.

I gently took the muscular man into my arms, cradling him softly and he latched onto me tightly. 

How could a muscular man like himself be beaten to a bloody, messy pulp? It made no sense. Romeo went to the gym often and he wanted to learn how to defend himself against Richard a lot more but he was always overpowered.

It angered me how he allowed Richard to treat him as such. Richard was more Athletic, he trained very often and was good at fighting and studying others. He was never able to study and fight me. 

He knew that and it was the reason I dared to stay close to Romeo, to protect him but how could I? 

Each time I got a call from Romeo, my throat would clench tightly and my breath would become uneven, I would find it hard to breathe. It would be like the air was getting sucked out of my lung.

I was treading on thin ice and the fear I felt when Mikael was brought up, at the time my family and myself were being threatened.

It never felt so dire and great until I met my mate—until I began piecing the abuse together. 

That fear rose deep each time, the closer Romeo and I got. The harder it was for me to keep it all in check. 

Richard hated me, he hated me, he hated how Romeo talked about me, "Meet Nik, he's new in town, " That soft tone to his voice, 

I saw how Richard wanted to churn and he was jealous. I would be too. I would be but I would never hit the man I claim to love. I would throw a fit and threaten him, yes, why wouldn't I? But I would never throw Romeo around and beat him the way Mikael beat me to a bloody, messy pulp-with his weapon. 

His hands. His belt. A stick as well.

"Nik, help, please," Romeo pleaded slowly turning his body.

I looked down at him, god, this was awful.

Sure, I had done things a lot worse but this was something I could never do to someone I loved. and Romeo was my mate and the anger burned deep. 

I held no romantic feel to him yet but he made me feel things and I hated it but I stayed to protect him. 

Multiple strong kicks to his head and I would not have a mate anymore. It would be done. 

Romeo was my true mate and he wasn't like those mates that I knew some wolves to have.

Some were mates because they wanted to bring two packs together but most were true mates and they were meant to be together, fall in love, feel each other pain, they were signs. 

At first, I wasn't obliged. I just wanted the pain I was feeling to stop, but it was worse than any pain I've ever felt. 

No, this was a fate worse than death. 

Romeo Veracruz was my real mate. He was my soulmate and his initials embedded in the nick on my wrist just like mine in the nick of his. 

He could feel my pain and emotions and I could feel his pain and emotions. 

He made me feel certain ways and I made him feel certain ways.

I hated the pain and how he made me feel, he hated the pain and how I made him feel.

I hesitated. I did, so could I do this? 

Reveal this to him, would it break him? 

I snapped out of my thoughts as he was in so much pain. 

He was bleeding and his lip was bleeding. He also had a large gaping cut in between his lips. His once golden-brown eyes covered, a purple mark forming around his eyes, it was swelled. 

Questions would surely rise, as I helped him to his feet. I could be here and actually do something. 

Which to me sounds ridiculous. You haven't done a thing. Coward. 

I should ignore his pleads and destroy Richard and give him a fate worse than death or even beat him to a bloody, messy pulp.   
Ugh—and rip his bloody throat out. I could kill him and bring him back to life just to torture him. I would skin him alive from the insides—He would never know pain. Never. 

Not until I showed it to him. 

"We need a plan," I laid Romeo on the brown leather couch—God, this made me almost tear up. I couldn't. 

Love was weakness and Romeo made me weak. 

Why should I care? Soulmate, real or not, I hated this feeling. 

"Nik, not again, please," His voice went cold in an instant and I growled at him. Romeo flinched, and I took a deep breath to control my rage. I closed my eyes tightly. "I'm sorry " 

"You do that a lot," I said to him opening my eyes. It bored coldly into his. 

I could never show I actually cared. He was far better off thinking I pitied him—which I often did. 

"Apologise, " I continued looking around the living room which was a mess. I was thankful Richard wasn't the kind of man to hurt children. I would be livid if he hurt their daughter. 

Lydia was a sweet little girl, always bossy and speaking her mind even getting into trouble. She took after the both of them. She had Romeo's eyes except hers was a very dark shade of chocolate brown. Her round face and small lips looked like a carbon copy of Romeo. 

She should have been mine instead of Richards. Either way, she would have had a monster for one father. 

I was a worse monster than Richard ever could be. 

Shaking my head, I glanced back at Romeo who shifted under my hard gaze.

"I'm sorry," Romeo said once more, he belittled himself. 

There he goes again. Apologising. God, how appalling. 

"I'm sorry," He hiccupped and I felt the sadness wash over me at his state, kneeling in front of him, I placed my hands on his cheeks and he flinched. 

God, this was horrendous. 

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, " I lost my temper at his state, he flinched pushing me away at the very cold tone. 

Niklaus, you foolish man. God, I was even worse. I had no patience. 

What was wrong with me? 

I had been beaten and abused. I couldn't help a man going through the same thing I did—The same abuse I still went through just by thinking of Mikael and how he chased me. 

I was thankful he was locked away for good. No more running. But I was still running regardless. Might not be from Mikael but I ran. I always ran and right now I wanted to run.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry," Romeo's lip quivered as he hugged himself tightly. 

I could sense and feel the fear he felt. We had not been mated as one and we could feel things.

He had no knowledge of the supernatural world or him being my mate. He did not know who I really was and I wanted it to stay that way for as long as it could. 

Romeo didn't need this. 

Romeo's eyes were badly bruised and swollen. He could hardly see through them and it was almost closed. Black and purple. 

Those were the colours. Black and purple.

"We need to make a plan," I repeated.

Romeo shook his head vigorously considering he hated the sole idea of not having Richard and it brought a painful pang to my heart

"Romeo, one robust kick to the spine or the head and it's aloft, it's all aloft, "

He knew what I meant because he always said I spoke funny to him. 

Which I would find funny if my tone wasn't affluent and filled with a thousand years’ worth of proficiency, experience, aptitudes and vernaculars. 

"Nik, I can't," Romeo said to me in a weak tone while his voice cracked with each word spewing from his busted purple looking lips, "He knows, Nik, he's gonna find out and I can't do this to us, to my family,” He moved to stand up on his feet, which was a big mistake. 

I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and I felt that because I was connected to him. I could feel the pain and emotions, the dizziness. For me it only passed a second, but I felt it and it was there—sure, it didn't last long but it stung. 

"Oy," I let out a low moan feeling the same effects that Romeo was feeling but it quickly washed over me whilst for him it stayed. 

He stumbled back on the couch, I breathed out looking at my mate. My sweet innocent mate. 

"Romeo, think of Lydia, think of all the broken promises, "

"I already have a plan," Romeo said nonchalantly, he pressed his swollen and bled open lip together before hissing in pain, god, it stung. 

The plan was the same, " I plan to tolerate him, to tolerate this until Lydia is a teenager. She'll be in high school then, almost off to college. I can get us an apartment far away from Seattle, maybe Denver stock it up, decorate the house. I can afford it. It'll be better, Lydia will just think Papa and I had a falling out. She never has to know." 

A very stupid idea and plan, that was ten more years of the same bloody bullshit over and over again. 

"Bloody hell, Romeo," I spat shaking my head.

I let my temper lose again and I didn't miss the look on his face. 

It was fear and anxiety so anger washed over me.

"This isn't working, " 

I was a coward I knew that, a monstrous coward. If someone had pulled Mikael's belt away from me and helped me, stopped him and protected him, would I still leave? 

No, my siblings, my friends. I could never leave my village. I was young. I wanted to say I understood which I did. 

Even now, Mikael abused me with the thought of him, the names he spewed, how he chased me. How he ruined and damaged me as any parent would. 

Would I ever have a child and cause damage like that? I hope not. 

I would protect my child and love my child the way I wasn't. 

Marcellus. I remembered him, how I took him in, an abused child enslaved by his own father. He was my son. Blood or not and I miss him each day. I treated him as if he was mine and his death built up an unbottled rage within me. Mikael did not pay heavenly enough.

"Nik, I know," Romeo said but he missed the tone and what I actually meant.

I could not do this anymore. I could not help someone who would not take a lending hand. 

How could I be this cruel? He needed me. Desperately. 

I know it would be hard, for hells sakes, he was a victim just like I was and I was here forcing and rushing him to leave. 

He would, he could not see it now but he would, I know he would and by then it would be too late. 

If I killed Richard, I would lose Romeo for good, Lydia would lose a parent and I hated that I felt that way. 

I would normally kill a man like him without a second thought and I hated how those humans made me feel. 

Lydia, became like the daughter I never had, a daughter I wished was mine. 

Romeo, I wanted him to be mine already and no romantic feelings resurfaced, my wolf called for him, his blood, bloody hell. His blood. I wanted to mate with him, make us one, he would not die, maybe I could turn him, finally reveal to him. Maybe I should. 

"Niklaus, tread carefully, " Elijah's noble voice replayed in my head. Rubbish. I hated it. I hated rules and this was a rule I needed to be comprehensive about.

"Nik, plea-" Romeo began again looking up weakly at me, he cowered at my gaze, my dark blue-green eyes bored into his half-closed golden-brown eyes. It was a whisky colour and it was beautiful to stare into. "Nik, " 

"No," I shook my head, I was done and I knew I shouldn't be, but I couldn't control my rage, it was so heightened for me. My emotions were all over the place, “I cannot help you if you will not heed to my help, my advice, I can only do so much." I took a step back from him, a glass crunched and broke under my boots, I huffed lowering my gaze from his.

"This is not fair," Romeo whispered to me, I whipped my gaze back at him.

"Unfair?!" I screeched immediately regretting my tone but I could honestly care less. “Unfair?!"I repeated and He cowered hugging himself scared. "You honestly think this is unfair, are you..." I immediately stopped noticing I was scaring him.

"I'm sorry," Romeo apologised yet again, I hated he did that. That was very human of him. 

"I'm sorry," I apologized.  
  
I was harsh, unfair and cruel and impatient. 

I walked to him. “I never should have raised my tone, "I had never done this personally, I couldn't lose him before I even got him. “You make me feel things, and when I get your calls, fear coiled through me,"

Romeo looked at me, he pressed his hands down on the couch before sniffing. “Please don't leave me, "

"Never," I told him in a soft tone, I take a deep breath. “Let get you and this place cleaned up, "

Romeo simply nodded, I carried him bridal style into my arms before walking slowly towards the stairs, this was going to be a very long and winding road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this book.
> 
> Please do vote and comment, don't be a silent reader. I have a direct plan for this book, I usually write in 3rd pov but I felt like this book should be written in 1st pov. I hope you enjoy, god, down the chapters, I started hating the way my writing began getting shit. Smh. Please show some love and support. Thanks for reading.


	3. CHAPTER ONE: THE BROKEN GLASS(S1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW THIS WILL BE IS, I WILL POST TAPS, CHAPTERS, FOR EXAMPLE, chapter one, it has six parts/chapters and each part will be about 3500-4500 words, Then chapter two, another tab, then maybe four-six chapters to consist of chapter one, then chapter two and as it goes. Hope it's understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is not edited. You all catch some spellcheck here and there. Only prologue and episode one have been edited. Please show some love and support.

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

♡♥♡𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍𝐄♡♥♡

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

HOW THIS WILL BE IS, I WILL POST TAPS, CHAPTERS, FOR EXAMPLE, chapter one, it has six parts/chapters and each part will be about 3500-4500 words, Then chapter two, another tab, then maybe four-six chapters to consist of chapter one, then chapter two and as it goes. Hope it's understandable.

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

SYNOPSIS: A tale-telling of how life isn't always as it seems.

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this book.


	4. (1) THE RAGING LIFE OF ROMEO VERMONT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo had always lived for the thrill of life, he loved the way of the world and he had so much to say to the world but meeting Richard Belcouth was the most cosmic bullshit he never thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has been planned since the start of this year and is published in wattpad with 78 chapters and counting. I hope you enjoy. Updates will be slow for one because it needs to be edited. Once my beta reader has edited 78 chapters and counting I have published on wattpad, I will update them here as well. Please show some love and support, I will be putting ao3 to more use. Kudos and comments and subscriptions would be so appreciated.

**I STARED** at the yellow blinking lights in front of me trying to decipher what they meant. 

Of course, they meant nothing but my mind was trying to play some cruel trick on me but I wouldn't let it.

Yellow blinking lights. it was an injustice. It was very beautiful and bright like fireflies and so innocent—The yellow blinking light just looked so innocent like the fireflies. 

Of course, the fireflies. They were calm and they brought a warm sensation to me. it wasn't just to me but to everyone and like this yellow blinking lights, I couldn't take my eyes off it. I just couldn't. It was better. It was. 

The harsh reality of the life I now lived. What a complete and utter travesty. 

The yellow blinking lights rapidly changed its colour to a violent red, that was like Richard. His mood would be happy and when he felt I angered him or even embarrassed him in the slightest. Or when something didn't go his way, how quick his mood would change.

Like the lights turning from a beautiful calming yellow colour to a very violent raging red, just like Richard.

How he would push me around, I would fight back, I would.

I had gotten in plenty of fight and I knew how to defend myself but, in this case, it wasn't like those fights. Richard was good, he knew how to beat me and he beat me.

I would sit next to my friends having fun, then my mind would go blank. I would suddenly get pulled into this nothingness, I felt nothing. 

Does your boyfriend ever hit you? Beat you up? Make you feel ways you never want to feel? 

I wanted to say things like that to them, but God, I couldn't. 

Macy and James would rush to fight Richard but I knew Richard if he could overpower me and always beat and hit like like I meant nothing, then to them, he would surely kill them.

"If you ever embarrass me like that, ever again, I'll kill you, I will fucking kill you. " 

I snapped my gaze from the blinking lights replaying his words. I was still bruised from last night, my neck was in a stiff and it hurt trying to move In different directions. My arm was in a cast, and of course, the question rose. 

"I tripped"

Those lies got silly each time and each excuse got more foolish. I needed new ones.

Why stay? I ask myself that question a lot, and I find myself waiting, thinking of an actual good reason.

Couples separate all the time, even those with kids. It felt like I stayed because of my daughter. As if I was using her as an excuse. 

Did I really want this? Of course not, it would be outrageous. Very outrageous.

Pair of familiar strong arms snaked around my muscular waist. I let out a low hiss feeling sudden pain erupt around my body. Being thrown at the wall was not fun, he was undeniable strong, more so than I could ever be. 

The smell of his lavender filled with cigarettes Cologne infiltrated my nose like a thief. 

I closed my eyes leaning back against his touch, it felt calm now. 

He felt loving, warm and fuzzy like we didn't have it out. 

I didn't punch him and kick him and throw him back like he didn't overpower me as always and beat me black and blue. Like he doesn't choke me and slam me to the wall, over his desk, through the glass divider. 

No, it didn't. It was like a different person took over him after he let out his anger and frustration out onto me. 

"I'm sorry," He placed a firm and soft wet kiss to my shoulder, wincing, I bit my lips moving my shoulder away from his soft strawberry tasting lips, looking at his reflection through the glass window. 

His blue iris gazed brighter because of the afternoon sun and his red lips curled into the crook of my neck. 

I watched how he snaked his arms around my waist and I winced once more. The pain would last a long time but that would mean I was in control, he would not lay a hand on me and I would get away with anything. would. 

It was like a part of me liked the pain. Maybe I did. 

"It was my fault," I spoke up to him, gazing at his reflection, Richard closed his eyes. It was always my fault.

"I cancelled my trip to Vienna," Richard said in a low grumbling tone as he pulled away from me. I turned around taking a proper look at him, he had a small purple blotch forming underneath his eyes. He wasn't as bad as me, he never was. His calm sense of self right now, I wished for this all the time.

I don't wish for the monster to come out. Like the hulk. Yes, definitely like the hulk. 

"No, baby, don't," I said to him placing my hands-on his strong masculine chest, he flexed his muscles at my touch, electric phased through me, how could I love such a monster. 

Was he that bad of a monster? no. I couldn't think of him as one He was a monster. 

"You said this meeting was very important for the company," I told him.

I needed for him to be gone—wrong thing to say. He could tell I wanted him gone because then his jaw clenched and his hands pulled me closer. 

He seems to forget about the recent bruise he gave me.

"Maybe, Lyds and I can come with you, that way, you won't be alone and we’ll be with you, we can spend some time together," I suggested trying to lighten up the mood, it was a safe bet. I could not afford to be bruised again. I was not healed and I needed the control. I winced biting my lips, a groan escaped my lips and he immediately loosens his stronghold to my sides. 

A smile tugged at his lips and he nodded, "I love you,” Richard leaned forward placing a firm kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes savouring the moment and he placed his hands on my thighs carting me into his arms. I was quick to wrap my legs around his waist and he walked towards our king size bed, with our lips still attached and heavily passionately and roughly making out. 

Why was it always rough? I loved it rough but even sometimes I wanted soft. 

He placed me on the bed with his hands at each of my sides as if to block any escape from him. 

I could never escape him. I did not want to escape him." mmm," I moaned out pulling him closer to him, a smile tugged at my lips and I moaned out when he began tracing kisses down my neck. 

"This year will be good for us, " Richard detached his lip from mine, he looked into my eyes. I couldn't dare to look away from his beautiful blue eyes, good, how marvellous it was, "I promise," he placed a kiss to my head before pulling away from me.

It was his motto every year since the abuse started, "I promise goldy, this year will be marvellous, I started seeing someone, he's helping me through my anger, " 

I simply nodded my head at his words and he knew how I felt, he glanced at me from his crossed-legged position in front of me. I sat up slowly wincing, my left shoulder was dislocated, it was in an arm wrap and a cast, I was in control right now. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. 

Everything was always a different excuse when we went to the hospital. Like the time he threw his coffee mug at me in a heated argument about my work. 

Anger seeped through Richard, his hands clenched at his sides, I was in pain, on the floor, looking at him, his lips were bleeding. He grabbed his coffee mug and threw it in my direction, the hot boiled coffee I just brewed him poured onto my face and the rushing burn it gave me. The mug shatter and the glass gave me a cut across my eyes. 

I let out a loud scream as pain rushed through my entire body, the side of my eyes bleeding badly, the burns from the coffee etched badly on my skin, I couldn't take the pain, my lips quivered and I kicked my legs.

Richard ran to me in an instant, he pulled me into his arms, taking my burning and bleeding face into his arms, my cries got louder and painful."Goldy, Oh my God, baby, "

Richard panicked, of course, he did, he cries pulling me into his arms as if he had not just thrown a burning hot coffee at me, I shook myself from his hold, he held my arms tight. " I'm sorry, I lost control, "

"Ahhh," I screamed out in pure agony, the pain was unbearable, oh my God. I should have just kept my mouth shut, he was already in a mood and I always angered him. “It hurts, it hurts, Richard, it hurts, "I cried, my hands shaking vigorously in front of my face, the burn and the blood, there was just so many.

" Baby," Richard snapped his fingers snapping me out of that horrific memory I was remembering, I take a deep breath turning my gaze to him, a smile tugged at my lips and I leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. A knock on our bedroom door pulled our shared moment, I moaned pulling away.

"Daddy," Lydia poked her head into our bedroom and I let out a laugh, the girl ran into the bedroom heading for my direction but Richard gently took her into his tickling her. He's a good father. He would never hurt her. I knew he would never hurt her. God, the moment she came into this world, he became a different human being to her. 

He would not let her out if his sight, he laid her between us, smelled her head. He always said she had the sweet strawberry scent; she was so tiny and fragile. 

She looked like me, a lot like me but she was like him, I just prayed she wasn't exactly like him. 

"Papa," Lydia let out an adorable giggle kicking her legs. I held my hands forward stopping any impact, Richard kissed her cheeks making weird Star Wars, lightsaber noises. 

I laughed shaking my head at them, they had a way with each other, Richard was the fun papa who spoiled her and read her bedtime stories, became made-up characters and chased her around to please her. Played Star Wars or Barbie with her. Or her action figures, I was the father responsible for making sure she was safe, happy, healthy, we were closer though. 

We had more fun together. 

Her brown long locks bounced as she jumped into my arms, I grunted in pain, Richard pulls her away. “Sorry, Daddy, "My five-year-old pouted, she had thought she hurt me, I kissed her cheeks before getting off the bed. 

" You got her?!" I asked Richard about to pick up my phone, he tore his playful manner to Lydia who wouldn't stop kicking her legs and giggling marvellously. It always made me happy seeing her like that with him. I knew he would always protect and love her, even when he's angry, I will be seen him angry around her, he never hurt get or lashed at her, not once. I knew it would always be like that with her. I hope it out. I really do hope it would.

Her tiny feet wrapped around his waist when he stood up from the bed, the girl made a weird noise, I scrunched up my face at her. Richard laughed making the same weird noise back to her, like a siren trying to lure their victims in the most discerning way if you looked at It like that, my upper lip began curling into a disturbed look. 

“Yeah, I got her, "Richard snapped out of his playful mood with our daughter.

I was meeting up with Macy and Jane at Fusion for wine and cake, who names their wine, coffee and bar cafe Fusion? 

I couldn't care less thinking about this ridiculous name. Taking a deep breath, I walked forward placing my uninjured arm around them.

“Give daddy a kiss," I said to Lydia who giggled pecking my lips, I smiled kissing her head before placing a kiss to Richards's lips, he deepened the kiss and I moaned.

"Eww, daddy no, " Lydia whined pushing herself in-between us, Richard pulled me closer, he was not ready to let go, he never would. I laughed into the kiss forcing myself to pull away for both mine and Lydia's sake.

"Okay, okay," Richard kissed me one final time pulling away, I touched my lips, a blush creeping up on my features. Stop it. You're a man. I smiled at him before leaving, I stopped at the door watching them. I wish it could always be like this. 

****

ARRIVING AT FUSION, I narrowed my eyes into the cafe/bar.

I honestly have no idea which is which, it was a combination of both and it was smart, very smart. I stopped at the sight of Janes and Macy who sat outside the umbrella, the scorching sun made their bright blue and sea-green eyes sharp and sparkling, it was like glitter, a very beautiful glitter that sparkled brightly under the right light. 

Macy was dressed in a yellow flower dress with butterflies designed at every corner of the dress, a yellow heel shoe, her wavy brown hair puffed out, she looked very beautiful. 

James wore his usual blue jeans and flannel, I wish I could not care about my clothes, they could wear flannel and buy great things. 

"You can have Giovanni Versace, don't be cheap and tacky, " Richards words on dressing up and representing myself always repeated in my ears.

I wore black leather jeans and blue shirt, a black boot, a blue leather jacket on my body. I couldn't wear it; it was around my shoulders as one of those billionaires who wore fur coats around their shoulders at art gallery's or fashion shows but I wasn't one for that crowd. 

Richard was, it was his money. 

"You can spend it how you want, my money but I love you more. Give a billion to that charity you always talk so much about. I don't care, just be happy, money isn't an issue, it's yours as well as mine, " 

Yours, he never cared how much I spent on his money, he made about hundred million a day, that was as far as I knew, he had a few properties he sold and was landlord too. He made more from that, he had bars and clubs, he also made from that, a clothing line as well, he has a company, a multi-billion-dollar company and it was all his. 

A loud yell of my name snapped me from my thoughts, reaching Fusion, the glass doors. The insides were huge and exquisite, it was the kind of places only the rich or those comfortable enough could go, the poor, well.   
The calming sound of the sea pushing back and forth, the waves growing high and dropping like a tornado going silent, the waters splashing high, a smile made its way to my face as I began walking to Macy and James.

"What the hell dude," James, a blue-eyed male with small red lips, always dressed in flannel and jeans, trust fund baby. 

His father owned Fusion, hence only those rich or comfortable enough could be customers, his square chiselled jawline was sharp and powerful, it was a shame he wasn't gay or bisexual or either. 

His tall and medium frame pulled me into a hug and I hissed.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Macy asked as soon as James pulled away, the McCain female held by arms taking a good look at me, Macy was tall with light-skinned, mixed-race and bright sea-green eyes, round puckered face and full lips. 

I was always able to hide my bruises. I had gotten concealer to hide them, I was not one of those males like James Charles who wore makeup or dressed in female clothes, no, I wasn't. I loved those people, James Charles was as free as a butterfly, I only have concealer to conceal my secrets, my bruises. That was all I had, the one little makeup. 

"I fell down the stairs," I said to Macy and James who sat down, I placed my phone on the glass table, the waiter walked out giving us the menu, smiled at Shirley. 

"Hey, Shirs," I waved at her, the dark-skinned woman laughed.

"Hey, what happened?!" Shirley asked looking at my dislocated shoulder, I huffed out tapping my feet on the floor, I was always good at lying and keeping secrets over the years. 

No one knew of my life behind closed doors. No one ever will. 

"He fell down the stairs," James said with an eye roll, I shook my head at his behaviour. Shirley placed her hands on my good shoulder.

"You need to be careful then," Shirley said to me in a soft tone. I looked at her and it was the look she gave me like she knew the real reason and it made me anxious, why was she looking at me like that? 

It made me uncomfortable. I glanced down at her arms, a small bruise caught my attention, Shirley pulls away. Like me. 

Was she getting abused by Freddie, it couldn't possibly be?

"What happened to your arm?!" Macy asked Shirley as soon as her eyes caught the bruise, I could smell it now, not like actually smell it but I could feel it. Her demeanour changed and the way she told me to be careful. 

I knew Freddie worked for Richard, he was a sweet guy who would never hurt a fly, I guess looks can be deceiving.

"Hot coffee spilt on me, " Shirley said, I couldn't help the snort that left my lips, I glanced at the eyes gazing at me and looked away.

"Be careful, "I gave her advice back to her, she gave me a warm smile before taking our order, she walked away saying she'll be back with them.

" We missed you," James informed me as soon as Shirley left, I glanced at him nodding my head, I missed them too, the past few days had been so hectic.

"Yeah, Richard is planning a family trip to Vienna," I informed them shortly changing the subject, I wasn't ready to get into the why haven't you been around? I was healing from a bruise, a very bad bruise. I was in control then, like I am now.

"Vienna, perks of having a billionaire husband," Macy pointed her fingers at me letting out a laugh, I simply rolled my eyes tapping my foot still.

"Hey, you never say that to me," Janes whined to Macy who rolled her eyes, James and his family were rich, crazy stupid rich but Richard, he would throw then under the bus with his exquisite richness. 

"Richard is a hundred times richer and powerful than you and your family," Macy said to James picking up the menu card, James rolled his eyes knowing it was true and I laughed.

'It's his money, it's all his, "I said to them in a quiet tone, Richard had made me stopped working after Lydia was born, I would still make paintings and drawings, he never stopped that, he just didn't want me working, " So, what's new with you two?!"I asked, the sliding doors opened and Shirley walked out with our orders, a smile graced my lips.

"Shirs, can we talk later?!" I asked her in a pleading tone, she served us looking at me with a slight nod.

Shirley walked away and I turned my attention back to James and Macy. 

"What was that?!" James asked me taking a sip of his red wine, I rolled my eyes at his questions.

"Freddie works for Richard, I just wanted to ask her something," I replied to his question rolling my eyes. “Tell me what you've been up too, "

"I am excited to announce that I will be opening a winery," Macy informed me clapping her hands, I smile a, she leaned forward. “We should, me and You, be partners," She suggested and it was a marvellous idea. I loved reading and I also loved alcohol but Richard would never allow.

"It's a wonderful idea," I cleared my throat scratching my brows, it truly was a wonderful idea, I wanted to be a part of it. I would bring it up to Richard. "I'll have to speak to Richard, "

"Ugh, it's not the 1950s," James grunted throwing his bead back, he always complained about how I let Richard dictate everything I did, what I wore, where I shopped, what I fed myself and our daughter. He was right. Richard held control over me.

"James, " Macy warned shaking her head, I laughed bouncing my feet.

"No, it's alright," I said to Macy taking a bite of my sandwich. 

I could be free out here without Richard commenting on what I ate, he never stopped me from eating what I wanted but for Lydia, he had a strict rule that I should follow and I was the one who carried her for nine months and gave birth to her. The fourteen hours of labour and I was restricted to how I fed my own daughter or even sometimes was with her. 

"I don't want her growing up to be a brat and dependent," he wanted me to be strict most of the time like he would sometimes be. But he never got angry at her. Ever, or lashed out, she got away with everything, got anything she wanted. 

Like I did, except not everything. 

"No, it's not," Macy said, she looked at our best friend. “Unlike you, he has a relationship”

Richard and I are not married, he was my boyfriend as far as the world knew, we could be. We acted more like husbands than boyfriends, Richard called me his husband and he would marry me, he's asked me to and I've said no, then he would get angry and a fight would blow out.

"I'm sorry," Janes avoided my gaze. I rolled my eyes, he had no idea of what I went through, just even doing something Richard hated, I would probably end up being pushed down the stairs and beaten like I was battered meat.

"No, it's just Richard and I talk and we decide things together, " I said to him in a calm tone waving my hands about. What I wanted to say was, "Richard and I talk and he makes a decision”. I smiled at him trying to force the tears that were about to spill, my lips quivered and I cleared my throat. "My shoulders hurt, I'll be back," I stood up avoiding their gaze, I knew they could feel something wrong because they followed after me.

"Hey," James turned me around, I instantly burst out in tears, the two pulled me into a hug. I cried hugging them, my cries were muffled because I embedded my lips into Macy's shoulders. "What is going on buddy? I'm sorry if this is about what I said, " 

Janes had always been apologetic, he was soft and kind and I would find myself thinking, did I really know him or Macy, I thought I knew Richard.

"It's just, " I pulled away, a lie already fumbling in my head, this was the first time I cried in front of them like this, the only time was at Lydia's birth, "I was thinking about my parents," I lied.

I had not thought of those bastards since they abandoned me when I came out. 

They wouldn't even attend Lydia's baby shower and her first birthday. They said it was wrong, how most men could fall pregnant.

It didn't have to be those who could be trans or have female organ like wombs as well or just have full male organ and be born a male and still fell pregnant. 

They didn't accept that it wasn't just women getting pregnant and giving birth like in the dark ages, men never did it then but times changed.

They couldn't accept that most men or women were gay or bisexual or everything else if they wanted. 

Shaking my head I bit my lips. “It put me in a mood, "I said to them, did I think of them, yes, I did.

"Let's cheer you up," Macy said pulling me back to our seat, my phone pinged. Pulling it out, I checked the message, it was from Richard.

"I got you a gift, I love you, goldy, " 

Goldy because my eyes were a bright whisky golden brown colour, he always called me goldy because he loved how gold they looked in the sun, he said it was beautiful and he could stare into it for hours.

"It's Richard, he got me a gift," I said to my friends as we all sat down, Macy raised her brows taking a bite of her pasta.

"He's already cheering you up, I love that," James laughed and I shook my head. If only you knew. 

"Don't say that," I said to him shaking my head, I began eating my food as we conversed. "So tell me about this winebrary, " I demanded from Macy who smiled brightly.

" You dog," James pushed her softly, I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't go poaching my customers," he gave her a warning pointing his fingers, 

Macy slapped the back of his head. "Hey, "

"I want to open a place where nerds like us can read and enjoy wine, get to know more nerds, somewhere to feel welcomed," Macy explained briefly to me and I nodded, it was a good idea. 

"I like that, "

A few hours after hanging out with them, I had to reschedule my conversation with Shirley, she had to leave early. I would have to speak to her another time. 

Driving to the big mansion, the gates opened and I stared at the tall building, the glass doors at the sides, the large garage doors opened, I turned off the ignition looking at myself in the review mirror, closing my eyes, I replayed Richard abuse in my head.

I let out a yelp when he grabbed my shaggy neck length hair into his tight fist.

I elbowed him but it held no effect, he slammed my head to the desk and I yelled. He threw me to the side and my shoulder hit the wall. I could swear I heard a crack; a loud scream escaped my lips. 

"Baby," Richard walked to me, I slumped on the floor, anger seeped through me and I punched him, his head went the other direction and his nose flared in anger, I felt a strong kick to my abdomen, he kicked and kicked, I cry for him to stop.

He grabs me and I struggled against his hold, my shoulder was hurting badly. I let out a loud scream when he threw me over the desk, he jumps over and I kick him, he stumbles back. 

I struggle to get up on my feet, he grabs me and I kick him again, he falls to the ground. 

I cried feeling pain erupt through me—I was then grabbed and held over the desk, my back to his front, he threw me over the desk again and jumped towards me, getting on top of me before I could even move to defend myself. 

"I'm sorry," I forgot what the argument was about but I was always sorry, a punch to my shoulder makes me scream out crying.

I raised my head punching him across the face, he grabs my head and slams it to the ground.

"Not sorry enough," Richard hissed to me in anger, his eyes were no longer loving to look into, he was seeping with anger. 

"Ah- Richard, stop," I cried punching his shoulders, he held my hands down and punched my face, I coughed feeling the powerful impact of his punch.

"Never do that again," Richard got off me, I cried turning to my side, hugging myself tightly, my shoulder hurt more than it did earlier.

"I'm sorry," I cried hugging myself, I hoped the pain would go away.

"Daddy," Lydia's voice snapped me from my crying haze Richard runs to the door and closes it. 

"Go to your room, daddy and I are talking," Richard's tone and anger had changed towards our five-year-old daughter, I hugged myself feeling more pain, my throat was burning, my eyes were swollen, I was sure it was, all my body hurt and I could already feel the bruises. 

"Okay," Lydia soft childlike tone echoed into the room, I was glad she wasn't going to feel the brunt of his anger, glad she probably saw nothing. Prayed she saw nothing.

I slowly sat up, my legs pulled up to my chest and my hurting arm held close to my chest, I heard Richard's shoes walk back towards me and I laid back down holding up my good arm." No, please, I'm sorry," I cried, he sat behind me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry baby, I lost control, I promise to get help," he placed a kiss to my shoulders. “Let’s get you to the hospital."

I snapped out of my thought when a knock on my car window made me jump, turning my head to Richard. I placed my hands on my chest, opening the door I took it my phone and keys and wallet.

“You scared me, "I spoke up closing the car door, Richard smiled leaning close to me. He placed a passionate and loving kiss to my lips.

"Come on," He covered my eyes carrying me into his arms, I yelped wrapping my good arm around his shoulder, "Keep it closed, " he instructed and I listened. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this book, it means so much and I hope you love it.


	5. (2) A SUICIDE MISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard gifts Romeo a wonderful present and Romeo plans to escape the abusive life doesn't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of my work are edited. Please bear with me on the errors you come across. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This book was inspired by Big little lies by Liane Moriarty and the show. It inspired some aspects of the book and I created a world of my imagination but as based on the aspects of what most people go through on life.

RICHARD'S P.O.V

"GO TO BED, " I placed a soft and fatherly kiss to my five-year-old daughters head, the girl kicked her feet letting out an adorable giggle that always melts my heart, that was her fathers giggle, that was Romeo's, I smiled tickling my daughter who latched into my arms laughing, she was stubborn just like Romeo and I, maybe she would grow up to be more like him, she was so much like me in many ways, I hoped not. I was a monster and I wasn't ashamed to accept it.

"Come on, monkey," I pulled the star wars sheets up her chin, she pulled it away trying to roll off her large queen size bed, the girl had a good life when I was her age, I had nothing, I was an orphan and I was mostly alone but I would give her the world if I had to."Now sweetheart, "I called into my stern voice and she immediately obeyed, a smile found its way to my lips and I kissed her head.

"Nighty papa," Lydia whispered looking at me tiredly, of course, she was. I caressed her long brown locks watching as she began closing her eyes, the sleep was finally taking effect, she looked so easy and beautiful. My sweet darling little girl. 

"Good night sweetheart," I pulled the bed sheet to her chin again before walking out of her bedroom, I closed the door turning off the nightlight, it was now almost nine p.m and I was finally able to get her in bed, it was past her bedtime but at least it wasn't much of a fuss. 

Waking into mine and Romeo's bedroom, I smiled walking to the huge glass window, staring into the dark but also electrical fused night, I watched as Romeo's car drove in, I got him a wonderful present, it was a sorry gift, I wouldn't lose him, the change, It was hard, I know. I kept making promises after promises and breaking them, but I promised and one day I would make sure to keep it. No more violence.

Looking around the door, a large frame of wrapped present stood at the corner of our bedroom, the red wrapping paper around the tall large present, it was a wonderful gift to Romeo, he deserved better than me and I knew he wanted to leave. He never did. He never would. He needed me just as much as I needed him. Our life, it became toxic as quickly as it became romantic and loving.

Suffice to say our lives weren't always like this, I didn't always lash out at him and our fights didn't always become violent, I didn't always leave him bruised and battered, but now all I could do was give him the little control he thought he had, I loved that control on him, it helped us. It stopped me from beating him black and blue when he angered or embarrassed me when I was angry and sometimes I was not even angry and embarrassed by him. I was always so angry and when he came into my life, things changed and for the better and then the violence began. Most times he started it, he would punch me because I angered him and then I would get angrier and I would always win and I would leave him in a broken state and that's when I apologize, I am sorry. I really hated myself for the way I treated him. He meant the world to me and here I treated him like he's no one. He was everything and I hated myself a lot more than he hated me. 

I knew how he wanted to leave me, it was always his words but I would never let him leave. He would fall for me all over again and I would fall for him. "If you ever touch me like that again, I will leave you, do you fucking hear me? I will fucking leave you, " Romeo shouted at me, he pointed his fingers Into my chest pushing me away from him, sorrow consumed me at his word and I cowered scared of that ever happening, I took a step forward to comfort him but he stepped back. He was scared of me.

I needed to change for him, for our relationship, for our daughter. Taking a deep breath I watch his engine light turn off, tilting my head to the side, I watched how he placed his head on the starting wheel, he was thinking, I knew that. I knew he was thinking of leaving me, running away to that place in Denver he thinks I know nothing about. To me it was the highest degree of betrayal and I wanted him to feel the brunt of it, but I couldn't, I need to try and change for our sake.

Walking out of our bedroom, my hands trailed on the walls, my feet slapping against the wooden floor, the floor creaked, I hated that sound, walking out of the huge mansion, I tapped his car window, he jumped placing his hands on his chest.

"God, you scared me," Romeo spoke up getting out of the car, I grinned at him before pulling him closer, he places his lips on mine."I missed you, "

"I missed you too," I said into the kiss, he held my face moaning into the kiss we passionately shared, I carried him into my arms, he wrapped his good arm around my shoulder letting out a yelp."I have a surprise for you, "I said into the kiss, deep feelings rested in me, sparks only Romeo could make me feel erupted within my body, my arms and lips felt tingling just by touching him, I could feel my member starting to slowly grow. A loud moan escaped my lips. We couldn't do anything, he was still healing up.

Entering our bedroom, I kicked our door shut with my feet, Romeo moaned deepening our passionate kiss, God, this man will be the death of me one day. Forcing myself to pull away, I sat him on our bed."You know I hate surprises, "Romeo spoke up as I was walking towards the gift-wrapped for him, I simply rolled my eyes at his words, that never stopped me from showering him with gifts. Exquisite gifts of my taste. Gifts he very well deserved.

"I don't care," I sharply informed him walking back, I held the gift in my arms and it was flat and large, Romeo stood up inching closer to me, I held the gifts towards him, a stupid grin on my face. "It's a gift, you'll love it," I told him setting it on the bed, my boyfriend knelt down to open the gift, a gasp left his lips and he looked up at me.

"It's Vincent Van Gough," Romeo coed placing his lips on mine, Vincent had been his favourite inspirational artist, the man was a marvellous artist, Romeo strived to one day be as good as he was. I nodded my head wrapping my arms around his muscular waist, a moan escaped my lips at the feeling sent my way. "I love you," I pulled away from him glancing down at the flower painting, the sunflower surrounded by fireflies. 

"I love you," I said, this wasn't the only part, I took the painting and his hand leading him into another room, I redecorated his art stupid, it was the way he wanted it but we've both been busy to even get it started or hire someone to do it. I had done it myself because I wanted to do something special, this was going to be special, I planned to propose again, I prayed he says yes, why would he even say yes? But I hoped he would, he loved me and I loved him.

"What's going on?!" Romeo asked me lacing our hands, I brought his hands to my lips and placed a sweet on his bruised knuckles.

"Hold on," I place placed my hands over his eyes, Romeo let out an adorable noise and I laughed, opening the door, I slowly moved him into the newly done and decorated stupid, I had a shelf for his empty canvas, another shelf for the colours and paintbrush, I painted the room his favourite colour, yellow, he loved fireflies and the colour yellow, I was a bit of an artist myself so I painted fireflies in a dark shade, little forest around the room, the chandelier was beautiful and from Paris, I had someone install the crystals with blinking lights as Romeo loved it, a desk at the side of the room for him to rest and his work hanged around like an art gallery, it was truly beautiful, a lamb filled with fireflies that lot up in the dark, I had roses on the floor and candles lit.

"Is that..." Romeo began sniffing his nose, he had a sensitive nose, he was able to taste what was in food or what something smelt like, it was a gift he had, I uncovered his eyes and he gasps covering his mouth. "Oh..." Romeo walked forward looking around the room, I walked back to the light switch and turn it off, the lamb filled with fireflies instantly lit up, mixing the beautiful colour with the candlelight. "Oh," Romeo whispered again, he turned around walking towards me, I stumbled back when he attached his lips to mine. 

"I have one more surprise," I said in-between kisses, I held his face kissing him again, pulling out the red small box, inside laid a shiny large diamond, I had personally made for him if he said yes. Going down on one knee, Romeo stepped back covering his face again.

"Richard, we discussed this," Romeo spoke up softly, he looked around the room and back at me, I shook my head opening the box.

"I love you, we can wait till gay marriage is bloody legal if you want but I love you and I want you to be completely mine, body, mind and soul," I said to him in a soft tone filled with affection, if I had to pay a bloody priest to marry us and make it legal, I would. I could care less if the governments made it legal. I wanted to marry the love of my life. "I want you as my husband, marry me, "

Romeo shook his head placing his hands on my face."Yes. Yes. Yes."He shouted kissing me, I laughed feeling tears swell in my eyes, I was so happy, I placed the ring in his finger, it looked better.

"I love you," I told him, I did, more than I loved myself than I've ever loved anyone. 

"I love you too," Romeo wrapped one arm around my neck, our kiss depending and I began fighting for dominion which I won, I smirked pulling him closer to me. 

"It's a shame I can't take you right now," I said in between kisses, feeling breathless by him, Romeo pulled away, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"We can do other things," Romeo went down on his knees, I closed my eyes when I heard him unzip my jeans.

"Oh, my fuck, "

****

ROMEO'S P.O.V

A WEEK LATER

IT WAS about a week later when my minor injuries were starting to heal since he gave me a wonderful gift, truly, it was and then a few days later he had gotten angry at something I had said, he smacked me over the face and pushed me off the bed, my head slammed on the bedside drawer and I yelped, he got angry and tries comforting me, I pushed him away and threw the engagement ring at him, he tried apologising and like a fool I forgave him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, forgive me," Richard held my hand pulling me closer to him, he cried, he was actually crying, it was our routine, I tried to pull away but he pulled my dislocated shoulder hard and I yelped pushing him away."I said I am sorry," Richard lost his temper again, he pushed me onto the bed, I hit my shoulder and a trained cry left my lips, he climbed on top of, kissing my shoulder and saying soothing words to me but I wanted him to be away from me.

"Get away from me," I hissed through gritted teeth, my eyes red from crying and my heart breaking each time he broke his promises. I had to leave. I needed to leave but it was a suicide mission, he would always have a grip on me and I would always keep going back no matter how many times he hurt me and breaks his promises.

He pressed his lips to my neck, apologising constantly, I breathed deeply feeling my anger subdue, I couldn't be mad at him. I couldn't leave him. It was suicide for one and two, I couldn't, I loved him too much, I would miss him. I would need him. "I'm sorry, " Richard apologised, his hands moving to my jeans, he placed his hands into my boxers and began caressing my member, I shook my body trying to move him away but I let out a moan.

"No, Richard, No, stop," I moaned, I didn't want him to stop, it was feeling good, I was beginning to forget he had just laid his hand on me yet again, I let out a loud moan when he caressed my member. "Don't stop, right there," I moaned into the bedsheet, Richard pulled his hands down, I knew that because I could hear him unzip his jeans, he pulled mine down and placed three fingers into my asshole, I arched my ass upwards, I was so foolish, I always caved. Electric pulse went through me, he placed his large and swollen member into my asshole and I moaned out loudly, loud grunts began escaping his lips and mine as well, I cried out in pleasure gripping the bed, I played with my member closing my eyes tightly. "Richard....oh....ohh....fuck," I moaned out loudly, the pleasure was far too great, I let out a loud moan, the slapping of his balls against my ass and his dick slamming in and out.

"You are so tight," He moaned out placing his hands around my neck choking me, I grunted in pleasure, it was just so good, our fights always sends like this, us having tough and angry sex, choking, slamming breaking things, it was angry and it was so wrong and yet so right. It was like we wanted to hide the reality of the toxic and angry relationship we both shared with each other.

I often wondered if we actually did love each other but it was true, we love each other very much and our relationship was so toxic as well. I wanted the change so bad. I needed it. Could I really leave him?

I could not. I simply could never leave him I loved him too much as he did with me. I moaned out feeling myself reach my peak, Richard and I both let out a sexy and loud moan, I grunted feeling him release hot liquid into me, He collapses gently on me, careful of my shoulder, I began feeling sudden shame, I loved him but I felt so ashamed, I pulled away from him pulling up my boxers and jeans, I glanced at him shaking my head, I walked to the glass window starring at the waves of ocean breeze back and forth, the white ring formed as the water rose high, it fell again and just moved back and forth, taking a deep breath I rubbed my forehead.

That was only two days ago, we needed to see someone to help us, I wasn't quite ready to give up on him and on us yet, on him. the door to our bedroom opened, I take a deep breath walking over to the couch in our bedroom, Richard walks towards me, he sits across from me and I smile."Hey, "I speak up, he moves sitting next to me, I lay my legs on his lap and he begins massaging my feet." That feels good," I said to him, I nursed my dislocated shoulder which I pray shouldn't heal anytime soon, since last week he hadn't handled me roughly. He was delicate and I had little power over him.

"I was thinking when we get back from Vienna, We could see another counsellor," Richard suggested and I nodded my head in agreement, I don't agree to become a punching back and being controlled. 

"Yeah, we really should," I told him pulling myself closer to him, I placed myself on his lap wrapping my legs around his waist, he caressed my back."Are you happy?!"I asked him caressing his face, he nodded placing a kiss to my lips, I moaned rubbing his neck. 

"You're making me horny," Richard moaned, I chuckled going to pull away from him."No," he breathed into the kiss, his hands moving inside my jeans."Don't move, It's okay, "He kissed my kiss repeatedly before pulling his hands, I moaned letting out a huff.

"What's going on?!" I asked him turning my body around, I laid my head on his lap turning to.my side so I could look at him. He reached down placing his lips to my head.

"Work as always baby, " Richard pulls my hair from my face, I wasn't interested in knowing about his work and he knew that we both began conversing in random things as always killing time and laughing with each other. Something we loved doing when we weren't fighting.

"I'll get another box of chocolates," Richard stood up after two hours of us sitting on the couch talking to each other, I nodded with a hum watching him walk away. 

"Daddy," Lydia yelled running into mine and Richards bedroom, I hummed sitting up, she was back early from her playdate with the new kid in town. 

"Hey, baby," I sat up pulling her into a hug, she latched onto me giggling, I kissed her head, I never wanted to let her go, she was so small and tiny, her curls bounced when she ran or jumped. "How was the playdate with Theo?!" I asked my daughter taking off her backpack, she laughed jumping on the couch next to me, dangling her legs backs and forth.

"I had fun, Theo and I played star wars, I was Darth Vader, " Lydia began telling of how her playdate went, I loved that she was making new friends, she is also friends with Macy's daughter and James's son, the three of them, Musketeers and always getting into trouble. That was how I met Macy and James, through Lydia, the three of us were new parents, Macy's husband is a war veteran, he fought wars and James's son was the result of a one night stand with his childhood crush. 

"That's good baby," I said taking off her shoes, she laughed pulling out her ready bear Richard had gotten her from Morocco last month, he always spoilt her when he could. "My daughter deserves the best of the best, " he would throw away any cheap or tacky thing. "Who gave her this dollar doll? It's tacky and cheap, I'll buy her an original one from Paris"

I find myself rolling my eyes at his own words, shaking my head I ruffled her hair."Tell papa how your day went, " I said when Richard walked back into the bedroom with a wine bottle he obviously got from Morocco, he never went into Fusion, he said it wasn't his taste, it was tacky to him, he loved the expensive places where he spent nine thousand dollars on a full course meal. I might be exaggerating but it's Richard.

"Heyy..." Richard said to Lydia bending down to kiss her head, he made a noise and she laughed jumping down from the couch, he handed me the glass of wine he poured and I thanked him, taking a sip, I felt a rush of nausea fill up my throat, I gagged covering my mouth. "What's wrong?!" Richard takes the wine glass from me, I rush off the couch running to our shared ensuite bathroom/toilet, I couldn't stop what was coming out my mouth when I pressed my legs on the tilted floor, I opened the toilet seat and began emptying my stomach, coughing as I go, this was the second time this week. I couldn't be could I? We never used  
Condoms, Richard always pulled out but last week, Oh God, Last week. He didn't. Bastard. I closed my eyes when I felt a strong hand rubbing down my back.

"This is the second time this week," Richard said to me as I vomited, I grunted doing that, I have been feeling sick but thought nothing of it, I just thought I was coming down with a cold or ate something bad."You must be sick, " Richard flushed the toilet when I pulled away, I stood up walking over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I'm fine," I said whilst I began brushing my teeth, I spat out the toothpaste and began rinsing, after that I cleaned my hand walking out of the bathroom with Richard trailing behind me. "I'll rest up, I don't feel well," I said to my fiancee, good, it sounded weird. Fiancee. He was now my fiancee, I played with the ring on my fingers.

"You okay daddy?!" Lydia asked as I climbed on the bed, I simply nodded my head, I folded my legs feeling sudden dizzy spells wash over me, I moaned in discomfort. I couldn't possibly be pregnant again. I shouldn't be. I wasn't ready for another child, it would mean when I got the courage to leave, I couldn't and now if I was Richard would make sure of that. He most certainly would. 

"I will kill you, " He's said that to me when I threatened to leave him, he then punched and screamed. I still said it, it held so many effects to him and he stopped threatening me, I was used to it, what was I saying. He always did, he wanted to scare me into staying. He knew I would leave him and I wanted to leave but he knew I wanted us to work and I wouldn't give up, he knew I loved him very much. Just like I knew he wanted to change and how he loved me, how he wanted us to be better and change. 

"Come on, let daddy rest," Richard took hold of Lydia's hand, my daughter ran to the bed placing a kiss on my cheeks, I smiled at her pulling the bedsheets to my face, it was two pm and the sun was brightly shining, I could hear the waves of the sea. I wanted to take a walk down the beach later, maybe I would feel better. 

"Rest daddy," Lydia smiled at me, her two front teeth missing, Richard placed a hundred dollar underneath her pillow and gave her candy. "She deserves the best from the tooth fairy, goldy, " That nickname sounded like a fish, ugh, but I loved the sentiment behind it.

"Mmm, " I kissed her cheeks ruffling her hair, Lydia laughed walking out, no doubt she would start playing with her toys or have a party with her imaginary friends, I smiled letting out a sigh.

The bed dipped beside me, I felt Richard lay behind me, I leaned closer to him closing my eyes."Sleepy," I whispered feeling tiredness, I felt his hands rub my stomach in a manner, I pulled away from him with a frown."I'm not pregnant, " I needed for him to know, Lydia's pregnancy was difficult, we were scared half the time, it was hard and there were so many complications, I couldn't go through that again.

"You're not sure," Richard insisted, he wanted to have another child, since Lydia turned three, he wanted a son, he had no idea of the pain and everything I went through with him and with being pregnant with Lydia, especially as a man with no womb, I wasn't like most men who were and transgender or was born man with both male and female organ, I was born a man with every male organ, most men like me who didn't have a womb or some female organs, their pregnancy would be rather difficult and painful, Richard had no idea, he couldn't be impregnated, most men could be impregnated and most male could be the one doing the knocking up and he was a man who could knock a man and a woman up and he had no idea of what I went through, he was there and he was loving and supportive and helped me but he could not feel my pain, discomfort, moment of hate towards him and my body and my bladder. God, my fucking bladder. My cravings and mood swings, the whole nine months I was in total control, he wouldn't lay his hands on me or get angry, it stayed that way until Lydia was four months old and it started again. 

"Would be such a bad thing?!" Richard asked me, I turned around giving him a harsh glare, scoffing at his words. It wouldn't be bad, it really wouldn't. Lydia was growing up fast and soon she would start kindergarten and then primary and then high school and college and maybe university, I rolled my eyes sitting back down. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?!" Richard gruffly questioned, his mood had changed from calm to angry in a swift moment, I shook my head and he gripped my neck tightly.

"Ow," I held his hands trying to pry it off me, he leaned closer to me, his demeanour had most definitely changed."You're hurting me, "I whizzed out, he slammed my head to the wooden bedhead again, I let out a loud cry.

"I'm hurting you," Richard got on top of me slamming my bead roughly to the wooden bed head, I cried trying to pry his arms off me."Do not roll your fucking eyes at me, "Richard pushed me off the bed getting off me, I rolled over slamming my head on the floor, I cried feeling my shoulder bump harshly on the tilted ground, I let out a cry of pain.

"If you ever touch me like that, I will leave you, II mean it," I screamed at him sitting up, but I knew I would never leave him, I was a coward because I loved and craved him. It wasn't healthy.

Richard's eyes soften before he pushed himself towards me, he took hold of my hand bringing me up, I hissed in pain as he hugged me rubbing my back whilst I cried."I'm sorry baby, don't give up on me, "

"I won't," I whispered wrapping my good arms around his neck. You're a fool. That's all you can ever be. A fool. I was a fool, it's all I could ever be. "I won't," I whispered swaying back and forth with Richard who kissed my head. "Never," It was hard to believe my own words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? And do you think Romeo will leave.? He really needs to.


	6. (3) A GAPING HOLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another accident with Richard and Romeo, the two decide to see a new counsellor named Elijah Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. It's so horrid what Romeo goes through. You can find the full book on my wattpad @Azgeina. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. This was so hard to write.

**LYDIA LAID UPSIDE DOWN ON THE COUCH OF THE LIVING ROOM** , her video gaming made loud sounds that brought a satisfied smile to get face, her tongue tugged outside of her lips and her hands holding the controller, the booming sound of the star wars game echoed into her ears, a loud yell catches her attention adding to the sound of the video game, Lydia purses her video game turning her head to the sound of the yell, she jumps when she hears it again, it must have been her fathers watching tv in their room, she thought shrugging her shoulders.

Turning her attention back to her game like it's the most important thing in the world, the tv was a large eighteen wide inches, black and hunged onto the wall, sound system at each side of the tv and a video game box and controllers, a stack of shelf filled with DVD's of various shows and other games as well, the large living room was painted blue and had four large couch, black leather couch. A beautiful painting places on the wall.

A flower pot at the corner, a beautiful portrait of Romeo, Richard and Lydia on shelves and counters and on the wall, a key pot on the counter where a family portrait sat, Lydia paused her game when the sound coming from upstairs got louder, she jumped turning the volume of her game louder to mute the sound, what in the hell was her fathers watching so loudly? _If only she knew._

**

**I GRUNTED FALLING OVER THE CUSHION SEATER** , a small masculine yelp escaped my lips, I breathed deeply feeling extreme pain over my body, my dislocated shoulder had healed a week ago and so did my wounds, that meant Richard had control again, I let out a cry for him hugging myself tightly, my hands pressed together crying loudly, I hissed in pain when Richard sent a strong kick to my back, I rolled back slamming my back onto the wooden door. "I'm sorry," I cried out trying to crawl away from my raging fiancee, I fell to my knees when my feet were grabbed, I shouted loudly when Richard grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the side, I huffed out in pain trying to fight back. 

_Why was he so strong?_

"Richard, please, please, " I try pleading to my angry fiancee but he was so consumed with anger to see the damage he was causing to me."Ahhhh, "I shouted when he kicked my head sending it back, blood began rushing out of my nose and I began feeling the wave of dizziness, I held up my hands trying to stop his coming punch but it was no use, he grabbed my neck choking me." Richard, "I slapped his face kicking my legs, he slammed my head to the ground, I coughed rubbing my neck. " Richard stop, please, "I weakly pleaded, I could no longer fight back, it's gotten to the point where I felt so ashamed and weak, I couldn't. I just couldn't. He kicked my back over and over and over again and my loud screams did not swad my fiancee from raging onto me.

I cried loudly and louder, it got more broken and I fell down again, my body shaking vigorously, my legs pulled into a fetus position, I cough loudly crying, my body hurt so bad, I was black and blue, bruised all over. I knew he wasn't done, he wasn't, he was still angry, I had no idea what it was this time. Was it something I did or said, I couldn't figure it out but he was in a mood. I sniffed shaking, I placed my hand on my head when I felt another strong kick, I coughed.

"Ri..." I tried to get the words out but each time I pleaded for him to stop, it only propelled his uncontrollable anger, I shook my head feeling another kick at my side and one towards my head. "Uh," I moaned in pain feeling dizziness. "Richard...please....it hurts, I'm sorry please," I struggled to get those words out, he stopped, was it over? Could I live through it? My luck was pushed when he grabbed my head dragging back to the couch where he threw me,he held my head down on the couch, I kicked my legs, my hands slapping his trying to get him to release me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. My nose was pressed down onto the light baby pink couch, my face pressed down as well, I wanted this to stop.

He punched my sides and I muffled screamed into the couch still struggling, it was hard to breathe, I could feel air slowly leaving my lungs, he pulled my hair and I breathed deeply."I can't breath," I whizzed out to Richard, I shook badly, I was bleeding and losing blood.

"I'll fucking kill you," Richard angry words caught my hears, he was truly going to kill me, I remembered what it was, why this started.he had found out about the apartment I rented it in Denver, he thought I was going to leave him. To him, I betrayed and broke a promise. I was leaving and taking his daughter from him. I tried to tell him I was never. I could never leave him. He was actually going to kill me. I feared for my life now more than ever.

"I will fucking kill you," Richard pressed my head on the couch again and I struggled against his stronghold, he was always so strong no matter how many punches I got in. "You think you're so smart," Richard spat in anger, I could feel the brunt of it.

He threw me to the side kicking my abdomen, blood began rushing in-between my legs, I could feel blood trickle down, the cold red liquid. "Uh-," I grunted out, oh God. Oh god, Oh, God. I was indeed going to die. Lydia would grow up without me in her life. "Richard, please, please. Please..don't kill me, I'm begging you." I pleaded, several strong kicks and it could be over, I could hardly keep on as it was, I couldn't do it anymore. "I can't do this anymore, please stop, you're hurting me," I cried for him, he angrily grabbed my face holding it roughly, he pressed his fingers into my chin and I grunted trying to free myself from his hold, my stomach was hurting and I was heavily bleeding, it wasn't just my stomach, it was everywhere.

"I'm hurting you?!" Richard questioned leaning closer to my face, his lip curled into an angry scowl, his eyes burning with so much fury, why was he always so angry? "How about how you hurt me huh?!" He questioned pushing my head back, he sent a kick to my stomach and I yelled out feeling extreme pain wave through me, I hugged myself, my hands on my stomach, oh my god.

"Rich-" He wouldn't let me speak, he never allowed me to speak, all he did was hit and kicked and punched and threw, oh my God, I couldn't take the fear that always flashed in my eyes whenever he was in a mood, fear that I would be paralyzed, if not worse. Dead. "I'm sorry, please," I struggled to even get the words out, stuttering, it was what I did.

He pushed me to the ground and I hugged myself tightly, I couldn't stop shaking and crying, he walked away and I slowly sat up rocking my weaken body back and forth, my head shaking and bleeding, the pain was so bad. The slapping of his shoes echoed back into my ears, I tilted my head to the side and the sight of him coming back made me lay back down holding my hands out to him, praying. "No more please, I'm sorry," I cried out to him shaking, I bit my lips trying to stop the tears, I could hear Lydia playing her star wars video game loudly and I was thankful, she didn't need to hear this. I would hate myself if she ever saw Richard hit me, saw us fight like this. I couldn't. I was more scared than ever now to leave, I couldn't leave. I wanted to have hope that he would change, things would be different. I had to. It was the only way to save our relationship and our little family. I couldn't give up on him so soon.

"You're okay, Romeo," Richard spoke up, his tone was much calmer than it was minutes ago, I felt him sit behind me hugging me, he sniffed and loudly began sobbing."I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry, I lost control, I was just so angry. I'm sorry," He crude loudly hugging me from behind, I sniffed rocking back and forth, I couldn't give up on him, he was sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have angered him, shouldn't have thought about leaving. I closed my eyes tightly before turning around, I pulled him in for a tight hug, wincing feeling sudden weakness, I couldn't get a word out and I was still exuding blood profusely.

"It's okay baby," I whispered in a tone filled with affection but a hint of fear, I was afraid, I was very afraid. I could be dead if he hadn't stopped. I could be dead and Lydia would not have her father, Richard would have to go at this all alone, I knew he would never raise his hand or treat her like this, never. He would never. It was the one thing I was assured he would never ever do. I knew that. He was a good father and he will continue to be. "it's okay baby, " I whispered once more trying to soothe him, as always.

He hugged me tightly pressing his head onto my muscular chest, I blinked feeling lighted, it was becoming dazy, I couldn't get my words out, I was caressing his head, my hands began growing weak, the pain was worse, the blood. So much."It's okay, "I whisper weakly, I didn't know what was happening. I hoped I wasn't dying, i don't want to die." it's okay, "I closed my eyes, all I heard was Richards screaming of my name.

***

RICHARD P.O.V

I ANXIOUSLY TAPPED my foot watching as the doctors as Greenville hospital walked back and forth of the hospital suite I had procured for Romeo, God, I had almost killed him, he was in a weakened state and no one was telling me anything, I had to make up the same silly excuse whenever I brought him to the hospital, it was a shame no one was truly noticing the patterns, part of me prayed to be dragged away so I wouldn't hurt him or worse but I had people in my corners who would back me, he was totally alone, no one would care much if anything happened to him.

No one except Macy, James, Lydia and I, I had people, yes but they would help me only to get something back in return, did I have true friends like James and Macy, yes, I did but one of them was just like me, abusive to his partners as well, he wasn't also like me, he took pride in his demons and never felt sorry for the pain he caused but I did, the other one was so innocent and a complete sweetheart who would rather hurt herself tag. Anyone else, she loved helping people and it melted my heart because she was also my cousin, she and I were close, we grew up from nothing and rose ourselves up, became successful, engulfed in each others pain and protected each other, she knew of my demons yet, she tries to help me and she knew what I was capable of and part of me thought, if she were to find out about Romeo and I, she would back him up and he would go through me like that, leave me, take Lydia away from me, take everything from and I was always so afraid that he would leave me and I couldn't blame him if he did. I was always so angry, I couldn't control my anger. I was always so angry. Being a triggered werewolf, my anger was multiplied, everything was multiplied and I could easily overpower him. I was thankful he had no idea of the supernatural world and me being a werewolf, much less a triggered one.

I shook my head biting my lips, Lydia was with the nanny so I wasn't exactly worried, I took a deep breath standing up from ny seat when Doctor June walked towards me, she placed her hands in her white hospital coat, she was about 4ft tall, olive skin, round face, in her late forties, long button nose, small lips and pixie hair cut, short and curvy as well. She was breathtaking and was old enough to be my mother, she had been our doctor since Romeo got pregnant with Lydia. His pregnancy with our daughter was difficult, not just on him but on us and it put a strain in our relationship.

I opened my mouth to speak, biting my lips, trying to stop my racing heart from beating so frantically." How is he?!" I questioned her pressing my palm together, anger burned through me at myself, why couldn't I control my fucking anger.

"He's stable, vitals are fine, dislocated shoulder, broken rips, thankfully his spine wasn't hit by the fall but he's alright, he'll pull through, you can go see him now, he's asking for you," Doctor June informed me patting my shoulder in an affectionate manner, like a mother telling her child it's okay, I gave her a charming smile before walking off, I stopped at the sight of my fiancee, he had a swollen lip and bruises all over him, god, what had I done? A sling around his left shoulder supporting it, a cast on his left hand, his right leg had cast wrapped it, his face had purple clothes, I couldn't take this. A tear slipped down my face.

"Hey," I whispered solemnly to him, he turned his head, his eyes soften at the sight of me and I wondered, why would he stay? I would never kill him, never, I say things I never mean in a fit of rage like he. Like he would never leave me but it caused fear in me. "I'm sorry, I lost control, " I sat on the chair beside the hospital bed, he took a hold of my hand with his left hand, the one he had a cast and sling around.

"Hey, " Romeo's raspy voice echoed into my ears, it cracked and I felt shame and anger at myself."Are you crying?!" he held my face with his other hand caressing it, he wiped my tears and I placed my lips to his hands."Come here, " I laud next to him on the bed, he caressed my hair and placed sweet kisses that sent me spiralling down a gaping hole,I sniffed letting out a low sob, palming my face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, "I cried letting out a sniff, I was so angry at myself, how was he so forgiving?

***

A FEW DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT, I had no idea why I called it that, it was always an incident to me, to us, it would be normal and we would have this crazy amazing sex afterwards, it would amazing and I would be amazing and he would be amazing. He would have the control and I knew when he healed I would lose control again and lash out and he would forgive me, it was like a relationship with the both of us but I was the one who needed to work on my anger and on us.

I walked into the bedroom where Romeo laid on the bed, asleep, a smile crept upon my face at his sleeping form, he was slowly starting to heal, his shoulder was feeling better but it was still dislocated, I watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took, his hands on his stomach, I walked to the bed laying down, he turned around to his side facing me, I caressed his soft cheeks watching him sleep, it was one of the best feelings in the world, he was so innocent and fragile and also very strong. He endured so much. He endured me. He blinked open his eyes, a smile found its way to his face.

" Sleep well?!" I question pressing it lips to his, he nodded his head caressing my face. "I made us an appointment to see a new counsellor, " I informed my fiancee who pulled away and sighed, I was willing to work hard, "I promised this year is gonna be good for us Goldy, "

"I love you," Romeo told me kissing me again, I smiled into the kiss feeling waves of emotions push through the cold barrier I called my heart."Do you remember when we first met?!"He asked me, I paused, of course, I did.

"You were in College then, you worked at this diner, I was running late for a meeting and my car broke down," I spoke up with a smile on my face, I pulled him closer, he caressed my face kissing me."I love you, "

"I know, "

***

COUNSELLORS OFFICE, ELIJAH SMITH

ELIJAH'S P.O.V

A THOUSAND YEARS AGO my siblings and I were in the run from our deranged father who had it out for our half brother, Niklaus for many reasons, one being Niklaus wasn't his son, his blood and it filled a rage deep within him, but my mother, she had informed him of a mate he would have before her death before he ripped her out her heart and lied straight to our faces about the killer, I had known about this truth since we fled from Southern France 1001 A.D. his little broken toy, Aurora De Martek had let it slip, back then I had no idea how my abilities worked or what abilities I would have. It broke my heart knowing he lied to me, to us. But I stayed by his side, he was my family and we made a vow. Always and forever. Centuries passed and we all began changing, we weren't human anymore nor were we innocent. We were monsters who lurked on the dark.

The name Mikaelson rose fear in those who knew about us, we became like gods who couldn't be killed but we could, we had a fear and it was our father who chased us, he feeds on vampires rather than on humans, centuries we changed humans into vampires, they would be tethered to us for all eternity, of course, they would plot to destroy us but that would mean they be destroyed themselves.

So we went on the run, having to change and adapt and hide, Niklaus wanted to know more about mates, so we had to help our dear brother yet again, even as he grew paranoid, harmless, wicked, monstrous and vindictive, he was still our brother, even as he found a weapon able to put us to deep slumber, the white oak ash and dagger. We stayed by his side, I started by his side even when he had our siblings in a box for centuries but here I am, helping him again. I could never say no to Niklaus. He was my baby brother and I couldn't protect and help him much when we were human but I could as an original. I very much could.

For the last eight years he began experiencing different emotions and pains, but it never stayed long, My brother pushed those emotions he had no recognized since he was human, the pain he had no idea why he was having them, we had gone to our witch, threatened, killed, but no one was conspiring against us. Against him, but we found out the reason why, his mate, his wolf might have recognized his mate and became a sort of tethered in some cosmic way, he was able to feel things his mate felt, so we began doing any research to find out more about this mate If his and here I am, helping my brother once more, posing as a counsellor for the mate of my brother I had found, Romeo Veracruz, I knew Niklaus wanted the pain to stop, I needed this man to be the redemption and hope of my brother. But Niklaus wanted to find a way to sever the bond between them but it was impossible, they were true mates and they would find their ways to each other eventually, hence when he began feeling things his mate felt, his mate probably felt what he felt too and must have been confused by it.

I needed to tread carefully with Romeo, from what I had gathered, he was in s relationship and had a daughter with his boyfriend, I gave done any research I could on both Richard Dawkins and Romeo Veracruz, they held a lot of secrets I could feel that. Both loving couple, the IT couple, Niklaus did not take this news well but something must be wrong if the IT couple as these humans call has to see a counsellor for their problems.

This was the perfect cover, but this was more complicated than ever. Romeo was in love with this Richard, they had a life and a family, being Niklaus mate would mean less if we were to reveal all this just like that. It would also be foolish. What were Romeo and Richard problems? Did they not love each other anymore? I would hope so, I could push Niklaus here and pull them together. It would be easier in some ways. Would Niklaus take in the fact of the offspring of Richard and Romeo? He was good which children, I would hope so. He needed this and frankly so did I. If Romeo could bring a part of Niklaus that had been so lost for the last thousand years, then our family could one day be whole.

So I had created this false identity and studied the art of counselling in order to know more about Romeo and Richard, more about Romeo, Richard I could care less about. I looked at the time waiting for them to arrive, the buzzer echoed into my ears and I stood up, walking towards the door, I opened and there stood Romeo, a male with whisky golden brown eyes cute small button nose, about 5'5 tall, muscular and athletic looking, he had shaggy brown hair that reached his neck, his hair combed back neatly, his red plum lips, found, almost square face shape, his jawline strong, he had an n amazing body and face, a beautiful specimen. He held a sweet and good aura surrounding him, he felt great to be around, Niklaus would love him.

Richard was a tad taller than Romeo, dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes that shine brightly plum lips, chiselled triangular face shape, button nose,he was muscular and Athletic, more so than Romeo if I must say, a beautiful man as well, he had something about him, darkness, anger, he smelt different. A werewolf. Interesting. I wondered if Romeo knew or the supernatural World, this was going to be interesting. A puzzle.

"Hello, Elijah Smith, come on in," I smiled brightly holding out my hand to them, Richard and Romeo both let out a strained laugh shaking my hands, they looked uncomfortable in being here, of course, they would. No one wanted their issues being discussed to a complete and utter stranger.

"Richard, this is Romeo," Richard spoke up, his tone rich and gruff, exquisite and well mannered, they both sat on the brown couch in front the single couch I sat, I held a pen and notebook in my hand to write down important things.

"What seems to be the issue here?!" I questioned in a professional tone, my eyes skimming both Romeo and Richard, Romeo had an arm sling around his left shoulder and a cast on his left wrist, a small cut on his face, something about a car accident he was in. He was in a lot of accident. Weird. I didn't know what went go privately with them, I had no idea of that and I needed that to change.

"Uh-" Romeo began, his voice soft and deep and also so soothing and gentle unlike Richard's, I could tell they were uncomfortable being here, they sat close to each other, Richard's hand caressing his boyfriends, wrongs his fiancee, the ring on Romeo's fingers caught my eyes. An engagement ring. This was a new added problem.

"We had a fight, we do that a lot," Richard said licking his lips, he closed his eyes and by the tone in his voice, he was frustrated.

"What occasioned this fights?!" I questioned more curious than ever, resting my back against the couch I sat, I crossed my legs.

"He said he would leave me," Richard spoke up, I glanced at him wondering why Romeo would say that. If Romeo left, my job would be easier, I am not planning to break them up, that would be cruel, they had a small child together and they looked very in love. Maybe he was meant to be Niklaus' platonic soulmate, how was faith going to pull them together? I needed answers but I would get them in due time.

"Why did you say that?!" I turned my attention to Romeo who leaned back against the chair, shifting in his seat.

"I grabbed him pretty hard," Richard answered, I glanced at the shoulder, was this a car accident? No car was reported getting in an accident, no familiar car, it was very fishy. He was a werewolf, maybe he had no idea, a fight probably escalated to Richard trying to stop Romeo from leaving the room, lovers like to storm out on each other during arguments."So he said be would leave me, "

"He frightened me," Romeo spoke up pressing his fingers together, I raised my brows at his words "We fight a lot and we makeup, we have this crazy amazing sex afterwards, "

"If you can call it that, it's rough and filled with anger," Richard said to me looking at Romeo who avoided his gaze, this was getting more curious.

"And how do you feel after the fight?!" I questioned writing down little notes on the notepad. Anger issues fight a lot, love each other with passion. I needed more useful information on their personal and private life, one I didn't know and I didn't know a lot.

"Ashamed, I feel ashamed," Romeo informed me wiping the tears that fell down his pale cheeks."And we makeup and it's like we have this big dirty secret, "

"Richard, how do you feel about Romeo's words?!" I questioned the werewolf before me, he raised his head glancing at me.

"Scared, I feel like he doesn't love me anymore," Richard answers looking at Romeo.

"You're being ridiculous," Romeo shifted in his seat, he looked at Richard."You honestly think I don't love you anymore?!"

"You.......you said you would leave me, " Richard stuttered, I could tell he cared deeply for Romeo, he was afraid of losing him.

"Uh-" Romeo waves his hand keeping his mouth shut, he was frustrated and angry.

"When did this fight begin? Do you always fight?!" I questioned them raising my brows, Romeo and Richard looked like the happy couples who had the perfect life and little problems, I've met those couples. they are the ones with the most problems. What was going wrong?

"A long time, I can't even begin to remember, we fight we get angry, we make up and then it's a repeat, " Romeo said to me and I nodded my head listening to his words."And there are so many stupid reasons for the fights. Half of them can't even be remembered, "

"I see and does this fight ever escalate? Does it get violent?!" I questioned them, something felt wrong to me about their relationship, he grabbed Romeo's shoulders hard, the little bruises I could see on Romeo. I was beginning to notice something but I wasn't sure. It couldn't possibly be.

"We fight yes, sometimes we lash out, I lash out at him," Richard looked down as if he was ashamed, was I seeing something I shouldn't? Was this relationship abusive? Romeo had bruises and they looked covered and the cut, the broken wrist, the accidents he's always in, it was me now making a bigger issue of this. Was this a bigger issue?! I needed to know but I couldn't stretch it if it simply was nothing as such.

Taking a deep breath I tore that away from my mind."What do you mean by that? Do you ever hit each other?!" I asked both males in front of me, they looked at each other, the thought coming back into my mind.

"It gets volatile and we came here because we need help controlling that anger," Richard changed the subject, he was uncomfortable, I looked into Romeo's eyes and it was a look I've noticed in Niklaus when our father abused him, beat him to a bloody mess. Help me. God, I was indeed right Romeo is in an abusive relationship. I clenched my jaw tightly, this was wrong, I couldn't let it go on. Now it was making sense, the cast, it all, the anger, the sling, the little faded bruises. Richard is a werewolf, it was heightened for him like it would be more heightened for a vampire, like Niklaus. And he held power over Romeo,I was surely hoping Romeo was able to defend himself. From what it looked like, Romeo had no idea of the supernatural world but I could tell Richard knew, that meant he knew I was a vampire, wolves were able to smell the undead as we were able to smell the wolves.

By the bruises, Romeo was powerless against Richard and could not win the fights, it was making sense to me now.I needed to help him. He was my brother's mate and no one deserves that.

"That is why you came here today," I said thinking moreover this, I looked at the time, it had only been fifteen minutes

Richards phone began ringing, he pulls it out and stands up."We should raincheck this, I am sorry, "

"You still have forty-five minutes left," I said eager for him to stay, I wanted to slam him down and force him away from Romeo but it would make matters so much worse.

"My apologies Mr Smith, but work calls," Richard informed me, Romeo frowned before standing up, I stood up leading them out.

"Remember I am here to help," I said watching them walk away, I entered the office once again and pulled out my phone. Calling a number, I walked to the window watching Romeo and Richard enter a black Lamborghini and drive away.

"Did you find anything Elijah?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo goes through so much and he's honestly so strong.


	7. (4) Broken Promises After Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard keeps on breaking his promises to Romeo who begins thinking a lot about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? What do you think shall happen next? 
> 
> Please show some support as you read. 
> 
> Remember this is not edited at all.

**"I've BEEN LOOKING FOR A NEW KIND OF MEDICINE"** the song, Generator by Mondo Cozmo played loudly in the house, I danced from side to side, a knife on my hand, humming to the song as each verse was sung, as the beat of the song went in tune with the lyrics, it gave me such feels, it was speaking the kind of secret language I would say to myself. It was me in so many ways and it was like some kind of ritualistic tune I never wanted to leave my ears.

I chopped the carrots swaying my body from side to side, I sang along with the song that played, Lydia sat on the kitchen stool moving her leg back and forth as she helped me make dinner, she moved the green peas in a separate bowl counting them, she moved her head side to sound dancing to the tune of the song.

_"I cut off my arms and handed you a cigarette, "_

It was such a wonderful song to listen to, it had always spoken to me in such ways and it made me feel sad and yet so happy, it was like someone out there knew of my troubles and was coming to rescue me, not that I always needed to be rescued, but I lived in fear when Richard was in a mood, his threats, good, his threats.

_"I've been hoping that there's someone on the other end, "_

Taking a deep breath, I played the song again, placing the remote on the counter, I walked over to the fridge getting out a few vegetables that needed to be chopped, clearing my throat, I looked at the time, it was almost seven P.M, Richard had left for work during our session with Elijah Smith, something about that man felt off but I couldn't push past it.

_"I've been holding onto to something that I'll never have, "_

Lydia began singing along to the song, often chewing her words as it went along, a laugh left my lips, I closed my eyes pressing my hands on my dislocated shoulder, I wasn't going to let this restrict me, I loved cooking and I loved doing it for Richard and Lydia, it was an escape to my problems and that demons that chased after me.

_"Generator, I've been waiting, "_

"Daddy," Lydia called catching my attention, I took another deep breath walking back to the counter where I had chopped onions and carrots.

"Yes, sweetheart," I spoke up to my daughter who pushed the bowl of peas over to me, I smiled ruffling her hair."Go wash the peas, baby, "I kissed her forehead walking over to the kitchen station where I began getting out the utensils.

_"Come erase me, come erase me_

_Generator, I've been waiting_

_Come release me, come release me_

_Come release me, come release me_

_I cut off my face and gave you everything I had_

_I've been looking for a new kind of medicine, "_

I turned on the cooker placing the raised frypan on it, walking over to the cupboard filled with ingredients, I began taking out what I needed, the music blasted into my ears, I hummed along with the song.

"Done, Daddy," Lydia informed me, I nodded my head taking the washed bowl of peas from her, setting them on the counter, I ruffled her head pulling her away from the cooker.

"Careful," I told my daughter, if she got hurt, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Richard, I was thankful I was hurt."Go pull out the spring onions, "I instructed her, I showed her how to pull one before she began doing what I had shown her, the music made me close ny eyes savouring it, a tear slipped from my eyes when I think of these words.

_Richard pushed me towards the wall, he sent a strong punch my way and I stumbled back, ny nose flared in anger, I punched him back, he grabbed my shoulder pushing me harshly to the wall, I hit my shoulder, the pain was unbearable, I glared at him rubbing my shoulders._

I snapped out of my thought trying to drive that memory out of my head, I stopped turning around, I walked away from the kitchen, I couldn't cry in front of Lydia. I didn't notice when a low sob escaped my lips.

_Richard held my head down onto the surface of the couch in our living room, he punched my sides as I struggled against his hold, he was always so strong and he knew how to beat me, it was ways the same for me. I was sick of being his punching bag but I never did anything to stop it. He let go of my head and I breathed out heavily, tears streaming down my face._

"Daddy," Lydia called for me, I stopped crying snapping out of my thought, I could never escape him, and for so many reasons, walking back into the kitchen, I wiped my falling tears and began making dinner, my shoulder and body was aching so bad and I knew Richard would not be happy knowing I strained myself like this. I couldn't care less. I was rebellious against him and I knew he hated that. He loved the control he held over me and when I had the control, he hated that.

"Good girl," I told my daughter taking the bowl of onion rings, I walked to the cooking station and began making dinner, it was both Richard's and Lydia's favourite, Egg fried rice and Stake medium rare and salad at the side. they loved both combinations of food and frankly, I loved making it for them. It made me not go insane.

About a few minutes later, I cleaned the kitchen whilst the food cooked on the stove, I had made the salad a few minutes ago and instructed Lydia to begin setting the table, glancing at the time, it was almost 8:00 pm. I was thankful it was weekdays, that meant Richard would not be home tomorrow, he would be going into the office, he had one a branch of one of his company a few hours from here. I would be home and I wouldn't have any reason to anger him.

Macy and James would both be busy tomorrow, Lydia was going to have another playdate with Theo Walcott, he and his parents moved here a few days ago and Richard and I met them at the daycare centre, the were nice couples, middle class and the father would be a chef for Fusion.

"Something smells good in here," Richard's voice echoed into my ear, I jumped turning around, he walked towards me and I walked to the counter placing the glass cups on them, Lydia walked into the kitchen and smiled at her papa.

"Careful," I instructed my daughter giving her the glass cups since I had an arm sling around my shoulder and a cast on my wrist, things were a lot harder to handle but it wasn't something I wasn't used to, I had cooked whilst having a dislocated shoulder and wrist, I hoped it would take time to heal. It was always the shoulder and wrist. I snapped my head to my fiancee who smiled at me."You left early, is something wrong at work?!"I asked my fiancee sitting down on one of the stools in front of him, he takes a deep breath placing his hands into his blue Armani jean pocket.

"Nothing I can't handle, some idiot almost cost me millions," Richard informed me, I nodded my head listening to his words, he sounded angry and in a mood, I needed to tread carefully.

"I hope it gets sorted soon or is sorted," I said to Richard who nodded his head, he wake walked to me and places his lips to mine, I smiled savouring the moment as sparks flew around my body. It was like fireworks.

"It will be," Richard informed me pulling away, he caressed my lips before kissing me again, I moaned into the kiss, my right hand caressing his hair. "What happened to the chef?!" Richard questioned like a boss, I wanted to roll my eyes and glare but he was in a mood, I didn't need him holding a grudge until I healed and then lashing out, Richard knew how to hold a grudge but it was something he strived to do most of the time.

"I sent her home, I was feeling restless," I said to my fiancee standing up on my feet to check on the food, Lydia walked back into the kitchen bouncing up and down.

"It's set, Daddy," She informed be clapping her arms, I nodded my head, the food was almost done, I turned to Richard.

"Why don't you go freshen up," I said to my Fiancee who nodded his head walking away, he was awfully quiet, I shrugged my shoulder and began setting the now cooked food into bowls, I placed the bowls on the tray and pushed it to the living room, Lydia helped me set the table, I sat her on the high chair and but her stake, I hissed in pain, my shoulder and wrist was hurting so badly.

"I can do it, daddy," She took the fork and knife from my hand, I rolled my eyes taking it from her, I managed to cut the stakes in a good enough size for her and gave her the fork, she began eating as I set Richards food, I loved doing this but I wanted to be selfish and wish for more. He wouldn't allow me to work, I wanted to travel the world and paint, make great art and display but he wanted me to do no such thing. "No boyfriend of mine will ever work, I don't care if this is a dream job. Never. No. " so I just made paintings that no one would buy, that I couldn't display. It was cruel and I hated him for it but could I honestly hate him. No, I couldn't. I couldn't even. I loved him and I always forgave him.

Shaking my head I sat down and began eating, a few minutes later, Richard arrived and began eating as well, I glanced at my daughter who was playing with her food rather than eating."Lydia, come on, "I instructed the stubborn five-year-old, she dropped her barbie toy and continued eating, rolling my eyes, I glanced at Richard. " Do you love it?!"I asked him, he was too invested in his device to pay attention to my question, I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my red wine. "Typical, " I muttered in annoyance, it was work for him.

"What did you say?!" Richard spoke up, I took a sip of my wine shaking my head, kissing my teeth, I placed my fork and knife down, I was finished eating and my stomach was filled, I was tired and wanted to rest up.

"Do you love the food?!" I repeated my question yet again, Richard smiled nodding his head pleased, I could tell that he was. I understood all his mood and facial expressions so well. I knew when he was sad, angry, annoyed, in a mood, happy, pleased. I knew him so well, just as well as he knew me. It was our dirty little secrets that always pulled us more closely together. At least I prayed it wasn't.

IT WAS ABOUT 9.45 PM after we had put Ludia to bed an hour earlier and gotten ready for bed, I was reading a book on domestic abuse on my tablet, I had the night mode so Richard wouldn't know what I was reading, it would make him angry, he was asleep, his head on my lap, I rest my back against the bed head, his arms wrapped over my thighs, I caressed his head as he snores away, his body in an awkward position.

I was reading the page about the woman in the abusive relationship, but her situation was worse, her husband never apologised, he took pride in it, I covered my mouth reading, I couldn't stop the low sob that escaped my lips, I closed my eyes tightly, It was a travesty, I was in this situation except, Richard was always sorry, he would get me present and apologise and his promises would be broken after I heal and he takes back control, I guess we were in the same boat.

What was I thinking?I was in an abusive relationship and I couldn't even force myself to leave. Maybe he would change one day. Maybe I needed to still hold out the hope I had in me, I couldn't lose hope and give up, I looked down at Richard who was asleep, I wanted to strangle as he would me.

I couldn't breathe, his strong hands around my neck made it impossible for me to breathe, He grabbed the pillow from our bed and held it over my face, I kicked my legs and hands trying to break free of his strong and torturous hold on me. My screams were muffled because of the pillow, I felt a strong punch to my side and hand forcing the pillow further onto my face. 

I blinked when Richard removed the pillow from my face, I vigorously shook turning to the side, tears streaming down my face, my hands shaking very badly, I couldn't find any air to fill my lungs. I let out a loud sob. "You're fine, Romeo, " he would always say that. I could only sob.

I needed to leave one day, I couldn't now. It was a lot more complicated. I couldn't risk it, I think a lot about what we have, I think about living him so many times and I couldn't, we have a lot, we have a family. We love each other and it's going to take both of us to make this work. He was determined to change and work hard, so was I to better finance to him as he would to me. That way we would both be a great father to our daughter. It was better that way. Loving the perfect life meaning we lived the most perfect lie. That was what it was half the time. A fucking lie.

I placed my tablet on the bedside drawer and turned it off, I shifted Richard who moved to his side, I laid on my back looking at the ceiling, I felt Richard's arms around me, I was now laying on my right side, he was hugging me from behind, his face at the crook of my neck, his hands caressing my dislocated arm, I closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.

**

THE NEXT MORNING, I woke up to Richard training kisses down my neck, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips, turning my body around, my lips were met with a soft and passionate kiss, I opened my eyes staring at Richard before closing them back again, I caressed his head rolling on top of him. "Morning," I created pulling away from my fiancee who smiled at me, he caressed my pale cheeks.

"I'll miss you," Richard had to leave for work, I checked the clock and it was eight-thirty am in the morning, I pulled away from him before leaning down and kissing him again, an hour later after we had freshened up and gotten ready, I walked towards Lydia's room, she was laying on her bed in an awkward position like Richard wood, her hair all over her face, her mouth open and drools over her face, I shook my head letting out a low chuckle, I would let her sleep in, her playdate wasn't until one in the afternoon.

Walking down the stairs, the chef had prepared an elaborate breakfast, Richard was at the dining table eating, I walked towards him, placing my lips to his head. "I let Ludia sleep in," I informed my fiancee who nodded his head placing his toast into his mouth, I poured myself a glass of Apple juice before taking a sip, I had an appointment with Dr Smith today, I wanted to work on myself and not just on my relationship with Richard. "I made an appointment with Dr Smith, seeing as we don't Finnish our session yesterday," I continued as the chef began making me a plate, I nodded thanks to Gloria who began taking the empty dishes away.

"Mmmm, " Richard hummed picking up his phone, I rolled my eyes at him as I began eating my breakfast, shifting in my seat after eating breakfast, I picked up my phone standing up. "I was thinking we should start planning our trip to Vienna soon," Richard spoke up catching my attention, I wasn't really interested in travelling to Vienna with him, I was afraid most of the time and it felt so foolish because I just happen to love him so much and I keep giving him so many chances but I held on to hope and I also wasn't ready to give up yet, after eight years of being together, I wanted us for the long haul and I knew he wanted that too and he was trying so hard. He really was and I needed to work on myself, on us as well. Why was it always my fault? Did I do something to deserve being treated as such most of the time?

"Yes, " I sat back down placing my phone on the table, we both needed work, it wasn't just me, sometimes I started the violence when he was in a mood but it was to defend myself, but he was always in a mood most of the time. "You'll be busy most of the time and my injury isn't properly healed," I trailed off trying to change the subject, he noticed and nodded his head, he stood up and walked over to me.

"I'll see you later," He told me bending down to kiss me, I turned my head averting the kiss, he kissed my cheeks before walking away.

****

A FEW HOURS LATER I SAT IN ELIJAH'S OFFICE FOR MY PRIVATE SESSION, I leaned my back against the brown leather couch, I pulled my grey sweater down my sleeves when I caught him looking at me as if he was trying to piece me altogether, I took a deep breath biting my lips. "He left for work this morning," I spoke up grazing my tongue over my lips, I shited in my seat thinking of what happened in the bathroom.

The sets of moans that escaped both our lips filled the bathroom, it echoed through bouncing back into our ears, My right arm around his neck, his hands around my waist, the water from the sheer fell gratefully upon us, I moaned out when he thrust deeper into me, I threw my head back wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, my eyes snapped open when his lips touched mine, he gripped my neck and I moaned.

I snapped out of my thought of the memory of this morning, I couldn't remember the last time we had sex and it wasn't filled with violent, I snapped my ways shut for a second thinking.

"I know we only saw each other yesterdays but I picked up a few things," Elijah spoke up finally he had been looking and studying me as of I was the most interesting chess piece. It made me uncomfortable that he could figure out the secret Richard and I hid within our grasp. "But Can I ask?!"

I nodded my head urging him to continue, I was scared of what he was indeed going to ask, did he figure out that I was in an abusive relationship? It would have been too early for him to even catch on, other counsellors Richard and I went to where useless, they couldn't even figure out by the little bruises on me, would it honestly be a bad thing? I had no idea but I was scared.

"Is this relationship volatile?!" Elijah asked and my worlds paused, he asked that same question yesterday when he arrived for our first session with him, Richard had diverted the question because he was ashamed, we talked about the abuse before bed and he cried promising to change, and when he found out about me reading up about domestic abuse, he got angry and smashed things up, not me, I was in control, then he cried again as always apologising and saying he needed help with his demons and I, of course, cradled him in my arms and said it was alright. That I would never leave him. As always we both made promises.

I cleared my throat shifting in my seat yet again."Yes, it is, "I paused trying to think of a right thing to say, I don't want Elijah getting wrong ideas about the kind of lesson he could perceive Richard to be.

" Who began this violent break?!" Elijah questioned me, I watched his brown doe eyes narrowed carefully at me, looking around the room, I took a careful look at the small office, painted green, two leather couch, brown, a brown wooden table in-between boh couch, a box of tissue on the table and a flowerpot, a painting hung on the left side of the wall and near the door a tall flower pot with a purple looking flower and another looking flower in yellowish colour, the large window and a brown curtain opened, the sun beamed in shining light, my skin paler because of the sun, I bit my lips harder, my right wrist gripped my left wrist tightly. "You're hurting yourself," Elijah acknowledged, I scoffed looking away from his gaze, I pulled my hands away and pressed them on my jeans.

"I am not hurting myself, this is ridiculous," I shook my head at his words knowing them to be true, it was like I wanted to be hurt, It was sickness and I got this sickness because of Richard because I desire to be hurt? I was disgusting. He hurt me and I keep letting him. "I'm not hurting myself," I whispered to my new counsellor, he was better than my other ones, he dresses in a blue suit, it looked expensive, like the kinds Richard wore. I tore that away from my mind, I wanted to distract myself. Why did ai even come here?

"Does he ever punch, kick, grip, choke you? Does he ever beat you? !" Elijah pressed on with the questions, it made it all too real that someone who I only hired yesterday to be my counsellor was figuring out a dirty secret I wanted to shame away from.

I began to feel my eyes water, my lips trembled and my mind began recalling all the times Richard and I would fight, sometimes I would be the aggressor but it was only because he was going to hit me, I would punch when he shouted and I would be so frightened, it was pathetic, how a man such as myself who's been in fights and kicked ass, goes to the gym and gained muscles and an athletic build would get pulled down by another man and God, I couldn't think about it. It was depressing to even think about. I punched Richard first on occasion but I never went to his level, I punched because he was going to, he was frightened when he wanted to be, he was to me and he scared me when he was like that.

"Romeo did he ever -" Elijah began again, asking the same question, I pulled out a tissue from the box containing them and wiped my nose.

"This is embarrassing," I spoke up taking a deep breath, I hated the idea of confiding in someone even though I needed it. I couldn't fathom the pain Richard put me through each time we fought. It was excruciating, I remembered when he got angry because I accidentally injured him across the cheeks, I was pregnant with Lydia then, we were at the doctor's for a check-up and he didn't fail to let me know he was angry, although he wouldn't hurt me because I was pregnant but he was angry about the injury no matter how minor it was.

I laid on the bed, my shirt lifted ajar, the cold blue ultrasound gel rubbed around my five months bump, it was time for our monthly check-up with Doctor Jones, I smiled watching the screen, my little baby, she looked so tiny, I could hardly recognise the fetus. It felt weird being a man and pregnant, but at the same time it was like, women weren't the only ones who could be impregnated, fifty per cent male males could impregnate both male and female and I was a male that could not impregnate another male but I could impregnate a female. I was born a male with every male organ and it struck me enough, I didn't have a womb but somehow I was able to get pregnant by another male. I was happy, I've seen most males like me and they were happy. In the dark ages, stories about any male who got pregnant were insulated and killed. I didn't know if those stories were true but I was glad that times we're slowly changing and male pregnancies were accepted, it was well slowly being accepted. Richard accepted it and I did.I felt my eyes water listening to the heartbeat of my unborn daughter, we had found out on our last appointment that it was a girl and Richard was happy and so was I.

"She's healthy," Doctor Jones informed us moving the monitor around my large bump, I smiled at her feeling overwhelmed, this had been the most difficult thing I had ever done. It was hard and I was constantly scared for my unborn child life. It was a high-risk pregnancy because I was one of the men without a female womb-like most men, it was rare. I wasn't a transgender male or a male with a womb, I had all-male organs and was born a male, remained so. So getting pregnant was hard and difficult, I was told I would be able to have children, I would be able to knock up a woman but not a man as most male-like Richard could. So it was indeed a difficult process, hence I was happy that my baby would be healthy and marvellous.

"Thank you, Doctor Jones, " I smiled wiping the gel from my protruding stomach, Jones smiled and walked out to get the ultrasound images.

I turned my head to Richard who has his jaw clenched, he held my left hand and I winched when he squeezed it tightly, he turned his head and my eyes widen at the small bleeding cut on his right cheeks, I had punched him this morning in fit of rage, he punched the wall beside me in anger so I punched him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but he was angry and would cause damage around the house.

"Don't." I hissed at him pushing him away with the strength I had in me. "Don't you fucking dare," I hissed pointing my fingers at him angrily, my teeth gritted together.

"Romeo," Elijah snapped me out of the memory and I nodded my head to his question. The male before me took a deep breath, he was watching me like I just revealed a dirty secret which I did. And I hated myself for it.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I stood up, I just couldn't, he knew, why wasn't I happy about that? He could finally help me, someone who could.

"I will be here, but you should know when you became my patient, I became your counsellor, no matter how long, a few hours, doesn't matter, you're being abused and I am here to listen and help," Elijah told me in a soft tone, I wanted to trust his words, but all I've ever gotten was broken promises after broken promises and I couldn't keep trusting that no matter how much I did.

"Thank you," I told him before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. (5)THE BALLAD OF LYDIA VERACRUZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Lydia begins her first day in kindergarten and her new friend, Theo Walcott gets hurt. Richard and Romeo continue seeing Elijah on occasion. 
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is not yet edited. You will find some grammatical errors here and there 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> We get to explore Lydias mind today.

LYDIA'S P.O.V

**A WEEK LATER**

**I LOOKED OUT** the window watching each car pass by as my papa drives, in my hand holds my tablet, my cartoon, SpongeBob on plays but I wasn't paying much attention to it, I loved watching the scenery whenever I was in the car, it always brought me peace, not that I needed it.

My life was perfect, perfect fathers, perfect doggy, perfect house and friends.

But it was nice, I always loved watching the sea beneath the bridge, I would always play out fantasies of the bridge falling, it was weird but I began thinking, would there be a secret superhero-like Luke Skywalker to come save us? I had no idea. 

As far as I knew, my papa said he was super strong and he could fly, I believe him, he always plays with me and makes weird star wars noises, like Darth Vader, he always plays Darth Vader all the time and I love the little bonding session I get with him when he's home.

He's always away on business. Spending time with my Papa, Richard was always great for me, we always had the best time together. 

I held my black coloured tablet that was the size of my lunchbox close to my chest, my head leaned against the wall.

it was the first day of kindergarten today and I was nervous, I don't know why.

I already had two friends, I couldn't wait to show Theo around, he's a sweet kid and very shy. God have mercy on his soul.

I have a feeling Lily and Alfie will love Theo, they haven't had a playdate with him yet but they will once they get to know him.

He loves star wars as well and Spongebob. That song had been stuck in my head for a while now and it was starting to annoy me. 

The hummed along to the music that played in the car, Victim of Love by Charles Bradley, it's my father's favourite song, they always played this song.

I tuned out their conversation as Papa drove, I was thinking of my what's gonna happen today. 

"The first day of school sucks," I spoke up to my parents crossing my arms over my chest, Daddy gave me a stern look."Sorry, " I apologized, I was five, it honestly wasn't my fault when im always surrounded by adults.

"You're going to to be fine," Papa told me, I nodded my head feeling reassured by his words."Do you remember your first day?!" Papa asked Daddy turning his head from the road, Daddy glanced back at me, he had on his sunglasses and it wasn't even sunny, it was reasonable weather.

"I do," Daddy smiled at me reaching back to ruffle my hair, I grunted inching my head away, I hated when they did that, I loved my hair. 

"Not the hair," I whined to my Daddy who smirked at me, he rolled his eyes and I snorted at him. "How was your first day, Daddy?!" I wanted to know, Daddy never talked much of his life before he met Papa.

"I was asked out by a first grader no less," Daddy began glancing back at me."You're too young missy, stop growing up, "He told me ruffling my hair, I glared at him moving my head away from his affectionate touch of fatherhood. Ugh.

" Did you accept?!"Papa asked he stopped driving because if the traffic and I placed.y tablet in the pocket of the seat before me, I looked out the window tuning out their words.

  
RICHARD'S P.O.V

"DID YOU ACCEPT?!" I questioned my fiancee glancing at him, he looked out the window, biting his lips, his head leaning back, his left leg on the seat.

"He was nice but he wasn't my type, I don't think I had a type, I was a kid and I had no idea what was going on," Romeo responded glancing at me, he shifted under my gaze and I looked back on the road, I stopped behind a car when traffic came on, this was Lydia's first day at Kindergarten and I could tell she was nervous but also very excited, she was growing up so fast and I just wanted her to just stay a toddler forever, she was a gifted child, one hundred and ninth seven IQ, she was smart for her age and I wanted her to be in the first grade already but Romeo protested against it. She needed to be friends with kids her age and learn as she goes.

He was right about that otherwise I would have had her start as a first grader no less."It must have been scary," I said to him, his parents weren't the accepting type and when they disowned him, it really brought him down and he was sent into a state of depression and anxiety.

"It was, I told my parents about it," Romeo informed me, I didn't know that. There were a few things I was learning about my fiancee and he was learning about me, it was helping us grow as a couple and I loved it.

"What was their reaction?!" I questioned as I began driving again, the traffic today was hectic, cars honking and jamming, I wanted to be at Greenville school as soon as possible, I would not tolerate Lydia in being late on her first day. It was not a good first impression. "This traffic is killing me," I gripped the steering wheel of my black Lamborghini tightly, I could feel anger purse through me, I was beginning to lose my patience, I growled lowly closing my eyes.

"It's going to clear out soon," Romeo told me sitting up, I glared at him annoyed at his words, it clearly wasn't helping, he looked at me and he could tell I was in one of those angry phases, I had anger issues and the smallest things could tick me off, my werewolf gene made it all heightened for me and it was worse. I wouldn't ever lose control of my daughter. That was the one thing I was sure of with Romeo, it was something I knew would always happen, even when it shouldn't at all and I am trying to change for him. He didn't deserve to be belittled that way.

"I'm fine," I told him taking a deep breath to control myself, luckily the traffic moved ahead and I was able to drive again."I'm sorry," I draped my right hand on his left thighs caressing it, the muscles in his thighs twitched at my touch, I glanced at him. "I was thinking we should make an appointment to see Doctor Smith, we haven't since we hired him last week," I suggested to my fiancee who hummed at my words, the music playing seems to put him in a great mood, he was singing along with it, mouthing off the whole lyrics to all the songs that played through the car speaker.

"Yeah," Romeo replied, he looked at me and rubbed my thighs, I smiled leaning closer to him where I kissed him, he moved rubbing my thighs."He throws me off, "Romeo pulled away from me.

"You hired him, " I said to my fiancee who nodded his head at my words, rubbing his thighs, I leaned in to kiss him, he adverted my kiss and I frowned, this had been happening a lot, he was ignoring me and he was off, I could feel something as wrong. "You've been off for days now," I said to Romeo who looked at me, he rubbed my thighs before leaning close to kiss me, I clenched my jaw annoyed, I was honestly impatience and tired of it. I wanted to help him and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Be patient baby, " Romeo whispered into my ear kissing my cheeks, I closed my eyes nodded, patience was never really my thing but I was trying to change for him, I could tell he was lost in his mind and I knew half the reason why. It was about us and our violent fights. "I love you, please be patient, "

"Okay," I placed my lips to him, he pulled away and I frowned, this was getting out of hand and I hated it, he had control and I don't like it. I wanted to help him in any way that I could. Control or not. I love him too much to see him hurt, says the Hypocrite who is the definition of his pain. "I love you, you know that, " I told him nodding my head, I soon reached Greenville school and the traffic was a lot."oh, so much traffic, " 

"That's okay, " Romeo said turning around, I glanced at him raising my brows at his words."She's a big girl now, "

"What do you mean?! Do we just let her walk off on her own?!" I asked my fiancee, I did not like this, I scoffed shaking my head at him.

"It's fine, " Romeo told me glancing back at me, I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, anger speed through me at this very moment.

"I know you're off this week but are you very stupid?!" I hissed at him in anger, he turned his head glaring at me.

"You're being ridiculous, she's not walking alone, We'll walk her if it makes your egotistical ass feel better, " Romeo spat at me opening the car door, I grabbed his shoulders and he turned around."Get your fucking hands off me, "He hissed clenching his jaw, he was really trying my patience and making me angry.

"I don't know what got into you today but get a grip or I'll do it for you," I leaned close to him grabbing his jaw, he grunted him pain and I pulled away from him taking several deep breaths, I glanced at our daughter who was too invested in watching the sun. 

"If you ever touch me like that again, I will fucking leave you," Romeo who opened the car door and walked out, I needed to get a grip, one day he would actually stay true his words and leave me. "Come on, baby, "

Lydia got out of the car, Romeo held her hand, be glared at me walking away with her. I only hoped things would be better.

  
*****

ROMEO'S P.O.V

AFTER DROPPING OFF LYDIA AT SCHOOL, I walked into Richard's and I walk-in closet to find him arranging some clothes in a duffle bag, I rolled my eyes leaning against the wall, he had changed from the blue jeans, white top and blue leather jacket and black boot, he was now only in his black briefs. "I thought you said your meeting wasn't until 3 pm?!" I questioned him, he was buying a piece of land in Canada and had to leave for Tallahassee to meet the owner of the land, he would be gone till tomorrow and he wasn't supposed to leave until 12 but it was ten am and he was already leaving. I could tell he was angry and impatient and also paranoid but since I had control, he hated that and was in a mood.

"I have to beat traffic, " Richard ignored looking at me, He placed his golden Rolex watch next to the black leather bag. 

"It's ten a.m baby," I said to him walking into the walking closet, I leaned against the brown wardrobe set in the middle of the room, I placed my hands on his back and he moves away from my touch. "You're being cold," I said to him walking towards him again, I wrapped my arms around his waist placing my lips to his masculine shoulders, Richard sighed pulling away from me and I sighed. "Okay now you're being ridiculous," I told him shaking my head, he turned around glaring at me, before I could even say another word, I felt a harsh punch to my cheeks and stumbled back letting out a grunt.

I turned my head to him, anger seeped through him, I punched him back, he grabbed my shoulders pushing me back harshly, my dislocated shoulder slammed harshly into the wardrobe handle, I screamed feeling my shoulder hurt."Baby," Richard walked towards me, I glared at him shaking my head, he knelt down in front of me holding me softly," I'm sorry, "

I took a deep breath trying to push him away, he took my hands placing a kiss on my hands standing up on his feet, he tries to kiss me but I turned my head, he holds my face placing a soft and passionate kiss to them."I'm sorry baby," He leaned against me deepening the kiss, I try pulling away from his hold, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"No," I pulled my lips away, I was annoyed and angry at him, I pushed him away."Leave me alone, " He grabbed my arms pulling me into his chest, his hands began roaming around my masculine body, he began trailing kisses down my neck, it was beginning to feel so good."No, Richard, stop, "I told him.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry," Richard said to me in a calm and soft tone, I felt my heart warm up at his words, he was truly sorry for hurting me when I was beginning to heal from the old bruises he gave me."I'm so sorry, don't give up on me just yet, on us, I'm sorry baby, "

I closed my eyes letting his words sink in, I felt like a fool always forgiving and caving so easily."It's okay, "I turned around placing my right arms around his shoulder, I looked at him, he placed his forehead on mine swaying back and forth, I closed my eyes savouring this moment we both shared." I have something to tell you, "I whispered to my fiancee, he opened his eyes starring at me, the way his blue eyes looked into my whisky golden brown eyes, it sent me spiralling, we both needed help. We had this violent sickness that we needed to be healed from. He has this sickness, I only fought back and sometimes I started the fight. 

"What is it?!" Richard asked placing his lips to the cheek he punched, I winched, it still hurt, that most definitely left a bruise.

"I have an appointment with Doctor Smith today," I told him, he nodded his head."We should make one for when you get back, "I whispered to him in a soft tone, he nodded his head yet again.

" I'm fighting for you, for us, Goldy, I promise, things are gonna be different, " He told me, I nodded believing his words, he was trying so hard and I had been off. 

"I know, Same with me. I know I've been off this past few days," I whispered to him, I placed my head on his shoulders feeling tears brim in my eyes. "I love you, Richard," I told him sniffing, I wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks and on his shoulders.

"I love you, Goldy, "

  
****

A FEW HOURS LATER after Richard had left for Tallahassee, it was now one P.M and I was in my session with Elijah, I sat before him, my right hand gripping my dislocated wrist tightly, it was a habit I had and I wanted to break the violent streak. It's gotten to the point where I hurt myself when Richard doesn't hurt me physically. Elijah narrows his eyes at me, he tilts his head staying quiet, we've been for the past ten minutes I've been here.

I looked at the clock and took a deep breath, closing my eyes I bit my lips pulling my right hands from my left wrist, the pain I was feeling was magnified and I wanted it to stop."Last week when I was here, you asked if my relationship with Richard is abusive, "I finally spoke up breaking the silence, Elijah nodded his head at my words, I felt tears in my eyes thinking of all the time he would hit me. It felt so embarrassing.

" It's alright," Elijah whispered, he takes a deep breath before passing me the box of tissue that laid idle on the table, I took a few and wiped the tears that fell." Most men get abused by their same-sex partners, it's nothing to be ashamed about, " Elijah continued nodding his head, he picked up his notepad and began writing down, I panicked. 

"What Are you writing?!" I questioned him feeling my paranoia perk up at what he was doing, he looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm taking notes," Elijah reassured me, I shifted in my seat, he takes a deep breath."He touched you again, I see the bruise on your cheeks, "

I touched where Richard had punched me today."It was nothing, "I told Elijah rubbing my hands on my jeans, he shook his head at my words.

" It isn't nothing, Romeo, you and Richard are both sick," Elijah told me, that was something that I already knew."You hurt yourself when he hasn't hurt you, he hurts you when your bruises fade, I maybe not have known you long but I notice things, "Elijah informed me, I knew he was right, we are sick, he got everything right and I hated myself. Some part of me wished he didn't know, now it felt I was sharing my secret with one other person and it made me anxious.

"That's not true, " I try to deny what he knew was true, what I knew was true, I was indeed sick. How could I want and expect to be hurt, it was like I had no hope of Richard being true to his words.

"When are you going to leave him?!" Elijah brought on the question that I had been asking myself for such a long time now, he rose his brows at me, he was studying me and I was uncomfortable by it. 

"I don't appreciate all these questions, you're trying to make Richard out to be some kind of loch ness monster, " I scoffed biting my lips, Elijah leaned back on the chair, he pressed his lips into a thin line, looking at me more intensely.

"Is he a loch ness monster, Romeo?!"Elijah questioned me in all seriousness it was like he was trying to decipher each word that spewed out of my lips.

I opened my mouth to speak but only a crack cane out." I...I.."I stopped, I wiped my tears with the tissue in my hand, my mind went back to when he would suffocate me, hold a pillow over my head and punch my sides or hold my head down on the couch or our bed, I closed my eyes tilting my head to the side.

"I want to try something with you," Elijah said to me, I shook my head, this was too much, a low sob escaped my lips. "I want you to close your eyes and think of when he hurts you, I want you to tell me of one right now," Elijah softly told me, I get he was trying to help, he noticed too quick. Too quick.

"I can't." i sniffed looking at my counsellor, he leaned forward looking me in the eyes, he gave me a soft and kind look that made my heart melt. A look that says I am here to help.

"You can, " Elijah whispered, he took hold of my hands and I looked at him."Think of it and tell me about it, one, think of one time, "

I closed my eyes listening to his words."This was after a Christmas party, "I began wiping my tears." A guy flirted with me and he had gotten jealous and angry when we got home...."I stopped turning my body down, I hugged myself letting out a low sob. I took a deep breath. "He... Um... He thought I was flirting back and he grabbed me by the neck very tightly, almost choking me, gripped my face..."It was hard actually talking about it, I had never done this before.

" you don't want to do this, " I said to Richard who grabbed my neck, he squeezed my face tightly, his nails digging into my skin, I screamed trying to push him away, he slammed my head to his knees and I fell back, he got on top of me and began punching my stomach, I kicked him trying to fight back but he overpowered me, I punched him in the face defending myself."You're hurting me, "I cried to him holding my hands up, he grabbed me and punched my throat, I choked feeling the pain erupt within me. " Richard, please, "I cried to him, he punched my face repeatedly, then he kicked my back, I screamed out. 

I stopped telling Elijah the story feeling more tears rush down my face, he looked at me with sympathy and I hated how he was looking at me. I hated that look." It was my fault, I never should have flirted back, "I wiped my tears. 

" It wasn't your fault Romeo, "Elijah shook his head, he had brims of tears in his eyes, he takes a deep breath wiping his eyes." I have a younger half brother, he was abused by our father, we did not share the same father and that fueled the hate our father had for him. He was beaten, belittled and afraid and we couldn't help him but I am telling you this so you know. It's not your fault, " Elijah told me, I smiled at him, his words got me thinking. Was he right?

"He's not always like this," I told Elijah who nodded his head. "He's not and he's trying to change, "

"You've said good things about him the whole session, " Elijah said to me, I looked at the time, how had I not notice it was 1.30 pm now, thirty minutes had gone by.

"He's not a bad man," I defended Richard, I rolled my eyes at Elijah who leaned his head on the couch nodding his head.

"Has he ever laid his hands on your child?!" Elijah asked me, this was out of line. Richard would never hurt Lydia. Never.

"No, never. He never would. He would raise his voice a little to scold her but he would never raise his hands or lost his temper at her. Even when he scolded her, he was calm. He's a good father, he's dedicated to her, he's protective," I informed Elijah the truth."If he had ever... I would have been out of this relationship fast, "I finished looking at Elijah with wide eyes, his questions struck me off.

"What happens when she's older and she angers him?!" Elijah asked I scoffed standing up.

"He is a good father, I will not sit here and listen to you parade him out to be a horrible father," I hissed at Elijah, that was the one thing I would also not tolerate. 

"Okay, he's not a horrible father," Elijah pointed to the chair and I sat back down, I took a deep breath closing my eyes."But has she ever just walked into your bedroom and -"

I immediately interrupted Elijah, his words getting to me a lot more now. I could tell he was only trying to do his job, but It made my skin crawl."No, never, the doors are always locked when we fight, "

"Do you expect the fight? Is that why you lock the doors? He wants you to himself so he can beat you, do you fear for your life, Romeo when he lays his hands on you?!" Elijah inquired, I took a deep breath looking away from his brown for eyes.

"Ah," I took another deep breath wiping my tears."I do, I fear for my life, "I truthfully told Elijah.

"Has he ever threatened your life, Romeo?!" Elijah asked another life-threatening question, I looked down nodding my head. "How does that make you feel?!"

I opened my mouth to speak but my phone began ringing."I'm sorry, "I pulled out my phone."I need to go, I'm sorry," I told him standing up.

Elijah nodded, I was happy to be out of that room, he knew how to get to me and I knew he was trying to help but it felt unreal. I couldn't trust anything. 

I honestly could not.

***

LYDIA'S P.O.V

IT WAS THE END OF THE DAY and our parents were coming to pick us up, I had fun today, made some new friends, even Theo did as well. Walking out of the building, I smiled at the sight of my Daddy standing next to Aunt Macy and Uncle James with Theo's mother, Annie.

"Daddy," I yelled walking ahead of Theo, Alfie and Lily, I ran to my Daddy who knelt down, I hugged him and he kissed my head. 

"How was your day sweetheart?!" Daddy asked I smiled. 

"It was fun, made some friends. Theo got hurt," I informed my Daddy, a kid in the first grade pushed him and he fell scratching his arm, he was bleeding.

"Oh no," Daddy caressed my hair.

"Can you believe this?!" Theo's mom, Annie said to Daddy, Aunt Macy and Uncle James holding Theo's injured arm, it was bandaged.

"Annie, I'm so sorry this happened." Daddy said pulling Annie into a hug.

"Thank you, I spoke to the principal, hopefully, this kid gets some kind of punishment," Annie shook her head rolling her eyes.

"This is ridiculous, " Uncle James told Annie, Alfie was in his father's arms, I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nerd," I said to Alfie who shook his head.

"Daddy's girl," Alfie said back at me.

"Alright enough," Daddy held my hand pulling me back, he got back to talking with his friends.

"This sucks," Lily said to Theo, she was right. It did.

"Agreed," Theo shook his head.

"Language," Aunt Macy said in a stern voice to us. 

"We gotta go, " Daddy said, he said bye and I did to my friends. "Who hurt Theo? Did you see what happened?!" Daddy asked opening the car door, I got in shotgun and he strapped me in my car seat.

"I scared him off," I told daddy."I punched him, got in trouble though, "

"You shouldn't be fighting." Daddy said to me, he looks at me shaking his head, I looked down nodding. "Never fight, Violence isn't the way to solve things, "

That was what everyone says. Sometimes talking doesn't do anything. 

It certainly doesn't for Papa and Daddy.

"You and Papa fight all the time," I shouted to Daddy who looked at me with eyed eyes. I always hear loud yelling and it scars me. I once saw Papa punch daddy and Daddy punch him back.

"Never. Ever speak to your father like that," Daddy said in a stern voice, I nodded my head."Look, sweetheart, your papa and I are fine. We fight and we make up, "

"But I saw...You and Papa punch each other" I stopped myself from saying anything else. I saw them fight. It wasn't how normal couples fight. They punched each other and pushed each other. It was wrong but it doesn't mean I love them less. I know they love each other but that was violence. 

"Your dad and I push each other around sure but it's nothing, you shouldn't think we get violent with each other just because you saw us punch each other once. We never ever fight violently. We will shout loudly but that's just it, " Daddy said, I found it hard to believe his words for the first time. He was lying to me. I may be five years old but Papa said I was gifted, that was why I was so smart at my age. I knew when they lied and Daddy was right now. 

"Liar, " I said crossing my arms.

"I would never lie to you," Daddy said as he drove, I looked at him."I would never lie." I believed him but I knew he was lying as well. "Don't ever fight or think your Papa and I fight violently, we never. Once yes but it was over something we forgot seconds later and placed ice on our cheeks," Daddy ruffled my hair, I nod now believing his words, I shouldn't think anything else of this. He was right. Violence wasn't the answer. It never was.

When we arrived home, I instantly rushed inside and Duke ran straight to me, I knelt down on the floor petting his face and back, he barked licking my face. "Go freshen up," Daddy told me, I nodded before walking away. This was a fantastic day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a Kudos and comments if you enjoy. I would appreciate if you shared as well. I'm still new to this site.


	9. (6) DON'T GIVE UP ON ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard comes back from Tallahassee two days later and he and Romeo have an argument and talk to each other about the abuse. Richard and Romeo make an appointment with Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED. I am working on completing this book before I edit it all. I've gotta edit it first before sending to my beta reader with tb changes I've made and I'm sorry for the grammar and punctuation errors you will face within this book. I went through a phase and forgot the meaning of fullStop.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please see the end of note.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**RICHARD P.O.V**

**THE LAUGHS OF MY DAUGHTER** brought a smile on my face, I was happy to hear her voice after been gone for the past two days on a business occasion, I walked towards the balcony dining where Romeo was trying to get Lydia to have breakfast but she was running around him with her toy lightsaber, a smile found its way on my lips and I tipped my sunglasses down my nose and opened the sliding glass door.

"Hey," I spoke up in a cherry tone, Lydia immediately dropped her toy and ran towards me, I picked her up swinging her in my arms, she laughed wrapping her small legs around my waist."I missed you, princess, "I told her kissing her cheeks, she laughed.

"I missed you too Papa," Lydia kissed my cheeks, I walked towards Romeo who smiled at me, his shoulder and bruises seem to be slowly healing."did you get me a gift?!"Lydia asked when I sat her down, I nodded my head caressing her long brown curls.

"Of course my sweet, " I told her pouring myself a cup of coffee."How is Daddy doing?!" i asked Lydia glancing at Romeo who smiled at me, he cleared his throat tearing his gaze from mine.

"He's fine," Lydia answered laughing, I shook my head walking towards my fiancee, I held his face placing my lips on his, God, I missed him so much.

"I missed you," I told Romeo in between kisses, he moans wrapping his arms around mine, I pulled away and kissed his cheeks."How are you?!" I asked him with a raised brow, he smiled kissing me again, Lydia groaned walking in between us. I shook my head at our daughter who hated when Romeo and I showed any kind of affection in front of her. She called us old and disgusting. 

"I'm okay," Romeo answered sitting down, he rubbed his face letting out a groan, something was bothering him." I'm just tired, how was your business meeting?!"

I say down taking a sip of my coffee, it went well, I would be building a branch of Dawkins consolidate in Canada and I needed a big acre of land, thankfully I had an old friend of my fathers who agreed to sell his land to me. I could start the building in a few months, I needed to get a few things settled and done first. "Fantastic, I won't bore you with the details," I kissed his head standing up on my feet.

"No, please don't, I understand none of it' Romeo jokes placing his lips to mine, I chuckled at his tone. I never wanted to bore him with that. He understood what I did for a living but was never interested in knowing the details of my business meetings and getting my company higher. That wasn't his streak. He loved painting and drawing and displaying his work. 

" I have a surprise for you later, "I spoke up running my hand down his arm, he looked at me from watching our daughter munch on her pancakes. 

"I hate surprises," Romeo said, it was true, he detested surprises, he never really knew what to expect and it always made him anxious. I kissed his head rubbing his back. "I was thinking we should go see Doctor Smith soon, I haven't seen you left," Romeo informed me crossing his arms on the black glass dining table, I narrowed my eyes at my Fiancee, I wasn't too excited about seeing a counsellor, I hated the idea of it. I felt like he was trying to turn Romeo against me and I wanted to rip out his throat, the first thing I noticed when we first met him was his nature, he wasn't human, he was a vampire and I don't feel safe having him around the father of my child and love of my life.

"You said you felt wrong about him," I caressed his hair, he looks at me and nods his head.

"I did but he's helpful, he got me thinking two days ago, " Romeo informed me, I raised my brows at his words, I hoped he wasn't thinking of leaving me, that was the one thing I couldn't handle. "He made me talk about one of the incidents," Romeo whispered the last part incident and Shame instantly fell upon me. 

"I wish he hadn't," I signed knowing it brought something up for Romeo, we never talked a bit any of the incidents, we would make comments talk of change but we never talked about it. "I love you, I hope you know that, "

"I know baby," Romeo told me pecking my lips."I love you, " He holds my face, Lydia groans at us kissing and I chuckled into the kiss, I made a noise softly biting Romeo's cheeks, he shook me away from him letting out a laugh.

"School," Lydia shouted at us, I rolled my eyes, she was a nerd, my little nerd. 

"Nerd," Romeo and I said in unison to our daughter who glared at us, Romeo stood up grabbing her pink backpack." I'll be home soon, "Romeo told me kissing me.

***

  
ROMEO'S P.O.V

AFTER DROPPING LYDIA AT SCHOOL, I open the front door to the house walking in, my shoulder was hurting so bad, I couldn't take the pain any more, I pulled out the yellow container filled with pain medication, I popped two in my mouth and took a sip of the bottle of water I held in my hand, rubbing my left shoulder and Wrist, the pain had been too much for the last few days, it certainly didn't help when Richard pushes me towards the wardrobe, the pain never seems to heal when we fight. 

" Are you okay?!"

I jumped at the sound of Richards's voice, I turned around to find him walking out of the kitchen, he held a mug of coffee in hand or at least I think it's coffee. I placed my car keys and phone down on the cupboard before walking towards him. "Yeah, my shoulder and wrist just really hurt," I informed him rubbing my shoulders, he kissed his teeth looking at me with the same look he always does when we fight. I'm sorry, I promise to change. He was always sorry and he always promised to change. I wouldn't lose hope that he would.

"I'm sorry, Romeo, " Richard apologised walking closer to me, he placed his lips on my shoulders, I closed my eyes letting in his affectionate touch, "I promise to change."

Of course, that was what he always said, I pulled away from him nodded my head at his word."I know, "I kissed his cheeks."Let's take a walk on the beach, "

"Alright, come on, " 

Richard and I walked down the beach of our house, our hands entwined together, I stopped letting the wave hit my feet, a smile found its way to my lips and I leaned against Richards's chest, he rested his head on mine, his arms wrapped around my waist caressing them. "I was thinking, " Richard began earning a hum from me, I raised my head laying it on his shoulder. I opened my eyes, the sound of the seagulls hawking and the sight of the flying around brought a smile on my face, the water from the ocean moving back and forth and making a loud oceanic noise entered my ear.

"About what?!" I asked reached caressing his arm that was draped around my waist, I toll a deep breath sinking my feet further into the wet sand, more water moves towards my feet and away from it. 

"About having another baby when things settle down soon," Richard revealed, I stopped in track, another baby, he had been talking about having another child for a while now, I never caved in for so many reasons and one of them being the arguments we would have. I couldn't risk Richard losing control and lashing out when I was pregnant, he did twice when I was pregnant with Lydia and that was something he regretted deeply. He wouldn't hurt her ever. He was dedicated to being a father. It was one of the things I loved about him and one of the reasons why I kept staying with him.

"Richard," I began letting out a sigh, I personally was done having kids for now." For the past five years, I've been dealing spit-ups, arranging playdates, changing diapers and looking after a kid when you're not here, "I stopped noticing his jaw clench, he knew where I was going with this but right now I wanted to speak my mind." I want to work, Richard, I can't be a stay at home Daddy and Fiancee, I have dreams and...."Richard angrily pulled away from cutting me off instantly. "There we go again," I spat to him clenching my jaw. 

"You will not work, I am so sick of hearing you whine about it, I make good money for us to live, you are happy when things aren't bad, we are good, why do you want to work so bad? It's a job, it means nothing, " Richard scolded, I rolled my eyes at him, he grabbed my cheeks pulling me close. "Don't you fucking roll your fucking eyes at me," He squeezed my cheeks tightly and I grunted.

"We're in public, Ric," I hissed through gritted teeth, he pulls me closer in the form of a hug and squeezed my dislocated shoulder tightly, I screamed into his shoulder trying to move away from him but he was so strong."mmmmmmhhhmmm, "I cried into his shoulder gripping his back tightly, why was he doing this over and over again? Tears began streaming down my cheeks and I cried. It hurt so much, he knew of the pain I felt and he was making it worse, he let go of me and I looked at him with teary eyes, I gripped my shoulders letting out a low sob. "I hate you," I said to him before walking away, I ignored his calls for me, right now I just wanted this excruciating pain that I was currently feeling to stop. 

"Romeo, I'm sorry, " Richard called after me, he grabbed my dislocated shoulder and I screamed, the pain was so much worse now. "Baby I'm sorry, "

"Don't touch me," I hissed pulling away from me."Don't speak to me in fact, "I walked away from him, reaching our home, I walked inside and ran up the stairs, walking into our bathroom, I looked for my pain medications. 

"I'm sorry," Richard said to me as soon as I walked into our bedroom, I rolled my eyes at his words, he took my hands and places a soft and delicate kiss on it."If you speak to me, I'll buy you a store, you can go back to work, fulfil your dreams, we can do anything you want, just please, don't leave me or give me the silent treatment, " Richard tried pleading, he had never pleaded like this to me, promising me going back to work, it was a good deal but he always broke his promises, I kept having hope that he would and I wanted us to really work. I wanted us for the long haul.

I wasn't going to cave in so easily, I pulled my arms away his hold rolling my eyes."It's hard to love you when you keep controlling me, " I told him sitting on the bed, I wanted to rest for a little while, it was just nine am and I was in even more pain now all thanks to Richard, I took off my engagement ring and threw it at him, it hit him in the face and his jaw clenched. "I won't marry you if things stay like this, " 

I laid down pulling the bedsheet over my shoulder, the pain meds were no help and I wanted it to stop."You're being ridiculous, Richard sat on the bed pulling my hand, he aced the ring back on my fingers and I glared at him before reaching to take it off, he held my hand. "You need to give me a chance, I have this fucking demon but I'm fighting them, I'm fucking fighting them," Richard shouted pointing to his chest, I looked away from his angry gaze kissing my teeth, his words got to me, it really did, I caressed the ring before looking at him in the eyes, he laid down on the bed looking at me, pulling me closer to me, he entwines put legs knowing how much I loved doing that. It felt intimate with him and very personal, I loved when we did that, I sighed looking down. "Don't give up on me yet baby, " Richard told me caressing my face, he raised my head having a kiss to my lips.

"I remember when you held my head down underwater when we were having a bath," I began taking a deep breath, I took hold of his head leaning my forehead against his, he rubbed my dislocated shoulder placing another kiss on my lips, I pulled my lips away feeling tears fall down my face, I hiccuped biting my lips tightly."You said I needed to be punished, "I hiccupped, the memories filled my head and I wanted to erase all the abuse I went through at his hands. I like he would never stop and I would never leave, but I held on to hope that he was trying too hard, that our sickness will finally be cured.

"I need help, you know that," Richard whispered to me, we looked into each other'sss eyes as we talked about this, we never fully did. "It's gonna take time," Richard said to me, he caressed my face kissing me again."Don't give up on me."

"We never talk about this, " I told Richard wiping my tears, I cleared my throat."We need too. We really should be, it's not healthy, we are sick and we need to cure our sickness, "I whispered to him, I pulled myself closer to him, I placed my hands on his face caressing it, he nods his head." We really should." 

"I know, I love you, " Richard told me, I nodded my head, but I still needed space from him, he always hurt me and when I think I have control, I didn't, he knew how to show he was in charge and I wanted that to change as well.

"I just need space baby," I whispered to him, he needed to give me some space, I desperately needed him away from me even when he was close. I turned around closing my eyes, he hugged me, he placed his head at the crook of my neck, his hand caressing my body."This isn't space, "I grumbled trying to pull away from his hold but he held me back, I pushed him away with force. "Please be patient, " I said, he grunted.

  
****

  
A FEW DAYS LATER, RICHARD AND I SAT IN THE SAME BROWN leather couch in Doctor Smiths office, the ticking of the clock entered my ears and I wanted it to stop.

I stared at the flower pot on the brown table before, the leaves slowly moving from side to side because of the wind blowing softly into the office.

I looked away from the flower and then at Richard who sat close to me, when I told him I needed space, he did not get the definition, he was around me all the times when I went to the bathroom to shower or get ready for bed or when I was with Macy or James.

he tried persuading to buy me a story to open up my art gallery and begin my dream work as I was once doing, he got me jewellery, clothes, shoes, gifts, he got angry and smashed things around and when he wanted to hit me, he pulled himself back. 

I was already healing and I had control. He hated this control.

My shoulder and wrist were starting to slowly heal but the doctor said the pain would be there for a while I have done everything to ease my pain but nothing worked, the pain was worse each time. Richard had really done some damage to my left shoulder and wrist. He was very strong for some odd reason. Saying this as a man being abused by his same-sex partner. Abused and always overpowered. 

"You aren't speaking to each other?" Doctor Smith asked us, we sat in silence for five minutes, I rubbed my left hurting wrist squeezing it tightly." You do that a lot, "Doctor Smith turned his gaze from Richard to me, no wonder the pain on my wrist was hurting a lot. I hurt myself.

" I don't, "I cleared my throat looking down, I rubbed my hands on my jeans. It was a lie and I knew that I kept hurting myself, I would kick ny knees into the wall on purpose, slam my shoulder to the wardrobe, it was pathetic and disgusting. It was like I missed the pain Richard inflicted on me.

"Do you love the pain, Romeo?!" Doctor Smith questioned noting words down on that stupid notepad of his. 

"I don't love the pain, that is ridiculous," I looked at Richard and scoffed, he was looking at me with that same look, it was like he wanted to hurt me right now, I shook my head, he was angry and frustrated, I knew that he practically yelled and threw his phone towards my direction this morning because I told him he wasn't giving me the space I needed. The control was still in my grip.

"You have a new set of bruises on you," Doctor Smith said, I had informed Richard the first time I went alone for a session that Doctor Smith knew of the volatile relationship we had with each other, he was angry and paranoid. He said Doctor Smith was going to turn me against him and make me leave him. That was outrageous of him to think so. Doctor Smith would help me if he felt I was on desperate need of help. He truly would. I had told Richard that we needed work and Doctor Smith could help us achieve our goals. To stop the sickness and tear it out of our system.

"I didn't hurt him, " Richard was quick to defend himself, he knew how I would sometimes hurt myself, did he get off on that? Was this was an excuse to keep hurting me because of my sickness. I felt like I deserved it and I hurt myself. I snapped out of my ridiculous thought. It was honestly stupid to think so.

"Have you guys spoken about your violent streak?!" Doctor Smith questioned narrowly his eyes from me to Richard, I looked at Richard taking a deep breath, I had ignored him for the past two weeks so, since the last time we spoke, we had not. Then we hardly even said more than two words about the abuse.

"No, not yet," Richard answered pressing his hands together, he lays his hands on my knees caressing it, I pulled away from his touch shifting away from him, he frowned looking at me with sad eyes, I wanted to hug and kiss him but I couldn't have in as quick as I usually did.

"And are you slowly controlling your anger, Richard?!" Doctor Smith asked Richard who nodded his head, it was going to be a long and hard process but he was trying, I could see it, it was the same but he was trying so hard and quite frankly, so was I.

"It's a work in progress but I am, I have this fucking demon and I'm working on them," Richard informed Doctor Smith, he looked at me and I could tell he truly was trying, I rubbed his back, he shifted at my tough, surprised by my actions. Of course, he was. 

"And have you had any incidents?!" Doctor Smith questioned Richard who looked at me, I began to feel my eyes water at that question, I remember him throwing his phone at my direction this morning in a fit of rage, If I hadn't ducked, I would have been in the hospital yet again.

"This morning, " Richard bite his lips tightly, he leans back against the couch, he placed his hands on my knees caressing them. "I got angry but we are working it out, "

"We are, he's been trying so hard, " I told Doctor Smith who hummed writing down on his note, I pulled my shaggy brown hair back taking a deep breath, what was it he was writing down?!

"You seem to hide away from the problems, like the abuse, sorry, the incident," Doctor Smith said making a quotation mark on the incident. I hated having to use the term abuse, it was what it was but I hated it. It meant I was weak, flaky, let myself get beat up by another man, he was a size or two bigger than me in terms of the body mass but I was just as much of a man as he was and it made me feel belittled.

"We do not," Richard stated, his dislike for Doctor Smith wasn't a mystery to me, I had no problem with him, he helped but Richard had reasons for hating him. Reasons I don't have a single clue about. 

"Why do you think that?!" Doctor smith questioned placing his fingers on his lips, I hummed looking down, why? It was a good question.

Richard let out a sigh rubbing his hands together, he glanced at me urging me to speak, it was true, we always did ignore the issues in our relationship. It certainly wasn't also healthy. "We have this sickness and it's like it's better if we don't talk a lot about it," Richard spoke up biting his lips, he leans forward clenching his jaw, I could tell he was getting annoyed and impatient and it wasn't just at me.

"Why do you think you always break your promises?!" Elijah asked Richard, that was what I wanted to know that as well.

"I mean...... look at him," Richard laughed nervously pointing at me, I leaned my right arm on the couch arm, ny fingers grazing over my brows, I let out a deep breath." He's beautiful, sexy, amazing, the best of everything, there are so many men standing in line waiting for him to be single, he's..." Richard stopped looking at me, I felt my heart stop at his words, he was basically describing his fears, he was afraid ot losing me. But he wasn't answering the question." I break my promises because I.. Don't know, im afraid he'll go through me. Figure me out or something, "

I rolled my eyes at his words."You're being ridiculous, "I told Richard finally looking at him, his words did get to me, I knew he was afraid to lose me but he always broke his promises and it was one reason after the other.

"The other day you said you would leave me, "Richard stuttered looking at me, I felt tears tremble in my eyes at my own words. 

" what occasioned that?!"Elijah asked glancing at me, I looked at Richard shifting in my seat.

"I grabbed his dislocated shoulder really hard, " Richard informed Elijah leaning back on the couch, I scoffed at his words closing my eyes briefly.

"What occasioned you to do that?!" Elijah asked Richard who looked at me, he rubs his face shaking his head, he was tired of it and frankly I was getting third of it too.

"He angered me, " Richard answered, I placed my hands on his back caressing it, his back muscles tensed at my touch yet again, I hadn't touched him in two weeks when he would touch me, I would recoil from even his affectionate touch and when he would get angry and want to lash out at me, I would pull away and lock myself in a room until he calmed down, part of me thinks he let me lock myself in a room instead of rushing towards me and beating the life out of me. I would fight back as always, for a little while I would overpower him but he always got control and he would be angrier and his kicks, his punch and throws and chokes would be more powerful and I had no idea how. It was pathetic of me. I hated myself for always being weak. I was weak. It was why I kept giving him chances. Why I always caved and forgave him. But it didn't mean I gave up hope on us and on him. I didn't.

"You got angry because I said something you've always hated to hear, " I said to Richard, mentioning me going back to work did not do him good, he wanted that control over me and I hated it. He didn't care if me being an artist who showcased his work and travelled to get acknowledged was my dream, he hated the idea of me being surrounded by other men, powerful, sexy, good looking, great personality, me having a job and creating a career for myself, me having a job meant I was his equal and he made me feel small no matter how much he loved and adored me. He really did.

"And why don't you?!" Elijah questioned Richard who looked at me, he never took his eyes off me and I always knew what he was thinking and now he wanted his conversation to end, I looked away from gaze. He hated the control that wasn't in his grasp right now and I loved it.

"I'm afraid, of losing him, of him going through me, being my equal and It's like if I don't have that control like I will lose him altogether and he stays because of the control, our relationship, it... It's complicated but I love him," Richard looked at me, he took hold of my hand and I stiffened at his touch." I love you, you know that."

I pulled away from his touch and bit my lips."I just...feel ashamed," I stutter at my own words, my lips quivered and I took a deep breath " Everything makes me feel ashamed and I hate feeling that way....." I took a deep breath covering my mouth, I looked at Richard. "I remember when Lydia was three, we hade a fight and I had a cast around my wrist and you only got away with a bleeding lip, she asked what happened and you looked at me and you smiled, " I told Richard who looked down, I cleared my throat looking at Elijah who was watching both Richard and I. "It was the look in your eyes, the way you smiled at me and fear coiled through me at that very moment and I felt so ashamed because a part of me loved it because I felt I deserved the punishment you gave me, " I finished rubbing my hands on my jeans sniffing.

"And what do you say to that, Richard?!" Elijah asked my Fiancee who cleared his throat letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I hate when we fight. I always feel.....off, it's not just him but I feel ashamed with myself for always breaking my promises to him but I am working on myself and on us and I promise to be better," Richard told Elijah, he turned to me and took hold of my hand. "We can work this out, we always do. You can start working on your dreams, just please," Richard held my cheeks, I rubbed his arm. He was truly trying to change, he really was. He was going to give me all that I've lost.

"I just need space and time," I whispered to him pulling away, he frowned clenching his jaw, he pulled away from me.

"Are you angry now?!" Elijah asked Richard who clenched his fist tightly, it was something he did when he wasn't able to lay his hands at me.

"I am not, I'm fine, I'm trying to change and make sure my promises are kept," Richard said to Elijah, I looked at the time, our session was almost over.

This was a little progress to change, we talked little about it and for me, it was a lot more progress than getting beat up and belittled. I had never felt this way since my parents disowned me. I didn't feel like a man. I felt weak and pathetic.

"Talking always helps and change is the greatest thing we can do, " Elijah said to his nodding his head, I took a deep breath hoping he was right, change was a long way and talking about it would help us slowly overcome this sickness we had.

"It is, "

***

AND TWO MONTHS LATER

RICHARD had been trying to change for the past two months, the violence went on and as always he would apologise and cry, as always I would be naive, we regular saw Doctor Smith but the abuse was kept to a minimum, we kept the facade of Richard slowly controlling his anger towards me. But I could tell Doctor Smith did not believe, it was getting hard to cover my bruises, to keep coming up with excuses for new injuries or bruises. It was hard but I still held hope, I wasn't going to lose hope and give up on him, on us.

He had agreed to let me go back to work and change a few things, he acknowledged my feelings about a few issues of late and it progressed, I hoped the abuse would be next and it would stop. It had been five years and change was prominent. It really was. We both needed to be cured of our sickness.

He had bought me a store to start my artistry business, it was getting planned and arranged and I loved him for doing that, he was trying to make me feel like the man I lost in myself. Of that made any sense to me in some way. I still ignored him for the last two months, he understood I needed space but his anger always got in the way. My dislocated shoulder and wrist had healed but the pain would come back once in a while. It didn't help when he laid his hands on me and me fighting back always angered him but I never stopped. I never would. He needed to change and I would help him.

I opened my eyes turning my head, Richard was still asleep, I smiled at the sight of him, he looked so calm and peaceful and beautiful. I missed him, I was ready to speak to him and let us work again, I was ready to start helping us heal again. I leaned closer to him rubbing his naked back, he moaned turning his head, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I opened my eyes to speak but his phone began ringing, he pulled away rubbing his face, I sat up pulling the bed sheet up my waist.

"What's wrong," I asked him as he got off the phone, he turned around and looked at me with wide eyes, he looked as if something had just told him something shocking.

"I have another daughter," Richard informed me, my eyes widen at his words. A daughter? Another one. Was he unfaithful at some point? No, Richard was a lot of things but he was never unfaithful. He never was. 

"Another?!" I stuttered trying to find the words, Richard nodded his head.

"She's Eleven because I know you are the only one I've been within eight years," Richard sat down on the bed, he took hold of my hand and I pulled away." Her mother, an ex of mine just died in a car accident and im her next of kin, baby, " 

I shook my head letting out a low sob."You have another daughter Richard, " I didn't know how to react about this, I wasn't angry at him, I was in shock. What would this mean for us?! She had lost a mother and gained a father, a sister and a whatever I will be but right now it wasn't about me. "We can talk after you go to her, " I told him, he smiled leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head pulling away. "I need more space, " 

He frowned throwing his phone to the wall, I rolled my eyes." Do what you want, this time I did nothing fucking wrong. I didn't hit you but you know what?! fuck you, " he yelled at me pointing his fingers at me, I scoffed shaking my head.

"Whatever, " I walked away from him, I heard a heavy footstep and my arm being grabbed, I hissed turning around." Get your fucking hand off me, " I hissed through gritted teeth, I pushed him away rubbing my wrist, he takes a deep breath looking at me with the same dangerous look. " get over your fucking self, "

I shook my head. This was going to be a new road to go and I prayed for the strength to get through this. I really needed it. "Go get your new daughter and we can talk, " I said walking away.

I hated how new problems kept rising up, a while later I watched as Lydia said bye to her papa, my arms crossed over my chest, tears in my eyes. "I'll see you, " I said as I began to walk inside but he grabbed my face and kissed me, taken back by this action, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I missed him very much. I needed to try as well, just like he was. He really was. "I love you, baby, " I said in between kisses." We can work all this out, I promise to try as well, "

"I love you, " Richard places a kiss on my lips." We will, I promise, don't give up on me. Never give up on us. We will talk when I get back, " He kissed me again before walking away. I sighed pulling Lydia closer to me. I hoped for change. I really did.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading.


	10. CHAPTER TWO: THE BROKEN ARM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> ♡♥♡𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 TWO♡♥♡
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█
> 
> HOW THIS WILL BE IS, I WILL POST TAPS, CHAPTERS, FOR EXAMPLE, chapter one, it has five parts/chapters and each part will be about 350-4500 words, Then chapter two, another tab, then maybe four chapters to consist of chapter two.

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

SYNOPSIS: Behind every closed door lays a very dirty little secret that no one wants to be revealed.

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█


	11. (1) Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Richard meets his newly found eleven-year-old daughter, Romeo attends a meeting with Doctor Smith, Romeo and Lydia meet Evie who reels over her mother's death. Romeo and Richard semi-make up.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seem to add up one after the other

Not edited.

RICHARD'S P.O.V

**I HAD NO IDEA** what to think about the fact that I had another daughter, an eleven-year-old girl, her mother, I remembered her, how did I not know about this? Getting a call from an orphanage that I had a daughter out there, one who grew up eleven years of her life without me in it. It made my blood boil and I wanted to cause damage. If her mother wasn't dead, good the pain I would have made her suffer. My own child has left away from me. For eleven fucking hears.

I gripped the steering wheel of my car, my head a girly hits the steering wheel repeatedly, I cursed gripping it tightly, so that my knuckles were beginning to turn red, my claws we're beginning to extract and a low wolfish growl escaped my lips, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, I couldn't turn, I needed to control myself before I went inside. Romeo should be here with me, he would have said calmly words. And you would have lashed out at him. No, I shouldn't, I couldn't. I needed to think, I needed to think. The fae kept my daughter from me. God, If she wasn't dead. If only, I would have made her suffer a faith worse than death. If Romeo had tried to take Lydia away from me, god knows what I would have done to him. I hated myself for always causing him pain but deep down. I would have killed him. Would I? I did not hold any affectionate feelings to the Fae, my newly found daughter's mother but with Romeo, I loved him more than anything or anyone. I would be hurt him, but I would never have killed him. You would have. I needed to get my head straight. This wasn't about me like Romeo had said, I need to get over myself. Taking a deep breath, I retracted my claws and canines, my eyes began changing back to its normal green when I looked into the rearview mirror. I got out of my car, looking at the tall old building in front of me.

Walking towards it, I walked in." Hello, there, " I smiled at the elderly woman, her glasses placed on her nose, her pink lips in a puckered pout, her brown hair turning grey. her brown eyes stared into mine, she was tall, shorter than me in that instant. Olive skin that sparkled and freckles on her face. "I was called this morning about Evie Emerson," I told the woman placing my hands into my black suit pocket.

"Ahh yes, you're the birth father, " she spoke up, her accent was a Russian, weird, she wasn't human, she was a fae." This is well, I am sure you can figure that out, Richard Dawkins, "

"Yes, blood coat Academy," I said through gritted teeth, the blood coat academy was a school for gifted supernatural children and fae, it was hidden in plain sight and only those with supernatural eyes could see it unless a non-supernatural was invited in. My daughter wasn't just a werewolf, she was also fae. Since she wasn't an orphan, she had me, she would be sent home to her next of kin but must become a student of Bloodcoat, a student as I was, as her father and mother were."New management I see, " I said wrapping my arm behind my back, rolling my eyes.

My cousin, well, half-sister, Fallon and I were both from the fae realm, when my parents and hers died, we were sent to Bloodcoat, groomed, trained, became soldiers, we learned and when we graduated, we became our own person, our own being. Fallon and I became rich, powerful among the humans, we held no more association with the fae world, we wanted nothing to do with them.

Judith Emerson was a lower class fae, whilst Fallon and I, well, our great-grandfather was the dark fae himself lord of the fae realm. He would be ashamed of the man I became, a man who made his partner little. How I beat him, how I controlled him as if he meant nothing. He really would. Fallon and I built ourself up to this date and I would always be a monster and a true disappointment.

"Well, your great-grandfather had to appoint a new one after you well, ripped her heart out, " she told me. I clenched my jaw at her words, the old headmistress deserved it, she angered me, I couldn't seem to remember the reason I killed her, rolling my eyes I took a deep breath nodding.

"Name is Hilda by the way, come this way, Richard, " Hilda pointed her fingers for me to follow, I was anxious about meeting her, I did not even know her name. How would she react to me, to all this? " Her name is Evie, be careful, she is quite fragile, shy one she is. Like that mother of hers, "

"Trust me, Judith Emerson was never shy," I told Hilda letting out a chuckle, she was far from shy. She opens a brown door and I took a deep breath, this was actually happening. I had no idea what to expect, I truly did. Would she accept me, accept Lydia and Romeo?

did Judicial ever tell her about me?

Walking in I find a light-skinned short girl, she was taller than Lydia, her brown hair puffy and curly, she wore blue jeans, white long-sleeved turtle neck and blue booths. "Hi there, " I spoke up giving her back a warm smile, she turned around, I gasp at the sight of her, slowly walking towards her." My name is Richard."

"You're my birth father."

I nodded my head letting out a nervous chuckle, she looked so much like me, god she was very beautiful, she looked like her mother as well."Yes, I am, "I looked at the single bed covered on brown sheets."Can I sit?" I softly asked and she nodded, taking a deep breath. I smiled at her sitting down, she looked at me with curious eyes, I had no idea what to say to her.

"You didn't know about me, " Evie said to me in a soft tone, her face had the same square shape as mine, her light brown eyes sparkled very brightly, not as bright as Romeo's or Lydia, her puffy brown hair was full and curly, her baby hair at the side gelled. She was marvellous. She looked like a mixture of both Judith and I.

"No, I didn't, " I told her in a soft tone, I only hope hoped I could be the same father I was to Lydia to her, I hoped she would give me a chance. " If I had, you would have..."I stopped clearing my throat, she sat down beside me, in her hand, she held a brown sturdy wolf. "What's that?!" I asked trying to bond with her, she held the stuffed large wolf close to her chest.

"His name is Ric, " She told me looking up at her, her round brown doe eyes sparkled into mine." Mommy said you couldn't know about me, "

I took a deep breath, Judith angered me, she had no right to keep my own child sway from me. Evie would have grown up thinking I never cared about her. Instead, I had no idea she even existed. " She must have had a good reason, " I hoped she had a good reason, whatever it was, she should be glad she was dead. I would have given her faith worse than death before I ripped out her heart with her teeth. "I would have been in your life but not too fret, I am here to take you with me. In a few months time, if you are unable to adjust to a humane life, you would attend the blood coat academy and you would visit home on holidays and weekends, if that is what you want, a home with me, " I informed my daughter in a soft tone, I needed for her to know her options, unlike Lydia, I had not even told Romeo the truth of what I am, where I came from, all one told him were lies on top of lies and for change to happen, I needed to start with the truth. But Lydia was a child, she had only the wolf gene which would only be triggered when she made her first kill so she was fine. I would probably make up an excuse about a special boarding school to Romeo, I was too much of a coward to tell him the truth. I hoped I could. I needed to. My anger fueled because of the lies.

"It's scary here, " Evie looked at me, I nodded my head looking around the room, the walls painted black, the windows had candlelit. Other single bed we're also in the room, a large wardrobe at the far end of the room, a red table in the middle. " I just want my mom, I want to go home, back to new york, " Evie sniffed, I nodded my head, it was for me as well.

I hated being here, it was scary and I had to learn to adapt fast, how to be a monster, how to be in control and to take charge." I know, " I reached to ruffle her hair but stopped, she wasn't Lydia, it would take time. " it's really scary, but if you come with me, I promise, you can have all the ice cream you want, " I softly informed her, she needed to know that despite not being a father to her, that I would be here now.

"I don't know you, " Evie told me, I frowned at her words, she did not know me indeed.

"I know how hard it is to lose your parents, having to start a new life and learn how to defend yourself, " I told her letting out a soft sigh, I pulled out my phone, flickering through it, I brought out a photo." These are my parents, " i should her the photo on my phone, she took my phone starring at the photo." They died when I was six, my half-sister, Fallon was just a baby then, her father died before she was born, " she gave me a look." it's complicated." I finished. " I have another daughter, her name is Lydia, she's five, " I informed Evie who frowned, wrong thing to say.

"Does she have both parents?!" Evie questioned me and I nodded my head at her question.

"My boyfriend Romeo and I, " I answered softly hoping she was old enough to understand, she nodded my head and I smiled. " I live in Seattle, a small town, Greenville, unless you do want to stay here and study -"

She interrupted me."- I'll go with you. You're my dad and I don't like it here, "

I nodded my head." You would need to attend, your fae powers, " I stopped, she would need to be a student at Blood Coat, it was prominent.

"Okay, "

"Come on, let's go, " I told her, she stood up and began following me out, I only hoped that things would start going better, things needed to start changing.

****

ELIJAH'S P.O.V

**ROMEO WAS BEEN** back again for another session, he had always been coming back and I would help him each time, Richard well, he stopped, he was not my issue, Romeo was my charge, he was the reason I was here in this town. Romeo was the mate of my dear brother and I needed to pull them together if he was the humanity of sort to save my brother from his darkness to bring my family back together, then I must do what needed to be done. No matter the guilt that coursed through me.

I was not going to rip him and his well, fiancee apart, I was simply going to influence his choices and mind, he would leave Richard ono his own accord, he had to. Otherwise, he would end up dead one of these days.

The Veracruz male sat on the black leather couch in front of me, dressed in black jeans, blue turtle neck and black leather jacket, black booths, his shaggy hair in its usual style, neatly combed, his red lips pressed into a thin line, his whisky golden-brown eyes sparkled under the afternoon sun that shines into the office. I had been informing Niklaus of everything each day that passes, he could feel the pain, he could feel everything, I was unsure if Romeo could feel him or his presence yet, I needed to find out.

"Do you ever feel like you could feel things, it doesn't feel like you-" I began letting out a sigh, Romeo interrupted me.

"I've always felt like something was missing, I just never think about it, " Romeo informed me tapping his fingers on the arm of the cough, I nodded my head listening to him, he could feel some part of Niklaus, that was good to know. "I don't want to talk about some missing feelings i don't even understand, " he grumbles rubbing his fingers together, he was frustrated and angry.

"What seems to be the problem today?!" I questioned raising ny brows at him, the abuse did not sit well with me. Richard was a monstrous beast who was also a coward, he would always break his promises to Romeo.

"Richard got a call this morning, as it would turn out, he has a daughter, she's eleven, from an ex, " Romeo revealed to me, another daughter. I nodded my head listening to his words.

"How does that make you feel above all things?!" I questioned curiously, he was fragile and delicate, I had to be careful around him, what I said or how I approached him.

"I don't know, " Romeo looked at me finally he shrugged his shoulders letting out a deep breath, his left hand tightly gripping his right wrist, he was hurting himself and that made me worried, it was just trying to get him to see the truth about that wretched fiancee of his, he was also sick. He needed help, he needed to change.

"You're hurting yourself, " I stated playing with the pen in my hold, Romeo pulled his hand away from his wrist and sighed. "You are sick Romeo, you tend to blame Richard for your sickness but it's also your fault, " I told him in a stern voice, I wasn't going to be nice about it either, he needed to know. Just like Niklaus had a certain sickness around him, his darkness, his paranoia and his plans to make enemies.

Romeo scoffed looking away from my gaze, he knew how right I was." I do have a sickness, " Romeo told me leaning forward, he licked his lips rubbing his palms together. " I just feel dirty, " He told me looking at me, I could tell he felt that way, Niklaus informed me of every emotion, every pain Romeo went through. "I just feel lost, even when Richard is letting me go back to work and things, I don't know, I just felt off, Two days ago, I crashed my car, " Romeo informed me, my eyes widen at his last words, his rubs his face." I took a few pills and I had no idea where I was, I just drove,the cops called Richard and we got into a fight, this time it didn't end with us being violent with each other, " he finished and I nodded my bead at his words.

"Sometimes the mind is trying to tell us something but we just need to figure it out, " I told him softly, maybe the part of Niklaus that he was feeling, maybe that was the reason why he was beginning to feel lost, I needed to push him further, he needed to accept that part of himself that he always pushed away.

"I don't understand how to feel, I've been off with Richard, with Lydia and now he jas a daughter coming to live with us and I don't know what to do, " Romeo revealed, he was conflicted and confused.

"Maybe some times away would help, put yourself into work, you said so yourself, "I told him leaning back against the couch.

" I tried that, I just, "Romeo stops nodding his head." I need to figure this out on my own, " He stood up." I need to go, we can continue this another time, "

I opened my mouth to speak and protest but he began walking away, this was going to be very difficult.

***

ROMEO'S P.O.V

**I RUBBED MY ACHING SHOULDERS,** leaning back, the pain wasn't the only problems I was having, I had been spiralling and I had no idea how to deal with my problems and my pain, I was feeling lost and I had no idea what to do. I let out a sigh lookout at myself in the rearview mirror of my car. Pulling out the container with pills on them, I poured a few in my hand and took them, pulling out the bottle of bourbon, I took a few sips drowning it with the pills I had taken. Bad thing to do. It truly was a bad thing to do,I had no idea how to feel about this daughter Richard never knew about, it was a new addition I was never prepared for. Something that strung upon me without any warning.

I had no idea what would be going through Richards's head right now, he was coming back and with a daughter, I had not even spoken to Lydia about her having an older half-sister, would she be happy or sad? I had no idea but for me. God, my mind was just blank.

Opening the car door, I began walking into the mansion, I walked into the living room to find Lydia playing video games, I smiled at the sight of my daughter, Walking towards the couch, I took off my black leather jacket, I jumped over the couch sitting next to her, placing my leg on the table I took a deep breath." Hey, sweetheart, "

"Hi, Daddy, " Lydia spoke up paying more attention to her video game, she looked up at me and smiled, I ruffled her hair taking a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you, " I began to my daughter trying to find the right words, I didn't know how to break this news to her. I hoped she could handle it a lot better than I was doing. "Pause that please, " I told her softly, she paused her game looking at me. I took a breath opening my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by the front door opening, I turned around and was met with Richard and...and his daughter, a light-skinned short girl, she was taller than Lydia, her brown hair puffy and curly, she wore blue jeans, white long-sleeved turtle neck and blue booths. Her eyes were light sparkling brown, her lips red and small, but nose button, a square shapes face, she was small and skinny, almost in the shape as Lydia, she looked exactly like Richard. Just like him.

I had no idea what to say or do, or even thing, Lydia leapt out of my arms as soon as she saw her papa, she ran towards him, he smiled picking her up in his arms.

I’m I placed my hands on the couch getting up on my feet walking towards them, Richard smiles at me leaning towards me to kiss me but I turned my head leaning away from him. Turning my head to the little girl, I held out my hand giving her a small smile." Hi, My name is Romeo, "

"My name is Evie, " She said in a small voice, she hugged a stuffed wolf tightly, she was shy and scared, I wouldn't blame her, her whole life had just been turned upside down.

"Lydia this is your sister, " Richard softly told our daughter who hid her head in the crook of Richards's neck, I rubbed her back. "Why don't you show Evie your room whilst daddy and I talk, "

He set Lydia down on the floor, she looked at her sister, the two began walking into the direction of the stairs, I turned my head to Richard who took my face into his hands, he looked into my eyes.

I had no idea what came over me, I placed y lips on his holding his face, a moan escaped my lips, he pulled me closer."I missed you, " I told him resting my forehead on his, taking a deep breath I took his hands and began walking towards the couch so we could talk. "I know I've been off the last couple of weeks, " I told him licking my lips. We sat on the chair and I took a deep breath." We really should talk."

_Like a fool, I always gave him chances after chances._


	12. (2) The New Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Richard and Romeo talk about Evie and the problems they are having. Elijah speaks to Klaus about Romeo. Romeo and Richard try to make Evie feel at home whilst trying to get used to their new situations. Romeo tells Macy and James about the Evie situation. 
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**I HAD GOTTEN** tired of feeling useless and having no clue on what I needed to do in my life right now, everything just seems like a complete and utter mess and as always I was lost.

I had no idea who to turn to, who would understand my plight, I felt like I couldn't talk to Richard about what I've been feeling, the things I've been feeling. It was not understandable, not even to me.

I wanted to know, these emotions I was feeling, it was like it wasn't even my own emotions and I don't know how to handle them. It was testing me apart. It was half of the reasons why I had been off for the past few weeks, I wanted to be numb. The emotions, they were worse than any emotions that I have ever felt myself. I wanted them gone but I stranger understood them and at the same time, I did not. It was weird, maybe I needed this to bring me and Richard closer. Our relationship had never been easy and the violence in our lives always multiplied tenfold. It would never stop. I knew deep down, Richard would always break his promise to stop the violence in our lives, it was like I knew but I loved him and I felt ashamed and dirty because of it. But I loved him and I still want to hold on to that hope. I never wanted to give up on him.

I caressed his hands with my own, taking a deep breath, I shifted in my seat trying to find the right words to explain what I had been feeling for days now but I had no idea where to start, I was taken back when he placed his lips on mine kissing me with such passion, it brought me back to when we first began the romance between us. " mmm, " I moaned holding his face in ny hand, he caressed my cheeks pecking mu lips multiple times before pulling away, I looked into his eyes and caressed his cheeks." We should talk, " I said to him in a nervous tone, I knew Richard very well hence I was always careful with what I said to him.

"Yes, we should, " Richard spoke up in a soft tone filled with affection, he cleared his throat sitting up properly, I shifted on my seat trying to be comfortable for what's to come, I could tell something was bothering him and I knew he could tell it was the same for me. Like he had been trying to get me to talk to him for weeks now but I had been too invested in my own head to figure out how to deal with my emotions.

"I have been feeling things, " I began slowly, he raised his brows at me giving me a look of confusion, I pulled my hands away from him." I have been feeling off, like emotions I have been feeling aren't mine but someone else and they are painful and filled with fear, shame, darkness, terror, It was like someone is making me feel what they felt and I just don't know how to deal with this, it's been making me off, I wanted to numb myself for a while, I asked for space, my emotions, my pain, this emotion and pain, it...." O stopped shaking my head at my own words, I couldn't deal with so many emotions at a time, I was so lost, I needed some guidance. Something, a sign of some kind to tell what to do, to tell me what this meant. " I just hated myself, I hated the way I've been off with Lydia and you, " I shook my head placing my left leg on the couch and my right one over it, I looked into Richards's eyes and he was giving me a look I couldn't understand.

"Richard, ' I touched his hand but he recoiled away from my touch as if I had just done the most horrific thing to him. The look he was giving me made my heartache, I hated it, I hated when he was angry, sad at me when he wasn't happy. I hated seeing him in pain and I wanted to help him, it was like I could also feel some parts of his pain and his emotion and maybe that was why I never truly left. Because I didn't want to, he and I were sick, we called to violence and I always forgive him, all the time, I could feel his sadness for hurting me when he was angry at himself. It was how I was always able to comfort it, but his anger, I could never calm his rage, I was always his punching bag, it only fields when I begged. Like a part of him loved seeing me in pain when he was in a raging mood and when he was out of it, he was a different person.

" I could feel your emotion and pain, I've always been able to feel things about you, maybe it was why I stayed and always forgave you. " I said to him nodding my head, I was thinking over my own words over and over again trying to make sense of it. " I just, felt like so many emotions keep washing over men and I can't contain them, " I shook my head, I placed my fingers on my lips looking at him, all the abuse, all the controlling, it would never stop and I would always keep forgiving and going back to him. " I don't know what's going on but I need help, we both do, we are sick, " I took a deep breath, this was hard on him and it was for him as well, Richard took a smile on my face and he smiled like he had just heard a happy news and I hated that look on his face.

"Baby, as we always figure things out together, we will help each other and overcome this, we can talk to a new counsellor, maybe your pills are acting up whatever it is you feel, trust me, it will surpass over time. You will feel normal soon,I get what you mean, emotions are hard to stray away from and you have no idea how to understand them and what they mean but, I love you and as always, I will always be here for you, " Richard told me, he holds my cheeks kissing me, euphoric waves through me and I could feel the hair of my skin rising up, I smiled into the kiss before feeling away. Something felt right, but deep down, I knew how wrong it was to keep giving Richard chances. To keep loving him. Our love was toxic and dangerous.

"I love you, Romeo, " Richard told me looking into my eyes, I smiled at him.

"I love you, too, " I told him kissing him again, he moved to rub my muscular chest." Can we talk about the elephant in the house, " I whispered softly to him, pulling away from me, he nodded his head taking a deep breath.

"Her mother was an ex of mine, " Richard began and I nodded my head, he was in boarding school in his young and teenage years, he and Fallon.

"That boarding school you never talk about, " I said in an eery tone and he nodded, from what he had said, that school was weird and scary and he hated every second of it there, I could understand. I wouldn't want to be there either or send our daughter there.

"My ex- her name was Judith, she never told me about her...Otherwise, I would have been there " Richard let out a sigh shaking his head, he was angry and frustrated by this whole ordeal I could tell. I had to be supportive and help him.

"I know baby, " I told him, I kissed his cheeks leaning closer to him." We can only try and help her feel at home. She's new here and... She's lost a parent and then gains a new one plus more, she's going to need space and time, " I told Richard who nodded, he smiled at me with that dashing and charming smile I always fell for over and over again.

"I know baby, " Richard rubbed my vascular thighs, he kissed my head." We need to get her settled in one of the guest's room, then tomorrow we can begin parenting it properly and decorating whichever way she wants when she's ready, "

"We should, " I turned my head to the sound of Lydia laughing." We should also speak to Lydia and explain things, "

***

ELIJAH'S P.O.V

**NIKLAUS** had spent centuries looking for his mate, it was something he had no care for, as far as it went, he wanted nothing to do with this mate of his. He wanted his mate found and whatever bond between them severed and his mate killed like lamb for the slaughter. He had no idea how lucky he was to get a soulmate, someone that could share his pain, his sorrows, his worries, someone to be his equal but ny brother wanted none of it. For a thousand years, he outdated onto the world and his family. Placed us in boxes for centuries, manmade enemies and slaughtered numerous. But when he began feeling emotions and numerous pain twenty-seven years ago, then we knew his mate was born and Niklaus wanted the same fate placed upon his mate. But I had a different incline, his mate could help pull him out of this darkness he bathed in. So I convinced him to hold off his plan, I went on this mission to find out anything I could and reported back to him like an obedient soldier all because I had a plan and an idea of my family being back together as one.

Here I am, informing my brother of my latest findings, a witch of mine was able to create a hologram magically crystal for me, something in which I could contact and speak to him face to face. Here he was, a smug look on his face and also a look of impatience." What else did you find, brother?!" Niklays spoke up walking around me, I rolled my eyes at him walking towards the bar filled with drinks. " don't tell me you begin to have a soft spot for the human?!"

"You want this bond broken, this is the way, I need him to trust me, you know it's the only way, " I told him rolling my eyes, as smart as he could be, he was foolish, if this mate of his was jis true soul mate, this bond could not be broken, it could only be suppressed but for a short amount of time and since they had met or even accepted each other as one and bonded as one, it would be pretty impossible.

"Yes, yes, try and convince him to go astray, " Niklaus said waving his arms about, I took a sip.pf my drink." You can't certainly use whatever bond he's beginning to establish to break whatever it is I have with him, " he continued crossing his arms, he looked at me with the same look. I better not betray him or it's the box. I wouldn't, I had stayed by his side for so long, I would never betray him.

"Enough with your threats, " I sat on the chair crossing my legs, he was powerful, yes, but he always did underestimate me most of the time. "He could feel you, I need for him.to accept it, I can use the element the witch gave me to break the connection, " I informed my brother who nodded his head pleased with my words, I smirked at him, if this man could bring my family together, I would do what needs to be done, now, even if it means convincing him to leave Richard. Well, it shouldn't be that hard, a smirk formed its way on my lips as I think. a plan.

*****

TWO MONTHS LATER

**I WOKE UP TO RICHARD PLACING KISSES DOWN MY NECK,** I open my eyes leaning closer to his affectionate touch, a low moan escaped my lips and I laughed when he began caressing my body, turning around to face him, I held his face getting on top of him, my lips began trailing over his skin, he moans, in turn, gripping my waist." Morning, " I whispered softly to my finance pecking his lips, pulling away from him, I looked him in the eyes." I wish you didn't have to leave, " I said to him betting off him, walking towards the bathroom, I began freshening up. Richard soon joined me, after we had both gotten, we walked downstairs for breakfast, Evie and Lydia were already ready and eating.

Two months ago when Richard found out he had an older daughter whose mother died, he had gone to get her and she had been staying with us for the past two months. I wanted her to feel at home and welcomed and did everything that we could to make her feel a bit better. Losing a mother was one of the hardest things, anyone ever had to go through and I felt for her. My parents were alive but I lost them, I had no idea how she was truly feeling and I had no idea how to help her. I was only her father's fiancee and her whole life had just been uprooted.

She was shy and quiet and kept to herself, Richard said she was attending a boarding school that he went to and she would need to go back for schooling in a few weeks, the boarding school was a mystery to me, he never told me the name or where it was,all he said was he hates it there, he was lonely most of the time. I just hoped she would start opening up to us soon. I was here for her and wanted to get to know her, she would be in our lives now permanently and we needed to get used to this and adjust.

Lydia was excited to have an older sister and wouldn't miss a chance to show off her toys and things she loved to Evie who was surprised by the number of spoils Lydia got. Richard would get her gifts but I don't think she wants gifts. Lydia had been trying hard to be the father she never got to have but it was really hard. "Morning, " I told the two girls who were having breakfast, Lydia sat in her chair as always swinging her feet back and forth, her mouth was stained with food and her tongue was out of her mouth, it was honestly an adorable mess.

"Look at the mess you made, " Richard spoke up kissing the top of Lydia's head, she laughed picking up the bacon, I took a napkin wiping her mouth, she stuck her tongue out at me and I gained at her, she was honestly so adorable, always made my day better no matter what.

"How are you finding it here, Evie?!" I asked the eleven-year-old who was quietly eating her breakfast, she ignored eye contact and I sighed, I began pouring myself a glass of Apple juice to eat, Richard let out a sigh sitting next to me at the dining table as we began eating our breakfast. This was going to be a lot hard than it was. "Your dad says you have to go to the boarding school in a few weeks, " I tried to work a conversation with Evie, she nodded her head playing with her food, it looked like she didn't like it there." Don't you want to go back?!" I asked her in a soft tone, she nodded her head shyly, she was honestly a sweet kid just like Lydia and I wanted her to know it's alright. She could be herself.

"I don't like it there, " Evie whispered, I glanced at Richard hoping he would transfer get to the same school Lydia goes, they would be closer to each other and she would be near home, a new home.

"It's for your own good sweetheart, " Richard told her in the same soft tone he always spoke yo Lydia, I took a bit of my toast, If that place was so misery, I wouldn't even think of sending Lydia there when she was older." Your sister will also attend when she's older, " Richard said nodding his head to Lydia who looked at him, I cleared my throat.

"If that place is as horrible, Lydia won't be attending, " I told my fiancee in a stern voice, he clenched his jaw fixing his tie, I could tell my statement wasn't making him happy but I couldn't care less. "I don't even know where this boarding school is or the name, " I continued in a worried tone If I knew nothing about it and two people who honestly hated it there, my daughter wouldn't party to this.

"That is not your-" Richard began giving me an angry look like he wanted to hit me right now but he was composing himself for the two girls that sat in front of us, I rolled my eyes at him, I felt him grabbed my hands from under the table and tightly squeezed it, I felt pain shoot through my hand and bit my lips before pulling it forcibly from his grasp, he gave me a look, he wasn't done. "- We will discuss this later, "

'No, we won't, Lydia isn't going to this boarding school, end of the story, " I hissed to him in a cold tone, my eyes burned with anger at him trying to always dictate what was best for our daughter. It honestly made me feel so small and I hated it. I want to go to let him take control of everything.

"Is it that bad, Evie?!" Lydia asked her older half-sister who took a dip of her drink, my little argument with Richard seems to put her in an off mood and I just hoped she didn't notice his little angry phase.

"It's horrific, I don't like it there, you ha e to be in control and on guard all the time and you can't be weak, you can't even be yourself, " Evie told me and I frowned at her words, I hoped she wouldn't let all that dictate her future. She was a smart girl from what I had been getting over the past two months.

"Its to help you, " Richard said to Evie and I rolled my eyes at his words, that sounded like him, he was always in his guard and it was a wonder I was able to read him and understand him in some weird cosmic but also toxic way. " You will be thankful when you graduate, " he finished and I rolled my eyes at him yet again, he glanced at me giving me an angry glare.

He hated when I rolled my eyes at him, it always made him angry and it set him off so easily, just like that we could be having fun and he said something that angers me and then I roll my eyes and then he's getting angry.

"Well you and I are not the same," Evie snapped standing up on her feet, I sighed taking a deep breath, the two had not been getting along no matter how great Richard had been trying.

"I'll deal with you later, " Richard said to me standing up on his feet, he walked after Evie and I took a deep breath before taking a sip of my apple drink, this was going to be a long week.

**

Later I was in Fusion with both Macy and James telling them about how things had been with Evie around the house, I honestly had no idea what to do or how to find with the girl." Im at my witness here, "I said to them placing my hands on my jeans, I rubbed my hands down my legs licking my lips. Everything I did wasn't going well, she was so quiet and her silenced scared the hell out of me." I don't know what she likes, what she hates, I don't know. I know im just the stepdad or something as me and Richard haven't even gotten married yet but Im trying, " I said to my friends, they gave me a soft look before taking hold of my hand.

"Maybe she needs more space, just letting her know you, a total stranger just like Lydia and Richard is good enough, " Macy said caressing my hand, I felt my heart warm up at her words, it did make me feel somewhat betterer.

"Take her out, you, Lydia and Evie, go starting or bowling or something, " James suggested to me and I rolled my eyes, that was something we had done we had done anything we could think off.

"I think her losing her mother and having to..." I stopped letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Just give her time, " Macy told me, it was good advice and I wanted to, I've never been in a situation like this before and it was making me so anxious.

"How is Richard dealing with this still?!" Janes questioned, he took a sip of his cocktail, I bit my like thinking of what to say, he was having a hard time honestly.

"Putting himself to work, she isn't Lydia, he has no idea how to be with her, he buys her gifts as he does with Lydia but...." I paused shaking my head at even my own words, it was hard but this was the old new, things were the same but also very different from all of us. Our lives would be changed because of her and I wasn't blaming her. I only hoped she would slowly accept us and acknowledge that this was now her home. Losing a parent and gaining new family you never knew you had, it was never easy. Not even in the slightest.

"Sounds like him, why don't you take her to the same counsellor you and Richard see, " James suggested to me, I wouldn't feel right about doing that, I had no idea what she wanted.

"I can't really... I'll speak to Richard, maybe if she won't speak to us, a child therapist could help her in some way, " I shrugged my shoulders, it was a safe bet, she needed this. Or maybe it was I who needed this.

"You should try, " Macy nodded her head, I sighed taking a deep breath. I only hoped it would.


	13. (3) SHOULDN’t HAVE SAID IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Evie withiness the abuse done to Romeo. Romeo pays a visit to his counsellor.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: romantic violence. 
> 
> This was hard to even write when I was planning this book early this year. You can find the full 67 chapters on Wattpad under the same user and name (Azgeina)
> 
> Please support if you enjoy. I am still learning my way around. AO3.
> 
> ONCE AGAIN. NO CHAPTERS OF MY BOOKS ARE EDITED O  
> UNLESS COMPLETED AS I FIND IT EASIER TO DO IT NCE DONE. YOU CAN READ MH COMPLETED BOOKS WHICH ARE BEING EDITED ON MY MAIN WATTPAD (Azgeina) but I all be posting them here as well.
> 
> Please excuse the grammar and errors and spelling and not edited chapters of my uncompleted books. They will move books are completed.

**A WEEK LATER**

**EVIE AND LYDIA SAT ON THE COUCH OF THE LIVING ROOM** watching tv, it loudly booms in the living room echoing through the large mansion. 

Evie hugs her stuffed wolf toy tightly to her chest, she jumps when she hears a sound coming from the vent. The light-skinned girl narrows her eyes before turning her attention back to the movie her and her sister we're watching.

Lydia paid great attention to the film, in her hands she holds a can of coke and in between her and Evie a large back of potato crisp. 

"You're not watching the movie, " Lydia gave her half-sister a frown, Evie narrows her eyes at Lydia before taking a sip of the can of Fanta in her hand.

She plays with her stuffed wolf before taking a deep breath, she hears another loud sound coming from the vent before placing her canned Fanta on the costa on the table.

Evie stands up slowly walking towards the vent where she could hear the loud yell coming from, this wasn't the first time she's heard sounds coming from the vent whenever she was in the living room. She hugged her stuffed wolf close to her chest.

"Where are you going?! " Lydia asked her sister turning her attention towards her." My dads are watching a film probably, they always watch scary movies all the time, " Lydia told her sister who turned her gaze back to her.

Evie nodded her head, she knew that it's been almost three months since she had been living in Greenville.

Romeo was nice and wanted her to feel welcomed, Lydia was too clingy and always barged into her room and ask for then to play star wars or barbie toys which Evie had noticed she had so much off and Richard was trying so hard to be worthy of Evie, to be the father she never had.

"It didn't sound like a horror movie, " Evie voiced out to Lydia who shook her head, she was very sassy for a five-year-old.

The loud scream echoed through the vent and she turns up the volume, Evie could sense something wrong." I'm going to the bathroom, " Evie said to Lydia who nodded her head paying attention to the movie once again, a scary movie she was warned not to watch.

Evie stood up slowly walking towards the stairs, she stops at the sound once again, she begins to feel her chills down her spine, walking up the stairs, she traces her hands on the railing of the stairs, reaching the hallway, the loud yell begins to get clearer, it's Romeo's, Evie jumps at the sound of him yelling again. "Richard, please, " She slowly walks towards the sound of her step-father screaming at her father, fear begins to coil through her, she reaches their bedroom which was further down the hall, the bedroom door open ajar, she peeps through trying to see why they were screaming so loudly, her eyes widen when she sees her father grab Romeo by the neck and throws him down, she jumps covering her mouth.

"Richard, you don't want to do this, " Romeo yelled out to his fiancee who grabs his hair and throws a punch his way. Romeo coughs falling to the ground again, he feels a kick to his sides and covers his head.

Evie's eyes widen, she shook her head, her mother's words entering her mind. " _Your father did not treat me great half of the time sweetheart, he wasn't always good to me,_ " She shakes her head hoping what she's seeing isn't real. Evie closes her eyes tightly before rubbing them going when she opens it, she's not going to see violence. She's not going to see Richard abusing Romeo. She opens her eyes again and stops at the sight of her father striking Romeo over the face.

"Richard, please, " Romeo pleads tiredly, he falls to the fall after being picked up and thrown over their bedroom couch, he slams his head to the wall and grunts, Richard grabs Romeo by his hair and throws him over the couch.

Romeo's head slams on the end of the wooden table and groans, his body violently shaking as if he was just a mountain of snow. Richard grabs his head and punches him. "I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry, " Romeo cried, Richard kicks his sides and he grunts falling to the floor, he let's out a masculine scream when Richard grabs his neck in a tight hold.

"Never ever question me again, " Richard screams punching Romeo whose head is bleeding, he falls to the ground shaking and Richard sends a kick his way. 

"I won't. I won't, I'm sorry, please, " Romeo cried out hugging himself tightly, he feels another angry and rough kick at his side and screams out digging his nails into the rug.

"You never..." Richard kicks him, he grabs his face and squeezes it tightly, he then grabs Romeo's shaggy hair into a tight fist." If you ever, ever do that again, I will fucking kill you, " he drops Romeo to the ground and punches him multiple times before kicking him again, Romeo screams, he raises his head." Get up, Romeo, " Richard demanded to clench his jaw.

Evie covers her mouth before running away discreetly from the bedroom door, tears ran down her face at what she had just seen.

she runs into her bedroom and jumps on her bed hugging herself, she couldn't imagine the pain her mother went through, she wondered if she went through this at her fathers hand?

She couldn't hate him as her father but she hated him so much right now, how was he sweet to her and Lydia, never got angry at them but in secret he's... She couldn't wrap her head around this.

She could not forgive him for what she had seen. For the pain, he was putting Romeo through, she liked Romeo, he was nice to her and always tried to be her friends and make her feel welcome, he didn't deserve it. None of it.

  
****

**BACK IN ROMEO'S AND RICHARDS BEDROOM**

**"GET THE FUCK UP ROMEO** , " Richard spat through gritted teeth, his hands clenched at his sides, his veins popping, he kicks Romeo who shredders and shakes letting out a week groan.

Pain shoots through Romeo's body, his head bleeding, his body feels weak, his head his grabbed again by Richard who slams it to rug, Romeo let's out a cry of pain.

"Richard, please, " Romeo held his hand over his head, this violence had gotten to the point where Richard would ask him to get up and fight.

Richard knew how to get under Romeo's skin, how to win the fight, he got the thrill of it, as much as he loved Romeo with all his heart, he wouldn't miss the chance to inflict pain on his fiancee.

"Get up, Romeo, you just got the wind knocked into you, " Richard grabs Romeo's hair and pulls his head up, he grips Romeo's neck and slams his back to the ground, Romeo lets out a cry for help hoping someone or something would save him from his fiance wrath but he knew he was fucked. "I said get the fuck up, " He hissed through gritted teeth, his hands gripped Romeo's neck tightly, he kicks Romeo on the face with his knees, the impact sending Romeo to the ground, his nose now bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I can't. I can't. Please, you'll kill me, " Romeo cried trying to crawl away from Richard violent hold against him but a kick to the back of his head makes him scream loudly and holds his head, he pulls his leg to his chest breathing heavily to the point where he was wheezing." I can't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I won't anymore, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please, you'll kill me, " Romeo cried helplessly, he holds his head scared of another impact, his hand his grabbed and Richard holds his face.

"I said get the fuck up, " Richard hissed into his fiance's face, he strikes Romeo across the face sending him down, Richard screamed kicking Romeo's stomach, the Veracruz male screamed out when his hand his grabbed again." This hand you're always using to defend yourself, I'll fucking break it, " Richard pressed Romeo's wrist tightly, Romeo breathes out whizzing, Richard was too consumed in rage to see the damage he was causing, Romeo falls to the ground when he feels Richard slams his knees roughly into his head. Romeo holds his head, he screams when Richard angrily steps on his left wrist, he could swear he heard a bone crack.

"Richard, I can't, it's too much, please. I'm sorry, " Romeo cried bringing his now broken wrist to his chest, he hugs himself tightly, scared of more beating being sent his way, he wasn't sure he could hold on and handle it. 

"I'll leave you, I'll leave you if you touch me like that again, " Richard screams angrily repeating Romeo's words to him, he kicks Romeos back angrily." I will fucking kill you before you fucking leave, " Richard grabs Romeo's face and squeezed it tightly, he begins to dig his skin into Romeo's flesh and the Veracruz male begins to cry." Never threaten to leave me again, it's never gonna happen, " Richard hissed, he punches Romeo over the face and the human coughs.

He had never been so scared right now, he was stuck." I won't, I won't." He cries repeatedly, that was the leverage he had in Richard changing, he held no control over Richard now, he was fully raging onto his fiance.

"You have no one, no one fucking cares, I'm the only one who fucking loves you, " Richard kicks Romeo's back once again, Romeo screams in pain when he feels another impact to his back. "You can't leave me, you're pathetic, " Richard hissed through gritted teeth, tears well up in Romeo's eyes, he hugs himself tightly, Richard had never gotten this violent towards him before, it just him to the core, the pain that followed was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling. 

His hands are violently shaking, he whizzes finding hard to breath, he pulls his leg close to his chest feeling the pain shoot through him. "I'm sorry, " He apologised feeling his heart shatter at Richards words to him, he is grabbed by the hair and slammed to the ground again. Romeo begins to whizz harder, his back rising and falling, bruises around his body, a large purple blotches on his back.

"Romeo, you're fine, " Richard said to his fiancee, he walks away trying to calm down, his words to his fiancee slowly hitting him now, he had said some pretty untrue things.

He loved Romeo, others cared about Romeo, he wanted to scare Romeo, he was so consumed by anger he had no idea he was ruining his relationship further. 

Starting the man who loved him no matter what to stay in fear, his eyes widen and he looks at Romeo who was crying, hugging himself.

He walks back towards Romeo and sits behind him, Romeo slowly raises his head seeing Richard sitting behind him, tears streaming down Richards's face.

The werewolf pulls himself closer to Romeo and hugs him, he places a kiss to Romeo's bruised back.

Romeo cried pulling himself closer into a fetus position, he had never been more scared. "I was untrue, Romeo, I'm sorry, " Richard hugged Romeo tighter, the human cried feeling tears stream down his face.

"I'll leave you, " Romeo whizzes out to Richard who tears up at that sentence, not angry at Romeo but at himself." I will fucking leave you, " Romeo hugs his bruised body tighter. "Don't touch me you monster, " Romeo spat to Richard who pulls away from his touch, Romeo cries shaking his head." You're a monster, a liar, " Romeo continues, Richard's lips quivered at his fiances' words." I fucking hate you, god, I wish you were fucking dead. "

"You don't mean that, " Richard touches Romeo's badly bruised shoulder, Romeo yells out feeling pain erupt through him.

"I will leave you, I swear, I will fucking leave you, " Romeo cries placing his head on his knees which were brought up towards his chest, Richard tries to touch Romeo but he shakes away from his old, Romeo shakes vigorously feeling pain shoot further into his body. He gets out a grunt.

"I'm sorry, I promise to change, I mean it," Richard moves to look into Romeo's eyes, the human avoids his gaze but Richard holds his face." I mean it baby, I know I said some things today, but none of it was true. I was just so angry as always and I lost control, " Richard said to Romeo in a soft tone, his words trembling as he spoke." I will kill me too if I keep hurting you, " Richard cries loudly to Romeo who watches him whist he wraith's in pain, Romeo let's out a groan closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, " Richard feels a hard punch to his jaw, he opens his eyes clenching his jaw." I'm sorry, " he holds Romeo's face.

Romeo's lip quivered and he hugs Richard who breathes out deeply, that was the problem, Richard was always sorry and Romeo was always forgiving and it was toxic and disturbing, their sickness slowly gripped at their throat and they had no idea how damaged they really are.

****

**DR. SMITH'S OFFICE, TWO DAYS LATER**

**ELIJAH WASN'T BLIND** , the cast on Romeo's left wrist was visible to show Richard had laid his hands on the human once again, Elijah could clearly see bruises on Romeo's face and a bandage on his forehead.

Romeo wore a black turtleneck long sleeve with brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans and dark blue boots, his shaggy hair combed and it's in his usual style.

The original tilt his head studying the younger male before him, Romeo's demeanour was the same, he was holding onto some fantasy that Richard would indeed change and they would live happily ever after.

Elijah knew that would never happen. He hoped he could bring two broken souks together, Romeo and Niklaus. 

Romeo never let anything get him down, but god, Elijah wished he would just leave Richard already.

Niklaus had informed him of the pain he felt two days ago and the immense emotion that went through him, Romeo's insecure and scared emotion, it all just went through him just like that and Klaus hated how was feeling, now he could find himself caring less about Romeo who kept giving his abusive fiance chances after changes. Klaus had lost his grip anytime he felt Romeo's emotions and pain. He wanted the bond broken so he could be free with his own self worth and emotions his plan to terrorise the world and rule it, his plan to break his curse and destroy his enemies. He had no room for a mate.

Elijah tapped bis fingers on the arm of the couch he sat, his left leg crossed over his right one, his expensive nine thousand dollars black coat hanging on the hanger for coats, he wore his black expensive suit that was probably more expensive than his coat. He cleared his throat listing to the slow heartbeat of Romeo, his heart was fragile. "When are you going to leave him, Romeo?!" Was the first thing Elijah said after five minutes of utter and lonely silence that filled the air like a dessert. 

Romeo looked away from Elijah, his body aching drastically, his wrist was badly hurt, he had a cast on it yet again, he rubs his fingers together taking a deep breath." I find myself asking that question, " Romeo answered shaking his head, he had no answer, no courage to do the deeds, he knew he needed to leave so bad. He really did.

"I see the new bruise on you, " Elijah told Romeo who looked him in the eyes." When was it?!" The original asked in all seriousness, Romeo cleared his throat finding it hard to breathe.

"Two days ago, " Romeo takes a deep breath blinking the tears that threatened to spill away, he bits his lips." It was something I said, he had gotten angry at me and then well..." 

"I want to try something with you, " Elijah suggested softly, Rome rubs his face looking down at the floor, he wasn't ready for another one of Elijah's exercises. "I want you to think of the incident that occurred two days prior, " Elijah softly instructed, Romeo shook his head, he honestly couldn't." It's hard I know, but I want you to think of it, " Elijah instructed, he pressed his fingers over his brows.

Romeo closes his eyes visualising the recent incident with Richard, he feels tears stream down his face and he sniffs clenching his jaw." mmmm, "Romeo snaps his eyes open, he shakes his head." I can't, " he told Elijah shaking his head.

"It's imperative, " Elijah softly told the human who closes his eyes, Romeo begins to do as he was instructed." Now I want you to place your best friend, James in your shoes, "

Romeo clenched his hands tightly, instead of him, it's James.

  
"Richard, you don't want to do this, "James yelled out to his fiancee who grabs his hair and throws a punch his way, James coughs falling to the ground again, he feels a kick to his sides and covers his head.

Romeo opens his eyes covering his face, tests now streaming down his face." I can't, " he cries to Elijah.

"Go on, " Elijah implores, he hoped this plan of his would work, Romeo did not deserve this. Romeo nodded closing his eyes again.

"Richard, please, " James pleads tiredly, he falls to the fall after being picked up and thrown over their bedroom couch, he slams his head to the wall and grunts, Richard grabs James by his hair and throws him over the couch, James's head slams on the end of the wooden table and groans, his body violently shaking as if he was just a mountain of snow. Richard grabs his head and punches him. "I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry, " James cried, Richard kicks his sides and he grunts falling to the floor, he let's out a masculine scream when Richard grabs his neck in a tight hold.

Romeo feels tears stream down his face, it wasn't his face he was seeing but now James, he clenched his jaw screaming out, his hands hitting the couch." Nooo, nooo, noooo, nooo," Romeo shakes his head snapping his eyes open, he covers his face.

Elijah watches him sadly, the pain Romeo was feeling was unspeakable." Should James still stay in that relationship?!" Elijah softly asks Romeo who covers his mouth looking at him, the human takes a deep breath.

"No, " Romeo licks his lips, Elijah passes him a tissue and he takes a few wiping his tears." But it's not easy, " Romeo said to Elijah who nods his head knowing that to be true." I've thought about living him for a while now, then I think of what we have and we have a lot, "

"Romeo, a lot or too little, it shouldn't matter, you need to leave or next time you will end up dead, " Elijah warned Romeo as a matter of fact, Romeo cleared his throat." We need to make a plan, "

Romeo gives Elijah a confused look, he wipes his tears, the constant abuse replying in his head." For what?!" 

"For when he lays his hands on you again, " Elijah answered, he pulls out a card and hands it to Romeo." I have a friend, she owns a place, it's in town but further away, maybe two or three hours, "Elijah informed Romeo who scoffs looking at the card in his hand.

"He knew about the place I had in Denver, " Romeo said to Elijah who shook his head, the original was more determined to help Romeo now, he really was. He couldn't help his brother when he was being abused, but he could help his brothers mate. 

"I can put the deed in my name if you would like or you could use a fake name, " Elijah offered, Romeo rubbed his face biting his fingers.

"I can't, it's too much of a risk, " Romeo tries to tell Elijah, the original shook his head that was until something enters his head.

"Did he threaten you?!" Elijah questioned Romeo who covers his face, the human bits hard into his fingers and taps his shoes on the ground. " Romeo did Richard threaten you in any way?!" Elijah questioned in a stern tone to Romeo who nods his head frantically. Elijah's eyes widen, this was something he had no idea Richard would even do. He was scared that Richard would one day beat Romeo to death but he never thought, maybe he was too stupid trying to see other times but he couldn't notice one thing.

"He can take my daughter from me, " Romeo takes a deep breath rubbing his hands on his jeans." She's all I have to live for, and then he will kill me, he said it himself, I can't even..."Romeo stops shaking his head, he couldn't leave Richard, he always made the threats, even the threats to living didn't seem to phase Richard anymore, all Richard did was apologise and cry and the day he would change.

"I can get you a fantastic lawyer, put Richard to shambles, " Elijah suggested to Romeo who shakes his head, he couldn't risk it. "He will kill you if you do not heed to my help, " Elijah told Romeo with wide eyes, Romeo only had his daughter, sure he had his friends but losing his daughter, that would actually make him kill himself, he suffered from depression and anxiety, he struggled deeply, he greatly did and Lydia was what he had to live for. No amount of friends found makeup to that.

"You don't understand Elijah, I can't lose Lydia, she's my daughter, mine. I carried her for nine months, went through excruciating pain, pregnancy trouble, He won't just take her, he will make sure I'm miserable. I know what he's capable off Elijah, you don't. I do. I'm the one who will feel the brunt of it, " Romeo said to Elijah, his jaws clenching tightly.

"I know how scary it is, trust me, I really do but if he beats you to death one of these days, it's all gone, " Elijah said to Romeo who nodded, he was scared of dying.

"I don't want to die, Elijah, " Romeo said to the original with teary-eyed, Elijah wipes the tears that threatened to spill, he coughs." I live in fear when he's angry, I'm scared that the wrong thing will set him off, " Romeo shook his head, he clears his throat looking away from Elijah before he spoke once more." I keep having these nightmares of him kicking my head or something like he beats me to death and he goes to prison or whatever and Lydia is all alone and it's my fault, I'm the reason I get abused....maybe If I kept to keep my mouth shut and be bett-" Romeo continued his own words stuttering, Elijah cuts him off.

"-No, it wasn't your fault, you deserved none of this, " Elijah told Romeo who rubs his face he had no idea what to think or do anymore. He was honestly alone and stuck.

"I just-" Romeo taps his fingers on his thighs." Thank you, but I need to....i just can't leave, " Romeo informed Elijah who took a deep breath. "Im scared, but I also love him and he adores me, he treats me like a god, "

"When he's not abusing you, " Elijah interrupted Romeo who scoffed knowing Elijah was right but he never wanted to accept it. It would make it very much real. "He's not just physically abusive Romeo, he's mentally and Emotionally abusive to YOU, " Elijah said to Romeo who tears up knowing it was all real. "As your father abused you, " Elijah revealed, hearing that Romeo was abused growing up by his own father because he was gay made his heart boil. Romeo had dealt with abuse his whole life. It was not fair but life just wasn't fair.

Romeo cleared his throat looking down, his father was a touchy subject." Richard isn't my father, " Romeo did to Elijah who in turn scoffs, Elijah shook his head at Romeo's broken words.

"Your father almost beat you to death when you were ten, he threatened to kill you if you turned out to be gay, he disowned you at a mere age of sixteen, living you to fend for yourself, Romeo abused you, he controlled you and manipulates you, he can say he loves you, sure he does but this isn't love." Elijah firmly told Romeo who closed his eyes tightly. 

"I thank you for trying to help me, I really do, Elijah, " Romeo said standing up, Elijah sighs shaking his head, Romeo begins to walk out and Elijah rubs his face watching the human leave. He was worried. He truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just so much going on. Romeo please catch a break and leave.


	14. (4) ALL I WANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo gets into an incident and a handsome stranger saves him, the stranger also happens to be the same man displaying his art at Romeo's gallery.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading. Welcome to the new chapter

  
# (4) ALL I WANT

**THE SAME DAY AS the LAST CHAPTER, 10 MINUTES LATER**

**AFTER LEAVING DR. SMITH'S** office, I thought about his words a lot, he offered to help me, he cared or at least I hoped he actually did. All he said were truths and I knew he was right, one of these days I would end up dead instead of injured, multiple strong kicks to the head or the spine and I would be dead. No, dislocated shoulders or any injuries. NO, I would be gone and it would be over just like that, Lydia would grow up without her father, she would have Richard but she wouldn't have me anymore. It would be like Eve losing her mother except in Lydia's case, she would be losing one father instead of two. I was being selfish. I truly am. How could I not accept Dr Smith's help? _Was I truly suicidal? You aren't._

I probably am if I was willing to risk my daughter possibly losing a parent in the near future. I hoped he would change and things would be better. The abuse needed to be stopped. I wanted Richard to be better, I needed to he better. I needed things to get better, I desperately do because part of the truth also was, I was afraid of what I would be without Richard in my life, as my partner, best friend and father of my child. I loved him, I really bloody did and I hated myself.

Looking ahead as I drove home, I took a deep breath closing my eyes for a second. I was in so much pain and I had been taking so many pain pills that I don't realize when my car crashed into a tree, my head slammed against the steering wheel. I hissed in pain as the airbag deployed hitting me in the face as well, my lips pressed together and I snapped my eyes opened letting out a yelp of pain.

I took several deep breath blinking, everything was really blurry for me right now. I blinked again trying to make sense of what was happening right now. 

My ears were ringing and my body ached a lot more, my neck felt really stiff and I pushed the car door open, I stumbled out leaning against my car, I took a deep breath pulling my phone out, I didn't notice when a black SUV stopped behind my own car until I turned my head to the sound of the car door opening. I pressed my hand to my forehead looking myself in the glass window of my black Mazda, my head was bleeding and the side of my lip also was, I took a deep breath trying to get my blurry vision to go away and the pins I was hearing to stop. 

"Are you alright?!" I snapped out of my uneven thought turning my bead, it was the person driving the black SUV, I couldn't see his face, everything was blurry and everything sounded muffled, the pins I was hearing began to dial down and my hearing began coming back. I breathed out, what the person was saying becoming a little clearer. "Are you alright?!" My sight was beginning to get clearer, I coughed closing my eyes for a moment, a hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Um-"I began finally looking at the stranger, he was tall, almost a triangular face shape with a hint of oval, full red plum lip that looked very kissable and it was beautiful, reddish-blonde hair, dark blue-green eyes that sparkled in the afternoon sun, he was masculine with a hint of slim to his build, a dash of athleticism, a cute small button nose, an amazing jawline that could probably cut through steel. God he was breathtaking, I stuttered my words. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off him, literally, I was starstruck, was that still a thing?

I wasn't so sure but things looked like they stopped when I made eye contact with him, he felt strangely familiar and euphoric to me, like I knew him but wanting to also know him. God. God. What the fuck was going on, I scrunched my brows closer together before licking my lips, my head was spinning. I was on drugs.

"Are you alright?" Said stranger questioned yet again, his voice deep, British and very sultry, he looked dangerous, he sounded dangerous and violent. He had this darkness inside of him and it made me want to wrap myself around him, what the actual fuck. I cleared my throat trying to find my words, what the fuck was happening?! 

"Um.." I stuttered looking around, I felt blood dripping from my head, the stranger looked away from me and I touched my head. I was beginning to feel slightly light-headed, I didn't know what came over me but before I knew what to say next, it all went black.

I let out a groan opening my eyes, I blinked trying to wrap my head about my surroundings and what was going on, I remembered I took a couple of pain meds and then I was driving home and then I crashed into a tree and then I saw this handsome stranger, I wanted afterwards. I took a deep breath fullying opening my eyes, I was in a hospital, I looked around the white coloured room, I blinked, a man was sitting on a brown chair, it was the same stranger. "Who are you?!" I spoke up, the man looked up at me and gave me a short smile, he held this smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't, as he knew me and how he looked at me and looked like made me scared and uncomfortable. 

"Niklaus Mikaelson, love, " He spoke up in a sultry but dark tone, I gulped shifting against the bed, he walked towards. " I was the one who brought you here, they informed me that you had a mild concussion, you should be fine, " He informed me. I nodded my head looking away from his gaze, it was hard to not stare into.

"Thank you, Niklaus, " I spoke up in a quiet tone, who names their child Niklaus? I looked back at him and he was looking at me like he was trying to study me, I had noticed looks like that a lot. "You don't have to stay, " I told him, he nodded his head before grabbing his black jacket, he gave me a final look before leaving. I looked at the table and found my belongings, I quickly got dressed in my clothes and grabbed my phone.

The doors open and I looked up, I was instantly tackled into a hug by Richard and Lydia, I grunted feeling my pain shoot around my body." The doctor said you are fine, " Richards spoke up, he holds my face in his hand before kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, our lips fighting an affectionate battle

"Ewww, " Lydia moaned in disgust, I simply rolled my eyes at our child before pulling my lips from my fiancee. I glanced at Evie who held her stuffed toy, she never let go of it. I hoped she was okay because two days ago she had been acting extremely weird, she was more quiet than usual and she stated assy from Richard like he did something to her. I gave her a warm smile.

"Hey sweetheart, " I spoke up to the girls, I ruffled my daughter's hair." Let's go home." I told them, I sighed walking ahead of them.

  
\---- 

  
**I LAID ON THE COUCH** In the living room resting after coming back from the hospital, Lydia was sitting on the floor playing board game with Evie who held a mug of hot chocolate mixed with marshmallows and whipped cream.

I pressed my hands around my wrist clenching it tightly before I dug my nails into the flesh of my skin, my skin begins to bleed and a bruise was forming. I released my hold before rubbing my head in a circular motion, it was spinning and the pain was disturbingly worse. I needed for it to stop but it was like I was hit by the train over and over again without a chance to heal before being hit by another train.

"Here, " Richard handed me a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows before handing one to Lydia who grinned brightly, that was her favourite beverage as it was mine and Richard also loved it but be adds cinnamon to top it, it was delicious. 

  
I gave him a grateful look before blowing softly into the steaming mug, the steam went up towards ny face making it get wet. I closed my eyes before taking a sip, the whipped cream created a moustache above my lips, Richard kissed my lips licking the whipped cream that stayed above my lips.

I smiled into the kiss reaching my free hand to the back of his neck which I caressed softly, the kiss felt so soft and loving and yet so rough and filled with unrequited anger, I pulled away from hand took another sip of my drinks 

"How is the board game?!" I asked the girls who looked invested, I think Evie was letting Lydia win because she was losing ridiculously, a smile came upon my lips thinking of them being older, how they would always be there and protect each other. It was a work in progress with Evie. Its been almost three months and she was yet to open up to us. I still needed to speak to Richard about her seeing a child therapist so she could begin to slowly open up and let us in. 

"It's okay, " Evie answered kicking her feet up and down, she laid on her stomach, her head waved upwards, she moved it up and down, near her was her mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. "Lydia is winning but I'll win next time, " She told me before humming to herself, I nodded my head, that was better honestly, most of the time she was so quiet and just ignored everyone. 

"I'm just that good, " Lydia told Evie shooting a toothless grin that made me pout. She was growing up and I had been thinking of the possibilities of having another child.

Richard laughed leaning against the couch, I had my keg on his lap and he was caressing it, he took a sip of his drink, I watched how calm and happy be looked, so innocent but yet so dangerous and dark. This was the Richard I wish I had, one who didn't lash out at me, didn't control me and always get angry. I wish we would slowly get better. That was all I want. 

_For our relationship to be better._

I kissed my teeth reaching out to caress his strong and firm masculine shoulder, it clenched at my touch, I leaned close to him placing my lips to his shoulder blades. " Thank you for being here, " I told him, he was supposed to leave for Phoenix, AZ today but because of the accident, he rescheduled it for next week.

"Always, baby, " He told me pressing his lips to my head, I smiled at the affectionate touch. I rubbed his back closing my eyes before leaning my back against the arms of the chair, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. " Look at that, Evie, you're doing great. " 

I smiled listing to the conversations Richard had with the girls, it was mostly Richard and Lydia, Evie just didn't respond and I had no idea why she was being so cold to her father. I hoped she would see he cared and was trying to be there for her. Like I was trying to be her friend and a family to her, I may not be blood but she would be in our lives and I wanted her to feel welcomed and I wanted to bond with her, it felt like she was my daughter, I thought of her as my daughter over the past few weeks, I didn't know much of her but she's been here long enough and I hoped she could see that and return what we were trying to accomplish with her.

I pulled myself from Richard standing up, he took the mug from me and I kissed him, I ruffled Lydia and Evie's hair before going up the stairs.

I was shocked Evie did not recoil from the fatherly touch of hair ruffling I gave her, she usually did, not to assert myself or anything, I wanted her to know I cared and I wasn't going to make her feel like an outsider. I hoped she would accept me as a friend and another father figure one day. I hoped she would accept us as her family.

"I'm going to take a nap, " I was tired and wanted to rest my aching muscles, the first thing I did when we arrived was shower and change into light baby pink baggy sweatpants and a green t-shirt. 

My feet slapped against the tiled ground, my hands tracing across the railing handle of the stairs. I walked down the long walls towards mine and Richard's ensuite bedroom, I opened the door and walked towards the sleeping area which was large. I jumped on the bed letting out a groan of pain from the rushed impact I had.

I could hear the waves of the beach and it brought a smile to my face. it made me pull myself from my mind and just relax, I wasn't thinking, it was just blank and I loved that blank feeling at this very moment.

\---- 

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**I WALKED INTO THE NEW CAR THAT** Richard had gotten for me after the accident, he was a bit hesitant in me driving again since that car was the second car I had crashed.

I needed to get in check, I had no idea what was going on with me, I was blank most of the time and the other time I just, I don't know. Things were just going in different for me like I was in a different time zone each time.

I adjusted the rearview mirror glancing back at who and Evie who was in the back seat of my car, I cleared my throat.

"You guys okay back there?" I asked the girls who nodded their head and continued their conversation.

I was happy that they at least spoke to each other given the fact that Evie had been withdrawn most of the time ever since she started living with us. 

Arriving at Fusion, I parked the car getting out, the girls got out as well and began following me inside. I pulled out my phone replying to the message from Annie. She was my assistant in my art gallery, it was getting built up and I was already getting customer which was crazy.

I have a new artist who wants to display his work once the gallery opens up and I had a meeting with him today. I'm not sure about his name, it was something I would have to ask Annie, she took care of my business issue as my assistant, I couldn't concentrate on anything so I gave her the wraps to take care of things until I could feel like myself again.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" I asked replying to Annies text, looking up at the girl at the till, I ordered my usual as well as the girls food, Paying for what I had gotten.

"Daddy."

"Daddy."

"Huh, what?!" I looked up from my phone to my daughter who pointed to the food and drinks being delivered, I took the tray before walking over to the usual booth where we sat and ate, I reply to messages as I placed the tray on the table. 

_"Hey, you "_

Looking up from my phone, I raised my brows at the male standing before the booth I sat. It was the same man who took me to the hospital, Niklaus, such an odd name. I gave him a smile before shaking his hand."Hey, um.....Niklaus, " I spoke up to him, he grinned at me and god, I swear I just swooned. This was wrong. _It was extremely wrong._

"I never got your name, " Niklaus said to me in a soft tone, I smiled before placing my phone down.

"Romeo, My name is Romeo, " I told him letting out a short huff, I felt a kick at my leg and looked at the girls. Lydia laughed, she was such a little trouble maker. I honestly had no idea where she got that from, she was always getting into trouble at school and with our neighbour, The Devons, God I hated those family, they were so unbearable.

"I love that name, " Niklaus smiled at me, I nodded with a smile on my face. The name was mine and I was glad to change it after I left home years ago.

"Thank you, "I smiled at Nik, why did I keep smiling like a fucking idiot, I felt another kick to my leg and closed my eyes in annoyance.." Lydia, " I gave her a stern look before turning my attention back to Niklaus." Um..thank you again, " I told him in a soft tone, I was really grateful that he was there and took me to the hospital, I don't know what would have happened. I was honestly very grateful towards him. "I really don't know how I can repay you." I don't him softly, he smiled at me.

"No worries, Love, just stay safe." He told me before waving bye and walking away. I watched him leave before turning my attention back to the girls.

"He likes you, " Evie told me, I raised my brows at the eleven-year-old, what does she... I'm not going to get into that.

"What?!" I shook my head at her, she grinned at me before stuffing her face back in the food she was eating.

"He likes you, he was watching you when we ordered the food, " Evie informed me, I rose my brows before turning my head, I saw Niklaus smiling at me and he wasn't shy about it either.

"I don't know what makes you think that but just be a kid, " I told her before taking a sip of my drink.

A while later, I dropped the kids home and called a baby sitter. I had a meeting with an artist for my art gallery and I was honestly not ready to meet anyone within the next few days.

Arriving at the gallery, I walked inside looking around, I honestly loved Richard so much for doing this for me, it meant a lot that I was doing something I loved. It really did. I guess being mad at him for two months had its perks, it had never happened before I was grateful. He treated me like I was a god. Like I was the most important thing in his life and I couldn't have asked for a better partner. All I want right now is for us to be helped with our problems. That was one of the things we both wanted and was striving hard to get.

"Romeo, Hi."

I smiled at Annie, tearing my gaze from the painting of a beautiful skyline, it was honestly so detailed and so mesmerizing, it felt all too real like I was there and it made me happy for some reason like I understood the concept within the artist's eyes and it brought an unsettling feeling to me. "Hey, Annie, " I said to her, she cleared her throat before leading me to her office where I could meet the new artist, entering I stopped at the sight of Niklaus and a smile appeared on my face. "Hi, Um.." God, why was I so awkward around a complete and utter stranger?

"Mr Veracruz, " Niklaus stood up holding out his hand to me, I started at, Oh god, clearing my throat I shook his hand." You own this masterpiece, " Niklaus waved his hand about giving me a grin, I nodded my head.

  
"And you're....." I trailed off earning a nod from him, a smile escaped my lips.

"He's the new artist, you were just looking at his work." Annie informed me. I nodded, that as good to know.

"I love that, its really beautiful," I told Niklaus, he grinned shrugging his shoulders.

"You paint?" Niklaus asked and I nodded." That was a stupid question, of course, you do, " Niklaus laughed, god his laugh, Stop it, Romeo. I needed to get a hang of myself. "I wanted to know who would be displaying my art. " 

I nodded my head at his words." Well, If I could show you around." I told him with a slight smile appearing on my face. 

Walking around the gallery and talking about each artist, a smile on my lips, he was easy to talk too and he held this mystery to him and I wanted to find out what his mystery was. He was making me feel how Richard made me feel when we first met but it felt so different. I stopped in front of a painting of mine. It was something I first painted when I left college. I was very proud of it, it was a tale but with a hidden message. Not everyone was able to figure out what it truly meant but I wanted to pull my pain and sorrow and hurt into one. It was dark and tragic.

"This painting, it's ah- dark and tragic, so full of pain and sorrow and..." Niklaus trailed off. I looked at him nodding my head, it really did show what I was feeling at that time. 

"Bad things have happened to me, " I told him taking a deep breath, I glanced at him to find him already looking at me. I squeezed my left wrist tightly, digging my nails into my flesh.

"Bad things have also happened to me, they sometimes constantly do, " Niklaus told me. I pulled my hands around from my left wrist nodding my head, I could understand what he was saying. I could feel it and it was very weird.

"I first made that when I left College, " I revealed biting my lips tightly, I sucked in a deep breath before turning my attention back to him.

"What inspired it?!" Niklaus asked me, I pressed my lips into a thin line thinking of the reason.

"I was in a blank, " I told him, I walked away from the painting with him following behind me." I have moments where I blackout and just...."I trailed off and he nodded as if he understood, I smiled.

"I would love to display my work here," Niklaus told me and I smiled." But I would love to take you out to dinner to discuss further, "

I stuttered." Um...dinner." 

"Business dinner, " Niklaus told me clearing me of my thought, I nodded my head letting out a nervous crackle.

"You can take Annie out to dinner to discuss further, " I told him in a soft tone, Richard would not be happy about a client taking me out to dinner, he had a temper and the last time a guy took me out to sinner or even flirted with me, I felt the brunt of it.

"Alright, but may I ask why?!" Niklaus inquired, it was risky for me and I couldn't exactly say. 'My fiance is raging and controlling and also abusive and I am very restricted. " I could go out but I didn't want to hear his whining.

"I will not be in town, " I made up a quick excuse, that was a lie. " Okay, I'm sorry, that was a lie. I just don't handle anything well hence I let my assistant do all this, I am in a blank right now, " I told him in a nervous tone, stuttering my words like aa pathetic fool. Not that Richard would have many problems but there were some things I had to be thoughtful about the given history.

"You seem to always be in a blank by the looks of it, " Niklaus joked and I laughed, I needed my blank, I really did.

"Not always but I've been through a lot and my blanks help me through them, " I told him clearing my throat." So when is this dinner?!" I asked he gave me a devious smirk, god, I needed to be careful.

"How about tomorrow night?" 

I nodded my head." Your phone, " I held out my hand grinning at him, he gave me his phone and I put in my digital " my personal number, I don't really use my business number, Annie is at the moment whilst I am in a blank so you can call me if you have any more inquiries or speak to Annie." I told him giving him back his phone, he smiled nodding his head.

"I sure will, " He told me." I best be on my way."

"I actually do as well, I'll walk you out, " I told him, I waved bye to her before walking out the gallery alongside Nik, he walked me to my car." Thank you. " I got in and started the engine. He smiled at me before walking away. 

Arriving home, I cleared my throat before parking the car, I rubbed my face turning off the engine, flashes of this morning entered my head, I closed my eyes letting out a low sob, my head laid on the steering wheel, my hands tightly gripped it.

_Richard pushed me towards the wall, my head slamming. I grunted feeling pain surge through me at that very moment, I looked at him with anger before punching him. He punched me back grabbing my head, he pushed me to the wall slamming my head. I fell to the ground feeling light-headed. "Romeo, " Richard kneels down in front of me, I couldn't keep my eyes open, I touched my head and it was bleeding." You're alright baby, "He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid me on the bed before leaving. "I'm sorry." He told me pressing ice to my head._

_"Its okay, baby.” I told him caressing his face, he sat closer to me before kissing my head._

_"I promise, things will change." He told me as always and as always I believed._

I snapped out of my thought when my phone began ringing, checking the caller I.D, it was unknown, clearing my throat, I wiped my tears before answering." Yeah, "

"This is Niklaus, I wanted to check if you gave me the right number." 

I laughed letting out a short sniff, I got out of the car and began walking to the front door, walking inside, I was instantly tackled into a hug by Lydia and Duke began running towards us and I smiled.

"Yeah, I did. " I told him ruffling Lydia's hair.

"Are you alright?" 

"Just getting a cold, " I informed him walking into the living room, I smiled at Evie who was watching tv. 

"Then I must say be careful once more, I will inform you of the business dinner."

I replied before cutting the call, I found a note and flower in a vase on the table, picking it up I smiled reading it. _“I love you, I'm sorry.”_ Of course, he was as always.

"Dad said he'd be back tonight." Evie told me and I nodded, I loved the sentiment behind the flows, it was my favourite. Lavender. 

"I'll get started on lunch if you girls want to help.” I told them.

"Daddy, I want pancakes, " Lydia took hold of my hand swinging herself back and forth. I shook my head, it was three P.M now and I wanted to get some chores done before it was too late.

"Do you want pancakes, Evie?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"I want Chinese." she replied. alright, I might have to order in instead.

"You can't have Chinese for lunch dummy." Lydia said to Evie.

"Lydia, " I gave her a stern look walking away. I pulled out my phone and began ordering lunches. Lydia wanted pancakes, typical. "Lydia, let's make pancakes," I called her, hearing her cheer of joy, a smile appeared on my face.

"Pancakes, yay."

"I want pancakes as well, " Evie yelled out, the two soon joined me in the kitchen. I smiled watching them get out the ingredients. 

"I ordered little Chinese just in case, " l told them opening the fridge to get out the eggs. I closed my eyes rubbing my shoulders. The pain was unbearable. It truly was.

"You okay?" Evie questioned and I nodded, taking a deep breath I pulled out the eggs and also the milk.

_"Hey...hey...hey.."_

"Daddy, " Lydia ran to her father, why was he back home so early, he gave me a grin before picking up our daughter, I gave him a smile before placing the eggs and milk on the counter.

"Hi, Dad, " Evie avoided her fathers gaze, I wondered why she ignored Richard.

"Hi, sweethearts, " He placed a kiss to the heads before walking to me, he set Lydia down and grabbed my face pecking my lips. I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you, " Richard said in-between kisses, I smiled pulling away.

"I missed you too but why as you back so early." I inquired as I started mixing the pancake batch.

"I pushed it back, " Richard caressed my cheeks, I leaned into his touch before kissing him again. "Pancakes, yummy, " He placed his finger into the batch, I gave him a look, he kissed my cheeks.

"You're gross." Evie told us and I chuckled.

"Like this, " Richard pulled me closer kissing me again, I moaned into the kiss and they grunted. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer, soon our tongue began fighting for dominance, Richard tickled my sides and I laughed, he slide his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. 

"Omg, stop, I will be deceased, " Lydia grunted running around us, she pulled us away, I smiled pecking Richards lips repeatedly. "Stop. "

"Alright fine, " Richard picked Lydia up tickling her, she laughed kicking her legs. 

"Pancakes, " Evie told me, I nodded turning on the cooker.

"Alright, " I laughed shaking my head, I felt Richard pull me close to him again, kissing my cheeks. "Richard, " I laughed placing the frying pan on the cooker. 

"Romeo, " Richard said my name in the same tone, I pushed him away so I could cook, he kissed my head before walking away. I looked at the bruise on my wrist, I closed my eyes pulling my sleeve down. I took a deep breath before making the first batch of pancakes. I still had to tell Richard about the dinner and Evie seeing a therapist. 

"Pancakes."

I snapped out of my thought taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day.


	15. (5) GENIUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo has a business dinner with Niklaus.

# (5) GENIUS

ROMEO'S P.O.V

LATER THAT EVENING I sat on the balcony of mine and Richard's bedroom, in my hand I held a marijuana cigarette taking heaps of puff, it always helped me calm my nerves and think, I watched the sea wave back and forth, the water gets high and splashes around, I took another off of my cigarette before sucking it in for a second before I released the smoke, I heard the sliding doors open and turn my head to Richard walking towards me, I smiled at my fiancee before placing the bottom of the cigarette down, I picked up my phone and chewing gum and took a piece. I felt Richard rub my shoulders before placing a kiss down my shoulder blades, I raised my hand to caress his face, he sat down beside me and pulled me closer to him, I took a deep breath leaning against his body.

"How's the gallery opening going?!" Richard asked caressing down my arms, I looked up at him before pecking his lips, he rubs my neck pulling me closer. 

"It's going great, baby," I informed him pulling away." Already have a lot of customers calling to display their work, "I continued narrowing my eyes at the twinkling starlight above, I needed to tell him about the diner with Niklaus but I knew his temper and how jealous he could be so I needed to tread carefully. "I had a meeting with a new customer this afternoon, his name is Niklaus and he wants to have dinner tomorrow night to discuss the business further, " I finished, I felt Richard squeeze my sides and left out a hiss.

"I don't like this, " Richard told me in a gruff and angry tone, god I knew this was how he was going to react. 

"Like what, having dinner with a client?!" I asked him pulling away, I scoffed shaking my head, it was alright for him to do certain things but when it came to me I had to be restricted. How fair was that? "Look at what you're doing, " I told him rolling my eyes.

"What am I doing?!" He asked me holding my hand but I recoiled from his touch frowning at him, this was unbelievable.

"Getting jealous and angry over a fucking dinner with a new fucking client, " I snapped at him through gritted teeth, my hands clenched at my eyes, I shook my head looking away from him. He looked sadden by my tone and I honestly couldn't care less, he was pissing me off.

"I'm not jealous, I'm allowed to not like what's going on, " He told me in a cold tone, his jaw clenched and his eyes began burning on anger, I recognized when he was angry, it wasn't hard not to. "Baby, I just..." He took a hold of my hand again but I pulled away from him, I was not in a mood for his nonsense again.

"So when it comes to you I shouldn't be reacting like this but when it's me it's not allowed?!" I asked him, I was getting tired of his jealous and angry streak, chances after chances and he still doesn't change. 

"You're trying to make this into an argument, " Richard snapped at me grabbing my jaw, he pulled me closer to him and I pushed him away, I stood up rubbing my jaw.

"You can sleep in the guest room, " I spat before walking away from him, heavy footsteps entered my ears and my arms being grabbed, I hissed turning my head to Richard who then grabs my neck and slams me to the wall, I hit my head to the light lamb, I let out a grunt holding the back of my head. Looking at Richard, I punched him pushing him back, he stumbles onto the couch. I glared at him, looking down at my hands, blood sporing out, I hissed glaring angrily at Richard who stood up, he punches me back, I held my jaw falling into the wall, my shoulders slamming harshly to the wall, I placed my head on the wall.

"Goldy, " Richard tone turned from cold and angry to soft in an instant, I looked at him rubbing my shoulders, I punched him again and again, he falls to the ground and holds me back, he flips us over and holds my hands down." Now look who's being violent, " 

I headbutt him releasing myself from his hold, he falls down away from me, I shook my head looking away from him, he grabs my hand and punches me, he throws me to the floor and a kick is sent to my stomach, I grunted kicking his feet, he grabs my feet and punches me, again and again, overpowering me, he holds my hand down and slams my head to the ground. I cried out feeling lightheaded.

"I don't like that tone, " He hissed punching my sides, I grabbed his arm and punched his throat, he coughs falling away from me, I panicked.

"Richard, " I knelt down to his side."I'm sorry, " I told him, I stood up and grabbed the water that was on the table and gave it to him, he glared at me.

"Don't fucking touch me," Richard pulled away from my touch, I scoffed shaking my head, my body was hurting, I knew he hated when I fought back despite him overpowering me nether the less.

"Look at what you're doing, " I told him walking away, I needed to nurse the new bruises I just received.

Later I laid in bed freshened up, Richard walks into the bedroom and I turned my body away from him, I pulled the bedsheet over my head. "I'm sorry baby, " Richard hugged me from behind pulling me closer, he kissed my shoulder blades rubbing my back. "I shouldn't have reacted like that and made this violent, " he times me kissing my neck, I rolled my eyes pulling away from him.

"Don't be angry," Richard pulls me to face him, I looked down avoiding his case but he pulls my head gently so I could look him in the eyes, I closed my eyes. That was an option." Baby, please, " I felt his lips on mine and pulled away, I felt it again and moaned loudly into his mouth when I felt his hands travelling down my boxers.

"No, stop, I'm angry at you, " I pulled away from his touch, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, not today. He pulled me closer kissing my neck, this was how he always wanted to make up if you count buying me endless present and doing anything. 

"Don't be, I'm sorry, I promise to change, I know it's hard and it keeps repeating but I promise to be better, " He told me in a soft tone filled with affection, I knew how hard it was for him and how he needed support and help and I was determined to help and support him, I turned around looking him in the eyes.

"You know when you talked about having another baby, " I brought up trailing my hands down his chest, he nodded his head before pulling me closer to him, I pecked his lips entwining our legs." I want another one now, " I informed him, over the past few weeks I have been having baby fever, I wanted to have another kid fill the house, wake up in the middle of the night, part of the reason was I needed nine months of not getting abused.

"Really?!" Richards's eyes brightened, I nodded my head before putting my hand inside his boxers, he moved when I touched his member which was large and swollen, he was hard as fuck." Baby, "He pressed his lips to mine, I grunted into the kiss caressing my hands up and down his members, he moaned loudly into my mouth." God, you'll kill me, "He moaned, I moaned feeling myself grow hard at this moment we were beginning to share, I caressed the tip of his member which was growing wet because of precum, I pulled my boxers down and threw it to the side of the bed, he pulls me on top of him and I forced his member into my asshole, I hissed in pain.

" it won't fit in, " I said to him in a gruff tone, I laid my head on his chest as he slowly started thrusting in, I moaned raising my head and slowly started forcing his large and fat swollen member further into my asshole, I hissed in pain as pleasure slowly began taking over." You're so good, " I moaned looking into his eyes, he gripped my masculine waist tightly as he started thrusting in deeper and faster, I moaned loudly throwing my head back, I feel his hand around my own large and fat swollen member, I was bigger than him in the size, we were both huge but I was, god, I would probably kill him as he would kill me. He began caressing my member, rubbing it up and down, I moaned rolling my hips as I began bouncing, the sound of his balls and his dick slamming into my hole entered my ears, I gripped his chest looking into his eyes, a loud moan escaped both out his, he yelled out throwing his head back.

"Oh...Romeo...fuck...ah...FUCK, " Richard yelled out thrusting deeper as he jerked me off, I moaned throwing my head back, I gripped his neck tightly as I began getting sloppy, I was getting closer and I knew he was getting closer as well.

"Close...close...oh fuck, " I yelled out slowly riding him, I felt hot liquid shoot inside me and I released on his abdomen, I breathed out collapsing on his chest, I pulled away from him and laid next to him, he pulled me closer and turned me around, he held my leg up and entered me again, I moaned out throwing my head back as he began thrusting in, the bed began slamming into the walls, I held my member caressing it up and down. "Uh, " I opened my mouth and moaned out, I pressed my lips together crying in pleasure, I was begging for him to get faster, he grabbed my neck gripping it tightly, I turned my head placing my lips to his as he thrust in deeper, I moaned out into his lips, he grunted as we both came once again, I breathed out falling to my side, he pulls out and I turned around. "I love you, " I laid half on him, he was his arms around me.

"I love you," He told me kissing my lips."I hope you're pregnant, " He told me and I laughed into the kiss, I really hoped so as well.

**

  
THE NEXT MORNING, I WOKE up to the sun beaming through the curtains, a groan escapes my lips and I turned around to face Richard who was hugging me from behind, I pulled the bedsheet over my body and closed my eyes, I began feeling kissing on my face and neck and opened my eyes once again to Richard who was now awake." Hey, morning, " I greeted in a soft tone, Richard pulls me closer smiling.

"Morning, " He kisses me on the lips, I smiled into the kiss before deepening it, he pulls away and pecks my lips, I was glad it was the weekends, that meant I didn't have to wake up earlier and get Lydia ready for school. "You must be exhausted, " Richards raspy voice made me open my eyes again, I truly was exhausted, we went at it all night, the bed was even broken because of how hard we went, I nodded my head, I couldn't walk, everything hurt, my ass was hurting the most.

"I don't think I can walk today, " I said in a joking manner to Richard who nodded, he hissed when he moved, he was also in pain from when I fucked his ass like there was no tomorrow, a chuckle escaped my lips and he kissed me before pinching my sides, I laughed again.

"Don't be smug," Richard said, I sat up pulling the bedsheet away from me before getting out of bed naked, Richard soon followed and we walked into the bathroom." Shower sex, "

An hour later after getting dressed, I wore a brown trousers, a blue shirt and a blue converse, a brown leather jacket, Richard wore blue jeans and white long sleeve shirt with white shoe, we both walked down the stairs toward the dining room where breakfast was made, the girls were eating, I kissed Lydia's forehead and ruffled Evie's hair. "morning girls, " I chirped sitting on my seat next to Richard, he began making a plate for the both of us.

"Morning, how'd you sleep, I heard yelling, " Evie trailed off giving Richard and I a look as if she was concerned, I narrowed my ways at her before shaking my head.

"I slept well, in pain from the accident still but doing great, " I held up my thumbs before I started eating, I checked my phone and it was ten a.m, I had an appointment at eleven with Dr Smith.

"Doctor said it was just a concussion daddy," Lydia said to me, as always her mouth was covered in eggs, I took a napkin and wiped her mouth, she will always be my baby. God, she was growing up so fast.

"Well your daddy bruises easily, " Richard said caressing my thighs, I shook my head at his word, he was the reason I was always bruised.

I laughed kicking his leg but he could tell I was not happy by his response. I had sensitive skin so the littlest injury could make me bruise, hence the brushes I had, but it always cleared out and my skin became clear and smooth and soft again like I wasn't bruised and then Richard and I have a fight, it gets violent and then a bruise appears. 

"Daddy is clumsy, " Lydia giggled, I shook my head at her words knowing it to be true, I was a very clumsy person. I didn't always fall or slip but I as clumsy like dropping things and bumping into things, part of it being me always on my phone attention business and message my friends. 

"So are you, " I told her getting up on my feet after I had finished eating, I pressed my hands down on Richard's shoulder before walking away to get ready for my session with Dr Smith

I grabbed my coat and phone, I kissed Richard repeatedly and the girls head before leaving, arriving at Dr Smiths office, I parked my car, I looked at myself in the rearview mirror before flashing back to last night.

Richard throws me to the floor and a kick is sent to my stomach. 

I closed my eyes biting my lips as more flashes of last night enters my head, I could never stop thinking of when he acts like this, gets violent and angry.

Richard grabbed my jaw, he pulled me closer to him.

I bit my lips tightly before laying my head on the steering wheel, a low sob escaped my lips, I couldn't stop what was happening, I was in public, in the fucking parking lot, crying in my fucking car.

Richard grabs my neck and slams me to the wall, I hit my head to the light lamb, I let out a grunt holding the back of my head. Looking at Richard, I punched him pushing him back, he stumbles onto the couch.

I sniffed raising my head when a knock to my car window makes me jump out of my skin, I quickly wipe my tears turning my head, my eyes widen at the sight of Niklaus who was watching me with curious eyes, I hope he didn't see me cry, I gave him a short smile before opening car door, getting my phone and keys, I locked my car." What are you doing here?!" I asked him, he was at Fusion and now in here, not to say it was a coincidence or something.

  
"Are you alright?!" Niklaus asked me and I nodded clearing my throat." It looked like you were just crying, " he crossed his arms behind his back, he gave me a look as if he knew the reason behind my tears, I narrowed my eyes at him, he was giving me a soft and apologetic look and I hated it. "I have a meeting with Elijah Smith, " He said, but the way he said the name of my counsellor was like he knew Elijah personally, it felt familiar in some way and suspicious but I can't going to push it. 

"You know him, " I cleared my throat playing with my car keys, he nodded my head.

"He's my older half brother, " Niklaus informed me, I rose my brows as my eyes widen in shock, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. If they were brothers then why were their last names different. Stupid me. Older half brother. He was the one Elijah told me about. I cleared my throat once again feeling anxious.

"He's your brother?!" I rose my brows at Niklaus who nodded his head as a way to answer my question, I gave him a short and nervous smile.

"Yes, you must winder about the last names, Smith was our mothers maiden name, I stayed with our fathers but he changed it, " Niklaus informed me but I felt like he was lying, I was always good at reading people. He felt so strange to me for some reason but yet so familiar. 

"That would make sense," I told him as I started walking towards the building, Niklaus followed behind me, I pressed the elevator button.

"If I may ask yet again, why were you crying in your car in the parking lot?!" Niklaus looked at me, his eyes soften for a moment before it went cold, I stiffen at his cold gaze, I hated it. It was unloving and devilish. It sent dark chills down my spine and it felt like there was this darkness warping around him.

"It was nothing, " I told him clearing ny throat, the elevator stops and we walk out together in silence, I glanced at him to find him already looking at me." Why are you looking at me like that?!" I questioned in a gruff tone, my lips curled into a nervous smile, he gave me a grin before humming.

"You are very intriguing dare I say, " he answered, I narrowed my eyes at his words, Richard first word describing me entered my head.

"Prince charming. You're my prince charming, Goldy, " he told me on our first date, I rolled my eyes letting out a laugh at his words, it was very faltering but I was no one prince Charming.

"And what are you to me?! Beast!" I questioned taking a sip of my champagne.

"In some sense, I can be the monster," He told me giving me a grin, I laughed at his word, he was truly a monster.

I snapped out of my memory when Niklaus snapped his fingers in front of my face, taking a deep breath I turned my attention to him before smiling." Sorry, I was lost in my thought, " I told him as we reached Dr Smiths office." You know when Dr Smith informed me of his brother's tragic life to add to mine, I had no idea it would be you of all people, what a coincidence, " I said to him, it replayed on my mind, it truly was a coincidence, I would tell Richard about this when I got home.

"I don't believe in coincidences, " Niklaus told me in a sharp tone, we opened the doors, but hands touching, I swear I felt a spark flow through me, it was close to the kind of spark I felt when I first met Richard but this, it felt so right and so familiar and yet so wrong and so strange, I was being starstruck again. This would not end well. I needed to stop, I looked at our hands before looking away from Niklaus who watched me with interest, I pulled my hands away from his.

"Sorry about that, " I told him chuckling nervously, he smirked at me before opening the door. "I guess I will see you later," I told him before walking into Dr Smith's office whilst he waited in the waiting room.

"I swear I just met your brother, " I informed Doctor Smith who narrows his eyes at me before letting out a crackle, I squint my eyes at him.

"Ahh. Niklaus, be careful, " Dr Smith told me, it didn't sound like he was telling me to be careful because I might have a tiny whiny crush, it sounds like because he can be a monster. I was able to get a grasp of what it meant and it was also the tone of his voice. I shrugged it off my mind before sitting down, I took a deep breath before tapping my feet on the ground.

"I see a bruise around your neck, was that new?!" Elijah spoke up tapping his fingers against the arm of the couch, I know out air looking away from him.

"No, it isn't, " I answered, my mind went back to the sex Richard and I had last night, I cleared my throat.

"Oh...Romeo...fuck...ah...FUCK, " Richard yelled out thrusting deeper as he jerked me off, I moaned throwing my head back, I gripped his neck tightly as I began getting sloppy, I was getting closer and I knew he was getting closer as well.

I looked away from Elijah taking a deep breath." It wasn't, we fought yes, it got violent, yes but we made up and it's okay, " I told him pulling my sleeves further down my wrist, my bruised wrist was red and it was beginning to turn into dark purple blotches.

"You always say it's alright, " Elijah intoned softly, I looked away from his worry-filled gaze, he was right, it certainly wasn't alright.

"I guess I do. He's a good man and he's trying to change, " I told Elijah defending Richard as always, he was indeed trying to change." We've been talking about having another child, " I revealed to Elijah whose eyes widen at my words, I looked away and cleared my throat.

"Are you honestly going to give him another reason to hold you down?!" Elijah questioned me, I thought over his words, having another baby also meant if I dared to ever leave now, Richard would also take away the baby, I licked my lips before running my hand over my hair.

"It gives me a year free of abuse, " I told Elijah who looked down, he looks back at me and nodded." And I can figure things out in a year, I don't know, find a way so I can leave if he doesn't change, " I continued trying to make sense of my own words, I couldn't even believe myself.

"And what happens when your grand plan goes awry?! Elijah asked me, I never really thought about that, I was always consumed with what would have when I try to leave." You said so yourself, Richard would never allow you to leave, whether he loves you or not, " Elijah finished and I nodded ny head knowing he was right, Richard would not let me leave. He said he loves me too much to lose me.

"I know, it's just I need to believe he will change, I won't lose hope, that's all I have right now, hope. " I told Elijah who nodded his head with a sigh, I hoped he understood what I was going through truly. I really hope.

"We all want to hope, what happens when he loses control when you get pregnant and lashes out, something might happen to the unborn fetus," Elijah said to me, I took a deep breath, the one time Richard lost his temper when I was pregnant with Lydia was because we weren't sure if she was his.

"When I was pregnant with Lydia, I had no idea who the father was, " I revealed to Elijah who rose his brows at my words, I leaned back against the couch biting my lips. This was a tough subject to touch. "I had an affair five years ago, he was Richard's cousin and he was so sweet and innocent and Richard and I had a fight and his cousin knew how Richard treated me, he tried helping me, he really did bit then he fell in love with me, we had sex a few times before I broke things off, a few weeks later I was pregnant and I had no idea who the father was, there was just so many issues and anger and violence." I continued biting my lips, tears quivered in my eyes and I took a deep breath." Richard was willing to be there if Lydia wasn't his, he would forgive me for sleeping with his cousin and then his cousin also wanted to be in the baby's life, we did the whole paternity and found out Richard was the father, we had doubt at first just in case he did anything, Richard, like but Lydia was his and we just learn to go further and move past things together, it's hard, it's really hard, " I finished looking away from Elijah when I felt tears stream down my face and wiped it off.

"Now is the time to think for yourself, " Elijah told me in a soft tone, he was right, all I've done was be there for everyone, but I was never there for myself.

"You're right, it is but I have a lot more responsibility and job to do. I have kids and for the five last year's all I've done is arrange playdates, clean up spite ups, change diapers and now I have a business opening up and I am in a blank because right now I just...... " I stopped short, I had no idea what I wanted or what else was going on with me but something was.

"You should really go away, just you, no kids, no friends, no Richard," Elijah told me, he was right, I needed to leave for a while maybe a few days, somewhere in Paris or German.

"Thank you, I do, " I told him, my phone beeps, I brought it out replying to the message. It was from Richard. "I love you, goldy, p.s Lydia caught the flu. "

Putting my phone away, I took a deep breath."I need help controlling the violence, it's why I came here, "I told him letting out a huff, he nodded his head.

After my session, I walked out of the room, I smiled at Niklaus who stood up and gave me a look, I grinned at him raising my brows." Hey, " I spoke up placing my phone into my coat jacket, Niklaus walks towards me letting out a sigh.

"Your session went well I take it, " Niklaus spoke up grinning at me, he gave me a look as if he knew my secrets, I swallowed nodding my head.

"It was alright, " I informed him, my phone rings again. "I have to go, I'll see you, " I told him before walking off, entering my car when I got to the parking lot, I drove off going home. God, one issue after another. I really needed that break and I was going to get it.


	16. (6) ISSUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo tries to keep moving forward but eventful days keeps him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things get better for our baby, Romeo. he really deserves it.

**ARRIVING HOME,** I walked into the living room and the sound of Lydia coughing enters my ears, I frowned before playing my hand on bee forehead, she laid on the couch with a blanket over her small body, I kissed her forehead before walking away, I felt arms wrap around my waist as I began getting the medication out for Lydia's flu. "How is she sick?!" I asked my fiancee who places a soft kiss to my neck, pulling away from him, I opened the fridge getting out lemon. It was a home remedy I found online to heal flue and cold and it honestly watched better than the actual meds some times, but I always made sure she had doctor visits and shots.

"She was fine this morning, " Richard told me rubbing my back, he kissed my bead before pulling away, I began mixing the homemade remedy." I hate to say that actually works, " Richard told me sitting on the kitchen stool, I laughed shaking my head 

"Papabear knows best, " I told him before leaning to kiss his lips, he smiled deepening the kiss, I pulled away caressing his lips." Guess what I found out, " I said to him walking towards the living room with the medication for Lydia who was coughing and crying.

"Yeah, what?!" He asked me before sitting next to Lydia on the couch, he caressed her head, I sat my five-year-old up before kneeling down on the floor, I gave her each medication before standing up again.

"My new client, he's Doctor Smiths younger half brother, I bumped into him today, that's how I found out, " I involved Richard who hummed at my words before standing up.

"He likes Romeo, " Evie spoke up and I closed my eyes shaking my head, a small laugh escapes my lips at her words." He was looking at him the whole time yesterday, " Evie continued, I shook my head before walking away to the kitchen. 

"So he likes you now, " Richard said from behind me, I wanted to fight the urge to roll my eyes but I couldn't, I stopped finding him being jealousy cute when he used that as an excuse to be angry and abuse me. I sounded foolish thinking about it, I was indeed foolish.

"He doesn't know me, how can he like me?!" I said to Richard bringing out the bottle of orange juice, I poured myself a cup before taking a sip, I had my eyes on Richard who gave me a narrowed look.

"I'm sorry, baby, " Richard pulled me towards him pecking my lips, I moaned kissing him again."We need to go upstairs, " He told me holding my face in his hands, my heart raced up when I felt his member poking my front, I placed my hands on his jeans and he moaned into my mouth.

"I'll ask Evie to look after Lydia, " I told him, he smirked at me before walking away, I sighed shaking my head, he was always in one mood or another and I loved most of the moods, he tolerated but most times it was just too much to handle. 

Walking into the living room, I let out a sigh." Hey, Evie, look after your sister please, " I told her and she nodded, I gave her a kind smile before walking up the staines, walking into. mine and Richards bedroom, I locked the doors before walking towards Richard who was naked on the bed, jerking off, I smirked walking towards him, taking off my jacket, I crawled on top of him, placing my hands around his large and swollen member, I caressed it before playing a soft kiss to the tip, he moans out gripping my hair tightly, I placed his member into my mouth bobbing my head up and down, I moaned deepthroating myself. 

"Do you love that?!" I moaned to him pulling my mouth away, he moaned loudly, I smirked caressing his member, I began pulling my and up and down around it faster, my hands gently gripped it, I placed my lips around his member again, my head began bobbing up and down his moans began filling my ear, I could feel myself starting to grow hard. I moaned deepthroating, almost choking in the process, I felt a heavy load release into my mouth before pulling ny lios away, I placed a kiss to the tip of his member, Richard laid back on the bed breathing deeply.

"That was, " He breathed out pulling me into a kiss, I moaned taking off my shirt, he holds the back of my neck, his hands slipping into. my pants and my boxers, I let out a moan into his lips, he lays me on the bed getting on top of me, I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist, my hands wrapped around his neck, he was making me feel ways I could never imagine, he always made me feel this way and it was a dark and loving filling in my heart. I raised my head pecking his lips.

"You're not hard on, " Richard told me trailing kisses down my neck, I had no idea why it just seemed to disappear, I guess I wasn't in the mood right now, I had so much on my mind, I just wasn't feeling anything.

"I'm sorry, " I told him when he pulled away and began getting dressed, he gave me a frown before walking away, I sighed shaking my head. 

***

**EVIE PLACED A WET** clothe on her sisters head, the eleven-year-old gave her sister a worried look before sitting back down to watch tv, Lydia sneezed and grunted." Oh, cold, " Lydia rolled her eyes at the sickness she caught without warning, one morning she was fine and the next she was sneezing and coughing and feeling sudden weakness.

"Oh, don't be a baby, " Evie told her sister who stuck out her tongue to her, the younger girl kicked Evie off the couch, a yell from Evie makes Lydia laughs out kicking her legs up in the air.

"You should see your face, " Lydia laughed before coughing, she snorted picking up a tissue to blow her nose, the five-year-old gave her sister a devious smirk.

"Don't be a meanie, " Evie told her sister before sitting back down on the couch, she huffed wrapping her arms around her chest, a scowl of annoyance on her face.

  
***

  
  


**"ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS?!"** I asked my fiancee who ignored me, this was something I hated he did, I couldn't get hard and he was having a mood, it wasn't like this was the first time and as if I had not been in his position before. There was a time where we didn't have sex for six months before we couldn't find the spark between us, it was just like a switch was turned off and then it was turned back on, the spark ignited more and more and I loved how he made me feel. How he treated me like a god when we weren't fighting. 

He narrows his eyes at me before huffing, I rolled my eyes before walking towards him, I took off my jacket getting behind him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I began placing kisses on his neck." You can fuck me hard if you speak to me, " I told him roaming my hands down his chest, he held my hand pushing me away, I slammed my head to the bedhead and let out a grunt, that hurt.

"I'm not in the mood to fuck you anymore, " Richard snapped, I rolled my eyes before getting out of bed. I looked at him in anger before walking away, I had no time for his nonsense.

***

  
**A WHILE LATER,** I arrived at Fusion so I could meet Macy and James, Richard had left me in a particularly foul mood, I was tired of his whining sometimes, his anger and jealousy. I stayed with him because I have hope and I love him, we have a lot and I don't want all that gone. It was so much risk it. I honestly couldn't. They were my family and I wasn't going to break my family, no matter the consequence. 

Entering Fusion, I smiled at the sight of Macy and James, I know I saw them two days ago but they were always there to give me advice and help me, although they didn't always know the extent of my problems, they lent a hand and helps me through them, walking over to the two who sat at the booth, I hugged them when they stood up." I missed you guys, " I said to them as I sat down.

"Missed you, " They both said in unison, I breathed out placing my phone on the table.

"You look annoyed," James said to me and I rolled my eyes, Richard really put me in a mode and I am almost never in a mood, it was impossible with that man sometimes.

"Richard and I are fighting at the moment, don't worry about it, " I informed them waving my hands around, Macy chuckled before giving me a worried look.

"You look more bothered and angry," Macy told me, her tone felt sad like she could understand the pain I was currently feeling and they were rising up.

"I am just, " I sighed waving my hand, I honestly couldn't get into all this right now, there was so much going on.

"Look, we're here for you, know that, " James rubbed my arm, I smiled at his touch.

"I know, I think I might go away for a while, " I informed them, I might go ahead with this plan. I needed it. They gave me a look, I was always one for going off the grid for weeks or months when I started feeling depressed and anxious and right now my blanks were worse than before, I just found myself asking if I was happy or sad. If I was putting myself in more danger by always forgiving and giving Richard chances. What was going on?

"Is it really that bad?!" James asked and I nodded, it truly was, I really needed to leave before I lose my mind or do something I might regret.

"Oh, baby, " Macy pulled me into a hug, I felt tears in my eyes before letting out a low sob, James moved to the seat next to me and Macy me from behind, I sniffed pulling away from them.

"Thanks, I should be the only guy who cries public, " I joked letting out a crackle, James pushed my shoulders lightly.

"Hey, I cry in public all the time, " James said wrapping his arms around my shoulder, I was never one to cry in public but I've done that twice today, I just felt so down and I wanted to close my eyes and be away from problems. I really wanted that. I was the kind of guy who hides what he felt and pushed before away. I built up a wall and was afraid to let anyone in. Crying in public or to anyone that wasn't Richard or my friends, we always cried together and it was weird on most occasion. 

"Let's get your mind off this by asking about your new business, " Macy said to me, Shirley arrived with our food and drinks and I gave her a smile, she had a busted lip, I squinted my eyes at her.

"What happened?!" I asked her on a concern tome, we hadn't spoken about what we needed to speak about. I.e the abuse, I wasn't sure but it was looking like to me, I knew the sighs of abuse, I was being abused myself to notice and Shirley was a victim just like me.

"Walked into a pole, " Shirley answered, I gave her a sad smile before nodding my head, I was hoping one day we could talk about it together. 

"Be careful, " I said to her picking up my drink, I was off alcohol as Richard and I were planning to have another child now, I wanted to have another child and be free of abuse for a year, maybe I could use that to get Richard the help he needed, I was determined to make my family stronger.

Shirley gave me a smile before walking away, the bruises were just ridiculous now. I cleared my throat before speaking." Yeah, about my new business, a few more months and I can get it up and running, I have customers already and some can't to collab with me, " I informed them as we are.

"That's great, Romeo, I'm so proud of you, " Macy told me rubbing my arm, I grinned at her. It was really great doing something I loved, I couldn't remember the last time I panted, I had so much going on that I hardly had time to myself.

"This is fantastic, look at you," James smirked at me, I nodded my head thanks to their encouraging words.

"One of the new clients, he's taking me out for s business dinner, " I told them, Macy and James looked at each other before 'oohing' I rolled my eyes at them." He also happens to be the brother of my counsellor, " I continued, they gave me a shocked and surprised look, I modded my head letting out a laugh.

"Is he good-looking?!" James asked I nodded my head, god that man was breathtaking, Niklaus was, I couldn't find the right words.

"He's also very British, " I said in a posh British accent." Evie thinks he likes me, " I rolled my eyes at my stepdaughter's words, Macy and James gave me a devious smirk.

"Okay, if you had to choose him over Richard, who would you say is like the best looking?!" Macy asked me, I rose my brows thinking over it, I count choose, Richard was breathtaking just like me, and then Niklaus, god, If I wasn't engaged and if he wasn't my client.

"Think a Greek god but British, beautiful, like absolutely beautiful, " I told them, I didn't know how to probably describe it, I shouldn't even be. "And at the same time I honestly could not, it was an impossible choice, " I told them picking up the tissue to clean my hands.

"So if you had a choice to sleep with this man, would you?!" James asked me, I shook my head, I never should have indulged them.

"Okay, okay, enough, don't be slutty now," I told them rolling my eyes playfully, they laughed nudging my shoulders.

"Well, I had fun, but I must leave, " i told them after a few hours, it was now seven P.M and I needed to get ready for my dinner meeting with Niklaus, he had messaged me the details and I had to meet him at 8:30 pm and Odelle's. I gave then a hug before leaving, arriving home, I smiled at the sight of Richard reading to Evie and Lydia, walking towards the living room, I sat on the cough and Lydia instantly snuggled closer to me, I kissed her head.

"How do you feel?!" I asked her caressing her curls, she kicks her leg letting out a cry, I kissed her head, she healed fast so I hoped she would be fine.

"Sick, Daddy, " Lydia cries, I rubbed her back. 

"You'll feel better soon, I promise, " I told her before standing up, I ruffled Evie's hair before walking away ignoring Richard who stared at me the whole time. I was going to leave this home for my business dinner in a peaceful way.

Entering our bedroom, I walked into the walk-in closet to find s presentable attire to wear, I looked at my black suit biting my lips, I was never a fan of wearing suits unless it was an occasion and this was an occasion.

"Wear the dark blue suit I for you, "Richards's voice echoed into my ears, I turned my head to the side before nodding, bringing out the suit I laid it on the drawer, I looked around for shoes before picking out the black shoe that I got last week, placing the shoe next to the suit, I picked out my black Rolex watch before walking away.

Richard grabs my hand pulling me towards him." I overreacted, "He told me, I looked at him nodding my head, he truly did.

" it's okay, " I wrapped my arms around his neck." Why don't we try it out again." He smirks before carrying me in his arms, I placed my lips on his as he took us to the bedroom, he lays me on the bed, his lips began training down my neck, I moaned out closing my eyes. "Ric, "

**** 

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER AFTER I HAD FRESHENED UP** and gotten ready, I arrived at Odelle's and parked my car before getting out, I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt before walking inside the restaurant, I smiled at the sight of Niklaus who gave me a grin, I walked towards him." Hi, " I smiled shaking his hand.

"You look dashing, " Niklaus said to me, I smiled at him before we walked inside towards our sits. "Not drinking alcohol, I see, " 

"Yeah, " I told him before taking a sip of my sparkling water." I am on a cleanse, " I made up a quick excuse, he hummed as if he didn't believe me and I snorted.

"A cleanse huh," Niklaus picked up the menu, I shook my head at his words.

"Yep, " I looked away from his gaze clearing my throat.

"You're engaged, " Niklaus fused a conversation, I glanced at my engagement ring before nodding my head, a smile tugged at my lips thinking about Richard." What his or her name?" Niklaus questioned, I raised my brows.

"Richard, his name is Richard, " I took a sip of my sparkling water, Niklaus grinned at me. "So this business thing," I spoke up placing the glass down on the table." Where else have you displayed your work?!" I asked curious to know, he leaned against the chair he sat.

"One at an Armitage, and an orphanage, " Nikaus answered and I nodded my head impressed by what he had done, god, I had no idea what he had done except placing a great art in an orphanage and Armitage. God.

"That's impressive, " I told him playing with my ring, I leaned my hands on the table." I used to paint with a famous artist but things changed and I had to put my dreams and career on hold, " I told him softly. I wish I fought harder, maybe things would have the different but the circumstances lead me to quite.

"What was the reason?!" Niklaus asked taking a sip of his champagne, god this was supposed to be s business meeting not getting to know each other.

"I met someone, " I told him taking a sip of my sparkling water.

"You mean this Richard, " Niklaus raised his brows, I cleared my throat looking away from him.

"We should focus on the work, " I changed the subject, It wasn't something I wanted to talk about to a stranger.

"Right, my apologies, " Niklaus said." You know you can call me Nik or Klaus, "

"I rather stick to being professional, " I told him.

"When is your gallery ready to lunch?!" Niklaus asked me, I bit my lips before replying.

"In a month or two, " I replied as we began discussing the display and the gallery.

A few hours later after discussing the works that would be displayed and a future collaboration, I left going home, walking into mine and Richards bedroom, I found him asleep and I smiled taking off my suit jacket, I got in the bed rubbing his back, he opens his eyes and I leaned closer to him, he smiled kissing me." I Iove you, "I told him. 

"I love you, " Richard leaned his forehead against mine, I smiled closing my eyes, I was too exhausted to change.

  
**

**A WEEK LATER**

**I SAT IN THE LIVING ROOM FOLDING** the dried clothes whilst going through my messages on my laptop, the front door opens and Richard walks in."Why didn't the girls pick up their toys?!" He questioned me, I turned my head towards him before rolling my eyes.

"I was too tired to tell them to pick it up, " I told him turning my attention back to my laptop, I was honestly so exhausted. 

"I don't want to live in a fucking pigstyle, " Richard spat to me in anger, I shook my head at his words.

"Then you fucking do it, " I told him rolling my eyes, I was not a fucking house husband.

I took a deep breath when Richard picked up the toy baskets and began picking up the toys, I shook my head before turning away from him, soon I felt toys being dumped on my head and I turned around, I glared at Richard before throwing one of the toys at him, he steps back, jaw and hands clenched into a tight fist, I scowled at him, he grabs my head and pushes down against the couch, I couldn't breathe, I tried pulling away from his stronghold but I was feeling the air leave my lungs, he punched my sides repeatedly and I slapped him, I managed to free myself of his hold and took a deep breath, he holds my head down again and I struggled against his hold once again, another set of punch filled my sides, I pushed him away barely before falling onto the ground, I took a deep breath trying to catch my breath."Baby, Im sorry, " 

I glared at him, he was sorry yet again, I sobbed feeling tears in my eyes, he knelt down before me rubbing my sides, I sat up hugging him, he caressed my head." it's okay, " I hugged him tightly as he sobbed into my arms I kissed his shoulder blades before holding his face." It's okay, " I told him, he pressed his lips to mine and I fell back onto the rug, his hands caressing my body.


	17. CHAPTER THREE: THE BROKEN MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE OF HALFWAY THERE SEASON ONE

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

♡♥♡𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 THREE♡♥♡

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

HOW THIS WILL BE IS, I WILL POST TAPS, CHAPTERS, FOR EXAMPLE, chapter one, it has five parts/chapters and each part will be about 3500-4500 words, Then chapter two, another tab, then maybe four chapters to consist of chapter two.

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

The tale of a man more broken than the devil and the monster

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█


	18. (1) GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo Veracruz begins to face more challenges in his life as he struggles to hold on and have hope.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back. 
> 
> TW: domestic violence and gaslighting and sexual content

**IT WAS ABOUT TWO DAYS LATER SINCE RICHARD AND** I had an argument about the toys the girls always left around when they grew bored, that little argument turned in to him punching and pressing my head down against the couch making sure I couldn't breathe, making sure I felt pain.

He loved inflicting on me. He really did otherwise he would try and control his urges to just me. To make me suffer. He once told me that it was my punishment, that I deserved to be punished for whatever I did to make him angry, whenever he felt unhappy.

Then he was happy and he was great, we would have fantastic sex marvellous sex, good the euphoria that went through the both of us, then it would be so great, he was the best when he wasn't in any kind of horrific mood.

Then things happen, I make him angry, he lashes out. It was a repeat with the both of us and I always wondered why why why why. Fucking bloody hell why me. But I never got my answer.

I love him, he loves me and when we don't fight, we are happy and in love and it's all so great. And sometimes I would just look at him and I would wonder, why would I ever leave him, we were happy. We had a lot.

_Why would I ever ruin that?_ But we were happy, we had everything. But we were also so sick and so so broken. Things were the best. But the question Elijah always asked me. "What went wrong?!" It stuck to me and I kept wondering the same thing.

Why did the abuse start and why wasn't it ending or even dialling down. It was worse each time and I would be so afraid that I would end up paralyzed or worse, dead, I was just so scared. 

Then I would be in control, that was until my brushes fade and sometimes it doesn't completely fade, and the then he takes control and then ut all repeats.

Right now, I laid on the floor, battered and bruised, heavenly breathing, I was trying to hold my breath.

I was trying to keep my eyes open and fight back but the pain was so strong and I just wanted it to stop.

I begged and cried. But he wasn't stopping, I was too weak. I was always weak. _Why was he so strong? Why was I always overpowered and battered like a rag doll?_

I breathed out curling my feet together, my hands wrapped together close to my chest. He had finally stopped, a tear slipped down my cheeks, his footsteps retreated and I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't come back. I couldn't take anymore.

"Romeo, " Richard called, his tone had changed. He was calm and apologetic, he sounded like he regretted how he beat me moments ago, how I am currently laid on the floor hugging myself like a child, trying to pass the pain that was I was feeling. I felt he sat behind me and cowered away from him, pushing the pain burning pain I wanted to stop away. He pressed his hands gently into my shoulders before laughing me, he entwined our kegs before pressing a soft kiss to my bruised shoulder. " I'm sorry, I'm trying to change, " He softly told me pulling me into his arms, his lips kissing my shoulders and my head repeatedly, it was soft and passionate and it made me want to forget this moment. He had laid his hand on me and I was cuddling. How pathetic does that truly make me?! I sniffed pulling myself away from him but he hugged me again pulling me closer, I pushed my head away from him when he turned me around, I sniffed shaking. I was shaking vigorously. I couldn't stop shaking.

I felt blood trickle down my body, he took me into his arms and carried me to the bathroom where he had the tub filled with water. He stripped me off and laid me inside the tub, washing the blood of my body, I hugged myself sitting inside the tub. Silent as always. He always found ways to break me and put me back together.

"Don't touch me, " I said to him in a firm tone, I couldn't even look at him right now, I ignored him when he touched me I flinched away from his youth, regardless of how affectionate and calm it was. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I lost control again." Richard told me, he holds my face gently before caressing it, I finally looked at him, I couldn't look away.

I saw myself in the reflection and I had a gash on my forehead, my lips were bleeding as well, my left eyes was swollen and purple.

God, purple blotches around my body, marks and scratches around my body, a choking mark around my neck.

it wasn't the kind of choking when we had sex, it was the _'I'll fucking kill you_ choking mark. 

"It's Always the same with you, " I shook my head at his words, looking away from him, I scoffed." I will leave you, " I spat at him clenching my fist tightly, he looked away from me shaking his head.

"Please don't say that I'm sorry. I really am." He told he caressing my face, I was wet from being in the water, it also dripped down my wet hair onto my face. "I know I make promises and I break them but you have to know, I love you baby and I will keep trying but you can't give up on me, on us, " he told me leaning close to me. He placed his lips to mine and I wanted to forget the pain I was enduring, I pulled away but he held my head kissing me, I moaned into the kiss before pulling away. 

"You're always sorry, " I cried to him, I got out of the tub, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my naked waist before walking away from Richard who followed after me.

After getting dressed, I laid under the covers before closing my eyes, I soon felt Richard hug me tightly, he began tracking kisses down my cheeks towards my neck, I moaned pulling him away. He rubbed my back, I flinched away from his touch. "Don't touch me, " I hissed getting out of bed, I took my phone and walked out of our bedroom, I found myself in the guest bedroom laying on the bed trying to sleep. 

"Romeo, " 

"Romeo, please let me in. " 

The jingling of the door made me jump and sot up, my heart was racing and fear coiled. through my body, I pulled the bedsheet close to me. I was a man and I was such a coward. I cowered in fear like a coward. How would I ever defend my family if we were ever in danger? Would I be a coward and cower or would I keep fighting until I won? I had to be brave, I had to learn how to keep fighting back. I used to get into a fight when I was younger and sometimes I would win but now, Richard always struck me down and beat me as I meant nothing like I was nothing and the fights I would win would be nothing compared to what he would put me through.

Letting out a shaky breath, I walked towards the door before opening it, Richard looked at me with early eyes, it was the same. "I'm sorry. I need to change. I'm trying to change. don't give up on me, I love you, Goldy, "

It was always the same thing and I desperately wanted the change. I needed it. He was trying, he loves me and he wanted to change. I looked at him before pulling him in for a hug, he sobbed into my shoulder. I kissed his head pushing us into the bedroom where I locked the door.

"It's okay, baby, " I whispered into his ear as we both laid on the bed, he presses his lips to my bruises, I sniffed looking away from him.

  
****

The next morning I won't up to the sun beaming through the open curtains, I squinted my eyes turning around, I pulled the bed sheet closer to my naked form, I opened my eyes remembering how last night ended, as always, me and Richard having sex, it was always the same. We ended our arguments and fights with sex. It was always marvellous, rough and angry sex. So much anger in them. I closed my eyes when it entered my head.

Richard held my head back, his hands holding my muscular waist firmly, he thrust in deeply, loud grunts escaping both our lips, I screamed out holding his head, my other hand caressing his body, he placed sweet kisses on my bruised shoulder. I cried in pleasure, god the sex was always fantastic, I moaned out placing my head on the pillow, cries escaped my lips, the bed violently shook against the wall, the bedside drawer next to the bed shook, I yelled out in pleasure.

"Oh my God, " I moaned into the pillow before raising my head, Richard began getting sloppy and he released hot liquid inside of me, we both collapsed on the bed and I winched when the pain around my body shoot up again, I grunted pulling away from Richard taking several deep breaths.

I opened my eyes taking a deep breath, looking at Richard who slept like an innocent man who could never hurt a fly, I had to leave him one day. I truly did. But I couldn't, I just couldn't leave him now. So much was at stake. I caressed his cheeks closing my eyes.

"Fuck, " I moaned into Richards's lips as I trusted in deeper, his kegs wrapped tightly around my waits, his hands gripping my masculine back which clenched, I pressed my lips to his shoulder blades, the sound of my dick slamming into his asshole enters my ears, I moaned loudly feeling my body clench." I'm close, " I moaned citing his lips.

I pulled away from him taking a deep breath, our pattern needed to be stopped, we needed a change and I wanted a better life, not that my laugh was horrible, it was fantastic, but the violence, It was what I hated and I hated myself for thinking I deserved it, for not leaving. For always forgiving him when he laid his hands on me, for always loving him. Did I honestly deserve it? I wonder. What made him out like this. Turning my head back to look at him, his innocent and sweet. But when he was angry, he was a raging monster. And I loved that raging monster. That also made me a monster for loving him despite all he's done to me.

"Morning, " 

I blinked looking at him, staying quiet for a second, I was thinking of so many things. So many unanswered questions. Things I need to answer for myself. Things I needed to be answered by others, aka Richard. Why do you always break your fucking promise? He always talked about how he was scared of me figuring him out and he was scared. I knew he was scared.

"Morning, " I cleared my throat leaning closer to him, he caressed my face before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss feeling my mind fade into nothing and my heart beat faster because of his affectionate touch. 

"Are you feeling better?!" He asked packing my lips, I bit my lips, was I feeling better?! Pulling away from him, I scoffed pulling on my clothes, picking up my phone, I checked the numerous messages I had. God, I had a business meeting with Niklaus today. How could I forget?! 

"Where are you going, it's 10 am, " Richard said tome getting out of bed, he began getting dressed as well before following me out of the guest bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom in our bedroom, Richard stood behind me pulling me close to him, I began brushing my teeth. Richard stood beside me and also began brushing his teeth, after that we both stood under the shower, the heavy warm water pouring against us, I moaned when he pressed his lips to my shoulder blade, Washing our body, the lavender and rose scent filled my nostrils, I turned around placing my hands upon Richards's shoulder when being lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around Jis muscular waist, he presses his lios to mine letting out a moan, I felt his hands on my member caressing it upwards and downward, a loud moan escaped my lips, I gripped the wall leaning my head against the tilted wall as the shower streamed down on us.

"Ah..ohm...ahhh, Fuck., fuck, Ric, " I moaned proudly closing my eyes for a second, I opened my eyes and placed my lips on his. "Fuck, fuck, " I gripped his shoulders tightly, the pleasure he was giving me from jerking me off was making my pain slowly drain but I knew it would soon return. "Oh my God, " I kissed him feeling my self reach my peak, letting out several loud moans that echoed through the bathroom, I looked down and I was loading onto both me and Richard, he put three fingers in my asshole and I arched my back moaning. "Richard, " I moaned biting my lips 

"You're so tight, " Richard moaned kissing me, I wrapped my leg tighter around his waist, he entered his member into my hole and slowly began thrusting, a loud moan escaped both our lios, I looked at him biting my lips as he trusted in deeper. " fuck....fuck... Ahhh- Romeo, I'm so close, " He moaned loudly.

I gripped his neck before kissing him, a loud moan escort my lips."Ahhhhhhhhh Fuck Richard, "I hissed kissing his lips.

" I love you, baby, " Richard told me, he grabbed my neck thrusting faster." I fucking love you, "

"I love you too, " I moaned gripping his neck tighter, he placed his head on mine as his thrust git more sloppier. "I fucking love you, Oh, Richard, fuck, " I moaned proudly, Richard kissed me before letting out a good moan, I moaned feeling myself release, Richard, grunted shooting hot liquid inside of me, he moaned breathing out, we both let the shower wash the ejaculate off our body, I breathed out heavily, I don't think I could walk. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'll always be sorry," Richard told me carrying my swollen and bruised eyes, he traced his hands across the bruise on my bottom lips before kissing me again, I wrapped my arms around him. " don't give up on me, "

"Never, " I told him looking into his eyes, we both washed up soon enough and got dressed, I managed to cover the bruise by using concealer and I wore a long sleeve turtle neck white sweater, black boxers, blue jeans, white sneakers, I wore a dark blue leather jacket, I had my sunglasses on to cover the swollen eyes, it was dark so no one could see my eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, I shut off the engine when I arrived at my art gallery, I took a deep breath getting out of the car, entering, I wound Niklaus talking to Annie." Hii, " I spoke up walking closer to them, I griped my right wrist tightly, digging my nails violently into my skin, they turned around and I pulled my left hand away from my right wrist.

"Ah, Mr Veracruz, " Niklaus spoke up, he glanced at me and he frowned, I shook his hand." sunglasses inside, that's odd, " Niklaus finished, he gave me a confused look until it changed like he knew the reason why.

"What happened to your lip?!" Annie questioned pulling me in for a hug, I smiled at the touch.

"Bit it too hard, " I told her letting out a nervous crackle, I was so good at lying, it had gotten to the point where it just felt so normal and God I hated it.

"Mmmm, " Niklaus hummed, I turned my gaze back to him, raising my brows at him, shaking my head I took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I forgot we had a meeting, I had no idea we did, " I said to him pressing my hand around my left wrist, Niklaus looked down and I detached my hand from my left wrist, taking a deep breath I turned my gaze back to Annie.

"Mr Mikaelson wanted to inquire about collaborating with you on a piece, " Annie informed me, I nodded my head letting her know that I got this, she smiled before walking away, looking around the light yellow coloured gallery room, it was large, I had statues around, a few paintings already hung, some from customers, some from me. I turned my attention to Niklaus who gave me a narrowed smile.

"When was the last time you painted?!" Niklaus asked me, I crossed my arms behind my back letting out a sigh.

"A few months ago, " I informed him pressing my lips into a thin line, I had not painted in a long time and I was in a blank state, I hated anything I drew or painted. It looked horrible and I hated being told it was good. " I was never satisfied with anything I drew or painted, " I told him walking over to my office, entering I looked around the room before pulling out a chair. " can't believe I've only been here once, " I told Niklaus who chuckled.

"You own this place but your assistant does all the work, " Niklaus told me, I narrowed my eyes at him before walking over to the bar.

"A drink?!" I asked him and he nodded, he had this look in his eyes and I couldn't figure it out and it made me anxious, I was could dead people but he and Richard, they were hard to read. Pouring him a glass of bourbon with ice inside, I gave it to him, our hands touched and the same spark I felt the first time our hand's touch flew through me, I pulled my hand away, breaking eye contact with him.

"That's not exactly true, " I sat behind my desk." I hired her a month ago and she was kind enough to take care of things until I feel better, " I told him pressing my lips together, I winced at the pain. 

"Are you alright?!" Niklaus asked and I nodded, the pain was shooting through my body right now, my ribs were hurting so bad, my back, my head, god, everything was hurting.

"Yes, " I moaned in pain shifting in my seat, he gave me a concerned look and I smiled weakly." Just very tired, " I told him letting out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"My brother said you had issues, " Niklaus told me, he smirked at me, his eyes twinkling darkly for a moment before it grew cold. 

"Everyone has issues, " I told him placing ny hands into my coat, I took a deep letting out a low moan, something felt wrong. It desperately did. 

"You don't look too well, " Niklaus told me placing his hands-on mine, the same spark enters my veins, it was like I knew him, something felt so right with him. Why was I feeling this way? I wasn't having any feelings, oH god no, but something felt right with him. Like we were some kind of coincidence. Some cosmic bullshit and I had no idea why I was thinking that.

"Yeah, I am just very tired, ny daughter is sick so I haven't been getting much sleep, " I lied, that was a lie, Lydia was sleeping like a newborn throw her flu.

"How old is she?!" Niklaus asked changing the subject and I was honestly so grateful that he did, I leaned my head back against the chair I sat, closing my eyes for a moment, my phone beeped and I took it out.

"Sorry, it's my oldest," I told Niklaus who nodded his head, I had become accustomed to Evie. she was opening up little by little from seeing a child counsellor over the past few weeks, she stayed close to me most of the time and when Richard was around me she would freeze up as if she was scared. It made me wonder why she did that, it was until I was looking through our family joke videos that we always filmed and Evie had filmed Richard being violent with me, I spoke to her about it and she said she wanted to show her counsellor so she could help me, so Richard wouldn't hurt me anymore. I informed Richard and he took Evie out for ice cream, when they came back it was like they were best friends, he said he explained things softly to her. That we both had a fight once and it got violent, that he was trying to be better for me and for the girls, Evie was still herself, distanced and all but she was slowly accepting us and letting us in. I grew close to her, she became like a daughter to me just like Lydia is my daughter, I treated them the same. I wanted her to know it was alright and we all love her, that we would always be there for her. 

"You have two children?!" Niklaus asked and I nodded my head, I considered Evie as mine over the last few weeks. 

"Well technically, I have one but My fiance has another daughter from a previous relationship, she's been living with us since her mother died, " I told Niklaus, god, why, I said that to him as I would talk to a best friend, he wasn't a friend or anything, all he is was a client. Clearing my throat, I changed the conversation."You wanted to paint with me, " I said and he nodded.

"You're already displaying my work next month and I wanted to know you better, maybe going this, " he said to me waving his hands about, I nodded my head pleased but I want wanted to be alone." So why don't you give your heart a break and do this, there's no harm, " 

I smiled at his words before nodding." Alright, no harm, "

_What a tragic lie that was._


	19. (2) DARK NIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo visits Dr Smith. Lydia and Evie inform Romeo of a girl getting hurt at school. Niklaus and Elijah bump into Romeo at Fusion. Romeo, Macy and James plan a trip to Disney on ice.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope one day Romeo can finally get the freedom he deserves. It's not fair what happens to most people. Suffering through the torture of abuse. I am always here if you are undergoing any form of abuse.

**"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU FOUGHT?!"** Doctor Smith questioned looking me straight in the eyes, one week ago was the last time, the time where I had to wear glasses for one week months until the bruises and swollen eye and injured lip had to heal. 

Things had been going great, we've been happier, we've hardly fought and we've been more focused. I have been a little bit more focused.

It's been almost two weeks and our fights didn't turn violent. I had no how come it didn't, it was weird, he was calm even when I angered him or he felt like I embarrassed him.

He's there a lot more, he took a few days off work to be home with me and the girls. I have been working and taking control that I lost, the art gallery opening was last week and it was so wonderful, I met a few great people and some famous and talented artist was there. I got more customers and I was making money not that I cared, I always gave to charity. A lot of millions.

The gallery had been going into a great success, Annie was amazing and she was always there to help. I was happy I hired her. She was incredible. Macy opened her Winebrary and I invested a few million into her store, she had no idea I invested, it was Anonymous otherwise she would never have taken it. James' family have been going through plunder since his father lost a lot of money in a ponzu scheme. I was happy to help them just as Richard, typically him, he ways had an agenda. 

It's been a few days since I met Niklaus, it's just been professional between us and I wanted it to stay that way, he made me feel some way and I had no idea why, for one I held no feelings to him whatsoever, I think he's attractive and has a great personality but he also held this darkness and violence to him and I notice that in Richard, it wasn't the kind that I would feel around Richard when we fought, it was worse like he's done very bad things, I could feel things about him I had no idea how and when he was near those little sparks with magnify and I would push them away and forget about it.

I never let it bother me or made me so stress and stalkerish. Elijah, well, he was very trustworthy.

I had no idea why I was quick to open up to him, maybe it was because he already knew and he was a counsellor who wanted to help me and I was glad and always will be.

Richard had been weird, he had to leave for two days on a certain date, he's done that since we met like he's been chased or as if he was in danger. I couldn't read what was happening, so much in three weeks

_So fucking much._

"One week ago, " I answered after being quiet and in my thoughts for a few seconds, I knew the real question. _"When was the last time he beat you?!"_

That was what the question masked, Elijah, raised his brows at my words, I had no idea why I called him Elijah when I was in thought but calling him Doctor Smith was long and unreal and I had no idea why.

"That's good, " Elijah said to me letting out a small laugh, I pinched the bridge of my nose nodding to his response. It was indeed good, I wondered why by but I was grateful.

It was when the bruises fade, the guilt fade and he's not sorry anymore, he's taking control. But now, it seems I had control for whatever reason. Not to top, I had been having dark nights, I couldn't sleep. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"My anxiety has been acting up, " I informed Doctor Smith who began writing down notes, the scribbling of his pen onto the black book in his hand made me twitch, what was he always writing?

Whenever I saw a therapist or a counsellor, I was always paranoid about what they wrote. " I've been having some dark nights, dreams so violent and so horrible, " I shook my head, I pressed my lips into a thin line, my fingers tapping my thighs softly. 

"What were they about?" Doctor Smith questioned in an easy tone, he sounds curious, he taps his pen against the black book, his eyes watching me and I was immediately uncomfortable by the gaze given to me. 

It was like he wanted to know all my secrets. God my anxiety was truly acting up.

"I've been paranoid, thinking something bads going to happen, " I softly answered tapping my feet against the rug, I let out a sigh before running my hand through my shaggy locks. " There's a baby...I see myself pregnant and then there's a shadow and I am no longer pregnant, I wake up screaming and Richard tells me it's just a dream, " I bit my lips shaking my head, this dream had been riled up, I wanted to know what it meant and why I was getting them on repeat.

Doctor Smith tilts his head with a hum, he opens his eyes widely before turning his attention to me. 

He looks at me as if he knew something I didn't and I hated that look." Do you think you might be with child? Maybe the dream is about you being with child, the shadow could represent danger, a guardian spirit, not seeing the pregnancy might be because the child is born, " Doctor Smith indulged in a soft tone filled with affection, it was the kind you show to a friend or a client you cared about. 

I nodded my head at his words, maybe he was right, but I could be pregnant, I was fine, sure Richard and I are always at it and nothing has happened." Maybe, " I told him, I let out a sigh, I rubbed my head before speaking again. "But I highly doubt that." I continued pressing my hands together, my tongue grazing over my lips and my eyes closed shut for a second thinking of the possibilities that the dreams may be sighs of me being pregnant.

maybe Richard sensed it, or maybe he was indeed trying too hard to change hence we hadn't had any violent fights in three weeks. "The doctor told me I would have difficulties getting pregnant and even if I was pregnant, it would be a high-risk pregnancy and very difficult, both the baby and I could be in danger, " I explained to Elijah thinking of the doctors words, I had gotten tested and when I was informed that i was one of the males who could also be impregnated, they told me that If I wanted to get pregnant it would be very difficult and the pregnancy could also be a troll on both me and the baby. 

"Was being pregnant with Lydia a strain on Richard? Do you think its one of the reasons his anger always increased?!" Elijah brought on, I could imagine my pregnancy being a reason for Richard, despite not knowing if Lydia was his for the first few weeks, he was there and he was happy to be a father to her regardless.

"Mmmm, " I pressed my lips together, I sniffed wiping the tears that fell down." Last year I suffered a miscarriage, " I let on to Elijah who's eyes widen, he gave me a sympathetic look that made my heart clench, I hated that look so much." We kept the pregnancy a secret, only our close friend knew, we did not want people talking, people always talk in this town, especially about the rich like Richard, James and I." I said to Elijah who nodded his head, he bit his lips fidgeting with the pen in his hold.

"And how did that make you feel?!" Elijah asked and I looked away from his gaze, clearing my throat I shifted in my seat.

"I don't know, " I told him pressing my lips together, it was a hard subject to touch, Richard and I never talked about it, we just pushed it aside like all the problems we had pushed aside, not that we always did that but that particular subject was the hardest, I ignored him for weeks, he was so sweet and he wanted to confirm me despite going through the pain. "I never talked about it, " I informed Doctor Smith, I truly didn't know how I felt and I hated myself for it. "That's one of the reasons why I wasn't keen on having a kid again until recently, " I said, the fear of losing another pregnancy filled my heart and I never wanted to feel that way. I hated the way it made me feel.

"Why do you think Richard and You never spoke about the miscarriage?" Elijah asked I played with the ring laced on my engagement finger, It was hard but aside from that, why did we never talk about most of our problems. 

I found it chaotic and toxic and most times I found it better pushing my issues away.

"We are people who find it best to put the past aside, " I told him nodding my head, I couldn't think of any more reasons why was it good that we did? no, it wasn't.

"Maybe you both should start by talking of everything you've never talked about, " Elijah told me with narrowed eyes, I thought over his words and he was right, Richard and I had so many issues to deal with and maybe Elijah was right. We needed to start small before we git to the biggest issue we had.

_Our fucking violence._

  
"We do, " I wiped the tears that fell down my pale cheeks, I cleared my throat before looking at the clock, my session was over." My session is over, " I told Dr Smith who took a deep breath. I smiled at him before walking out.

When I arrived home, I walked into the kitchen getting myself a drink, I stopped when I felt nausea trickle up my throat, letting out a grunt.

I covered my mouth letting out a groan, I began running towards the nearest toilet where I began heaving.

I grunted closing my eyes for a brief moment, a small hand rubbed my back and I couldn't help but vomit again. "Eww. " 

It was Evie, I flushed the toilet getting up on my feet, I covered my mouth." Why aren't you playing with Lydia?" I asked the eleven-year-old who gave me a soft look, she shrugged her shoulders before skipping out.

"They are boring and little, " Evie shouted from wherever she was, I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth and washed my hands and face. I had no idea why I was feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

I moaned in discomfort walking out of the downstairs toilet and towards the stairs, entering the mine and Richard's bedroom, letting out a sigh I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I wasn't feeling very well today and I wanted to lay in bed and rest.

Pulling out my phone I called Macy hoping she could take Evie and Lydia for a few hours, Richard was in Vietnam and wouldn't be back till later tonight, he had left three days week.

He told me we would be going on a date when he got back and right now I don't think I would have the strength to even leave the house right now, I was feeling weak and tired and nauseous.

"Hey, can you come to pick the girls up for a few hours. I feel ill right now, " I told her getting out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, no worries. Feel better soon. " 

"Thank you, I will, " I told her cutting the call, getting dressed, I laid on the bed letting sleep take over me.

"Baby, " 

I moaned pulling the bed sheet up my head, I was so tired, I wanted to sleep till I was tired of sleeping, I felt soft lips on my head and a firm hand rubbing down my back. "Romeo, I'm back, " I turned around opening my eyes, looking at Richard who laid next to me. He was dressed in his black suit and blue shirt and tie. I smiled at the sight of my fiancee. 

"Hey, " I weakly spoke up caressing his cheeks, he kissed my head before placing his lips to mine, I moaned into the kiss pulling away." I just don't feel well right now, " I told him closing my eyes yet again, he pulled me towards him and I entwined our legs together." I missed you, baby, " I told him raising my head, I kissed him again. 

"Macy called, she can watch the girls till tomorrow, you'll feel better, go back to sleep, " Richard told me caressing my back." We can see a doctor when you feel better, "

"It's just a cold, " I told him shrugging whatever else I was probably feeling." I closed my eyes letting out a sigh.

**

  
The next day I won't up to Richard hugging me from behind, I sighed looking at the curtain, it was slightly dark because of the thickness of the curtain, letting out another tired sigh, I detached myself from Richard who stirred in his sleep, walking into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and then showered, I lotioned my body before getting dressed, boxers, red trousers, blue t-shirt and a blue hoodie. 

I put on my blue sneakers before walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where the chef was making breakfast, noting a good morning to Gloria, I poured myself a cup of coffee before walking away, entering the living room, Evie and Lydia were home.

"How was your aunt Macy's?" I asked the girls blowing into my mug of coffee, Evie shrugged her shoulders, she hugged her stuffed wolf tightly to her chest, I smiled at the light-skinned girl.

"It was fun, Theo was there as well, " Lydia informed me, her eyes latched on the cartoon and Evie watched, she laughed kicking her legs, I ruffled her hair. "A kid got hurt at school yesterday, " Lydia continued when I sat on the couch between the girls, I caressed Lydia's hair.

"What happened?" I asked clearing my throat, Lydia leaned close to me playing with the toy in her hand, I kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, she got hurt, someone choked her, " Lydia informed me, my throat clenched at what my daughter had just told me. "I don't know what happened, "

"Macy said its Jenny Devons' granddaughter who got choked, " Evie informed me, I glanced the girl before nodding my head. Poor Ellie. I could imagine what it felt like to be choked but god she was just Lydia's age.

_Who would do such a thing to her?_

She wasn't like the rest of her family, Ludia played with her and had a few playdates with her despite her grandmother protesting against it. I hoped they figured out who hurt her.

"When did they happen?! Who did she say choked her?" I asked the girls caressing their hair, Evie shrugged her shoulders.

I had convinced Richard to have Evie go to school at Greenville till the new term, she couldn't just stay home all day. She would grow bored out of her mind. 

"Ellie said Theo choked her but he's super nice, " Lydia responded.

Theo, that was not like him, he was such a sweet kid. That couldn't be. I would have to speak to Annie about this.

"Theo?" I rose my brows.

"Romeo, Can Theo and his sister come over?" Evie asked me, I needed to speak to Richard first, I knew Theo wouldn't hurt anyone, he was a sweet and respectful kid. 

Evie only invited Theo because she wanted to spend time with Penelope, she's Theo's older sister the same age as Evie, Lydia and Theo were friends.

"I'll ask your dad, " I told the girls who nodded their head, I sighed getting off the couch." Come on, breakfast is ready, " I told him walking towards the balcony dining room, the crystals chimed when I opened the door to the balcony dining room and the girls rushed out to the dining area.

I shook my head, the table was set with elaborate breakfast, the doors open revealing Richard who was dressed in his usual office attire. _His suit._

"Morning, " I told my fiancee who pulled me into his arms kissing my head, I turned my head packing his lips." Sleep well baby, " I said to him, he nodded his head pecking my lips again. I pulled away from him and sat down.

"Hi, Daddy, " Lydia ran into Richards's arms, he picked her up kissing her cheeks.

"Hi, Dad, " Evie said in a plain tone to her father, I narrowed my eyes at her before eating my breakfast. 

"Lydia, " I tapped my fingers on the table to my fingers on the table to my five years old who busied herself with playing with her toys rather than eating." You haven't touched your food, " I said to my daughter who made car sounds, she pushed the toy car Richard had gotten her from his trip to Vietnam, god, I wish he had waited till after breakfast. " Lydia." I called her again, she groaned.

"Hey, " Richard scolded our daughter who jumped at the sound of his tone." don't speak to your father like that," toys down, eat up, Hop too. " 

I smile at Richard, he had a way with the kids and it gave me hope, he was a good father and he was stern when he needed to be like right now. Lydia dropped her toy and began eating, I caressed Richard's hand as I ate.

A few hours later, I walked into Fusion to meet Macy and James who wanted to speak to me about a trip to Disney on ice, I walked to the till ordering myself got chocolate. "Hey, you."

I turned around and smiled at the sight of Niklaus and Doctor Smith." Hi, " I smiled at the two brothers, I had not seen them together yet but god, they were smoking hot. I cleared my thrust placing my hands into my dark blue coat pocket. 

"Mr Vermont, hello, " Elijah extended his hands to me. I smiled at my counsellor, I had never seen him out of his office and it was a good view. 

"Nice seeing you here.” Niklaus gave me a devious smirk that sent chills down my line, I smiled at the two brothers before speaking.

"Friends, " I told him, as in cue Macy and James walked towards me and smiled, I introduced them to Niklaus and Elijah before we went our separate ways.

I sat in a booth next to James and Macy sat in front of us, taking a sip of my hot chocolate, I talked my fingers on the table.

"Jenny is having a birthday party for Ellie, " Macy informed me, I had gotten a message from that old hg this morning asking if Evie and Lydia could attend. "Annie told me Theo and Penelope aren't invited because of what happened to Ellie.” Macy scoffed shaking her head, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can't really blame her, her granddaughter was choked in school might I add, she's taking precaution, " I spoke up taking another sip of my drink.

I raised my head from messaging Annie about what Lydia had informed me to look at Macy and then at James who gave me a look of disbelief.

"So you're saying it's fair that a five-year-old should be annihilated because of a little did girl accuse him?" Macy said to me in a sharp tone, that was something I hated when my words are being taken out of context.

"No, " I sighed grazing my tongue over my lips, shifting in my seat, I placed my phone into my coat pocket." I don't agree with Theo being accused, he's a sweet kid and he doesn't deserve that. " I told Macy who sighed modding her head.

"I asked Alfie this morning, he wouldn't tell me anything, " James informed us, the male his places over the mug he was drinking coffee from.

"I plan on taking the kids to Disney on ice, " Macy informed me, that would ruin Ellie's party, Disney on ice or a birth party. 

"Macy, " I sighed giving her a stern look.

"And I am inviting everyone, well Lily's friends, " Macy told me putting sugar into her mug of coffee, that meant I would have to change the plans to have Lydia and Evie attend Ellie's party. 

"I can't tell the girls they can't go, Evie is excited to make new friends her age might I add, she and Veronica Devon are friends." I told Macy, I couldn't do this.

"Think of poor little Theo who will never have friends because of a baseless rumour, " James said to me, they were trying to guilt me into changing my mind and I was thinking of the girls and not me.

"I will speak to the girls about this, " I told them if they wanted to go to Ellie's party they would and if they wanted to go to Disney on Ice, they would." I can't force them into going to Disney on Ice if they don't want, " I told my friends who nodded their head in agreement.

"Poor Annie, " Macy told me, I sighed, she was a gossiper, my god, she knew things about people and it always bothered her that she knew so little about me given the fact that we've been friends for five years.

"Macy, " I gave her a stern look.

"Fine."

"So how're things with Richard?" James asked me, I nodded my head, things had been going well with us as a matter of fact. "You guys still fighting?"

"No, we are doing better. He came back from Vietnam last night, " I told him to let out a sigh, I was happy that Richard was back, I missed him whenever he was away.

"What did he get you this time?" James asked, they were always so nosey in my life. It was flattering but sometimes annoying, I had walls and I loved to tend to them like little pets.

"Nothing, just a date, " I told James who oohed, dirty mind that one has. He was always teasing about mine and Richards sex life and it was amusing, given the fact that he las zero to none.

"I haven't seen Richard in so long, " James told me, Richard was always busy so he wasn't always around.

"He's always travelling for work, you'll see him soon, " I told my best friend who hummed, I didn't fail to realize earlier the crush he had on me and Richard, I thought he was straight, turns out he was bisexual, thanks to Macy for spilling. 

"It's a shame you're not open to others," James was a man who never failed to make a move, he had come out to me as bisexual a few days ago but he had no idea I knew he had a massive crush on both Richard and I. 

"Oh, " I said clearing my throat, I snorted at his words before looking at him, I avoided his gaze." I am going to order another hot chocolate, " I told James who moved out of the way so I could get out, I walked to the till where I ordered another hot chocolate. 

"It seems you and your friends are having am awkward moment over there, "

I turned around to the sight of Niklaus again and smiled." Ah- no, it's parental talk about our kids, " I told Niklaus placing my hands into my pocket.

"Parents, " Niklaus gave me a sly smirk, I rose my brows at him.

"Do you have any children?!" I asked the male before me, he nodded his head.

"Marcellus and James, " Niklaus told me and I nodded." I adopted Marcellus when he was younger and James as a new born, I haven't spoken to Marcellus in a long time and James is currently studying on a four year course abroad, " the way he told me, it made him sound like he was older than he looked.

"I can't imagine not speaking to my girls for however long you haven't spoken to him, " I said to Niklaus, I honestly could not. It was something I could never do. Be away from my children.

"It gets better, " He told me.

"Well, I have to get back to my friends," I took my hot chocolate that was delivered and waved bye to Niklaus. 

"What were you and Mr sexy talking about?!" James questioned narrowing his eyes at me when I sat down, I turned my head to find Niklaus staring at me with a smug smile on his face, he waved his fingers at me before turning his attention back to Doctor Smith. It was weird, my counsellor is the older brother of my new client that had a certain streak to him.

"Nothing, " I cleared my throat.

A few hours later, I had arrived home and found the girls playing dress up in the playroom, I smiled at the two, I loved they were slowly acting like sisters instead of strangers. Evie was letting Lydia in a lot more than she was to us which was somewhat good. She got along with her sister which was good. I smiled leaning against the wall." Look at you princesses, " I laughed watching them with an amused glint in my eyes.

"Hi, Romeo, " Evie ran towards me, I was taken back when she hugged me.

"Hey, sweetheart, " I ruffled her hair, Lydia ran to me and I coed picking her up, I kissed her cheeks." Hey, " I ruffled her hair. "Look at you, what is this, Snow White?!" I asked placing her down, she twirled.

"It's Cinderella, " Lydia giggled, I nodded my head at them before walking away. 

I walked into mine and Richard's bedroom, he was sitting at the desk, his laptop was open and he was probably busy." Hey, " I spoke up taking off my coat, I hang it and walked towards Richard who raises his head, I pecked his lips and he pulled me onto his lap." What's going on?!" I asked running my hands up and down his chest, he caressed my face before kissing me again, I smiled at the sentiment feeling sparks erupt into my body.

"Work, " he told me kissing my head." How are you feeling?!" he asked, I smiled nodding my head. I was feeling better than yesterday.

"Better, " I cleared my throat." I was thinking of seeing a doctor soon." Yesterday was honestly so horrible, I was out like a baby and I kept throwing up. 

"You should, you were freezing and throwing up, " Richard said to me in a soft tone, I knew he was worried about me and it brought a smile kn my face.

"Yeah, I will, " I told him." I'm going to get a few shut-eye, " I told him, he nodded and I walked towards the bed, I jumped on it and my eyes instantly closed.


	20. (3) GENERATOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo and Richard get some exciting news. Evie opens up to Romeo. Lydia throws a tantrum. Richard and Romeo go on a date where they run into Niklaus and his date, the four have a double date that doesn't go well.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution. please note this book is not edited and will contact moments of violence and curses and sexual content.

**RICHARD AND I SAT IN THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE** about two days later to find out why I had been feeling so ill, since I felt physically weak and throwing up, getting hot, having several moods swings and eating a lot, it was all pointing to signs of me being pregnant but Richard and I did not want to hold any hope that I was.

I bit my lips tightly tapping my fingers on the chair I sat on, Richard could sense my anxious mood and pressed his hands on my knees caressing them, I let out a low sigh leaning back against the chair I sat on. "You're making me worry, " Richard spoke up pressing his lips to my cheeks, I nodded my head at his words, honestly I was worried and for so many reasons.

It took me a few months to even bond with Lydia when I was pregnant with her.

I was so worried that the pregnancy would end in a miscarry or there would be issues with the birth that I refused to have hope or even bond with the growing fetus inside me until I was told the pregnancy was safe and she would be alright.

The doors open and Doctor June walked into her office, Richard and I gave her a warm smile, she smiled before sitting down before us.

I gripped Richard's hand tightly awaiting what she was going to tell us about the results." Rip the bandaid off, " I told her shaking my head, I pressed my lips into a thin line as worry filled my head.

"You're not sick, good news, you are pregnant, " Doctor June informed us, tears began breaming in my eyes at what she had just told us.

_I was pregnant._

I wasn't sure I was ready now that I was told I would be having another child. "You are a few days pregnant, it's early, we need to get you started on the same treatment we did when you were last pregnant, it's important, your diet needs to be changed, I will prescribe the medication needed. Your pregnancy is high risk so we need to take care. We will need you on bed rest for the first two trimesters until you are out of the danger zone, " Doctor June explained, it was the same thing I heard when I was the first pregnant with Lydia and the other baby we lost last year.

I was tired of the same thing, that baby did not survive, I did. I hated myself more than anything. Maybe If I had been more careful the baby would be born.

We would have had a son or a daughter, I was about four months pregnant, going into my second trimester when I miscarried.

It's was hard and I isolated myself from everyone. It was such a hard time to deal with and I wanted it all to end.

"Thank you, " I told Doctor June, she wrote the prescription before giving us the paper, I walked out as soon as Richard took it.

When we had arrived home after getting the medication we needed, I sat in the living room watching tv.

I had a mug of steaming hot chocolate in my hand. I was so lost in my thought that I couldn't even concentrate on the film that was on.

I was thinking of the pregnancy, a few days, the last time Richard and I had sex was a week ago, after we had that fight, when we were in the guest room, we hadn't had sex since then. It must have been when it happened. "Hi, daddy, " Lydia greeted walking towards me, Richard had just brought her home from school, this was her last day before the summer holidays.

Richard needed to enrol Evie in the boarding school he went after the summer but he said he would be taking the girls and I there to check it out, Evie had been there but Lydia and I haven't.

I wasn't even sure where it was or the name. He said he needed to tell me something very important but when the time was right and I wasn't really bothered about all that at the moment, I was more worried about how the pregnancy would go. 

"Hey sweetheart, " I held my hand to Lydia to come closer, I pulled my legs closer so she could sit. My daughter hummed before jumping on the couch before taking off her Dora the Explorer bag pack. "How was the last day of school?!" I asked my daughter who was swinging her leg back and forth.

The door closed and Evie and Richard walked into the living room, I narrowed my eyes at the both of them before giving Evie a warm smile." How was school, Evie?!" I asked my step-daughter who shrugged her shoulders, she sat on the couch next to Lydia, her eyes glued on the comedy show I was watching, I was watching Friends and it always made me cheer up and right now I was in a mood.

"It was fun, " Evie replied, I was happy that she was having at school and I didn't like the idea of her moving to a boarding school after the summer break, it would be hard and take a toll on her. Richard and I have had several arguments about this and he always smashed things up or lays his hand on me.

I had told him I did not want Lydia attending this school for one, she had no interest in going and she said from what Evie and her father told her, it was scary and I wouldn't force her to go but it was Richard.

I want the best for my children. The very best. I couldn't help but roll my eyes whenever he bragged like that. Like when we went on Holiday and he would want us to take beautiful and fantastic pictures and he would post on our Facebook page, we would get numerous comments and likes and I had to get someone to handle our social media, it was so much and I couldn't keep up.

He wanted people to look at us and walk by our house and feel like they failed in life. Our life was lavish, I grew up as a trust fund child, I had saved money from scholarship and internships and saved millions from that.

It was what I used to pay through college, I had to get a job as well, at a cafe and a strip look, that one was fun, I wouldn't like.

Then I got a job working for an art gallery in Monte Carlo when Richard and I lived there for two years before we moved all the way out there. So I was good but Richard, he would not miss an opportunity to spend money on me or our children. 

"I can't wait for the holiday, " Lydia snuggled closer to me, I ruffled her hair before placing a kiss on it. "I want to go to Egypt, maybe Paris or Rome, " " Daddy your name is Romeo, it's close to Rome, " Lydia laughed placing her hands on my face, I kissed her head repeatedly before tickling her.

"I don't want to travel, " Evie told us and I could understand the reason she wouldn't want to travel, her whole life had uprooted and changes. I understood why.

"It's Holiday, maybe we can go to New Zealand or Germany this year, " Richard suggested, I shook my head at his words, I wouldn't mind us being in Greenville this summer, we've never actually stayed at home and I never knew what it felt like not always travelling, I loved travelling but Richard was exquisite, he wanted things to go his way and he wanted to spend as much money as he could on us and himself.

"There are a few things we can do in Greenville or America, " I said to Evie pulling out my phone, I couldn't travel as I was also pregnant but I also knew Richard. 

"No, we are Belcouths, we can't stay in this godforsaken town, " Richard waved his hand about shaking his head, I grunted rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm not a Belcouth " Evie shouted before running off, I sighed getting out of my seat, I needed to have a word with her and find out what was truly bothering her.

Walking towards Evie's bedroom, I knocked on the door, it opened and I leaned against the wall." What's wrong?!" I asked her, she laid on her bed sniffing and hugging her stuffed Wolf, looking up at me, she dried her tears. I hoped she was somewhat okay. 

"I just miss my mom, " Evie informed me, I sighed nodding my head at her words, entering the bedroom I sat on the bed next to get, she instantly hugged me, I stiffened at the gesture before rubbing her arms to soothe her, it was the same thing I did when Lydia was sad and crying.

"I know sweetheart, " I spoke up in a short tone, I understood her pain. " It's hard losing someone you loved so much, " I continued thinking of the last miscarriage, it was different and yet so similar, she lost her mother and I lost my unborn child. I knew he was she was coping, she never talked about her mother or her life before coming here. 

"Why does it hurt so much, Romeo?!" Evie questioned me, I kissed her head before raising her head to look up at me. It was a tough question to answer.

"It's hard, " I began letting out a short sigh." It's really hard, and it hurts because you know you'll never see them, hear their voice or even speak to them, " I took a deep breath thinking over my own words, I thought about the miscarriage last year and now this pregnancy, I did not want the same results. "But they can't be at peace unless we are at peace with their death. Grief is such a hard thing to think about, people die all the time and those who die have someone out there who love them, " I wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks, it truly was hard. 

"Have you lost someone you loved?!" Ebie asked me, her voice cracked and her lips trembled, I paused at her words before nodding.

"Last year, Your father and I were going to have another baby but I wasn't strong enough, because of health issues and physiology we lost the baby, " I revealed wiping my tears, Evie nodded her head at my words, she hugged me. 

"My mom and I always go on road trips, we couldn't afford holidays, " Evie revealed to me, struggling in life was hard, there were so many ways people struggled and it wasn't only the less fortunate in riches who struggled, it was also those who had the riches. I struggled dearly. I really did and it was hard.

"Maybe we can do that, " I suggested." Maybe once a while we can go on road trips like you and your mom did if you want, " I carried on, I wanted her to slowly accept this and let us in full, I hoped she would. Most times she would be happy and then she would grow sad and I always knew. She thought about how drastic her life had changed and how she would never see or speak to her mother again.

"I would love that, " Evie sniffed wiping her tears, I kissed her head before standing up." Thanks, Romeo, "

"Anytime my sweets, " I riffled her hair before walking back towards the living room, Lydia was playing with her father, I laughed watching the two play with each other." Evie is doing ok, I think, " I informed my fiancee who placed our daughter on the couch, he nodded his head at me.

"I can't believe she doesn't want to travel, " Lydia frowned out shaking her head, I wondered why my daughter started being mature and smart for a five-year-old. I thought she would be doing what most five-year-olds did but I guess we all change as we grow. When I was her age I was not this mature or smart, I played with sands and builds sandcastles, I cried when my favourite toy was taken from me but my daughter, she acts like shes eleven, she acted the same age as Evie but most times she acted her age which I loved. I didn't want her being mature and smart on me all the time. I couldn't handle that. She was only Five, I wanted her to act like it.

"Alright smarty pants, " I rolled my eyes at her before placing myself on the couch, she was acting like a five-year-old again right now, playing with toys and being absolutely adorable. "What are you playing?!" I asked my daughter who came over to me. "Be careful, " I told her when she started jumping around, she jumped on my lap and I grunted.

"Lydia, be careful, " Richard told our daughter picking her up from my lap, she kicked her tiny feet giggling, I smiled, I hoped I would be able to bring this child into this world as I did with Lydia. I placed my hands underneath my shirt on my stomach caressing my flat and toned stomach, there was another child in there.

Another mixture of Richard and I. I glanced at Richard who smiled at me. We decided to wait a few months after we've passed the safe zone before telling anyone about the pregnancy and I promised not to tell Doctor Smith as well. 

"I am going to get some rest before our date, " I told Richard who nodded, I stood up and pecked his lips before walking away.

  
***

 **I WOKE UP** to the sound of shouting in the house and immediately knew it was Lydia having one of her childish tantrums, not that I minded, I like her tantrums, it showed she was a five-year-old and she was still a baby in both mine and Richards eyes.

I couldn't handle the fact that with each passing year she was growing up and she would be older. I hated that. Soon she would be a teenager and then she would start being mischievous and getting in trouble.

She would start disobeying in trouble, having crushes and I just wanted her to stay five forever.

"Daddy, " I felt my cheeks being poked. I decided to let Richard handle our tantrum-throwing five-year-old, I grunted pulling the bed sheet to my head, I wanted to rest before mine and Richard's date. "Daddy, " Lydia's voice entered my ears again and by the sound of her voice, it crackled, she was crying and sniffing, she poked my cheeks and shook me once more, I blinked trying to open my eyes, looking at the time it was still sunny and it was just 4p.m, I had been asleep for only an hour. 

"Lydia, " I spoke up in the same tone as her, I pulled her into my arms and she sniffed hugging me, I coed caressing her head as I stood up with her in my arms, she wrapped her tiny legs around my waist tightly and her arms around my neck." What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked the five-year-old in my arms, she sniffed and sobbed.

"Papa yelled at me, " Lydia responded, she was shaking and sniffing badly, Richard only ever yelled at her when she was being stubborn and disrespectful.

I sighed before walking out of the bedroom slowly soothing her, I walked down the stairs carefully until I found Richard in the living room, he was watching football.

"Lydia told me you yelled at her, " I said to my fiancee who had his arms wrapped behind his head, he turned his head to the sound of my voice.

I walked towards him and sat down, he pecked my lips before pulling Lydia who then screeched at his hold. I flinched at the tone of her voice. She hated when she was disciplined but loved getting into trouble.

"Alright, " Richard kissed her head, I stood up so I could get some more rest, Lydia kicked her arms and feet towards me.

I sighed shaking my head, she would keep me from doing what I needed to do right now.

"Lydia, I need to rest, " I sighed to my daughter who kept kicking and screaming.

I took her from Richard's arms and she immediately calmed down.

"So now I'm the bad papa because I scolded her, " Richard frowned at our daughter, I sighed, both of them were making me restless and all I wanted was some rest.

_Was that too much to ask?_

I could never rest when I needed. When I was tired and sleepy, Richard wanted sex because he was horny and he would get angry and mad when I shrugged him off, now I wanted to rest and to sleep and my daughter was screaming her head off. 

"Take her out for ice cream, " I told Richard giving Lydia back to him, she started crying again, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. "Lydia, " I said in a soft tone, she buried her head in the crook of my neck. "Go get Ice cream with Papa, " I croaked out sitting back on the couch, I laid down placing my head on Richard's lab, Lydia hugged me tightly, she was starting to suck on her thumb like she would when she was tired.

I closed my eyes for a second hoping she would fall asleep so I could also fall asleep.

"Is she asleep?" I asked in a raspy tone to Richard who caressed my hair, I opened my eyes to find Lydia asleep, god she was so peaceful and adorable.

I gently stood up before walking towards the stairs, I entered my daughter's room and laid her on her bed, covering her with the bedsheet, I kissed her head before walking out, I wanted rest of my own now.

Entering mine and Richard's bedroom, I instantly laid on the bed and dozed off.

  
**A FEW HOURS LATER (8.30 PM)**

**AFTER GETTING** the rest I needed, I woke up at six and was able to spend some time with the girls before Richard and I began getting ready for our date. It was now eight-thirty pm in the evening and I was wearing my black tux.

Richard wanted me to wear the new tux he had gotten for me when he came back from Vietnam, it was rather expensive and exquisite, I looked myself in the mirror combing my shaggy hair back, I had it gelled and I was honestly looking great, I placed my rolex watch on my wrist before walking out of the wall on closet.

Richard was already ready and I smiled at him, he did a little dance and I laughed, he grabbed his phone and placed his wallet into his pocket. I called the nanny earlier so she would be looking after the girls.

Walking down the stairs, Lydia immediately ran to Richard who picked her up, she dressed in her pink floral dress and she looked absolutely adorable, I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. "I lost a tooth papa, " Lydia wrapped her tiny arms around Richard's neck, I rubbed my daughters back as she opened her mouth, she had three front teeth missing.

"Be good otherwise the tooth fairy won't come, " I told her pinching her cheeks, she laughed kicking her legs like always, Richard hummed giving her a sly smirk.

"You're growing up, " Richard hated that she was growing up, he treated her like a baby, she was papa little girl, honestly, she would always be our little girl no matter what. "Mmmm. Have you been good?!"

"That's Santa, " Lydia told us when Richard set her down on the couch, I laughed at her words.

"Also the tooth faith, stupid, " Evie scolded her sister, I smiled letting out a crackle at both girls. 

"Alright, Papa and I have to go, be good for Jessica, " I told the girls who nodded, I kissed their heads before leaving with Richard.

  
WHEN RICHARD AND I arrived at Odell's it was about nine-fifteen pm in the night time and I couldn't wait.

Odell's was the place where rich and fancy families dinned together, it was exquisite and expensive, I could afford it with my own money and it was one of the only places Richard would actually go, he loved places like Odell's and he wanted to buy more companies, especially Odell's but the owner was not going to sell, she said it had been in her family for generations and she wanted her children to also run the restaurant. I agreed with her. I truly did. 

Arriving at the door, I had my left arms wrapped around Richard's right arm, I rubbed his arm letting out a sigh, the last time Richard and I went on a date was two years ago, we went out and most times we had to take Lydia with us, I hated leaving her alone for such a long time and Richard teased me about being so attached to our daughter but I knew deep down he loved that she occupied our space. It would be nice being away from the girls and just spending a few hours to ourselves, we hardly spent time alone and I missed the time we spent together.

I bit my lips trying hard not to laugh at something Richard was saying, our conversations had been sparkling since we left the house, talking about random things I had no idea who brought up or why we were even talking about it, he placed his lips to my ears whispering things to me, mostly dirty, I grunted at him before placing my lips to his. He cupped my cheeks depending on the kiss, I felt a wave of sparks flood my body at his touch, he pulled away and pecked my lips repeatedly, I smiled into the kiss looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, god I could never get tired of starring into them. 

Richard wasn't one to always show affection in public but when we were together in public he couldn't keep his hands off me, I had to sometimes wrangle myself from his hold and he would still pull me back into his arms, my friends would laugh and call us cute. "You're being clingy, " I laughed to my fiancee who wouldn't let go of me as we waited in line for the V.I.P room, there were two couples in front of us and they were taking their sweet time. I was craving so much but I would eat little and order in when we got home in a few hours. 

"I am allowed too, " He whispered into my ear, his arms caressed my stomach, I pulled his hand away.

"Stop it, " I laughed, he was the one who decided we should keep the pregnancy a secret for now but he was rubbing my stomach, slipping his hand into my suit coat. "Stop it, " I said now getting annoyed at him but it wasn't his fault, I was just having a mood swing and he knew that because he stopped teasing me. "I love you, " I pecked his lips. He smiled into the kiss before kissing me yet again. 

"How cute you both are, " I recognized that voice, it was Niklaus, I felt my throat clench at the sound of his voice, I turned around and gave him a short smile, he had a fate with him. 

"Niklaus, you're here, " I spoke up, Richard looked down at me waiting to introduce him, I rolled my eyes playfully." This is my fiancee, Richard Belcouth, " I told Niklaus who smirked at Richard, his eyes seem to darken at the sight of my fiancee, he held out his hand to Richard who stared at it like he was dirty, I ran my finger across my brow at Richards attitude.

"This is Niklaus, he's new in town and also my client, " I informed my Fiancee who finally shook Niklaus's hand, I glanced at the dark-skinned woman who had her arms around Niklaus's, she wore a red dress that showed her figure, slim, tall, long black hair, green eyes, full lips, round face and small pointy nose. I recognized her. She worked at the school. She was also one of Lydia's teacher. She was Sarah Parker, she was the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut, she was always talking about the parents behind their backs and always spread the news around, a bit dumb, likeable and sometimes annoying. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr?!" Richard raised his brows at Niklaus who gave him a smug look, on god. Two smug men in each other presence. What could possibly go wrong?

"Smith, Niklaus Smith, " I rose my brows, did he change his last name, we'll, that was weird. I cleared my throat before pulling at Richards's arms, I wanted us to leave already and get on with our date.

"Smith, huh, " Richard hummed, he was looking at Niklaus the same way he looked at any man who worked with me or was friends with me as if he was trying to figure them out and Niklaus was looking at him as if he wanted to rip him to shreds, I have no idea how I knew that but I did and I was good at reading people.

"Okay, come on, Baby, " I trailed out turning around, I gave Niklaus and Sarah a warm smile before walking to the man at the door.

"Why don't we have a double date?!" Richard suggested. I stopped rolling my eyes at him. He looked down at me and gave me that same look, he was controlling and right now he was demanding that I agree, I looked into his eyes before scoffing silently.

"That would be fantastic, " Niklaus have me a smirk, I looked away from his burning gaze before nodding my head, I already knew this wouldn't go well.

When we got our seats, I tapped my fingers on the table narrowing my eyes at Niklaus and his date, they were awfully romantic and couldn't keep their hands off each other, her giggles entered my ears and I wanted to puke right there, I bit my lips tightly making conversation with Richard who pressed his lips to my head noticing my discomfort, I knew he did this out of jealousy when I introduced him to Niklaus. 

Both Niklaus and his date sat in front of Richard and I and it made it worse that I was seeing her face. I made a soft noise clearing my throat, the two pulled away from the kiss they were sharing, I made a face of disgust, it made me so angry and uncomfortable and I had no idea why. "So, when did you both um....get together?!" I spoke up trying to make conversation with both couples in front of me and Richard. 

"Well, a few days ago, she spilt coffee on my shirt and gave me her scarf, " Niklaus informed us, I hummed at his words, it was like how we met, how who was I thinking of it like that.

"A wonderful way to meet someone, " Richard said in a sarcastic tone as he raised his glass of champagne up to his lips. 

"How did you and Richard?!" Niklaus asked I looked at my fiancee and smiled, it was a beautiful subject to think about, I remembered the moment very well.

"I was seventeen and he was nineteen, I had just gotten out of a relationship and Richard was there to fill the void, we soon became friends when he became a regular at the cafe where I worked part-time, " I narrated how Richard and I met to Niklaus and Sarah who coed at what I had just said, I couldn't help the urge to roll my eyes at her. I had no idea why I was being a dick but I was.

"That's so sweet, when did you meet?!" Sarah questioned pressing her hands to her chest, her bottom lip jutted out in the position of a pout, I cleared my throat when the food was delivered, I had my hand on my flat stomach caressing it, I felt Richard place his hands on mine caressing it softly.

"I was seventeen so we met so about ten years ago, in 1996," I replied nodding my head softly. Keeping the conversation going and softly laughing sometimes made the date a little better, I had gotten to know Niklaus better.

he had seven siblings and one died when she was six years old, that was before had was born, he was the bastard child of his family, his youngest brother was killed in a hunting accident, his stepfather is a hunter and his mother is a chef, he hasn't spoken to his siblings in years and he and Elijah were currently going through a rough patch. It was nice to know something that little about him. Sarah was an only child who moved to Greenville after she graduated from college and scored a job, I knew that she was already a teacher.

It was all going magnificently well until Sarah brought up the incident that happened with Theo and Ellie at school. Shit. Richard doesn't know.

"Richard, Elizabeth Devon got hurt at school last week, the new kid, Theo choked her, " Sarah informed my fiancee who looked at me with a clenched jaw.

"Isn't that the kid who Lydia had a playdate with?" he asked and I nodded letting out a short sigh, this was going so well.

"It must have slipped my mind, Evie and Lydia told me, " I let out a soft grunt but nearly audible when Richard grabbed my wrist from underneath the table and squeezed it tightly, I tried pulling away but he held my fingers tightly, pain shoot through my right wrist at his string hold.

"It slipped your mind, " Richard played the folk in his hand on the empty plate, I gave him a look before leaning to him.

"You're hurting me, let go, " I whispered to my fiancee who tightly pressed my wrist, I let out a low yelp pulling away when he let go." I'm sorry, " I said to Sarah and Niklaus." It's getting late, Richard and I have to go, " I gave my fiancee a look scoffing. We were in public and he couldn't hold his anger. 

"We will walk you to your car, " Niklaus said, I shook my head at him, I did not want Richard mood going into him.

"No, it's alright, " I said, he shook his head standing up along with Richard when we got to the parking lot, I said bye to both Niklaus and Sarah before entering the car, Richard clenched the steering wheel." I had so much on my mind, It wasn't my intention not to tell you, " I said to him letting out a sigh.

"Right, " Richard laughed turning on the engine, I rolled mine at him. " A little boy is choking girls and my daughter is friends with him, " By his tone he wasn't happy, he looked at him and I shook my head at him.

"Theo is a good kid, " I said to Richard as he drove, I looked out of the window shaking my head.

"I am mostly mad because I am just finding out now, " Richard snapped at me, he looked at me and I rolled my eyes, he grabbed my jaw and I grunted. "Don't roll your fucking eyes at me, " He spat letting go of me, my head slammed against the window and I yelped placing my hand on my forehead, the pain that shoots through my head fast and I hissed.

"Don't touch me like that when I'm fucking pregnant, " I said to him, he needed to control his anger, I shook my head rubbing it.

"I'm sorry, " He reached to touch me but I flinched away from his touch. When we arrived home, I wasted no time in getting out of the car, I yelped when he grabbed my head pulling me close to Him. " are you deliberately trying to do all this without me?!" He questioned grabbing my neck tightly, I choked trying to get out of his hold, a low cry escaped my lips.

"You're hurting me, " I could see the same anger in his eyes, I was very afraid at this moment, he could hit my stomach with such profound strength and the baby could be In jeopardy. " Richard, stop, " I cried out in pain, he let a go of me and I coughed rubbing my neck.

"Romeo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you're pregnant. Oh my god, baby, I'm sorry, " Richard pulled me into a hug, a sob escaped my lips and I pushed him away, I punched him and he stumbled back holding his jaw.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked, my voice eternal and it crackled, I shook my head at him before walking away. He could not put aside his anger when I was pregnant. I truly needed to leave him.

"Romeo, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, " 

I only rolled my eyes. I was angry at him. But how could I always be when he was my generator. I couldn't but for this, I was disappointed and angry. I needed safe for him, I could trust him to change "You touch me while I'm pregnant again, I'll fucking leave you, I fucking mean it, " I hissed at him coldly, my hands caressing my tone and flat stomach.

"I'm sorry baby, I never should have, " he told me taking hold of my hand, he knelt down and pulled up my suit jacket and shirt, be placed a soft kiss to my stomach." Papa is sorry, " I pressed my hands on his hair, he lost control, that was what he did. He had never lost control like this when I was pregnant, he had twice and that was when I was pregnant with Lydia, all he did was throw things around and yelled but he had never grabbed me like this when I was pregnant. It made me worried

"I will never hurt the kids, I hope you know that. No matter how angry I get, " Richard looked up at me, I believed that but what happened right now made me begin to doubt things. " I should not have grabbed you like that when you're pregnant, I am ashamed. I'm truly sorry, " Je told me with tears streaming down his face, I could feel it in his eyes, he was ashamed of this. 

"I believe you, " I told him, I pulled him into a hug. I believed he would never hurt the kids, I believed he was sorry for today. I truly did and I almost never believe his words after he lashed it. I almost never did.


	21. (4) Paper Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Romeo and Richard have an ultrasound appointment. Fallon Dawkins arrives in Greenville for a family reunion. Macy and her husband, Marcus are having financial problems. James seeks Romeo's help. Lydia and her friends get in trouble.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy once again. Thanks for reading. I legit have no clue what to type so no more above notes.

  
Not edited.

  
a week later 

**PLACING A SOFT KISS TO ROMEO'S** hand that curled together with mine, I smiled brightly at him watching the ultrasound of our unborn child, his stomach flat and tone, it had been a week since we found out we would be having another child.

so far we had been going at it slowly with the news since he had a history of a difficult pregnancy.

I pressed my lips to his head as tears breamed in my ears, I sniffed wiping the tears, the slow but surely steady heartbeat of my unborn child fiddled directly into my ears.

I could hear how slowly and low it beat, the sound of Romeo's heartbeat also enters my ears and I couldn't help the small smile that emerged on my face. 

"There's your baby, " Doctor June moved the ultrasound monitor around Romeo's times and flat stomach, his six-pack was still very visible and he had been exercising to keep his weight down.

He had sets of rules that he needed to follow and he made sure to follow each and everyone to them down to the letter.

"So tiny, " Romeo traced his large and soft fingers across the screen of the machine, the image of our unborn child etched into my brain, I pressed my lips to Romeo's head, he raised his head pecking my lips.

"Oh-" Doctor June whispered in a soft tone, it sounded confused and worry filed, I was instantly alerted and worry began filling my heart, what was wrong? Was the baby alright? Was this because I grabbed Romeo last week? That was something I heavily regretted. I hate myself for that. I truly did. "There seems to be an issue, " Doctor June noted to us, I looked at my fiancee who's eyes widen and his forehead wrinkled into a frown.

"Please don't tell me somethings wrong?!" Romeo spoke up to Doctor June who squinted her eyes at the screen, she moved the monitor around Romeo's stomach trying to determine what the issue was, I hoped there were no issues.

"Um- " Doctor June made a soft sound before turning to us." It seems I was wrong, "Doctor June told us, I shared a look with Romeo at her words, wrong? What the fuck did she mean by that? " you aren't pregnant with just A baby, you are pregnant with twins, " Doctor June informed us, my eyes widen at her words, two pups, wonderful news. I was worried that there was an issue with the baby or Romeo.

"Wait- Twins?!" Romeo asked and Doctor June nodded her head at his question, a low sob escaped his lips and he grabbed the rim of my leather jacket, I placed my lips to jis caressing his stomach.

"Twins alright, two tiny fetuses, " Doctor June exclaimed giving us a warm smile, I was happy at that news but also scared. Two babies, not just one. I hoped things would begin to go well, I wanted this pregnancy to be smooth. Romeo and I have agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret until we have reached the safe zone of the pregnancy, then it would probably be better to let family and friends know, especially the girls, I knew how Lydia always bragged about anything we got her to her friends or where she went for a holiday. We were filthy rich and I guess she got that from me, I never bragged, I merely silently let others know I am superior to them.

"Is everything going to be alright?!" Romeo questioned with a worry-filled tone, he had not yet bonded with the growing fetus in his stomach, he was more scared of miscarrying than trying to bond with our unborn child, children now. Unborn twin children.

"We don't know yet but following our pregnancy plan, we should hope things follow through, " Doctor June informed us, she had been our Doctor since Romeo got pregnant with Lydia and she had been a fantastic help through the pregnancy and the birth and after birth. 

"That doesn't make me worry less, " Romeo told our doctor wiping the gel of his stomach, I slowly helped him up as he pulled down his light baby pink turtle neck sweater.

"Stop worrying, " I cupped his cheeks in my hand pecking his lips, he pouted against the chaste kiss I placed on his lips and I chuckled pulling away." Make him stop worrying, he's been having sleepless nights, I can't get him to stop worrying, " I told our Doctor who signed, she knew, Romeo had not stopped calling her to voice out his thoughts, he felt the medications we're wrong, we had to get specific ones because he was also on antidepressants and anxiety med and PTSD. He suffered from mild depression and anxiety and PTSD from childhood and current traumas and we wanted everything better for him.

"Just relax, I know it's hard but the more you worry the more restless you will feel, " Doctor June informed him, I ran my hand down Romeo's masculine arm, he had grown more muscles because of the little exercise he had been doing recently, it was recommended that he did. 

"Right, " Romeo sighed, we walked out of the room saying bye to our doctor. Arriving home, the parking of our dog filled our eyes, I had no idea why I agreed to get Lydia a dog, Duke had grown very much compared to when we hit him when Lydia was three, he was very small and tiny and now he was almost as tall as her. "Hey, buddy, " Romeo coed ruffling his hands through Duke's fur, he barked at Romeo flickering his tail from side to side, I hated that dog, he was adorable and sweet but I wasn't a fan. "Aww, I missed you too, you're so cute, yes you are, yes you are, " Romeo coed talking to Duke who nuzzled against hi face, god, he was truly having baby fever, talking in a baby voice, it was adorable.

"Baby, " I placed my hands on Romeo's back, he stood up looking at me." Come on, let get you something to eat and then your meds, " I said to my fiancee who nodded jis head at ny words, he began walking into the kitchen. I was glad the girls were out with their friends today, I needed some alone time with Romeo, the date we were supposed to have last week did not go as planned and I had been itching to be alone with him, Lydia had been clinging onto us the past few days, she slept in our room and scored loudly, kicked and turned, she would interrupt us when we wanted to have little moments alone, not that I minded, she was my baby but she was very clingy to us, especially Romeo who was very soft to her, he wasn't always stern and he often babied her. She was five and growing not that I wanted her too but she sometimes acted childishly. It was annoying but I loved her regardless, I loved how childish she could sometimes be and how she would never give her father and I space most of the times. 

Evie kept to herself most of the time and sometimes she would have nightmares from her mother's death, I would offer for her to stay in the bedroom with us as Lydia was already clinging onto Romeo who wanted to close his eyes, Evie would stay on the large couch in the bedroom and doze off, I did not mind. At least she was showing she was as part of this family. I wanted her to soon let us in.

Making a plate of sandwich for both Romeo and I, I place the pills he needed to take on the counter and poured him a glass of orange juice, he hated the way the meds he took tasted against his tongue, it ruined his tastebuds. "How do you feel?!" I asked my fiance, fiancee, It felt good to say that. Fiancee. We would get married one day. I couldn't wait to make him my husband. He hated labels, he hated having to be identified as one's boyfriend or fiance or husband, it felt like he was owned and he hated how it felt, that was why he so hesitated to marry me. It took him three years before he called me his boyfriend. He would call me his partner and someone he kissed and slept with. It was amusing at odds.

"Tired, worried, sleep, " He named glancing at me, taking a bite of my sandwich before sitting next to him, I placed the glass of bourbon on the counter to drink to wash down my sandwich. " How do you feel?! We're having twins?!" He asked me, I leaned my hand on the counter nodding my head.

"We need more diapers, " I said to him earning a shirt laugh, I kissed his lips, he picked my lios before pulling away." How's the collab with this Niklaus guy going?!" I asked my fiancee, we would often talk about each of our work just to know what was going.

"He's a really good artist, better than me, " Romeo complimented Niklaus, god I hated that name and him, something was extremely off about him to me, he sounded very familiar to me but I just couldn't put my fingers on it. He knew how I had a dislike to Niklaus hence he never brought him up unless I did. "The work is going well, groundbreaking, I haven't done anything good in months, " Romeo continued, I nodded my head pleased, he hadn't painted anything or even drawn in months, anything he did he hated, to him it wasn't good enough and a story wasn't being told. He was very specific and had a mind of his own. I loved his work but regardless, it wasn't good enough to his taste.

"That's good baby, " I told him rubbing his back, he picked up the medication and took then, he scrunched up his face making a discounted noise, I chuckled kissing his head, the ringing of the doorbell pulled me away from my pregnant fiance who looked at me, I sat up before walking to the door. 

I took a deep breath opening the door, the sight of Fallon was shocking, I had not spoken to her in a while and here she was." You should have called, " I told her younger half-sister who dragged herself into my home, her red suitcase dragging along the ground.

"Oh, if I did you wouldn't have answered, " She replied, her voice almost sarcastic, I rolled my eyes at her words closing the door.

It wasn't until a few months ago that we found out we shared the same father and we hadn't spoken much since then, we would speak once a while but it wasn't as much as we would both like. I narrowed my eyes at her before pulling her into a tight hug, I caressed her head. "Well, you're here either way, " I said to her pulling away, she was a triggered werewolf like me, it wouldn't be hard for her to figure out Romeo was pregnant again, our hearing is heightened. 

"Who is it?!" Romeo questioned walking into the doorway where I good, my arms crossed behind my back, Fallon turned around and smiled at Romeo, she got along very well with him and I was glad they were good friends and acted almost like best friends and I liked that they got along very well.

"Romeo, my god, " Fallon pulled him into a hug, he mouthed to me. "Why is she here without calling?!" I simply shrugged my shoulders at his silent question. "You look good, " Fallon pulled away before letting out a low squeak, I rubbed my head. Oh god." And pregnant, "

"How did?!" Romeo gave me a look, I couldn't even explain to him right now how, he had no idea and as of now, I wanted the secret I had to remain so. "Never mind, " "let's get you settled."

He leads her away, I sighed, how long was she staying?!

  
***

MACY'S P.O.V

  
 **EXPENSES NEEDED TO CUT DOWN** once again, bills after bills after bills and we still struggled, to think Marcus's veteran payment would be helpful but it wasn't. My whole life I had struggled and I wanted a better life, I wanted to spend money lavishly like Romeo and Richard, I heard they spent a lot of millions on building Romeo's art gallery and I wanted that life. I would look at them when I was over at their house and just spend hours looking around, things were expensive when Romeo had first shown me his and Richard's walk-in closet, it was the size of mine and Marcus's bedroom plus the small bathroom we had in our bedroom. It was even larger, the shoes, the clothes, most of them I had never been seen, Romeo or Richard wear. God, they had a good life they were so perfect and I wanted that luxury. Lily's school fees hosted so much for just a month, the phone bills, water bill, taxes, we had so many bills and I had no idea what some of them were.

"We Are behind on rent again, " I said to my husband who let out a low grown of frustration, we hadn't just been having problems with money but in our relationship, it was putting so much on us. "Maybe I can ask for another loan, " Loans after loans from the bank and we haven't been paid half of them back, we were on the verge of losing our house which we mortgaged.

"We can make money from your winebrary investment, " Marcus suggested, I wanted to protest against it but he was right, I looked into investments and got two of them, a few had invested in the Winbrary idea and it was getting built up, I had planned it for a long time and it had been a dream of mine, the investors I had loved the idea, ot was positive and there were so many people who wanted to drink some and read book in public, in a library of some kind, where they could make friends and get to know more people. So taking from the investment, it was a risk, the builders needed to be paid, the painters needed to be paid, the items being bought I needed money for that and I had used a quarter of the millions invested. "I know you don't agree, " Marcus said to me, I looked at the bill sent from the bank, it was so much money that we couldn't afford unless I took money from the investment.

"It is but we need to pay these bills somehow, " I told my husband to let out a sigh, I leaned against the chair I sat. 

"Mommy, Daddy, " Lily's voice broke out, I hummed when my daughter walked into the bedroom, I held out my hand to her. "The new barbie set is out, " Lily told us, she had so many demands." Lydia's daddies got her the original one already, " She continued and I sighed, we could not even afford the fake set for her.

"Things are tight now sweety, " I told my daughter who pouted, I placed a soft kiss to her head before urging her to go play with her dolls. They were old but one day I could get her new ones. I could not even afford to go into fusion anymore, it was just too expensive and I wouldn't let my friends know of my financial struggles, they would instantly want to help and it was so embarrassing to me. I thought moving here would condition for a better life but I was wrong, this place was more expensive.

"We need to cut back on more things, maybe sell the car, " Marcus suggested, I nodded my head, we really needed to cut back on so much, we struggled deeply." Or rent out one of the rooms, " 

I nodded my head." We probably should, " I stood up so I could get a snack.

  
*****

  
**FALLON'S UNEXPECTED VISIT LEFT NO TIME TO PREPARE,** I had shown her one of the many guest's rooms to settle in, I had no idea how long she would be staying and she already knew of me being pregnant again and I had no idea why she probably had some sixth sense of some kind. I pulled my legs up to my chest, the glass of water in my hand pressed on my knees as I conversed with Fallon.

"So twins, more diapers, " Fallon poured herself another glass of wine, I sniffed letting out a crackle at her words.

"It was the same thing, Richard said, " I told her rubbing Richards's knees, he laughed at our words shaking his head.

"How's Lydia, last time I saw her she was building sandcastles, " Fallon inquired, I hummed letting out a low sigh, we hadn't seen her in over a year as she was busy.

"Stubborn as always, " I laughed thinking of my daughter who was off playing with her friends.

"I hear you have another daughter, what is this about?!" Fallon looked to Richard who let out a hum, it vibrated onto my chest as I leaned into his chest.

"Judith Emerson, " Richard told his sister who hummed, she scrunched up her face and I snorted.

"Ah, she was a good person, you never deserved her, " Fallon told Richard who rolled his eyes.

"What was she like?!" I asked my almost sister in law who gave me a soft smile, I truly wanted to know, Richard rarely talked about her and Evie was only starting to open up to us.

"She was a nice girl, not shy, smartass, she lights up a room and although she didn't have much, she was kind, " Fallon said to me, I nodded my head, she sounded like a wonderful person and I couldn't help but wonder if Richard also laid his hands on her, I shifted in my seat against Richard's chest, my hands caressed the rim of the glass in my hand.

"She sounds wonderful, " I voiced out with a short smile, the ringing of my phone catches my attention and I pulled away from Richard standing up to answer my call.

Walking into the balcony, I pressed my hands on the railing." Hey, James, " I spoke up to my friend over the phone.

"Hey, Romeo, I need your help." 

I furrowed my brows at his words, I hope everything was going well with him since his family financial troubles, his father losing a great deal of money. "Is everything okay?!" I asked biting my lips.

"It's about fusion, since the whole ponzu scheme, the bank can take fusion unless we pay a certain amount, I will pay you -"

I immediately interrupted him, I would be glad to help him, he needed help and I had the means to help him." It's okay, I'll speak to Richard and get this sorted for you, " I told him.

"Thank you so much, I promise I will pay you back as soon as I can, "

I had no doubt that he would, he always kept his promises and I was glad to help. "It's alright, anytime, " I told him before cutting the call and walking back inside. 

"Who was it?!" Richard asked when I sat next to him leaning close to his chest.

"James, he needs some help with Fusion, " I informed my fiancee who raised his brows.

"Romeo always helping the needy, " Fallon said making cheers to me, I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"His family got deep in ponzu scheme, " I said to Fallon clearing my throat. "It's been hard on him, he's been thinking of putting Alfie in public school, he can't afford Greenbay anymore, " I told them, I hoped this issue with the Westerns would get sorted and they would get their money back. They lost almost everything and the little they had left, they had to pay off things so they wouldn't lose their house or car.

"This is why I do not invest millions in a failed company, " Richard shook his head, I agreed with him, investing wasn't really my thing, I had always been cautious because of things like Ponzi scheme.

"How do you expect you to help?!" Fallon asked me, I had been thinking of buying Fusion for a while now, it had been going through changes and they were losing so much. "Don't tell me you're going to buy?!"

"I won't, " I told her letting out a small laugh.

"You can't stop him from helping his friends, " Richard said to his sister caressing my arms, I smiled at his touch leaning closer to him. It brought a warm sensation my stomach and it made me feel somewhat safe and loved right now.

"I don't mind helping out a friend, " I told my sister in law and my fiance who both chuckled, the sound of my phone ringing again pulls me out of Richard's hold. "Hello, " I said clearing my throat. "Slow down, " I said to Macy. "What?!" I questioned. "Okay, we are coming, " I cut the call and looked at Richard. "Lydia and her friends got into a fight, " 

He narrowed his eyes, I stood up. "I'll pick her up, stay with your sister, " I pecked his lips leaving, when I arrived at Fusion, I took a deep breath walking towards Macy and the kids. "Macy, " I spoke up, Lydia had a frown on her face and her head down.

"I'm so sorry, " Macy apologised, I shook my head at her words, Lydia was beginning to change, she was acting violently.

"She pushed Ellie, " Evie told me, I ruffled her hair.

"Lydia, car, now, " I sternly told my daughter who huffed.

"Fuck off, " Lydia yelled and my eyes widen at her words 

"Hey, " Macy yelled to my daughter, I jumped at the tone of her voice." Do not speak to your father like that, " She scolded my daughter who's lips quivered, I gave Macy a smile.

"Now, Lydia, " I told her, she huffed getting off the chair, I nodded for Evie to follow after her sister. "I gotta go, thanks, " I told Macy who nodded, walking out of Fusion I bumped into a hard chest. "Sorry, " I waved off walking towards my car, I opened the door and entered. 

I turned to Lydia. "Never, ever speak to me like that, am I understood?!" I scolded Lydia in a steel voice, she crossed her arms and I shook my head. "You're grounded, electronics in the locker room when we get home, " I finished turning on the engine, when I arrived home, Lydia ran inside, I shook my head walking after Evie.

I entered the house with Richard scolding our daughter, I called him on the way home and he wasn't happy, I sighed watching her run up the stairs. "Wow, she's an angry child, " Fallon laughed, I shook my head.

"Evie this is your aunt Fallon, " I introduced Evie to Fallon who looked at the eleven-year-old with soft eyes. 

"She kinda looks like me, " "hi Evie, " Fallon smiled, Evie waves her hand.

"Hi, " Evie smiled shyly to her aunt, I smiled walking to Richard who kissed my head, I cleared my throat smiling. I hoped she would open up more, it seemed like we were making progress and I loved that. 


	22. (5) THE MONTE CARLO SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Romeo and Nik trying to be friends do not go as planned. Fallon and Romeo are at odds. Romeo visits Dr Smith.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

  
NOT EDITED.

**I WOKE UP** to soft music being played, I curled my fingers to rub my face, opening my eyes I stopped at the sight of Richard holding his phone playing a song, a smile found its way to my lips and I couldn't help but sing along with him, he walked to me pressing his lips to mine.

it's been a week since we found out about the baby and I was already starting to having morning sickness and the residual effects of being pregnant, it was different but we were going on. Fallon had been here for a week and she seems to click with Evie in a way I've been trying to for the past few months, I loved that she got along with her aunt. 

Lydia was still grounded and she had been getting into trouble, I had no idea where she heard swearing from but when she swore at Richard he lost it and yelled at her, she cried and curled to my side, he then calmed down and took her out for ice cream, he was very strict with her. 'I don't want my daughter being a fucking brat,' His words and sometimes mine, I snapped out of my thoughts running my hands down Richard's arm, he pecked my lips over and over again and I was starting to feel my lips get redder than it was.

"What got you in a happy mood?!" I softly questioned caressing his cheeks, I moved out of the bed but he makes me sits down back. "I need to get ready, Richard, " I said to my fiancee getting out of bed, a while later when I walked back into the bedroom after getting ready, Richard had a tray filled with English breakfast, this was what he had been doing ever since we found it I was pregnant again, he was treating me like a king and I loved it and at the same time I was feeling so suffocated by it, he never let me alone by myself for too long. 

"Breakfast in bed, " I spoke up sitting on the couch in the bedroom, Richard pushed the tray closer to me and I began eating." I love you, " I pecked his lips. 

"You're having my baby, " Richard said to me in a soft tone." You deserve that, " Richard said to me and I chuckled taking a sip of my drink.

"Thank you, " I told him picking up my phone. "I need to meet Nik, it's about a new collection, " I told my fiancee who frowned, I wanted to roll my eyes but I could see why he was jealous, Nik was a good looking man and Richard felt like there was something going on between us because Nik invited me over to his penthouses to check out a new art. 

"Okay, he seems to like you, " Richard said to me and I laughed shaking my head at his words, I stood up pecking his lips. "He's always looking at you, especially when we are out and he just happens to show up, " Richard grumbled rolling his eyes, his jealousy was sometimes cute but it sometimes would get to the point where he just wanted to hurt me over it.

I shook my head remembers how he smacked me over the face so hard that I fell over because I told him I slept with his cousin.

He was so angry at me for that, guilt was coursing through my veins and I hated myself because I loved it, sex with Richard's cousin was great, he was gentle and amazing and loving, it was something Richard always wasn't.

"He doesn't know me at all, " I said to Richard putting on my purple jacket, I zipped it up, Richard stood up and I smiled. "He is just a client and all we do is work, " I told him kissing him, he smiled into the kiss and I pulled way pecking his lips.

A while later when I got to Nik's penthouse, I had never been before, we always worked at the office but this time he asked me to come to his penthouse, I had no idea why I did not ask to meet at the gallery but something came over me and I just wanted to see him, be alone with him and I hated myself because I was feeling some way about a man I barely knew. I walked into the building and then the elevator, when I arrived at the penthouse I walked up to the brown coloured door and pressed the doorbell. The door opens and Nik who was dressed in a dark t-shirt and dark leather jeans smiled at me.

"Hi, " I spoke up almost stuttering my words, I looked away from his burning gaze.

"Hi, " He gave me a smile when I looked back at him, he made a motion for me to enter and I smiled walking in, looking around the large living room, I smiled tracing my hands across the painting I stopped in front of, I tilted my head to the side trying to decipher what it meant, it was so dark and so vigorously. "I painted that when I met you, " Nik spoke up, I turned around snapping out of my thoughts. "It is about you, " Nik informed me, I stuttered trying to find the right words to speak.

Scratching my head, I chuckled nervously. "You don't even know me, " I said to him, he shook his head looking at the painting and then at me." why would you paint something about me?!' I asked him, almost screeching at him, he frowned at my words and I took a step back. "I'm sorry, " I said to him clearing my throat.

"You said bad things have happened to you, how your life was dark, how you feel blanked out most times and I understood that I understood how you felt and I made this, " Nik said to me almost shouting, his veins throbbing and swollen as he speaks.

"You...you remember that...?!" I stuttered taking a step back from him." This is unprofessional, " I said to him shaking my head." I have no idea what you're trying to do but stop it, " I screeched, he takes a deep breath closing his eyes.

"I wanted to give you a present, I was not making a move, " Nik said to me grabbing my shoulders, I yelped feeling pain rush to my shoulders which were hurting from when Richard injured me last month.

"You're hurting me, " I tried pulling myself from Nik but he held me steady, he was strong, maybe more so than Richard. "Get off me, " I spat to him, he pulled himself away, his eyes soften like he regretted his actions, I rubbed my shoulders. 

"Forgive me, I.....I got......" He takes a step back from me, I could see the clear regret in his eyes." I got angry at your words, forgive me, I never meant to do that, " He told me stepping further away from me, the regret in his eyes was far greater than any I have seen in Richards's eyes, I took a deep breath opening my eyes.

"So, do you like it?!" 

I snapped out of my thought, what was going on, I felt like I just daydreamed about something that made no sense to me. I jumped turning my head to Nik who stood next to me, a smirk fell upon his lips as if he knew why I was trapped in my head. "Um..." I looked back at the dark painting. "It's dark, very dark, who is about?!" I questioned trying to make sure my daydream meant nothing.

"Me. I've to lead a very dark and dangerous life, " Nik said to me and I nodded my head at his words." Bad things I've happened to me just like you, " Nik said to me, I took a deep breath rubbing my hands down my jeans.

"It's very eerie, " I said to Niklaus in a calm tone, I looked at him to find him already looking at me, I rose my brows looking away from him.

"What bad things have happened to you?!" He questioned and I could tell he was curious but I wasn't going to get much into that.

"Okay, um...." I began taking a deep breath." I got into a horrible car accident last year, "I began licking my lips, Nik looked at me with curious eyes. "I was pregnant at that time and the doctor asked Richard to choose, save me or the baby and I was seven months pregnant, he chose me over the baby and I have to give birth to a stillborn, " I revealed to Nik who looked away from my gaze, I saw tears bream in his eyes and I looked away from him." That's one of the worse things a parent could ever go through, " I finished. 

"I am very sorry for your loss, " Nik cleared his throat, he placed his hands on my back beckoning for me to follow him, I felt sparks evade through my body at his touch, his hands felt cold and yet warm through the fabrics on my body. I sat on the black leather couch and Nik came back with a glass of cold water and himself a glass of bourbon. 

"Thank you, " I smiled at Nik. 

"I would love to know you, be your friend, " Nik said to me and I stiffened, I wanted this to be professional but he was making this harder than it should. "Do not worry, I am not making a move on you, " He told me in a soft tone.

"It's not that, I just want this to be professional, " I told him, he rose his brows at my words before letting out a laugh.

"You wouldn't be here if you wanted that, " He said to me tilting his head to the side.

"I should go, " I said standing up, he took hold of my hand and I felt that same erotic but yet amazing feel shoot through me, I pulled my hands away.

"Stay, I actually do want a friend, I have none here, " He gave me a short-sided smirk and I sat down. "Tell me about you, " he took a sip of his drink and I smiled.

This was a bad idea 

"Nothing really to tell, an only child, I don't speak to my family anymore, I haven't in eleven years, " I stopped feeling my eyes water at the reasons why I took a deep breath before looking at Nik." And you, "

"Fourth oldest, three younger siblings, one dead, two adoptive sons, one currently in boarding school in Paris and another I haven't spoken to in a long time, You've met Elijah, I am the bastard brother, I love painting and drawing, the art tells stories of its own, " Nik said to me, I felt he was holding something back but then again so was I.

"This is amazing you trying to be my friend but I can't really be your friend, Richard wouldn't like that, " I said to Nik who shifted in his seat.

"You seem to need his approval a lot, " Nik said to me in a gruff tone like he was angry at how I needed to please Richard rather than be friends and get to know him.

"He's my fiancee, " I said to Nik, he was right, I couldn't do a lot of things without Richard in my ears getting angry if I did something without his permission. I scoffed shaking my head at his words. 

"Romeo, when we had that double date, he ordered your food for you and he dismissed your feelings about what you wanted, I saw him grab you roughly, " Nik said to me, my eyes widen at his words, I stood up shaking my head, he took hold of my hand and I pulled away from his touch. "I can sense abuse from a mile away, "

I felt my eyes water at his words, I took a step back from him shaking my head. "It's not abuse, we fight yes, all co-" I try to defend my relationship with Richard but it was like Nik was determined to make me feel horrible about my relationship, I hardly knew him and he was trying so hard, trying to be my friend, it all sounded so suspicious to me. 

"Oh please spare me sweet talk of how you fight about silly things, I see the bruises on you, I have been abused myself and I have seen people being abused, I know one from a mile away, accept it or not, you are being abused, " Nik shouted at me, I flinched at his tone, he was right, I was and I wanted to hide away in that little box throw myself in the ocean and scream at the world.

"It is none of your business what goes on with me, we're not friends, I do not know you, all you are is a fucking client, " I snapped walking away from him, his words getting to me a lot more than I wanted.

When I arrived home, I instantly sat in the kitchen to calm down, I took a sip of the bottled water in my hand, I could not believe his words to me, I had no idea how I could look at him, he knew, he really knew and this was why he wanted to be my friend, to confront me about my life choices. I wanted to steam with anger but here I was sitting in my kitchen thinking of what he said.

"If you keep eating all those calories you're going to get fat one day, "

"He'll have the veggie meal, "

"He can't have that chocolate cake, too many calories, "

"Why was there a brownie shortcake in Lydia's lunchbox?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts taking a deep breath, I tried to get all this out of my head, me always going to the gym, us always eating healthy food, Richard wasn't just physically abusive, he was mentally and emotionally abusive to me as well, he was that voice in my head that always made me feel so ashamed of myself, I felt like if I loved myself too much he would be there to tell me not to. 

He loves me, I know he loves me very much and we are happy, he treats me fantastic, makes sure I am happy. I love him, he's my soulmate and we've been through so much together. I couldn't be without him. I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"What got you thinking?!" Fallon's voice entered my ears and I snapped out of my thoughts, turning my head to the side, I took a deep breath.

"Just thinking about the baby, " I lied, that was something I had gotten used to lying. "I have an appointment soon so I just wanted to clear my mind but it's been filled, " I sighed thinking over my own words, Fallon narrowed her eyes at me before speaking.

"Mmmmm, " she hummed opening the fridge, I rose my brows at her words.

"What's mmm?!" I questioned my sister in law who turned around, she took off her sunglasses and looked at me with a firm gaze.

"Nothing..." She took a deep breath, I squinted my face at her." It's just that, Richard, he describes you as an enigma, " Fallon said to me, I looked away at that word. "And he really loves you, called you his prince charming, look, Romeo, you've hurt him a lot, " Fallon said to me, I hurt him if only she knew how much he hurt me.

"I hurt him.." I say in a calm tone but inside I wanted to scream at her. I was a man and I would not be violent with a woman, I could not scream and act like a crazy and homicidal person. I shook my head letting out a scoff." Richard and I fight, we hurt each other and we make up. "

"You don't mind spending millions of his money, " Fallon said to me, what was honestly going on with her." You turned both my brothers against each other, " She continued, was this about what happened with Richard and Nathaniel?! 

"That was five years ago and I made a terrible mistake, " I said to Fallon, truly, it was a mistake, how could she hold that over me for so long.

"Does Richard know about Monte Carlo?!" Fallon questioned me with a burning glaring in her eyes, I looked away from her gaze, those bright ocean blue eyes sparkled so brightly, it burned with anger and fury, she knew the secret of Monte Carlo, this was not possible.

"I..." I stuttered trying to find the right words to speak, I looked back at Fallon who had a nasty sneer on her face." Fallon, it wasn't what you..."I started but she scoffed interrupted me yet again.

"Nathaniel made you feel good so you had an affair for a year until you ended it, " Fallon said tilting her head to the side. "Monte Carlo is where he took you all the time because you never wanted anyone to find out, "

"Richard doesn't need to know, " I snapped at my sister in law, she gave me a smirk before nodding her head."You stay out of my business, we get along just fine, do not ruin that, you're not the only one who knows a secret, I know the one about you as well, " I spat, her eyes widen as if she knew the secret I knew she was hiding from her brother. "How you were the reason the accident was caused, how you're the reason our baby died, " I spat to her and she looks away from me with wide eyes.

"I guess we are at odds end, " Fallon walked out of the kitchen, I scoffed shaking my head, Richard could never find out about the affair with Nathaniel, I would be a dead man. I truly would. I still have the bruise from when he best me after I gave birth to Lydia, that wasn't a beating because I said something that angered him, it was because of the affair. If he found out that it went one after Lydia was born, I truly would be dead.

  
***

  
**I SAT IN THE SAME COUCH** of Doctor Smiths office, I pressed my hands together taking a deep breath, I looked down at my folded hands trying to gather my thoughts."I've been thinking a lot, " I began, I really was. "I thought about a secret I was hiding from Richard and what would happen if he ever found out, " I said to Dr Smith who took a deep breath urging me to speak more.

"And what do you think he might do that he hasn't already?!" Doctor Smith questioned in a soft tone, I shook my head not trying to think of it, I could already remember how he reacted after Lydia was born, it was four months after she was born and he grabbed me harshly, he punched me kicking me to the ground. I still remember the way it happened.

"I don't know, I just can't let him find out, " I said shaking my head. "He's actually going to kill me, " I whispered covering my face. 

"What was the secret?!" Dr Smith questioned softly, I took a deep breath trying to gather my thought.

"After Lydia was born, I resumed the affair with Richard's cousin and it went on for a year, I broke things off with him when he got too physical with me, " I stopped speaking after a while, Elijah tilted his head trying to decipher. "He never abused me no, he told me he loved me and it was only supported to be no strings attached, I wasn't in love with him but he made me feel good and I hated myself for being happy with someone that wasn't Richard, the way Nathaniel treated me was how I wanted to all the time by Richard and it was hard, Nate wanted me to choose and I chose Richard, he kept the secret and we never saw each other again, he and Richard haven't spoken since the moment I told him I slept with his cousin, " I finished taking a deep breath.

"Have you ever imagined what would happen if he did find out?!" Dr Smity asked I took a sip of the bottled water I held.

"All the time, " I say in a low voice. "I really do."

"Do you still love Richard?!" Elijah questioned, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I love him, he's my soulmate, my everything, I love him with all my heart, I wouldn't still be with him if I didn't, " I defended shaking my head, I looked away from his gaze.

"Your everything, " Dr Smith whispered, I rubbed my face letting out a groan. "It sounds like you're in some cult and he brainwashed you into thinking you love him, maybe he loves you, sure he does. He does, but maybe he's more obsessed with you and wants not to control aspect of your life, what you wear, what you eat, who you're friends with, how many friends you have, where you go and how expensive you buy things, " Elijah said to me, I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Did your brother speak to you about me?!" I questioned in an angry tone.

"Niklaus mentioned you, yes, " Dr Smith nodded his head at my question, I scoffed shaking my head at this. "He called me this morning and informed me of your conversation, " Dr Smith continued, I rubbed my face feeling my eyes water at his words.

"He's not obsessive, he loves me and we are happy, we have a beautiful daughter, a wonderful life, " I said to Dr Smith nodding my head, I grazed my to gue over my lips biting it tightly.

"Do you ever look at what your life and think?!" Dr Smith questioned me. "Is this your dream life? The perfect house, child, husband, " he continued in a straight voice.

"It is perfect, " I said, it was, the only time it wasn't was when we fought and I hated that. I can't sot here and listen to him tell me the kind of life I was leading or who Richard was. "It's perfect, " I whispered trying to believe my own words.

"Do you still love Richard?!" Dr Smith questioned me once again, I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I do," I told him wiping the tears that fell down my cheeks." As I said, he's my soulmate, I love him, we are happy, "I told Dr Smith, I wanted to believe my words but it all felt so numb. I felt so numb.

"Do you still love Richard?!" Dr Smith questioned me again, I looked away from his being gaze.

"Yes, I do, " I repeated my answer, two of us could play that game, I love Richard, he loves me and we have a perfect life, a perfect family. "I do, " I took a deep breath looking him firmly in the eyes.

"Do you feel the urge to hurt Richard?!" Dr Smith questioned me, I looked away from his gaze.

"No, I am not a violent man, " I said to my counsellor, why was he asking all these questions?! 

"You fight back when he lays his hands on you, do you start the violence most of the time or does he?!" Dr Smith questioned, I licked my lios at his question.

"I only start the fight when I know he's in a mood when I am afraid, " I slowly told Dr Smith who nods his head as if he didn't believe my words, I scoffed leaning my elbow on the arm of the couch. "I always fight back, " I told him rubbing my fingers together.

"Has recently laid his hands on you?!" Dr Smith questioned me.

"He hasn't, he's been great, fantastic, " I responded, I pressed my lips into a thin line thinking of my words. 

"And our session is over, " Dr Smith said to me, I was glad that it was, I wanted to escape this room, it was a room which knew my secrets and truths and I hated it. I wanted to escape and at the same time, I never wanted to leave. I felt some kind of safety and warmth. 

"It is, " I cleared my throat scratching the back of my head, I stood up and walked out, my head filled with thoughts about my relationship with Richard. 


	23. (6) UNDER PRESSURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Macy feels the pressure of family issues. James and Romeo discuss the issue with fusion and James kisses him. Romeo has an outburst and Richard lays his hands on him and Romeo seeks comfort with Nik despite not knowing him and the two are brought closer.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Not** **edited.**

**"ANOTHER BILL CAME IN TODAY, "** Marcus placed the mail on the table when he entered the house.

I sighed tiredly, the bills kept going higher and higher each day and I honestly can't think of what else to do, we've taken a few money from the millions donated for the Winebrary but I've had to give the money back if I wanted to make money.

I needed for the Winebrary to start up and get customers, I could support my family a lot more.

"I know, " I sighed shaking my head, it was hard. "I've been looking at some cheaper places to live, " I said to Marcus who opened the bottle of beer he got in his hands, he nodded his head and I know how hard this was for him, it was for me as well.

"It's gonna be two bedrooms or one, " Marcus told me, I took a deep breath standing up, I walked to my husband and pulled him for a hug. "We've gone through worse, we can do this, " Marcus kissed my head, I nodded my head letting out a sigh.

"I've been thinking of selling a few of my things, it's gotta be worth something, " I said to Marcus pulling away, I sat on the couch crossing my legs, he caressed my knees, a thoughtful look on both our faces, we were so deep in debt.

The pressure was getting to both of us. We had been talking about sending Lily to a public school but haven't gotten the chance to do that yet or look for schools.

"We should start looking for public schools soon, " Marcus said to me caressing my hair, I looked at him and nodded, I pecked his lips. "I know this wasn't the life you wanted, " He told me kissing me on the lips, I sighed at his words.

"I love you too, " I told him giving him a small smile. "Things are gonna work out, " I reassured my husband rubbing my hands down his chest.

"Mommy, daddy, " Lily walked into the living room rubbing her eyes, I held out my hand to my daughter, she walked to us and I pulled her onto my lap.

"How was your nap?" I asked my daughter who cuddled closer to me.

"It was alright, " she looked at me and kissed my cheeks. "I'm hungry." 

"Come on, let's go make lunch." I told her getting up on my feet.

  
****

**AFTER LEAVING DOCTOR SMITHS** office a few minutes ago, I made my way to Fusion, I had to discuss the whole Fusion business with James.

I had no interest in owning Fusion but I could hire him as my C.E.O or whatever because I love going there and I did not want to lose that.

it was something I had control over, taking a deep breath I parked my car in the parking lot of Fusion, entering the empty bar/restaurant.

I pulled off my jacket when I saw James, he smiled widely at me, almost blushing red at the sight of me.

Him having a crush on me was more evident whenever he would see me, he would turn into a vibrant colour of red, buy me coffee, offer to pay for my drink, ask about Richard and our life, not in the way a best friend would, in a way a best friend would when they had a massive crush on their best friend and his fiancee.

"Hey, " I sat inside the booth before him, he taps his fingers anxiously on the table, I took off my jacket looking away from him for a brief moment. "How have you been?" I asked James who cleared his throat.

"Stressful, I had to take Alfie out of Greenbay, " James informed me and I nodded my head at his words, he was going through hardships right now with his family and if there was any way that I could help him, I would.

"I really wish things were better with you, " I told him playing with the drink on my fingers, he looked away from my gaze and I frowned. "What's going on?!" I asked in a soft tone, I could tell something wasn't right with him and it wasn't just because of his family issues.

"Nothing, " he scratched the back of his head, I tilted my head to the side narrowing my eyes at him, he sighs and presses his lips into a thin line. "I've been thinking about Fusion, " he told me looking around the store, I nodded my head listening to his words. "This store has practically like my home since I was a kid, I would visit my dad when he was working late and help him in the kitchen and now it's all gone, " He slumps his shoulder down, I pressed my hands on his caressing his palms, he gives me a squeeze. 

"I know, change is really hard, but it's not gonna be away from you, I'll buy this store, help you get out of the store's debt, you pay me back when you can or don't, I am happy to help, " I softly intoned pressing my lips into a thin line. "If you ever need he-" I was cut off by him placing his lips on mine, my eyes widen and I instantly pulled away, he looks at me with wide eyes and I stuttered don't know how to react, I instantly stood up grabbing my jacket, I ignored his pleas for my name and him saying he was sorry, I stopped when I found Nik outside Fusion, fuck, he was the kiss, I narrowed my eyes at the male in front of me. "It's closed, " I told him before rushing to my car, I instantly entered my car, I pressed my fingers between my nose and rubbed it, closing my eyes I yelled out. "Fuck, " I slammed my hand on the steering wheel, my teeth gritted together, my jaws and fist clenched."Fuck, " I cursed once again. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckkkkk._

The sound of my car window snaps me out of my thoughts, I jumped rolling down my window to look at Nik who gave me a tight-lipped smile. "I saw what happened, are you alright?" He asked with a soft look in his eyes, I gave him a glare, I still remembered our words from this morning.

"Mind your business and oh yes don't speak about me, " I spat to him, my chin jutting out with every angry word that spewed from my lips, he rose his brows at me, I started my engine.

"I was only-"Nik began once again but the glare I sent his way was enough for him to shut up, I shook my head. " I ran into Richard, he invited my brother and I over for dinner at your home, " Nik informed me and my eyes widen at his words. "It would be best for us to talk, " He walked away leaving me in shock, what the actual fuck.

When I arrived home, I found Richard and Fallon talking in the living room. "When you decide to invite my fucking client and my fucking Counsellor over for dinner, have the fucking respect to ask me if I want that, " I shouted to my fiancee, my throat throbbing as I shouted, my veins swollen, my words rolled angrily, both Dawkins siblings looked at me and the clenching of Richards jaw was enough to let me know he was in a mood. He was always in a mood. "You don't get to make decisions for me, it's my fucking life, stay in your fucking lane, " I continued pointing my fingers at him, I couldn't control the words that left my lips, his eyes burned into mine and he was angry, he was very angry by the gaze that locked into my eyes. I licked my lips, my eyes wandered to Fallon who looked at me with wide eyes because of my outburst, I looked back to my fiancee. "I will leave you, " I started with a nod, I was suddenly filled with courage. "If you ever make decisions about what I need within asking me, I will fucking leave you, " I shouted before turning around, I stopped at the sight of Evie and Lydia and my eyes widen, I took a deep breath before walking past them, I ran up the stairs and rubbed my face. "FUCK. "

I took a few hasty breaths walking back and forth to control the unbridled anger that scorched within me, my hands clenched at my sides, this baby was making my anger more heightened, I was just so angry, at everyone, at everything, at myself, the world. This wasn't fair, I felt like I was trapped with no way to escape and all I wanted to do was drown. I wanted to drown and never come back up. I would remember when I was very little and my mother would have one of her bipolar moments, we would be at the beach and she said I needed to swim.

I was seven year's old, my mother held me in her arms steady as we kicked our feet in the sea. "I don't want to swim, " I softly told my mother in a scared tone, she looked with me with burning anger.

"You have to learn, " She told me before pushing my head underwater, I struggled to breathe, I was kicking and trying to swim but I was so little, I heard my fathers hell and I felt like I was losing oxygen, I felt my eyes starting to close and me being pulled up, the next thing I knew my father was hugging me like there was no tomorrow and my mother was crying, she had just realized she almost killed me yet again.

I snapped out of my thoughts shaking my head, I turned around to the sight of Richard angrily walking into the bedroom, all of a sudden that confident I felt drained and fear was replaced.

I stumbled back feeling the anger and fury graduating from him, his eyes burned and his body clenched.

I pressed my hands to my flat pregnant stomach, my feet scrambling backwards further away from Richard who was in his angry haze.

He grabs my neck pulling me closer to him, I felt my muscles clench trying to get his stronghold off my neck, my feet stumbled towards him. "You ever speak to me like that again, I will fucking kill you, " He squeezes my neck and my cheeks so tightly I could feel blood drain from them. I slapped his arms trying to pull him away from me, his eyes widen in anger and his words furious and true, one of these days he would kill me. 

"Take your fucking hands off me, " I managed to whizz out to my fiancee, I was now struggling to breathe or even speak, I gave him a glare pushing his shoulders angrily with the strength I had in me, I felt so little and weak compared to me. Was I even a man?! He pulls me closer angrily, his eyes burning passionate with anger. "I said get your fucking hands off me, " I pushed him back angrily, he stumbled falling onto the floor, I rubbed my neck letting out a deep breath. "You do not touch me like that when I'm pregnant, " I spat to him, I felt so ashamed by my words. When I'm pregnant. It was like I was inviting him to lay his hands on me when I wasn't.

"Shut your mouth, " Richard shouted standing up on his feet, I stumbled back when he reached to grab me again. "Shut your fucking mouth, " He shouted grabbing my hair, I grabbed his hand trying to get him off me, he grabs my jaw and pulls me closer to him. "You are mine, you're my fucking fiancee, mine, I don't need your permission to do anything, if I invite your fucking client over for dinner, you'll show up as a good fiancee and respect my fucking decisions, "he spat into my face, my eyes widen at his words. "In this relationship, you have no choice, I give you the choices like I always have, it's how it's always worked and how it'll continue to work, " He told me, his words truer than ever as if that wasn't news to me, I pushed him away.

"I swear, I will fucking leave you, " I told him with teary eyes and my words breaking, he looks at me with wide eyes before striking me over the cheeks, my head turns the other direction and I looked at him holding my cheeks.

"Baby, " His eyes widen and his demeanour changes, he was now feeling sorry, before he could come closer to me or tell me he was sorry, I grab my jacket and rush out the room.

I rushed out of the house ignoring the calls that were sent my way, I entered my car and just drove, I had no idea why I stopped at Nik's penthouse but I did, I found myself knocking on his door and him opening, he gives me a soft look and my lips quivered before I could even get a word out, he opens the door wider and I walked in. "I'm sorry, " I spoke up trying to fight the reason why I came to him instead of Macy or just locked myself in a hotel room. "I just.." I rubbed my hands on my jeans, he reaches to touch me but I flinched away from his coming touch. "I shouldn't be here, you're a complete and utter stranger, " I stuttered my words, my hands rubbing down my jeans, the ringing of my phone catches my attention and I pulled it out, it was Richard, multiple messages saying how sorry he was. I rolled my eyes placing my phone down and throwing it to Nik's couch, I slumped down covering my face, I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"I would say yet here you are but instead I rather ask, how you are, " Nik whispered to me, I shook my head rubbing my face, I bit into my lips tightly before looking at him.

"I just had an uneventful day, " I cleared my throat sniffing, I couldn't even look him in the eyes, I just felt so trapped. "Your brother asked me if I still love Richard in one of the sessions I had with him, " I spoke up softly to Nik, I looked up at him. "And then you told me you saw the sighs of abuse, " I leaned back against the couch, I rubbed my hands together.

"Did he lay his hand on you?!" Nik asked me, I looked into his eyes and it held anger, anger, anger, so much anger even more so than I had ever seen in Richards and I wondered why I wasn't scared, I wondered why I was here, I've only known this man for a few weeks and I've only met him a few times, I knew nothing of him apart from what he told me the times we met, we were strangers and here l was seeking some comforts, I felt things around him. 

"It was my fault, " I began but Nik interrupted me with an angry glare, I shut up. "He did, " I nodded my head at his question, I felt tears stream down cheeks. 

"Romeo, " Nik takes a deep breath sitting next to me on the couch, he slowly raises his hands and holds my face, he turns my cheeks. "I will get you first aid, " He told me, I nodded my head feeling embarrassed, I couldn't stay here, I couldn't tell my problems to a total stranger, he was my client and I was being unprofessional.

"No, I can't do this, " I told him, we weren't doing anything but it felt so wrong, he shook his head at my words.

"I want to be your friend, let me help you, clients and bosses can be friends as well, " Nik told me in a soft tone and I wanted to wrap myself around that it was loving and caring and I wish Richard was like that all the time. "Please, " I nodded my head clearing my throat, he comes back a few seconds later with a first aid kit, he dabs spirit to my bruised cheeks and gives me a packet of ice. 

"Thank you but I need to get home, " I told Nik a few minutes after sitting in silent, precisely five, I cleared my throat." I can't be here, it's such an inconvenience to you and..."I stuttered trying to find the right words to say, Nik takes hold of my hand and looks into my eyes.

"Stay the night, you need time away from him, calm your nerves, tell him you're in some hotel and you need the night to yourself, " Nik said to me. "I promise I won't bite, " He gave me a warm smile, I nodded my head at his words.

"Alright, " I sniffed looking away from his gaze, he smiled.

"You're all damp from the rain, why don't you clean up, I will have your clothes dry cleaned, " Nik told me giving me a soft smile when I looked back at him, I felt sudden chills run down my spine and I just wanted to invoke myself in his warmth, stay there forever, be happy but this all felt all so wrong.

Nik's cleaner placed my clothes in the dry cleaners and he gave me boxers and baggy joggers and sweater to wear after I showered and freshened up, I walked into the living room, the sleeve of the sweater pulled to my wrist, he gives me a smile when I sat down on the couch. "You look adorable wearing my clothes, " Nik gibbed giving me a grin, I looked away forgetting my troubles by just being in his presence. 

"I am not adorable, " I placed my hands on my folded palms, my elbow rested on my knees which I pulled close to my chest, I looked away from his gaze. "You always look at me, " I begin looking back at him for a brief second, he gives me a smirk and I felt my cheeks hurt just by that. "Why is that? Why are you always looking at me when you see me? Like you don't think I'm really or....or..." I stuttered trying to get my head wrapped around this, I took a deep breath before pressing my hands on my thighs.

"Nothing, you are fascinating that's all, " He responded softly to me. "I truly would love to know you better, " He told me, I pulled my hands together and squeezed my left wrist tightly, I dug my nails into my flesh, he was making me feel things. My heartbeat ten times faster around him than it ever did with Rory or Richard, I got chills running down my spine and it goes cold and warm, just like how he feels when he touches me, touches me, God, not touches me. When we handshake, yes, I will leave it at that.

"You're hurting yourself, " Nik countered looking at me with narrowed eyes, I looked at him pulling my wrist away. "I assume my brother informed you of how my father abused me, " Nik inquired, I nodded shifting in my seat next to him.

"He would beat me until I could not walk, I would scream for help but no one came, my brother, Elijah did once but my father threatened to give him the same treatment as me, so I suffered, " Nik stops at looks at me, I wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks at his words. "My point is, I notice things, I notice and you are not alone, I can help you if you let me, " 

"It's not that simple, " I lamented rubbing my hands together, I could feel my heart beat faster at my words. "I can't leave, " I whispered pressing my thumbs into the joggers I wore, it sticks to my skin. "I know it's stupid of me to say this but I've thought about leaving him but then I think of what we have and we have a lot, " I continued looking away from Nik's gaze, he shakes his head letting out a sigh.

"I could understand, " Nik softly told me, I leaned close to him and pressed my hands on his. He looks at me and a tear falls down my cheeks.

"Thank you for trying to be my friend and helping me, " I whispered to him, he nodded wiping my tears, I pulled my body back to where I sat feeling some certain emotions wave through me, I could never understand these. 

"As I said, I want to be your friend and I love helping my friends, " He told me, I smiled taking a deep breath. "Maybe you should rest, you've had an eventful day, " He suggested, I wouldn't mind, it was now two p.m and I wanted to close my eyes and escape this darkness that I felt washing over me. 

"I would appreciate that, " I gave him a kind smile, he stood up and I followed him, he opened his guest bedroom where I had showered, I gave him a smile entering inside, I sat on the bed fidgeting with my fingers. "Thank you, Nik, " I said, calling him Niklaus would be long, his name was old and long and not very modern and I loved it. I loved how it rolled off my tongue, I wanted to keep saying it. Nik. Nik

  
Nik. It felt great. Niklaus. I gave him a kind smile, he gives me a nod and goes to leave. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?!" I questioned nervously, I felt so ashamed of myself right now for coming to him, for allowing him to be a friend, for feeling things, it felt so right and so good but it was just so wrong.

He nodded his head walking into the bedroom, I get under the covers and he does as well, I hug him sniffing, he wraps his arms around me and I instantly felt so safe, wrapped in a light of warmth, loving, dangerous, deadly, it felt like that and it felt so safe at the same time, so many things I felt, I closed my eyes feeling sleep take over me.


	24. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑: 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐊𝐄𝐍 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> ♡♥♡𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑♡♥♡
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

Secrets are like butterflies, they hold so many different colours.

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█


	25. (1) LITTLE WHITE LIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo hides away at Klaus's and the two get to know each other better but with Romeo pulling back, Klaus has to work harder for his plans to succeed.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of abuse.

  
NOT EDITED. Please don't be a silent reader, I work so hard to write this book.

  
**2:10 p.m (the same day)**

**I GLANCED DOWN AT** my mate who instantly fell asleep as soon as he touched the mattress, his fingers curled into my shirt, his head on my chest and soft breathing escaped his nose.

The sound of his unborn children entered my ears, he was pregnant again with that bastards child, if it wasn't for Elijah's vampire hearing then I would not have known so soon.

I shifted in my position next to him, I gently laid him down but he gripped my shirt tighter, a gasp left my lips when I felt certain emotions waved through me.

it was the same I felt when I met Adonis, his heartbeat made my undead heart beat faster, the way he curls into a ball to my side made me want to protect him but I could care less.

I came here as a rouse to break the soulbond between us and get on with my eternal life, but it was proving harder.

I shifted him slowly and he groaned, I looked at his soft pale cheeks, his cute moles and freckles around his face and neck.

I caressed his soft cheeks and he shifted against my touch, his lips quivered and he turned around hugging himself, I chuckled to myself before getting out of the bed.

I walked back into the living room and pulled out my phone. "Elijah, it's me, "I began to my brother, a smirk formed on my face. "It worked, he's here, " I informed my brother before cutting the call, I put the phone back into my pocket and walked down the hall, walking into a red door, I opened the fridge filled with blood and took one.

  
"What took you so long?!" I asked my brother opening the door, he simply rolled his eyes before placing his hands into his suit trousers pocket and entering my penthouse. 

"I had things to take care of, Niklaus, " Elijah berated sternly to me, I snorted at his words leading him into the living room, he brought out a few items for a spell needed. 

"Are you sure this will work?!" I asked Elijah worriedly, he nodded his head pulling out two vials of potions, I took one of the yellow coloured tiny vials from him. "He won't be up anytime soon, I slipped the potion in his drink, it won't affect his unborn children, " I informed my older half brother who nodded his head.

"Once this is done, we must make sure no one remembers us, " Elijah said to me, I nodded my head, this was a mission I would not mess up, I wanted this bond broken and I would do so.

"Let's just do this first, " I told him opening the vial, he did as well and we both drank it, I felt my throat clench and my undead heart stop beating, I blinked falling do the floor alongside Elijah.

  
I woke up in a dark foggy mist, voices entered my ears, memories floats in the air, looking around, my feet eches in the dark watery ground. "Elijah, " I called my brother, I jumped when my voice echoed through the dark foggy mist, it was dark and all I could see where the bubbles of memories floating around. "Elijah, " I called once again walking ahead, a light flashes through and I close my eyes, I opened my eyes when I heard the chirping of birds, the sound of my voice entered my ears but there was something else to it, it sounded different, not very vindictive, a hint of smugness, a lot of love. My eyes widen when I saw myself, I looked different, my hair was a tad redder, I looked a tad older, shiny red rock on my fingers enters my eyes.

Older me stood in front of a crib, I walked towards him and inside a baby, that child looked just like me. "Is he finally asleep?!"

That's Romeo's voice.

Turning my head, my eyes widen at the sight of him, he walked towards older me and wraps his arms around his waist, older I turn his head and kisses Romeo, I felt my skin turn cold at the moment, my heart beat faster and my body shook, what the bloody hell was I seeing? 

I was instantly pulled from that memory, I fell down on the floor with a yelp. "Richard, Don't, " I heard Romeo yell, my eyes widen and I instantly felt fear wave through me, raising my head, I looked ahead of me, Romeo is thrown over a white coloured couch, he is bruised, he groans slamming harshly to the floor, I hissed feeling pain shoot through me. 

"Stop, " Romeo's arm was grabbed by Richard who punches his stomach, he kicks Romeo back down and my mate pulls himself into a ball.

"You're okay, Romeo, " Richard said, I scowled at his words, he clearly wasn't, Romeo looked like he had been beaten all morning, he could hardly hold himself off or fight Richard off. "Get up, Romeo, " Richard walks back to my mate and I instantly speed to him but I speed through him, I grunted when I felt my throat being clenched, I fell to the ground trying to breathe, I turned my head to the sight of Richard holding a pillow over Romeo's head, my mate kicked his leg and began slapping Richard's arms and face, trying to fight back and pull Richard off him.

The cries of a baby entered my ears and Richard instantly pulled himself from Romeo who breathed out, I took a deep breath looking at Romeo with wide eyes, he sniffs hugging himself, his legs curled close to his chest, his fingers curled together, his body bruised, he had a black joggers and white hoodie. His eyes were filled with pain and tears, he cries hugging himself tightly, his lips quivering, I felt tears brim in my eyes.

"Lydia needs feeding, " Richard walks into the bedroom, Romeo covers his head crying. He shakes his head curling himself together. "Get the fuck up, Romeo, " Richard angrily walks to my mate who yells out hugging himself tighter, he tries to pull away from Richard but the bastard grabs him by the neck and throws him to the bed, Romeo grunts out. 

"Niklaus, " I grunted at the pain that I could feel Romeo go through, I turned around to the sight of Elijah. "We can't do this now, he's in so much pain and I can feel everything, " I gripped my brother's shoulders tightly, I would have to find the link between Romeo and I another time.

"Alright, " Elijah said, I closed my eyes.

Waking up with a gasp, I looked around, it was dark, how was that possible?! We must have been in that dimension longer, time works differently there I guess. "Niklaus, " I grunted seating up, why was I still feeling his pain, I turned to my brother getting up on my feet.

"Our bond is stronger than I thought, " I informed my brother who stood up narrowing his eyes at me. "I saw something else, me and Romeo, it looked like we were together and we had a child, " I shook my head. "That's impossible, "

Elijah's eyes widen at my words and he shook his head." Your bond with him must be greater than I thought, you probably saw a future memory, " Elijah said to me in a calm tone, his brown doe eyes bore into mine, I shook my head at his words. 

"A future that will never happen, " I spat to my brother picking up the two empty vials, Elijah grunted at my words and I could tell he was frustrated, he wanted me to accept this and find some redemption for myself, change, but that wasn't me. I would never change. I happen to love this darkness, that was the difference, Elijah could not stand it but he wanted me to be the light I was a thousand years ago, that boy was weak, I will not be.

"Fate will collect and if fate wills you and Romeo together as one, it shall happen, you and I both know destiny can't be denied, " Elijah told me, I rolled my eyes at his words, he looked at me before leaving. His words got me thinking a lot, but knowing me, I would never allow that but fate will keep pushing.

  
A few hours later (7:38 pm)

  
"Hey, " I paused the film I was watching, turning my head to Romeo who walked into the living room, I heard him freshen up a while ago and he looked radiant than ever, what the bloody hell. I gave him a kind smile, seeing Richard abuse him in that memory made me tense, it reminded me of when Mikael would abuse me as well. 

"Slept well I take it, " I inquired, my mate nodded his head walking further into the living room, he sat on the couch next to me.

"Thank you, " he said to me, I looked into his eyes, sadness was radiating off him and fear. 

"What's wrong?!" I asked him in a soft tone, he clears his throat narrowing his eyes at me, his legs curled close to his chest, he pressed his fingers on his thighs. 

"Nothing, just thinking, " Romeo responded looking away from my gaze, he licks his red plump lips, I just wanted to kiss him right there, bloody hell, Niklaus. 

"About what?!" I questioned curiously, I wanted to know what was going on in his mind, I could feel him, his emotions but it wasn't as strong as it was with Adonis. "We Are friends now, x I told him with narrowed eyes. "After all you came to me after you solely rejected my friendship, " I interjected with a smirk plastered on my face, I pressed my lips together, my eyes never leaving the fidgeting man before me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, " Romeo rubbed his face, his jaw clenched and I felt my skin grow warmer at that, I felt my body begin to get hot. Fuck. "It's not every day a client notice something about you that your best friend's don't, " Romeo retorted in a soft tone, I nodded my head at his words. "But I would love to be your friend, thank you, " He said to me, the ringing of his phone interrupts his next words and he picks up his phone, his face begins to contort into a frown and he stood up walking towards the balcony, I watched him walk away, his hands clenching at his side. 

Using my vampire hearing, I listened to the conversation. "I need you to come home, I'm really sorry, " I rolled my eyes at the voice of Richard.

"I will, soon, I need time to myself, " Richard rubbed his head walking back and forth, he bit harshly into his lips and I could hear the flow of blood. 

"I know but I need you, the girls need you, "

"I know, I'll be home in the morning, I just need time to myself, " 

"You're being selfish, it's always about you, "

I couldn't believe his words to Romeo, well I could now and I wanted to snap his neck, I had no idea why it bothered me, I was ruthless to everyone without care but the way he spoke to Romeo, treated him now bothered me greatly.

"Do not fucking speak to me like that, " Romeo snapped over the phone. "Everything I've done was because of I fucking love you so do not speak to me like that, " 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't lose control with you, forgive me, I love you, " 

"I know, you're always sorry, I've gotta go, tell Lydia I love her, "

When he walked back, I shifted giving him a smile. "Something the matter?!" I questioned my mate who shook his head sitting back down.

"Nothing, " He looked away from my gaze, he began playing with the ring on his finger. "I keep thinking about what your brother asked me in counselling, " he cleared his throat, his finger swiped his brows, he licks his lips before looking at me. "He asked if I still loved Richard, " Romeo licked his lips again, that was a nervous habit I noticed he had, it wasn't because of dry lips, no, it was a nervous trait.

"And do you?!" I questioned curiously, he always gave this guy chances after chances, I was like Richard in some ways, maybe worse hut I would never treat Romeo like that, I would like to think I would treat him better, why was I suddenly caring about him, I wanted to break this bond and here I was getting to know him, actually caring. 

"I think about it a lot, " Romeo looked at me with teary eyes. "And I think of how unhappy and depressed I am and I get such anxiety around him, sometimes I feel so scared and other times I want him to be the way he is sometimes, sweet, gentle, not controlling, and other things I feel like I deserve it so I think that's what it feels like to love someone so much that I'm willing to tolerate everything, " He told me shaking his hand, his tongue grazed over his lips. "I had an affair after our daughter was born, it was his cousin, " he cleared his throat leaning back. "And he fell in love with me and I broke it off because it became so complicated and I couldn't handle it. So I pretended it never happened and it a secret from Richard, I'm sorry, I...I have no idea why I'm saying all this to you, " Romeo stopped waving his hand, I press ny hands on his knees caressing it, I felt electric spark flow through me. "Woah, I just felt some kind of electric spark, I'm sorry, " He looked away from me yet again, I held his face bringing it upwards mine.

"What are friends for, " I smiled at him, things felt so odd with him and I wanted it so bad. "Your secrets are safe with me, " I told him softly, he nodded.

"Really thank you, " Romeo gave me a soft smile. "It's nice to have another friend, it seems im low on that, " 

"I saw the kiss, will you speak to your friend about that?!" I rose my brows at my own words wanting to know, he cleared his throat, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I just need to think on that, I've known about his massive crush on Richard and I for a while now, " He informed me, that was interesting to know.

"Interesting, " I hummed softly, he gave me a look and I grinned.

"It's not interesting, he's young and he doesn't know what he's doing, " Romeo waved off, I shook my head at his words, James was older than him from the research I've done on Romeo and his friends.

"Isn't he older?!" I rose my brows feigning curiosity, Romeo took a deep breath stretching his legs forward. 

"He is but I feel older than him and it's weird but I can't see myself being with him or anyone else, " Romeo pointed to his chest. "It's sad really and I wish I can leave this life that I lead and just be happy but it's not easy and what he wants isn't simple and now I sound complicated, " He stopped speaking, I bit my lips tightly at his words, he had a habit of doing that.

"Maybe this James fella can make you happy in ways Richard couldn't, " I told him, I had no idea what came over me but I felt my heart suddenly tighten at my own words, it felt like I couldn't breathe. I was selling myself short.

"Richard would kill him, " Romeo chirped in the most subtle tone possible, I would kill James too, Richard and I had so many things in common, we were almost the same but I was more wicked, controlling, paranoid, powerful, better looking, I would break Romeo if we ever got intimate. But that wasn't the case, one thing I could never do, was treated Romeo the way, Richard sometimes did. I did my research.

"I would too, to be fair, " I gave Romeo a serious look, he looked into my eyes and it was like he was afraid but he also wasn't, it was very confusing. 

"You sound like Richard, " Romeo waved his hand rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't compare you to him, I hardly know you and you-" I stopped his ramblings by placing my hands on his knees.

"You ramble when you're nervous, " I countered petting out a low laugh, he shook his head leaning back on the couch. A soft laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a very social person anymore, " Romeo informed me, I nodded my head at his words, of course, he wasn't, I did my research.

"I'm sure that's not true, " I told him, I leaned my arms against the head of the couch and pressed my head on my folded palms. 

"It is, " Romeo brought his legs close to his chest, he folded his arms on over his knees, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. "I hate myself for sometimes thinking this but I never wanted kids, " He said to me, I laughed at his words, I never wanted to have children either, it happened. I loved being a father, I wasn't blood-related to Marcel but I loved being a father to him when I adopted James, I became his father and it was something I truly loved.

"I would agree with you, I never wanted to be one, " I informed him, he laughs looking down. 

"I was a party animal when I was younger, rebelled against my parents, spent all their money, gave to charities, " He cleared his throat. "If it's any consolation, I would like to get some rest, " He frowned, his demeanour had changed, he was pulling away, I needed to pull him closer to me.

I pressed my hands gently on his knees caressing it, he shifted at my touch but made no move to stop what I was doing, I pulled myself closer to him, my body touching his feet. "It's okay, " I told him in a soft raspy tone. "We can take this friendship as slow as you want, "

He nodded his head. "Thank you, "he gave me a smile. 

"Are you hungry? Pizza? Indian? What do you want, my treat, " I said to him, he gave me a look before nodding.

"Chinese, please, " He told me softly, I nodded bringing out my phone, I stood up ordering for the both of us. 

  
"Richard would flip if he knew where I actually was, " Romeo and I eat in the dining room eating the take out I ordered, sharing conversations along the way. 

"This can be our little white lies, " I gave him a slight smirk, he grinned at me before taking a sip of his water. "You've been drinking water since I met you, you're not pregnant or something are you?!"

Romeo shook his head."What makes you think im not sick?!" He asked diverting my question, I snorted at his words.

"Are you sick?!" I questioned with a slight brow raised.

"No, I'm not, " Romeo waved off. "I just think we need to drink more water, " He told me, he was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was pregnant to me.

"I should probably drink more water, " I grinned at him letting out a soft chuckle, why the bloody hell was I enjoying this?

"You should, you drink too much alcohol, " He waves his fork at me, I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "I started looking into an apartment a while ago, " He began, I rose my brows at his words. "I'm so sorry, I..." He sighs rubbing his forehead.

"No, I want us to be friends, we should talk as we have, don't worry about being too friendly or talking too much about your dilemmas, " I told him leaning forward to caressing his hand, he looked at our touching hands before pulling away. 

"Thank you but it feels so forward, I feel too comfortable for someone I barely know, someone who is-" He began his rambling again and I held his face to look at me.

"You're rambling, relax and just be yourself, pretend we've known each other for years, don't hold back, " I caressed his cheeks, I looked into his eyes, god they look so beautiful. I never wanted to look away.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, " He pulled away from me standing up, this was harder than it seems, he kept pulling away and my pushing does not help. He was being so damn difficult. 

"You're being difficult, " I snapped losing control of the growing temper that was always ready to spark when provoked. "Forgive me, " I apologised standing up on my feet. "Why don't you get some rest, " I softly told him.

"Thank you again, " He smiled at me before walking away, I watched him go with a frown on my face, I needed a damn plan. That Dinner with Richard, that would be a good plan, implant me further into Romeo's life. If I wanted this bond broken, I would do whatever it took. Even if it meant springing little white lies to Romeo.


	26. (2)LET’S BE FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Nik comforts Romeo who wakes up screaming and the two get closer.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content ahead and conversation of abuse.

NOT EDITED.

KLAUS P.O.V

THE EERIE SCREAM OF Romeo caught my ears, what was going on?! I speed into the guest bedroom where he was sleeping to find him tossing and turning, loud whimpers escap9kg his lips, his chest rising, his head turning from side to side, his hands clenched tightly, he moaned and it was the kind of moan let out when one was on pain, he cried twisting his body to the side, his hands pulled the bed sheet, I rushed closer to him and gently shook his shoulders, I caressed his cheeks and pulled his shaggy hair back, he shifted instantly waking up.

"Hey, " I softly whispered to my mate who pulled away from my hold and shifted backwards, I frowned at the action. "You were having a nightmare, " I softly informed him, I sat in the bes and he sighed rubbing his face. 

"Sorry about that, " Romeo spoke up looking away from me, I caress his knees which he brought up to his chest.

"Do you want me to stay with you?!" I asked and he hesitated before nodding his head, I got under the covers with him, he turned to his neck and I hugged him from behind slowly caressing his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?!" I questioned raising my head to look at him, he shook his head, trying to be his friend was especially difficult, he has a wall up and it was like I needed to go through certain trials in order for that to happen, he turned around and looked at me in the eyes, I caressed his cheeks and then his lips, he pulled away from my touch.

"What are you doing?!" Romeo whispered to me with narrowed eyes, I couldn't control what my body did, it was like whatever soulbond we had was pulling me closer, making me do things I did not want, maybe I did but I couldn't help but place my lips on his, what the fuck was I doing? Was this my doing? He wasn't pulling away, instead, he held my cheeks and deepening the kiss, I held the back of his neck pulling myself on top of him, my hands began roaming around his body, he wraps his legs around my waist, pulling me closer, taking off my shirt, I began tracing kisses down his neck, his moans entered my mouth.

"Nik, " 

I snapped out of my thoughts looking at Romeo who hugged his knees, my hands still on his knees, what the hell did I just imagine? I shook my head trying to snap this feeling out of my mind, I could feel myself grow just by the thought of my wild imagination of Romeo, I was trying to destroy whatever bond we had and this was happening, our bond was strong but it wasn't a hundred per cent, for one we haven't yet accepted each other, he had no idea and never would, we had not done the ritual. "Do you want to talk about it?!" I asked my mate with soft eyes, I couldn't control the euphoric feeling that went through me, I wanted him to be mine and yet I did not. I was conflicted.

"It was one of those dreams, " Romeo waves me off, I rose my brows at my mate, he pulled his shaggy hair back and took a deep breath. 

"You said we're friends so let's be friends, let me in and tell of your troubles, " I told him in a soft tone, I needed to push harder, he needed to let me in, it was the only way I could achieve what I needed to. 

"It's hard to trust people, " Romeo said to me, I needed to earn his trust. "But I don't know why I feel like I can trust you and it scares the fuck out of me, " Romeo tilts his head to the side before leaning back against the headboard.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?!" I softly questioned him, he shook his head.

"It seems like a good thing, " Romeo smiles brightly at me, oh, god his smile and here I was fangirling, this was now making me angry, how he was making me feel the unknown. "Thank you for really trying, " Romeo cleared his throat.

"I could stay with you, " I suggested, this was what I saw in that imagination of mine, what the hell was I doing? He looked at me with soft eyes before nodding his head, I couldn't help but get under the covers, he cuddled close to me, his head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around his body, caressing his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?!" I asked, Romeo, shifted rushing out of the bed towards the bathroom, I held the sound of him throwing up into the toilet, I followed after him rubbing his back, I pulled his shaggy hair back, he groans flushing the toilet. "Are you alright?!" I questioned, he began throwing up again, gross escaped his lips, the heartbeat of his unborn children entered my ears. 

"Might be a cold, " Romeo raspily told me, he flushes the toilet and walks to the sink where I provided him with an extra toothbrush. 

"Romeo, I know when someone is pregnant, " I spoke up to him as he brushed his teeth, he rinsed and we walked back to the bedroom. I sat on the bed before him, legs crossed. 

"What makes you think I am?!" He asked and I rose my brows, he shook his head. "You're right, I am, almost three weeks now, no one knows, just my sister-in-law, Richard and our doctor, we're keeping it a secret until I get to my second trimester if I reach my second trimester, " He rubbed his fingers together, I narrowed my eyes at his words. "I had a miscarriage last year, my sister in law was the cause but Richard doesn't know, I have no idea what he would do if he found out she was the reason I miscarried, " Romeo informed me, this was good to know, I nodded my head at his words.

"How was she the cause?!" I curiously questioned bringing my knees to my chest.

"Fallon wanted to bond with me, she had this crazy idea that I hated her so she took me to Paris for the weekend, we went out and she was drunk, struggling to hold herself together, she had also just broken up with her girlfriend, I told her to stay instead of going out, it was late and she was drunk, very drunk, she was stumbling around, I held her trying to stop her from falling down the stairs but she pushed me by accident, she got so angry and she yelled out and the next thing I knew, I was tumbling down the spiral stairs, I woke up in the hospital the next day with Richard by my side in tears and Fallon couldn't look at me so I lied to Richard about what truly happened, he believed my lie and Fallon and I never spoke of what happened and Richard and I drifted apart for a while, " He informed me, he wipes the tears that streamed down his cheeks, I took a deep breath, I had done my research but I had no idea of how he truly miscarried. 

"Forgive me for bringing such distasteful memory back into your mind, " Normally I wouldn't care but I guessed Elijah was right, fate and destiny would collect and push us closer together, it was working, as I was pulling, he was pulling despite not understanding much, but we were getting pulled closer together. Bloody destiny. 

"Please don't, don't do that, " he placed his hands on my knees. "You were curious and I was happy to talk about it, I never do actually, which " he caressed my knees as I smiled placing my hands on his, he looks at our touching hands. 

"I don't know why I feel certain ways around you, " I whispered to him, he looks into my eyes, I couldn't help but look at his lips. 

"I know, " Romeo whispered, I looked away from him but before I could say anything, I felt his lips on mine, he made no move to pull away and I made no move to stop him, I couldn't control it, I leaned closer to him and laid him on the bed, me on top of him, I placed my hands on his masculine waist, fast speeding emotions shot through me, the hair on my skin rising, my member growing, I couldn't help but slip my hands into the joggers, I pulled the bedsheet over us, my hands touch his member, he wrapped his legs around my waist, his hands slipped into my jeans and I began tracing kisses down his neck, I moaned pressing my lips on his again. It just felt so good, I never wanted this moment to end, I forgot about everything. I only felt him. It was just him and I.

"No, stop, " he breathed out pulling away from me, I took a deep breath looking at him. "We can't do this, we're supposed to be just friends and we can't.." I interrupted his words by kissing him again, I could care less, I wanted this so bad as much as I wanted to push him away but I couldn't help it, he held my face kissing me back, I pecked his lips.

"I don't know what came over me, " I pulled away from him touching my lips, god, his lips were so soft, I never wanted to take mine off his.

"I'll regret this later, " He kissed me getting on top of me, I pulled him down pulling the sheets over us, he began tracing kisses down my neck, I moaned rolling us over, I placed my hands inside his shirt, my fingers traced over his back muscles and towards his biceps, he moans slipping his hands into my jeans and my boxers. "Do you like that?!" He whispered into the kiss we shared, I felt my body clench at his touch, I moaned arching my back.

"Your hands feel so nice, " I whispered, my eyes closed, how was he taking total control of me? He was powerful, human but powerful and I couldn't control myself. "Fuck, " I looked at him, he leans leaning down to kiss me as his hands do magic to my dick. 

"Nik, " Romeo presses his lips to my neck." We should stop, " Romeo whispered, I held his hand looking into his eyes.

"Richard doesn't deserve you, we don't have to be together, we can just be friends, good friends, " I told him in a soft tone, I wanted more of him, I felt myself clench around his hands and cum beginning to slowly slip out the tip of my cock.

"Friends don't do this, " Romeo pulled away, he rests on his back and looks at me. "I don't know why I don't regret this, I just cheated on my fiancee again and for the first time I don't regret it, I hardly know you and..." Romeo stops letting out a sigh. " and I feel like we've known each other for years..... like this is so right, " He told me, I nodded my head turning to my side.

"I never intended to do this with you or anyone, " I caressed his cheeks. "This can be our dirty little secrets, let's be friends, " I told him, he gave me a soft smile before nodding his head, he leans close to me and kisses me. 

I bit his bottom lips. "I enjoyed this, " I pulled the bedsheets down, he laughs shaking his head. "I guess you coming here was some kind of fate, " I teased with a smirk on my face.

"It won't happen again, " he told me with narrowed eyes, I pulled him on top of me, he straddled me, I laced our fingers. 

"When was the last time Richard made you hard?!"I questioned him, I could feel he was hard just like I was and god he felt mighty. 

"Don't, " Romeo moved from my body, I looked at him caressing his cheeks. "I ended up pregnant didn't I?!" He asked me with a slight smile, I hummed at his words.

"From the little I've known you, " I began licking my lips, I rested on my elbow. "You always divert questions, so truthfully, you said this felt right and I asked when was the last time Richard got you hard, " I continued biting my lips tightly, I was going against even my plan, no, I would use this to my advantage, I would make him fall in love with me, and I would break the bond, I would be free of this. Whatever this was? Was this the bond or was it just me? God, no, I could not care for him, he wasn't Adonis, he was human and he was weak. God, I was wrong, he was strong. He truly was. What the bloody hell was happening to me?

"I took this drugs, " He looks at me for a brief moment. " because for a long time I felt nothing, I don't know, " He swipes his fingers across his forehead which wrinkles. "I love him, I do, " he told me and I frowned at his words. "We have so much together, in nine months hopefully our children will be here, it's so much more complicated, " Romeo looks back at me, I nodded my head at his words. "I've never felt this way before, not even for my exes and Richard, " Romeo told me, his tone so soft. "And now I just feel guilty, "

"You shouldn't, " I told him leaning on my back, I shifted to my side. " You can't take drugs to keep him satisfied, " I told him.

"I only took them once, " Romeo chuckled softly. "It was something to make you hard when you have trouble getting hard during sexual intercourse and I've been having trouble a lot with Richard most times, " he told me, I smiled looking into his eyes.

"And the other times you felt something, " I intoned gently, he looks up letting out a deep breath, his hands on his flat stomach.

"I did, and it was amazing, " He looks back at me and smiles. "Now let's stop talking about me, " 

"What do you want to know?!" I asked him, a sly smirk on my face.

"Just tell me anything, we're friends now," He told me shaking his head.

"Friends who crossed a line, " I noted, he laughed at my words rubbing his face. "Fine, " I sighed. "My family owns lands, buildings, companies, jewellery, the finest, My brother Elijah and I don't speak much, we are the closest but we've fought a lot over my siblings who are estranged, my father abused me growing up, my mother never did a thing to stop it, " I told him, I had no idea why I wasn't making up some silly tales but I couldn't help myself. "I can be very ruthless and wicked, I love art, it has a way of speaking to us, "

"How ruthless and Wicked?!" He asked me, I looked at him for a brief moment.

"It's only necessary when it came to the ones I love, I could be paranoid, I hope when you get to know me better, you don't hate the devil I am, " I whispered to him, he leans closer to me and places his lips on mine.

"Never, I have a thing for monsters like you, " He whispered, I chuckled at his words holding his face. 

"You're perfect, " I raised his head, he looks at me and smiles.

"I am far from perfect, " He lays beside me." We can't take this back, " he looks at me, I shook my head. "I don't know why this happened but it did, " 

"Maybe it was fate like I said, " I told him smugly, he rolls his eyes at my words.

"I seem to recall you saying you don't believe in fate or was it coincidence, " he said to me, a hum left his lips, he turns his head facing the ceiling.

"I can't believe you remember that, " I placed my hands behind my head, he raises his head and props on his elbows. 

"I have an eidetic memory, " Romeo informed me. "I remember everything, it's hard to forget things, I really wish I could forget so many things, " He sighs closing his eyes for a brief second.

"The same with me, I am older than I look, " I told him, he looks at me and laughs at my words, I rose my brows.

"How old are you?!" 50?!" He asked in all seriousness, I chuckled at his question.

"Older than you and your bloody boy toy that's for sure, " I responded, he looks at me, the smile on his face disappears. 

"He's my fiancee and father of my children, " Romeo told me in a snippy told, he looks away from me. "I shouldn't snap at you, " he looks back at me and takes a deep breath. "I plan to leave him one day you know, when Lydia is fifteen, now that Evie is in the picture and then if this pregnancy goes well, I don't know, I planned to leave on my daughters fifteen birthday, maybe she would understand then, but she loves him, " Romeo said to me, I nodded my head listening to his words, that plan was his was stupid.

"He would probably beat you to death before then, " I told him sharply, he exhales deeply. "You can leave now, I can keep you safe, " I tried to protest, he sat up rubbing his neck.

"And what? Be with you?!" He asked me, I shook my head rolling my eyes. 

"I never said that, " I snapped at him, he looks at me with a tight glare. "You're being difficult, " I continued rolling my eyes yet again. "Let's change the topic, " I told him softly, I needed to tread carefully with him.

"I would love that, " he said to me, I leaned on my elbow and he lays back down facing me. "Tell me more about you, I think you know so much about me now, "

"Fine, " The rest of the conversations we had, were random, I told him about me, leaving so much out, the fact that I was his mate, a hybrid, a thousand years old, came to this town to break our soulbond.

yes, I kept so much more from him, he knew me, but he also didn't know me. I told him how ruthless and wicked I could be, how paranoid I could be, I spared him of the moral darkness that lived in me.

I spared him of the truth but I knew he was more curious to know more about me.

I wanted to know everything about him, not just the research I had done, but personally, I wanted to use him to a hive my goals and in the end, he would not remember this to be heartbroken.

I do not care for him, Love, no, that was far too soon, I liked him as a person, I tolerated him, I was attracted to him in some ways but not all, it was far too soon and I had so much in common with him and yet so little.

Minutes of us making random conversations that didn't sometimes make sense but at the same time did they, those minutes turned into hours, then into another hour.

we talked, made out, roam our hands around each others bodies with clothes on, foreplay, not blowjobs or anything, touching and all that.

we never moved passed that, it soon turned to us ordering take out a yet again at four a.m and me rubbing down his back when he had morning sickness, we were all both friends.

we were and he made it clear, I also made it clear I wasn't looking for anything but we liked the fun we had. I certainly do.

"You're a fantastic kisser do you know that, "I said to him, he looks away from me, his cheeks turning into a violent shade of red, he was blushing. He looked cute blushing, handsome even. 

" Stop it, " He hissed playfully, dimples showed on his cheeks, I rolled my eyes at him. "No flirting or complimenting, " 

"Alright, " I said to him softly, he traces his fingers on my chest making a circular motion, he leans closer to me and began kissing down my neck, I closed my eyes enticing our legs, I pulled the bedsheet over us. "We can't do anything remember, " I whispered to him, he moans slipping his hands into my jeans and boxers, I felt him wrap his hands around my member and began jerking me off. 

"Nik, " Romeo places his lips to mine, I moaned fully taking off my jeans, I turned my body bringing him closer to me. "Do you like that?!' He seductively whispered, he bits my ear lope, I began moaning, I couldn't control it. 

"Fuck... Right there, " I looked into his eyes biting my lips, I felt my body cleaned, I pulled the sheets over our head. "You're so good, " I felt cum slowly seep from the tip of my member. "Fuckk, " I bit his lips, he gets on top of me, his hands caressing my member. "Romeo... I need to be inside you, " I threw my head back moaning, he presses his lips to my neck, I had no idea why but suddenly it felt like he was in control and the mighty hybrid should send chills down everyone's spine disappeared, his mear touch was making me spiral.

I gripped his waist, he begins to pull down his joggers and boxers, I quickly took back the control and slammed inside his hole, he loudly moans, he grips my neck tightly, throwing his head back, he grips my hand to the bed, I began thrusting in, I couldn't control the loud moans that escaped my lips. "You feel so good, " I moaned when he kissed me, he started bouncing up and down, I took his member in my hand caressing it. 

"We can't do this again, " Romeo whispered kissing me, I nodded my head, we certainly could not. I grunted feeling myself clench and he loudly moans and releases on my stomach, I released inside him and he pulled away from me falling beside me, we both looked at each other breathing heavily. "I mean it, this can't happen again, " I nodded my head. 

"Let's just savour the moments, I turned him to his side and slowly entered him, he raises his hand caressing my face as I trusted in and out of him, moans escaping out lips, the sound of his manly cries of pleasure entered my ears and it made me want him more. I rolled my his a while later releasing, I pulled out. " now we can stop, " I told him, he laughs looking at me.

"I can't remember the last time I had sex with Richard and it wasn't filled with so much anger, " He said licking his lips. "Do you feel guilty?!" He asked me, I looked at his lips before kissing him, he pecks my lips pulling away. 

"I don't, you deserve better than Richard, you shouldn't feel guilty for what we've done, " I told him softly.

"But I can't help but slowly feel some kind of guilt eat away at me, I cheated on him, that's the truth, " He sits up covering his love half with his bedsheets, I looked at him sitting up as well.

"Then let forget this ever happened, let's be those normal friends, " I told him, I looked into his eyes, I couldn't compel him, it assured that because he was my mate, I could not. 

"Not as easy as it sounds but I am sure Richard will do something Richard like and the guilt will go away, " he scoffs shaking his head, I sighed rubbing his knees through the sheets.

"He beats you, controls you, I think you deserved this, " I told him in a soft tone, he looks at me.

"Last round, " he said and I grinned. "My turn, " He slowly pulled me to my knees, he loved taking control, it wasn't something he had, I moaned when he slowly entered me, god he felt so great inside me, the slapping of our skin and moans of our sexual pleasure entered my ears, he grips my neck, god his thrust so so powerful and magnificent, I wanted more.

"Fuck, " I moaned raising my head, I looked into his eyes and kissed him as he thrust in and out of me deeply, he grunts when he released inside of me moments later, I released onto the sheets and slammed my body on the bed with him.on me. "You like control, " I breathed out when he pulled out and laid beside me, he gives me a smirk.

"I don't get control very often, " He told me, I smiled at him, we both laid naked on top of the sheets without a care, I kissed his cheeks before his lips. "So what happens now?!" He asked me, I grinned at him.

"You said we won't do this again and we have five times, blow jobs, oral, you name it, " I said to him, he chuckles. 

"Richard can't find out about this, we can't do this again, so we will just be friends, " He told me, I smirked, we shall see.

I was going to use this against him, you'll whatever feelings he as making me feel, I felt no attractions, no, I did not like him, I couldn't, I liked him as a person. Yes, I did. I liked him as a person. 

"Friends, " I told him, friends do not do what we had done and I loved what we had done. But I knew we would never do that again.

"Friends, " he shook my extended hands. "last one, " he told me, I smirked before leaning close to him. Just one last taste of him. How I knew this would change our lives forever then I never would have allowed this to go further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Romeo did something, will they regret it later, what shall happen next? I have a plan for this book and it might feel slow burn or fast burn but it's all planned out. Please don't be a silent reader. Thanks for reading.


	27. (3) ANXIETY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo tells the truth to Richard. Romeo and Richard visit a marriage counsellor after cancelling dinner with Klaus and Elijah.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**"IGNORE THAT, "** I whispered to the man before me, he means getting out of the bed pulling the bedside to his naked frame.

I opened my eyes looking at Romeo who walked into the bathroom, I placed my hands on my elbow before getting out of the bed, I sped to the bathroom where he was now showering.

I walked behind him tracing kisses down his neck and towards his shoulder blade. "It's a shame this had to end, " I whispered against his shoulder blades, he began feeling guilt building up inside him before we went to bed, he was so consumed.

He hated what he had done, he was unfaithful yet again to his fiancee and I wanted him to know he deserved what be did, he was happy, he felt so happy.

"I know, " he turns around pulling me closer, I pulled him up wrapping his legs around my waist, I gently leaned his back against the wall. "Don't be gentle, " he whispered into the kiss we now shared, I slowly entered him, he grips my neck throwing his bead back, loud moans escaping both our lips, I pressed my lips to his neck thrusting faster and deeper into him, his fingers dug sharply unto my nails and he pulled me closer with his leg, the water hitting our back, I gripped the back of his neck letting out a loud grunt feeling myself slowly reach my peak, I pressed my head to his shoulders letting out a deep breath.

A while later Romeo and I sat in the dining room having breakfast, it was fun what we did and I really felt like I was home, things with him felt so real and yet so untrue, I wasn't feeling anything for him just yet, he was very attractive, more so than Richard, he was more of a man than Richard, I could feel how guilty he felt, how he was practically hating himself. "You can't beat yourself up," I told him taking a sip of my red wine laced with blood, he narrows his eyes at me before taking a sip of the orange juice.

"It feels easy saying that, " Romeo pressed his fingers to his brows, he scratches his brows before looking back at me. "I need to tell Richard, and I'm sorry but I don't think we should be friends anymore, " he told me, I sighed shaking my head at his words.

"You don't have too, we can be friends, think of Richard, fall back in love with him, leave him, do whatever you want but he will hurt you if you tell him, " I snapped in anger to Romeo, I could not control what my incoming anger, he just angered me and this was a reason why I wanted to be done with this, he was complicated and so frankly so was I.

"Do not speak to me like that, " Romeo screeched at me, he grabbed his phone and jacket standing up." I know you don't care but it's my life and I destroyed my family yet again, you may not feel guilty but I do, " Romeo snapped in anger, I rose my head looking at him with narrowed eyes, he scoffs shaking his head, he licks his lips. "If you want to be friends, I appreciate that but I need to tell Richard the truth, " he told me before walking away, I only know this will end with him being brutally hurt.

***

***

ROMEO'S P.O.V

THE OVERWHELMING GUILT I felt was nothing compared to what Richard would go through when I told him the truth, I hated myself more than anything, it wasn't just once in a day but several times, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, Fallon was right, I tore Richard and Nathaniel apart, I had affairs because of how Richard treated me, it felt so good and yet so wrong and I wasn't one to cheat but here I was at it again. When I arrived home, I instantly parked my car and laid my head on the steering wheel, I looked at the message from Nik telling me not to do it, would I still stay friends with him after this?! I wanted to, I really did, and yet at the same time I wanted to stay away from me, I did not understand why I felt certain ways around him, I needed to fall back in love with Richard, I needed to be more dedicated to him, god, I hated myself more than he could ever hate me. I deserve whatever punishment he gives me, I don't care, I was unfaithful and I gave in all because I wanted to forget the painful and hurtful life I lead.

I took a deep breath getting out of my car, walking into the house, I sighed looking around, yesterday when I left in anger, I was so angry that I wanted to punish him, I ended up sleeping with a client multiple times In one day, becoming friends and now I wanted the guilt to be over, walking up the double spiral stairs, I traced my hands on the railings, I walked down the long halls towards mine and Richard's bedroom, I needed to get Nik out of my head, get what we had done out of my head. I needed some kind of redemption. 

Entering the bedroom, I find Richard curled to my side asleep, he hugged my pillow tightly, it was nine a.m now, I could hear the chefs making breakfast downstairs, I climbed on our bed and hugged him from behind, I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my cheeks like wildfire, my lips quivered, I closed my eyes and felt Richard turn around to the sound of my cries getting louder, I opened my eyes looking at him. "I cheated on you, " I whispered to him, looking away from his gaze, I sniffed covering my face. 

"Who was it?!" I heard the angry and raspy tone of Richard, I looked at him crying, I couldn't stop the tears, all I could see in his eyes were hurt, anger, betrayal, heartbreak.

"Niklaus, " I began telling him everything about what happened and how I had an affair with his cousin after Lydia was born, I shook my head letting my own swords sink into my own head, I was crying badly and shaking, I looked at him and he looked away from my gaze, he sobbed shaking his head, I felt him pull me into a hug and kiss me like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, " I cried to him wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulls me closer rubbing it back.

"We should see Doctor Smith, " Richard looked at me, I nodded my head. "We both make mistakes, I hurt you and I deserve you cheating on me, " Richard said to me, I sniffed wiping my tears. "I love you, " Richard caressed my cheeks, I breathed out kissing him.

I loved him, I couldn't give up on him."I love you too baby, " I told him, a while later when we went down for breakfast, we were getting apart and I needed to work hard just like he was, we hurt each other, it was a phase with the both of us. He hurts me and I hurt him back and we apologise and say we're sorry, that was who we were as a couple, we love each other, I wanted to feel that spark I felt before again, I wanted it all back, I wanted my family to be complete and built back up.

"Daddy, " Lydia ran towards me as soon as she saw me walk into the dining room, I smiled ruffling my daughter's hair, I picked her up in my arms kissing her cheeks. "Are you sad?!" Lydia questioned wrapping her arms around my neck, I thought about her words and I could feel my depression and anxiety act up again, I was so angry and sad that I wanted to jump into the ocean and scream onto the world, I felt so anxious with my relationship with Richard, with Nik, with everyone, things falling apart to me and I couldn't control them.

"I am baby, " I truthfully told my daughter, she hummed kissing my cheeks.

"There, feel better, " She told me, her dimples showing when she gave me her toothless grin, her two front teeth missing, I smiled at how innocent and happy she was, I wanted that, I truly did.

"Hey, Evie, Fallon, " I spoke up to Evie and Fallon setting Lydia in her chair, I kissed her head before sitting next to Richard, he rubs my thighs, I placed my hands on his.

"Good to see you home, " Fallon narrowed her eyes at me, a smirk sent my way, I rolled my eyes at her words giving her a slight glare, she only chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

"I needed the time away, " I told Fallon, I frowned remembering where I was and what I was doing, I cleared my throat as I began eating, the guilt ate away at me and I wanted it to go away. 

Fallon narrowed her eyes at me and I could tell she did not believe a word I said, I looked away from her and continued eating. 

A while later Richard and I walked into a marriage counsellors office, the female shook our hands and we sat down, I pressed my lips to a thin line watching as she started writing down note, Doctor Rose looked at me and then at Richard who looked at me, he rubs his palms together and takes a deep breath. "What seems to be the problem here?!" Doctor Rose questioned with narrowed eyes, I took a deep breath trying to wrap my head around all this.

"I was unfaithful, quite a few times actually and we have so much anger, so much violence in our relationship, " I said to Doctor Rose looking at Richard.

"What do you think to lead to you being unfaithful?! Doctor Rose questions, I took a deep breath looking at Richard.

"I think we have so much anger, so much passion and when we fight, " I began softly, I looked back at Doctor Rose. "And I feel so ashamed and I just couldn't control what I do next, I just want him to feel the pain that I felt, " I shook my head wiping the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Do you think he deserves to feel the same pain you do?!" Doctor Rose questioned, I looked down at my folded palms.

"Part of me thinks so and the other part think we need to do better, " I responded in a tired tone, I was tired of all this and I wanted it all to end.

I hated what my life was becoming, I wasn't a cheater, I have never cheated in my previous relationships but ever since the abuse with Richard began, I couldn't help but do little things like that to punish him, make him feel so much hurt, it wasn't anything compared to the pain he always put me through but it sometimes made me feel happy and good but it was until I started feeling so guilty, it was a pattern with the both of us, he hurts me and cries, I hurt him back and cry.

"And how does that make you feel, Richard?!" Doctor Rose questioned, I looked at Richard taking a deep breath, he looks at me and his jaw clenched, he was angry about it, I knew he was, just like I knew I would later feel the brunt of it later. 

"Angry, sad, betrayed, " Richard answered rubbing his head, he looks at ms and scoffs shaking his head. "I can't..." Richard takes a deep breath. "Blame you, because I fucking deserve it, " He takes another deep breath looking away from me. "We came here to get past this, "

"And you can, " Doctor Rose looks at me and then at Richard, I reach my hand towards Richard and rub his back, his back muscles tensed at my touch, I looked at him, sad ate at me. I had no idea why I felt this way if. I wasn't still in love with him, dedicated to him, attracted to him. Maybe Nik was wrong, maybe Doctor Smith was wrong. I still love Richard otherwise I wouldn't be here, feeling this raging guilt that coursed through my veins.

"It's not the first time, " Richard told Doctor Rose, I cleared my throat shifting against my sit, I looked down closing my eyes. "It's like a fucking disease that he has, he's not a cheater, he's not but I look at him and when he hurts me, " Richard says to Doctor Rose, I wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks before taking a deep breath.

"Do you feel like hurting him?!" Doctor Rose asked and I looked at her shocked by her questions, I perked up, was she thinking what I thought she was thinking? I prayed she didn't notice." You said you were sometimes violent with each other, " Doctor Rose looked at me and Richard with narrowed eyes, her life curled together, it was the same look Doctor Smith first have me.

"We came here seeking marriage counselling, " Richard snapped shaking his head at her words." We already have another counsellor to ask us personal questions, " he carried on with an eye roll, I rubbed my head at his words to our marriage counsellor.

"Yes, you did, " Doctor Rose leaned back against the chair she sat, she pressed her hands on her jaw and hummed." You hurt each other, or you hurt him and he lashes out on you by being unfaithful, " Doctor Rose acknowledged, I took a deep breath closing my eyes, she was beginning to notice, god, I did not need another one of those.

"We fight like every couple, " Richard said to Doctor Rose who looks at him, she squints her eyes and begins writing down notes, my eyes widen, I hated watching counsellors scribble on notes, it made my skin crawl.

"Every couple who fight don't end up being unfaithful, " Doctor Rose countered. "How do you think you can solve this disease?!" She asked what was a harsh way to put our problems. It indeed was a disease.

"It's why we're here, " I said to her leaning forward, I wanted things to work out with Richard and I. It really needed to be better. "I guess sometimes we have so much passion and other times, " I shook my head trying to think of the right word to describe what my relationship with Richard felt like. 

"There's so much anger sometimes, " Richard time Doctor Smith, she was our new counsellor and I felt so uncomfortable around her, she was a marriage counsellor and normal and it felt weird but everything sounds too normal for Richard and I now. After I told him what happened with Nik and I, he pushed me to drop Nik as a client and all contact with him, he called for a new counsellor who was now Doctor Rose, cancelled the sinner with Nik and Doctor Smith, he was so angry, he was going to confront Nik, pick a fight, god knows what would have happened.

I agreed but I wanted to be friends with Nik, he said the only way that would happen was if he was around like he wanted to monitor our friendship, Nik seemed like he would be a fantastic friend like James and Macy, God, the anger in him when I said James killed me, he wanted me to drop James as a friend as well, but I had to reassure him that being friends with either James or Nik would not change a thing, I would work very hard to be better and prove myself just like he was doing, he said he would forgive me just like I always forgave him. 

"And how do you think the anger multiplies?!" Doctor Rose questioned with a raised brow.

"My anger is always multiplying, " Richard responded, he looks at me for a brief moment, I rubbed my jaw.

"And what makes that happen?!" Doctor Rose asked curiously and I sighed looking at Richard who rubs the back of his neck.

"Everything, I am a very specific person and I get angry a lot, he does things and even when they are so perfect, I can just get angry and I don't know why I lash out, we shout and scream and he fucking cheats, " Richard yelled, his veins throbbing and swelling at each angry words that spewed from his lips, I flinched at his tone and the volume of his voice.

"You're angry now, " Doctor Smith said in a calm tone, how the fuck was she so calm? All I could feel was anxiety rushing through me at his angry state.

"I am, " Richard took a deep breath, I shook my head leaning back.

"How does that make you feel, Romeo?!" Doctor Rose questioned me, I felt so much.

"Scared, ashamed, " I wiped my tears, I looked at Richard with teary eyes." Because I cheated on you, I feel so ashamed because I liked it because I wanted to hurt you and I felt things you stopped giving me, things I wanted so bad and then I feel such guilt, " I said to him shrugging my shoulders, Richard looks away from me and wipes his tears.

"Do you think it might be time for this relationship to end?!" Doctor Rose asked I looked at her shocked by the question. She was supposed to help us heal, not ask us if we want to end this. 

_Did we honestly?_

"I love him and I want him for the long haul, " Richard says crossing his arms, did I want that too? 

"Do you?!" Doctor Rose asked and I shook my head, I had no idea what I wanted, I covered my face taking a deep breath.

"I'm not doing this, " I stood up walking away, I ignored Richard calling my name and Doctor Roses voice, I walked into the car and shut the doors, I instantly broke down. 


	28. (4) I, ROMEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Romeo deals with the implications of his unfaithfulness and pays a visit to Seaville, Wisconsin.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

NOT EDITED.

**I INSTANTLY** rushed out of Doctor Rose's office as soon as that word left her lips, I couldn't take it anymore, everything was just jumpering up into one and coming together, not giving me time to escape from my demons, time to be free, and all I wanted was to be free.

I dealt with so much pain, PTSD, depression, anxiety and they never helped when I went through heart-wrenching moments in my life. 

I entered the car and instantly broke down, pulling my leg close to my chest, I pressed my hands on my forehead taking several deep breaths, my eyes closed and my lips pressed tightly together.

I sniffed shaking my head, the sound of the car door opening and Richard's strong and firm hands rubbing down my back seem to calm me down.

I felt some kind of spark erupted through my veins and the hairs on my skin rise up. "I just...." I took a deep breath looking at my fiancee, he has tears in his eyes and a sad look on his face, it only made my pain worse.

"I know baby, "Richard rubbed my back pulling me in for a hug, I hugged him tightly wrapping my arms around his shoulders, he kissed my head and my cheeks, his hands rubbed my back." Let's go home, " I hated that he was the one comfortable like he cheated and I was finding it hard to forgive him, that was a different case.

I was the one who was unfaithful, not once, not once was Richard ever unfaithful despite all he put me through, the abuse, the controlling attitude, the paranoia, everything he put me through, being a cheater, that was one thing he wasn't.

There were things we hid from each other, things I felt he was hiding from me but I was waiting for him to tell me himself, things I hid from him, thing Is told him but I hated myself so much for cheating on him again. 

"You should be angry, " I told him when he started the engine and started driving to fusion, I wanted a drink and just to seat down somewhere.

I begged him to not bring up what I told him about James, it took a lot but he obeyed, I had not spoken to James or Nik since yesterday, that was when it all went wrong for me. That nothing was right, to begin with. They've sent numerous messages and called me but I've ignored them all when we entered Fusion, I instantly found a booth whilst Richard got our orders, sitting down with my head leaned back, I pressed my eyes shut.

"Hey." 

My eyes opened with a snap open and I shifted at the sight of James and I took a deep breath, I scratched the back of my head before speaking. "Hey, " I breathe out, he looks at me with soft eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened, " James apologized, I knew he was being sincere, he was truly apologetic but I also knew he did not regret it, just like I didn't regret the night with Niklaus, maybe that was the guilt that truly is away at me. That I wanted to feel, that overheating guilt that would tear me apart until I couldn't deal with it anymore. I loved what I did and I hated myself. I wished that was Richard, I wished Richard treated me all the time like that the way Niklaus treated me in one night. It was euphoric and I never wanted it to end. I wanted that and that was the guilt I felt.

"James, I just need some time to myself, " I softly spoke up to my best friend who looks down at his hands, I stopped at the sight of Richard walking back with our order, I gave James a look and he nodded walking away, Richard slide in next to me on the booth, I placed my legs on his thighs shifting back to the wall. 

"What did he want?!" Richard asked pushing the tray of salad and water towards me, I hated the healthy food I always had to eat, I wanted something with lots of calories but Richard had a strict rule, he's always had a strict rule.

"He said he was sorry, " I responded softly to my fiancee who looked at me for a brief moment, his jaw clenched and he looked away from me.

"I don't want you being friends with him anymore, " Richard firmly told me and I knew he was serious, he had a dislike to the Westerns and it only fueled when I told him James kissed me.

"I can't just stop being his friend, " I whispered to Richard who shook his head, he was persistent. "It doesn't mean anything, " I leaned towards him kissing him, he pecked my lips pulling away.

"Let's go home, " Richard got out of the booth after we finished eating, I walked alongside him out of Fusion and towards the parking lot, entering the car. 

When we arrived home, I instantly went to our bedroom to get some well-needed rest, Evie and Lydia were out with Fallon and I was happy she took them for the afternoon, I needed to be alone with Richard so we could actually talk, and them being home wouldn't be very possible.

I sat on the couch of mine and Richard's bedroom balcony, a cup of hot chocolate in my hand, my legs crossed over the couch, I loved listening to the sounds of the waves, it always calmed me down, the sound of the bedroom balcony door opening makes me turn my head. "Hey, baby, " I spoke up to my fiancee who walked towards me, he sits down on the couch and lays his legs on my thighs, I caress his knees before placing the now empty mug on the glass table before me.

"How are you feeling?!" Richard asked rubbing my flat stomach, I placed my hands on his caressing it softly. 

"Don't do that, " I said to Richard shaking my head anxiously, I really hated how calm he was, I was expecting him to hurt me, pregnant or not, it was his style, I was expecting him to give me the cold shoulder and here he was acting like everything was okay. 

"Don't do what?!" Richard looked at me annoyed at my attitude, I knew he was, from the car ride home, I ignored him, I was depressed, I was anxious and it was all sparking up all at once.

"Act like you were the one who made a huge mistake, " I responded shifting away from Richard so I could look at him properly, he shook his bead before running his fingers across his brows. "Baby, I am the one who's always unfaithful, I do this to hurt you, " I said to him in a harsh tone, I pointed my fingers to my chest, he shook his head at my words knowing them to be true. 

"I hurt you a lot more, " Richard looked at me, his eyes soften, I wiped the tears that fall down my cheeks, he pulled me closer to him and held my face. "I will always hurt you and you always do this, it's who we are, " Richard told me caressing my cheeks, I looked away from his gaze feeling more tears rush down my cheeks.

"I don't want this for us, " I told Richard, my voice wavering, I shook my head letting out a sob. "We used to be better and now all we do half the time is hurt each other, " I cried to my finance, I wanted things to be different but all we do is hurt each other. "You're controlling, "I said to him when he pulled me into his chest, he places a soft and gentle kiss to my head.

" I know, " Richard's deep voice entered my ears, he rubbed my back soothing my cries.

"And you're obsessive, " I continued shifting closer to him, I placed my head on the crook of his neck.

"I know, " Richard repeated gently into my ears, I cried.

"And you're abusive, " I countered shaking my head, more tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I know," Richard responded, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. 

"And I want us to be better, " I raised my head looking into his eyes, he caressed my lips before leaning to kiss me, I turned my head away from his coming kiss. "I can't do this, " I said to my fiancee, he looked at me with teary eyes, I pulled out the engagement ring. "I need space, " I said to him giving him the engagement ring, he opened his mouth to speak but I was already standing up.

  
"Daddy is gonna be gone for a while, " A while later, I sat Evie and Lydia down on the couch so I could speak to them, they both had a frown on their faces. "Your papa and I just need some time away so we could think, " I said softly to the girls.

"But why?!" Lydia asked looking down at her fidgeting fingers, I took hold of her hand placing a soft kiss to it. "Why are you and papa always fighting?!" Lydia asked me, I took a deep breath turning my head to Richard who stood begins the couch, a frown in his face, I needed this time away, we were engaged still, in a relationship, but I needed space just like he does and we needed to be better. 

"We fight because we love each other and it makes us better as a couple but now papa and I need some time apart because of something happened, " I softly told them, I caressed their cheeks. "Be good, I'll be back soon, " 

"How soon?!" Evie asked me biting her lips, I sighed, I wasn't going to be gone long but I needed a few days just to myself, out of Greenville. 

"A few days, a week or two tops, " I responded, I felt Richard rub my back.

"But what about the babies?!" Evie asked, Richard and I had informed them that they would have two little siblings a few days after we found out I was pregnant, we had asked them not to tell anyone about the pregnancy.

"They'll be fine, I spoke to my doctor, I'll visit another doctor whilst I'm away, it's gonna be okay, " I told them softly, I leaned closer and kissed their head before standing up. I walked to the two suitcases I had packed and stood in front of Richard, I leaned close to him and pecked his lips multiple times before pulling away. "I love you, I hope you know that, " I told him, he nodded his head kissing me, it was sweet and passionate and I felt those sparks beginning to resonate inside me once again, I pulled away and laid my forehead on his taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes for a second before kissing him again, he holds my waist pulling me closer.

"Ewww, " The girls groaned and I chuckled into the kiss pulling away.

**

 **DRIVING OUT OF SEATTLE, GREENVILLE** I looked ahead of the road, the raindrops on the window, I took a deep breath turning to a different direction, my mind was filled with so many things and I was going away so I could think, I had turned off my phone and put it away, Richard would take care of things whilst I was gone, it would be hard being away from Lydia, Evie and I had gotten closer, it was better than when she first arrived and I was going to miss her too. I don't want anyone to know where I was going, I don't message my friends, all I did was just leave my phone at the house and had it shut off, No Nik calling and messaging me, Doctor Smith trying to help me, James always apologising, Macy and I had things going on and we had not spoken in a few days, we exchanged words and hunger out but I was busy and she had things going on. 

Fallin was here on a business meeting as well so Richard wouldn't be alone in taking care of the girls, I had informed Annie that I wouldn't be around for a while so I put her more in charge than she already was. I would be paying her extra and she honestly needed the money.

I pulled my shaggy hair back from falling over my face, it was getting close to my shoulder and I needed to get a haircut. A few hours of being on the road, I stopped at the sigh. Welcome to Seaville, Wisconsin. I was back in the same town I promised never to come back after my parents disowned me, I had not spoken to them or years from them, all I got was cheques from my mother and I always gave it to charity. 

I had no idea why I came to this town which brought me more problems than I could count but I felt myself being drawn there, driving past the welcome sign, I began driving towards a familiar road, I bit my like tightly arriving at Veracruz Estate, I parked my car when I entered the estate, I walked to the front door and robbed the doorbell.

I felt tears brim in my eyes as I thought of this, why the fuck did I come back here? I should be in another country or state where no one knew me but here I was at the very hole which transpired a lot of terror for me. I couldn't. No. I turned around to walk away but the sound of the door opening made me stop, I turned to the sight of my father and felt fear and terror but also love instantly was over me.

"Dad, " I spoke up to the taller man before me, his eyes widen at the sight of me and I could tell shock was also in his eyes, anger also flashed through and it felt like I was a boy. "I shouldn't be here, " I whispered, he stayed quiet, looking at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes, as I disappeared on him as a young boy. "I should go, " I pressed my hands together, I wanted to leave right away, I began walking back to my car but his deep voice stopped me.

"Romeo, " My dad spoke up after being silent for so long, three minutes, that was how quiet he was, how long he shared at me as if I was a ghost.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks, I slowly turned around. "I don't know why I came here, " I said to him, I sniffed looking away from his gaze.

"No, " My dad, Dimitar Velenov spoke up, his tone always harsh and deep. "Come inside, it's cold, " He opened the door wider, I took a deep breath walking into the house, looking around the house, the old pictures of me, our family, things had changed, the decor was dark now. "Things changed since I was last here, " I said walking into the living room, my boots clicking on the ground.

"It certainly has, " My dad spoke up walking towards the living room, I sat on the red couch and pressed my hands to my knees rubbing down my light red jeans. 

"I just.....I didn't know why I came here, I just found myself driving and next thing I knew I was ringing the doorbell, " I said to my father who looked at me still, it was the way he's always looked at me like I was not real. What does everyone keep looking at me like that?!

"It's been eleven years, " My father said to me in a gruff tone, always in a gruff tone, I was here at the home where I was abused for most of my life. I was so angry at myself for coming here but here I was.

"It has, " I still remembered the event that occurred eleven years ago and the tragedy that it brought me. "Where's mom?!" I asked my father who looked away from my gaze. 

"We aren't together anymore, " My father responded coldly, I took a deep breath at his words. She had the courage to leave, I felt like I could get that same courage to leave Richard, end it all. "She lives on the other side of the estate, " My father continued, so she really didn't leave. She was still here, in this place, with him. Not really courage and here I thought I could draw some of that courage from her.

"I should leave, " I said in a soft tone, my voice wavering.

"Stay the night, " My dad held out his hand walking towards me, I flinched at the slight action causing him to step back.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, " I told my back pulling myself further away from him, he frowned at my action before taking a step back.

"Looks like a habit, not old, " Dead said, he looks me up and down, I felt uncomfortable by his gaze, he grabbed my wrist and pulled up my jacket sleeve. 

"Dad, take your hands off me, " I snapped to my father, the bruises Richard gave me a few weeks ago visible but sloppy fading and when he grabbed my wrist too tightly yesterday.

"Who hurt you?!" My father asked and he looked up into my eyes, I pulled my wrist away from his hold.

"I'm leaving, coming to this very house with the people who abused me, good what was I thinking?!" I shook my head walking away from my father.

"I'm sorry, " he apologised, I turned around raising my brows. "I hurt you and your mom and I am truly sorry, I can't ever forgive myself, " he continued slowly walking forward, I took a step away from him scared.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness, " I spat to him, my eyes filled with tears. "None of you, "I took a deep breath feeling my anxiety starting to act up, I was breathing heavily finding it hard to catch my breath. " I can't.."I stuttered heavily waving my hand. "I can't breath, " I stuttered breathlessly, I couldn't breathe, it felt like the air was getting sucked out of my longs.

My father slowly leads me to the couch and sat me down gently. "Take deep and slow breathes, " My dad instructed demonstrating, I followed his instruction taking slow and deep breathes, I began breathing normally again and covered my face shaking my head.

"Someone hurt you, " My dad whispered sitting next to me, I felt tears stream down my cheeks and sobs escaping my lips. "Who hurt you?!" He asked yet again, I flinched at his touch.

"I'm fine, " I stood up walking away from him, I pressed my hands together, he looked at me with sad eyes. "I don't know why I'm here, " I whispered walking back and forth.

"That guy, he's abusing you, what's his name again, Ricky, Ryan, Robert, Roman, " My dad inquire standing up on his feet, I shook my head letting out a scoff.

"He's not abusing me, we're fine, " I lied to my father. "You're the one to talk, " I snapped at him licking my lips, he scoffed shaking his head.

"I know, I messed up and it's something I'll always regret but you're still going through this, the abuse, not by my hands or when your mom is in her mood, " He tried to justify all this but all I could feel was anger, I wanted to hate him so much. I really did but I could never.

"It's always the same thing but no one is ever sorry, " I told my father shaking my head, I took a deep breath sitting back down on the couch but far away from him.

"How long has he..." My dad wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks, why was he honestly crying?! 

"Since I was seventeen, " I responded rubbing my wrist together, My dad covered his face shaking his head. He abused me and now he was feeling sorry for me because my fiancee was abusing me. I had not seen or spoken to the guy in eleven years and I hate him so much, I wanted to hate him and now here I was, back home. 

"That's..." My dad stuttered out but I simply rolled my eyes at his false care." As long as I abused your mom, " he continued. "I from deserving forgiveness, I know, I had this fucking demon but you deserve better, you should have gotten away better life than what you had, " he continued on looking softly into my eyes, his grey eyes were almost in the shade of whisky golden but grey. Almost like mine.

"I don't want false recollection, " I told him firmly, I truly didn't. "I'm going to leave now, " I stood up, he opened his mouth to speak. "Goodbye, Dad, I hope things are well with you." I told him, he stood up and pulled me in for a hug, kissing my head in a fatherly way, I stiffened at his touch.

"Leave him, make yourself happy, always know that I love you, " He told me caressing my cheeks, I wiped my tears before walking away from him. This was hard. It truly was, part of me felt relieved that things with my dad were ok. not great but ok. My mom, she made her apologises countless times but I was never ready to forgive either of them, maybe one day but now I needed answers to my problems. Some kind of sign. I truly did.

I am Romeo Veracruz and I am very lost with no idea of what to do next or what I need to expect. I could only have some kind of hope and try to get out of my depressed and anxious state. I needed to. For me and for my family. I truly did.

  
**


	29. (5) YOU SHOULD BE SAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Richard runs into Klaus at Romeo's art gallery and the two butt heads. Macy and James grow concern when they don't hear from Romeo. Fallon gives Richard, Lydia and Evie a gift. 
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**A WEEK LATER**

**Romeo WOULD** BE A month pregnant now, he would have a tiny cute little bump that I wanted to caress and lay my head on, I would speak to my twin unborn children and tell them stories about their daddy and I. I miss him very much but he needed this time away, I was used to him doing this. The cheating wasn't often but when it happens, I would be so consumed with rage and betrayal, then my mind would suddenly remind me that I deserve it, he was looking for something I wasn't giving him. The last time he cheated was with my cousin, I knew of the affair, maybe that was part of the reason that abuse never stopped. Maybe I just loved the pain I inflicted upon him. Maybe I was just another monster that he lived with. I was a monster, what was I saying? Cheating shouldn't be the last resort but I deserved it but it never stopped my anger from propelling, the punishment I would give him once the twins were born and he knew that, he knew what would happen and I knew he was afraid. The anger built up and I love him so much, more than ever loved anyone and I hated how I would sometimes treat him. It was better that way. If I wasn't strict, then he would misbehave. God, I sounded like a miscreant. 

I stared at the picture of the both of us last year, his left arms wrapped around my shoulder, his muscles very visible through the golden t-shirt he had on, an adorable and wide smile plastered on his face, love in his eyes, or at least I think it was love. I held his face gently with my right hand and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth, he grins, his eyes almost looking into mine, his lips curled into a wide smile, I looked at him with so much love. I caressed his pale freckled cheeks on the frame and sighed.

Ever since he left a week ago to find himself, I guess that was a small word for I, take a break. It's a been hard, I had no idea how he's had to handle everything, whenever I was home from work, I would help him and he was just so pro at it, my fucking house husband. One day at least, he'll be my husband. And very soon. But, I watch him and now doing it, god, it's so much harder than me working even though my work was difficult as it is.

Lydia was very difficult, Evie was so reserved and shy, how was he so patient?! Not that I wasn't, I love my kids, it was something I knew how to do right. Be better to them, for them and god, Romeo knew how to handle them. He knew the tricks. Not that I didn't, with Evie, it's so difficult, she wasn't Lydia, I knew how to raise and take care of Lydia but Evie. She hates me, she won't even look at me, she would ask for Romeo and I was just so jealous, he wasn't her father and she was asking for him whilst her own father was present. It felt like I was invisible. I was happy she was getting along with Romeo, speaking to him. He once told me she opened up to him, Evie was easing in slowly but not around me. I was the monster under her bed and I wouldn't blame her. I only wish I knew how to bring us closer.

  
Walking into the living room after dealing with some business phone calls, I jumped between Lydia and Evie on the couch, the two had big bags of crisps and a can of coke each, I took a chip from Lydia's crisps bag." what are you watching?!" I asked my daughters who remained quiet, Evie shrugged herself further away from me and I frowned, I honestly had no idea what I did to deserve her hostility towards me.

"Spiderman, " Lydia answered nonchalantly, how was she so bold?! I was glad that she was. it meant she would be sassy and wouldn't take bullshit from anyone and it made me proud. I wished Evie was sometimes like that, Lydia spoke her mind like Romeo, Evie was just. So quiet. 

"Oh yeah, " I rose my brows at the five-year-old who cuddled to my side, she rose her head and gave me a toothless grin, her two front teeth missing. She looked just like Romeo, with so much of my features, a perfect mixture of the both of us. "Your daddy let you watch this whilst I'm away?!" I asked my daughter who shrugged her shoulders at my question.

"Romeo is nice, " Evie spoke up, I was glad, I glanced at the eleven-year-old, she looked at me and her eyes turned cold in an instant, it was the same cold look I had in my eyes when I was angry. "He's strict when he has too, of course, you wouldn't know, " She retorted to me, Okay, I was wrong, she was feisty, she got that from her mother and I. More Judith. 

"I know I'm not always here, " I began with a slight sigh, she shook her head vigorously at my words, it felt like she was rejecting me as her birth father and replacing Romeo as he father. Like she was wishing he was and I wasn't and it hurt. "You really hurt me with how you treat me," I softly told my oldest daughter who looked at me, her brows furrowed together and her lips parted as if she was about to speak, she looked away from me, a frown appearing on her features.

"I don't mean too, " Evie whispered, I shook my head reaching to caress her hair but she moved away from me yet again as if I was a disease that would instantly infect her. "You're not a good man, " Evie said to me, I frowned, I have never hurt her. Ever. Why would she say that to me? "I saw you hurt Romeo, " she whispered low enough for Lydia not to hear, I took a deep breath. She knew. Of course, she did. Romeo had informed me that she saw me hit him, she spoke to Romeo and begged him to leave me, she was scared for him. I did speak with her but she screamed and ran away from me before I could even justify. Not that what I did to Romeo needed to be justified.

"Oh, " I whispered quietly, I felt a different kind of fear wash over me, my heart clenched tightly and the air in the atmosphere begins to disintegrate, I looked away from her, I really wish I knew what to do or say. I couldn't breathe, it felt like that. I couldn't have my own daughter hating me, no, that was the one thing I could not. One thing. "Evie, " I began again in a soft tone, my daughter looked at me with a glare.

"Papa, look, it's spider-man fighting the goblin, "Lydia spoke up to me, I ruffled her shoulders before turning ny attention back to Evie.

"Sweetheart, every couple fight, sometimes it ends with violence but Romeo and I are fine, he's safe and he's happy, " I told her, she crossed her arms shaking her head at my words.

"Liar, " Evie stood up from the couch. "I wish you weren't my dad, " She yelled at me stomping her foot, my heart instantly broke at her words, she wished I wasn't her father. Was I that bad of a father?!

"Evie, don't say that, " I softly intoned to Evie. "You are my daughter and I love you no matter what, " I told her, she looks away from me before running away, I looked at Lydia who looked at me with curious eyes.

"You okay, Papa?!" She asked and I simply nodded. I was okay. At least I was trying to be.

God, I really needed Romeo back home as soon as possible.

  
A while later, I took both girls for ice cream and stopped at Romeo's art gallery to check on how things were going, walking into the gallery, I stopped at the sight of swamful of people checking out his work and the work of some other artist he had displayed, I was proud of how far he's come, it's not even been a year and he's already starting to achieve what he's lost over the years.

"Papa look, " Lydia pointed to one of her fathers work, it was a beautiful dark layout, the sun going down, the painting of a mountain hilltop, a man standing at the top of the mountain. It was all so very detailed and beautiful, very understanding. He was a talented artist, he knew the crook and cranny of being an artist and I loved that about him. It was also a recent work of his, I remember watching him paint and draw and destroy anything he hated, regardless of how great and beautiful they were, he wasn't satisfied. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?!" I asked my daughters, Evie stood next to her sister, far away from me, her ice cream in hand. She was really into the whole 'I hate you' thing. I needed to show her I wasn't a monster, I needed her to give me a chance.

"I want to paint like daddy, " Lydia grinned at me, I chuckled at her words, she scrambled crayons on papers, it was adorable. She wanted to be an artist like Romeo.

"One day you will, " I told her softly, she unlinked her tiny hands from my large one's and began walking around the gallery, my eyes trailed to a painting next to Romeo's, the initial, N.M, I furrowed brows at the initial, it was a beautiful painting of a dark sunset, yellow colours mixed with blue and black, it spoke to me, I tilted my head carefully analysing the painting.

"Beautiful isn't it?" 

I turned my head and the instant sight of the tall dark blonde male my fiancee was unfaithful with etched itself into my brain, I instantly began seeing images of Romeo having sex with this man, it was like I could visualize it and my heart just stopped, anger flushed through me at the sight of him. He gave me a smirk, his eyes twinkled deviously as if he was proud of his achievements as if seducing Romeo into trying to be his friend and sleeping with him wasn't enough.

His upper lip curled upwards into a grin, his nose gently flared and his heart racing softly. His eyes darkened and he gave me a look of anger, it was the same I had but this was worse, it sent dark chills down my spine, fear raced through me, the feeling I got from him made my hair stand up.

He had an aura, a very dark aura and even darker than my own. He was dangerous. From meeting him the first time I got a different aura but now, I could sense some bridled darkness around him, I could see him but not as clear. He was dangerous. More so than me and I hated that Romeo was around him. Angrier because he gave in yet again and cheated yet again. I deserved it. I did.

"Niklaus, " I spat to the tall blonde before me, his dark blue-green eyes sparkled brightly into my bright blue eyes, his jaw clenched and the smirk he had in his place disappeared. I looked at him with anger in my eyes, I was not going to show how intimidated and angry I was but I could tell he knew because he gave me a wink as he knew and I couldn't help but punch him, he was strong, he hardly flinched at my punch. It was a hard punch, like the ones I gave Romeo. 

I instantly felt eyes on me and shame washed over me, I couldn't do this in Romeo's art gallery, it was a shame. "Dad, " Evie screeched at me, I closed my eyes, my daughters. Fucking hell Richard. I had so many demons in my fucking head and I couldn't control them. 

"It's alright, " I breathed out to my daughter, I looked at Niklaus who smirked at me. "Go to Lydia, " I sternly told Evie, she stood still. "Now, " I scolded not in the mood for her nonsense, she instantly scurried off. I turned my attention back to Niklaus who scowled at me.

"Hurts doesn't it?!" Niklaus whispered to me in a low and dangerous tone that even made me shudder. "Having the man you claim to love hurt you back, " he carried on, he was really testing me, I needed to take a deep breath. "Having no control, " He continued, his told spiteful and cold, he was toying with me, he wants me to lose control, especially in Romeo's art gallery, make a fool of myself, Romeo would be crossed if he found out what happened here. It would make him be more angry and hateful towards me.

"Hurts having him reject you and come back to me doesn't it?!" I retorted back to him, the smirk begins to disappear from his face and a friend appears, an angry scowl. "You should be sad, " I took a step forward, I looked into his dark eyes that held anger in them. "Because no matter what, he will never be yours, all you can be is a fucking client who had a wonderful time with him, " I finished, he scowls at me and I smirked before walking away from his sight.

"Lydia, Evie, " I called my daughters who instantly ran towards me, I nodded for them.to go to the car, I looked at Niklaus and smirked.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

  
JAMES P.O.V

JAMES'S APARTMENT 

  
I PLACED the bottle of champagne and two glasses on the table before sitting down in front of Macy who was munching on fruit. The dark-skinned female looked at me for a brief second before rubbing her hands together, I gave her a grin before pouring her a glass of champagne. "I tried calling Romeo but no answer, " I spoke up placing ny phone on the table, Richard had informed us that he was away but I thought he would tell us himself or even message or call but it been a week.

"I know I shouldn't say this but I gotta, " Macy told me taking a sip of the glass of champagne I poured for her, I nodded my head for her to go on. "But five years we've been best friends with it and it sometimes feels..." Macy waves her hands trying to think of the right word, I could understand where she was coming from.

"Like we tell him everything and he has a wall between our friendship, " I trailed off to Macy who nodded her head, it felt like that to me. Even the kiss I shared with him, he pulled away quickly and just didn't speak to me, he didn't even want to talk about the kiss. Something felt off with him over the last few days. He would sometimes not come out for a month, he would say he was having extreme anxiety and depression. I understood but I found it weird how he sometimes isolated himself from me and Macy. I would see some marks on him but I just think he sometimes hurt himself because of his mental illness and I only wished he would open up a lot more to us. 

"He is sometimes so closed off and I just wish he could just open up more. When he breaks down I always get a feeling he's not telling us the real issue, " Macy informed me, I nodded my head at her words, I was growing really worried for Romeo.

"I'm worried, " I voiced out to Macy who rose her brows and nodded her head in agreement. "It's been a week, he does this and I just get so worried because I feel like we don't know him as well as he knows us, " I continued, I took a piece of grape and popped it into my mouth.

"I get what you mean, worried as well, " Macy told me, I sighed shaking my head.

"I saw some bruises on his neck and wrist, " I informed Macy whose eyes widen. "I think he self-harms, " I informed Macy who rubs her face letting out a groan.

"How can we not see that he hurts himself?!" Macy asked with concern lacing over her tone." Do you think Richard sent him to some kind of self-help rehab centre?!"Macy questioned, I nodded my head, Richard and Romeo had a firm reputation in this town, they wouldn't want anyone knowing they had issues just like everyone else.

"Maybe, " I responded leaning back. "He was ignoring me when I last saw him, " I told Macy who looked at me with narrowed eyes. "He seemed frantic, scared, " I informed Macy, my mind went back to last week, the way he was, tired, circles under his eyes, fear in his eyes. I couldn't help but think something was wrong. I was seeing something I haven't since I met him five years ago.

"Scared how?!" Macy asked folding her arms over the glass table.

I sighed." I don't know how to describe it like he was afraid for himself, he was frightened, sad, " I stopped shaking my head. "I just hope he's doing alright, " I Finished, Macy nodded.

"So do I, " Macy said, I nodded my head.

"So tell me how's it going with the whole financial issues?!" I asked Macy, she and her husband, Marcus has been having financial issues over the past few months, since Richard returned from Afghanistan two years ago, he suffered heavily from PTSD and the money given to him for his service wasn't enough to help with their financial issues, Macy had to work multiple jobs, Romeo gave her a loan, it was more of a font pay me back. It was his words, he would never hesitate to help us and he never said for help, it was something I loved, I only wished he asked got our help in return. It seemed like he has a perfect life but I think it's far from perfect.

"Marcus sold a few of his things, we've been looking into some public schools, " Macy informed me and I nodded. "If it wasn't for Romeo lending me some money then we would probably be homeless, " Macy informed me again, I nodded, Romeo had a knack of just spending money liken it meant nothing, he was a self-made billionaire, his mother always sent him millions of checks, I saw his accounts one day when Macy and I were over at his and Richard's home. He had so much money, just his own without the checks his mother sent him, almost six hundred billion, more than my family ever owned. More than I even did. 

"He has a way of helping his friends, " I laughed rubbing my jaw, Macy chuckled. "It's good you guys are slowly sorting things out, " 

"Yeah, I just gotta work harder to pay Romeo back, " Macy said, she and I both know that Romeo would never take back the money, he was helping her because he's a friend and I loved that, not every friend is willing to help you through issues like this.

"He's not gonna take it back, " I told Macy who rolled her eyes playfully, I shook my head.

"He's gonna, " she laughed again taking a sip of her champagne.

"I'm so glad Alfie is with Jenna this week, ' I said, he was tiring, I love him very much, he's my kid but god he can be draining.

" that's good. He's making you crazy huh, " Macy laughed, I nodded my head.

"he doesn't understand why things are hard right now, " I told Macy. "But at least with Jenna and his cousins, he's gonna be having fun, " 

"That's true. Lily is with her grandparents in Tallahassee for the summer, " Macy informed me, it was nice having no children around. "I don't think Romeo and Richard are gonna be on holiday this time, " 

"They would have left at the end of term but, " I shrugged ny shoulders. "Well, I think when he gets back we need to go to Las Vegas or something, " I suggested.

"Yes, " Macy squeaked out, I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Vegas baby, " 

"You whore, " I joked throwing a grape at her.

"Hey, who are you calling a whore, " Macy questioned with a playful glare on her face.

"Always drinking and dancing with everyone, " I teased her, she laughed leaning her head back.

"If anyone is a whore it's probably Romeo, " Macy joked, I rolled my eyes knowing it to be true. He had a knack of running off in the club and getting drunk, dancing with random strangers, getting hit on. He would even make out with some. He was a tease.

"I don't know-how Richard allows him to kiss strangers in a club, " I said to Macy.

"As long as nothing else happens, " Macy said, I nodded my head at her words.

"But we really need to plan an outing for the three of us, " I said to Macy who nodded yet again. 

  
"Why go las vegas when we can go to Rio?!" Macy asked I chuckled at her words. I would.love to go to Rio. I really would. Especially if Romeo would be there.

  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

EVIE'S P.O.V

I RAN PASSED Lydia who was in our father's arms ranting about star wars and spider man like always, I found Auntie Fallon in the living room, she was back. I instantly ran to her. "You're back, " I grinned at my aunt, I had gotten close to her ever since she arrived a month ago. She was nice and she told me stories about my mom and it was nice to have another girl in the house. Lydia was annoying and so childish. But it didn't mean I didn't care about my baby sister because I did. She filled up the void I had when Romeo left a week ago and I only wished he would come back.

"I am, " Aunt Fallon gave me a wide smile, I instantly hugged her, she played my back before kissing my forehead. " guess who I ran into in Mulan?!" She asked me, I rose my brows.

"Auntie Fallon, " Lydia ran to our aunt and hugged her tightly, my dad sat down on the couch opposite her letting out a deep breath, I only avoided his gaze. He had been trying to bond with me but I couldn't take the imagined of him hurting Romeo out of my head.

"Who did you run into?!" Lydia asked, Auntie Fallon pulled out their letters and gives them to Lydia, my dad and I.

"What's this?!" Dad asked raising his brows.

"I ran into Romeo, he's doing okay, no idea why he's in Mulan but he seems a bit better, asked me to give you three this letter and the gifts, " She pulled out three boxes and them to us.

"I miss him, " Lydia whispered, I modded my head in agreement. 

"He misses you all too, he'll be back when he's ready, just be strong, he'll send gifts and write letters, " Aunt Fallon informed us, I smiled opening the letter, I began reading it out loud.

_'Dear Evette.'_

  



	30. (6) NOTHING BREAKS LIKE A HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Elijah and Klaus track Romeo's movement. Richard struggle to handle Romeo's daily activities as a parent. Macy gets an interview at Romeo's art gallery. James is sent an anonymous video about Romeo and Richard.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

ONE WEEK LATER

_His heavy breath entered my ears, his back arched and moans escape his lips. I gripped his hands on the bed, his legs wrapped tightly around my waist with each thrust I made. Loud moans escaping both our lips. "Romeo, " I moaned out looking into his eyes, he cupped my cheeks pulling me down. "Romeo, " I moaned out his name loudly._

_"Nik, faster, " He moaned into the kiss, I caressed his member jerking him off as I thrust deeper and faster into him, I moaned kissing him again._

"Niklaus, " I snapped out of thoughts when Elijah called my name, glancing over at my brother I crossed my arms over my chest before nodding for him to speak. He gave me a worried glance which I shrugged off. All I could think about now was the moment Romeo and I spent together. The wonderful night we spent. The sex, oh God the sex. How I felt being inside him. I was getting around just thinking of it. I wanted to go back to that night. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I held little attraction to my mate and yet he was all I wanted to occupy my mind thinking off.

I grow more worried about him. He left two weeks ago and hasn't been seen or heard from. I was told by his assistant that he went on sabbatical. Who goes on a sabbatical without their bloody phone? I had no idea of his process and I wanted to know every square inch of him. "The last place my witch informed me was Mulan, that was where he was last, " Elijah informed me, he passed me a map which had a moving red dot. I knew this kind of magic. Something of Romeo's was used to create the spell. It was powerful and it hardly worked sometimes. But Romeo wasn't cloaked. This would give me some kind of ease. 

"He's moving, "I said to Elijah who nodded his head. " I grew worried for him, "

"I hope your task isn't being displaced by the growing affection you hold for your mate, " Elijah said to me, I gave him a sneer, I held no affection for Romeo. This was only a ploy to get closer to him. I could never love him. He was perfect. More than I ever could. 

"The task is simple. " I told my brother, my eyes peered down the map watching the movements of Romeo, he was In the same place. 

"You say that and yet you stalk him, " Elijah commented, the grin on his face slowly turning into a smirk.

I wanted to stick a dagger into his heart for smirking."Be quiet with your words, " I snapped at my brother. "I feel nothing for him, " I snapped walking away from my brother who smirked.

"Brother, you had a choice, have a witch perform numerous spells to find a way to break the bond or meet him, you choose this and now you get worried after you had intercourse with him, " Elijah went on, I rolled my eyes, I was in. I mood to listen to his words or hear him talk about my intimate life. No thank you.

"Elijah, I will put you in the bloody box, " I snapped to my brother, he rolled his eyes before walking away. I sighed, my mind drifting off to Romeo. For some reasons I kept lying to myself about what I felt. I have no idea why. I felt no attraction to him. But what I was bloody feeling? Maybe I did. Maybe I was so interested in him and I kept telling myself that I wasn't attracted to him. I kept dreaming of him and I still couldn't stop what I was feeling.

I just wished I didn't feel whatever I was feeling right now.

**

  
_IT HAD BEEN HARD_ trying to do everything Romeo would do as a parent plus my work as well. I had no idea how he did this but he was a superman. He wasn't Clarke Kent and he did better than I ever could. Cleaned up after the kids, hire nannies, make sure everything was alright. Stopped them from fighting and causing trouble and scolding them. It was hard to do this without him. I wasn't one hundred perfect home and he did this with no help when I was working. I needed for him to come home and continue this. This wasn't for me. I hated having to do his job for him. Giving him so much space and freedom and now he thinks he has control just because he's not here. 

Fucking hell, what was I saying? I was starting to sound like a control freak again. Someone who wanted Romeo all to himself and so frankly I did. I wanted him to myself and I hated the friends he shared. They occupied his time. I wanted him at home when I was home. Spending time with me and my kids. Being a family. His friends weren't on our level. They weren't successful, rich, powerful. He spent money on them and they let him. Are they really is friends?! 

I wanted my family to be full and everything feels like they kept falling apart and I want to blame myself but the anger that resonated in me made it possible for the blame to be given to Romeo. He was the one who was unfaithful. Was that how it was going to be with us? I hurt him and he hurts me back by sleeping around. It made my blood boil. How he takes his little holidays when he messes up and I have to feel the brunt of it. Doing this alone. Our children missing their father. How fair was that?

I shook my head gripping the railings of the balcony, my jaws clenched tightly at the thoughts going through my head. I used my eyes in frustration when the screaming of Lydia and Evie evaded my ears. Walking towards the living room where they were both fighting over the remote. "Hey, " I shouted angrily, both girls jumped at the sound of my booming voice. "Be quiet, " I scolded grabbing the remote. "Lydia you're grounded remember, " I scolded Lydia, I let her watch TV once and she suddenly thinks she's no longer grounded. 

"And you, " I turned my attention to Evie. "I am still your father, hate me as much as you want but you will not be respectful or rude in this house. " I spat to my oldest daughter who looked away from me in fright, I sighed shaking my head. "You are good girls, go to your rooms, " I told them placing the tv remote on the shelve, both nodded and quietly walked away.

I sighed shaking my head. "Wow, " The voice of my younger sister enters my ears and I sighed."Look at you being all Romeo like, "

"He should he home not sulking in Milan, " I spat sitting down on the couch.

"Well, he did cheat on you, " Fallon said to me, I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Some guys feel more guilty and that what's he's feeling. He's trying to think so he can be better, " 

"I know that, " I looked to my sister, she didn't understand relationships, she's never truly been in a steady one.

"Well, maybe stop whining and start doing his job, " She walked away, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her words. She was right. I needed to stop whining and do this. 

  
***

  
  


**RELATIONSHIPS** were like foundations, they need to be grounded before taking the next step, boundaries needed to be made, secrets needed to be told. The building needed to be higher with each step taken. It was not just one person. Relationships needed work and it doesn't take a genius to know when a relationship has met its end and it wasn't exactly hard for me to figure out. The building they held the love Romeo and Richard once held for each other crumbled to stardust, it bubbles of the last and now all they ever did was just each other. 

Stanislaus Radomir Romanoff Veracruz was done being pushed around by Richard, he was done with that man. He was not in love with him any longer. He wanted to leave and be free. He wanted a life free of the torment and abuse. 

Having Elijah pretend to be his counsellor so we could get information about my mate and everything him and his life. It wasn't hard to find out his secrets, his desires, every little detail about him and use that to get close to him and still I found myself a shot. I maybe know everything about him but I did not know him and now part of me wanted that. Romeo was done. He was burnt with Richard. He said so himself and to me. The night we spent, he was hard to open up. He lived his secrets and his walls just as much as I loved mine. It took a lot to persuade him. I couldn't stop myself from actually talking about myself and telling him things about me. Not those kind of things. I wanted to break the strong link with us but being here made it so impossible. Romeo made it so impossible. around him, I wasn't this heartless monster who claimed love was weakness, who killed, maimed, tortured, did numerously unspeakable acts and here I was trying to achieve a goal but failing miserably. 

I would use this to my advantage, I would get close to him actually be his friend. Fund the strong link between us and work harder to break the soulbond between us. I would not allow myself a weakness. I would not give in to him not now. Not ever. Not again. Not as I did that night.

I stared at the potion in a small glass bottle debating if I should take this or not, it would mean I could enter Romeo's mind as I did when he came over. I would be able to find that link. It was worth a try. Wasn't it? I wanted to go back to being that monster who had so little but yet so many things to fight for. The devil who struck fear in the hearts and minds of his enemies. I wanted to be that again and being here. I felt so different. I felt things. A giddy feeling recited in me when I thought about Romeo. I hated that. I was feeling some kind of attraction to him.

I held no kind of feelings for my true mate. I kept telling myself that. Maybe I would believe it one day. Maybe I was just infatuated. Maybe I was just being a lovesick puppy. Bloody hell Niklaus. He's already getting under your skin and he wasn't even trying. I was trying not to succumb, trying to achieve my goals and yet I feel things. I feel sick to the bone. I will not give in to this. Never. Not going to happen.

I had to make a choice. I really did. If I wanted to break the bond. Then I had to do this. Opening the cap of the potion. It made a pop sound ad I soundly rolled my eyes. Gulping down the potion, I licked my lips gripping the counter steadily, I began feeling the effects of the potion and I soon fell to the ground. 

I awoke in the same dark and foggy place, bubbles of memories floating around like there was no tomorrow, voices in each memory entered my ears. I need to fund a strong point between us. That would ensure me being able to break the bond. I could break the thread that made us true. Made us one. Made us true mates. My witch would do the rest and completely break the bond. The pain would be severe but it would be over. I would get on with my other plans.

"Fuck, " I stopped in front of a moving bubble, it glowed crimson red, imagines rummaged through and voices echoed all together, it soon engulfs me and I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I felt a pinch to my side, it was Romeo's pain. I suddenly felt weakness overcome me. Why was he making me weak, even in a memory world? Walking towards the sound, I took heavy breaths, my boots slipping against the ground. A loud crash enters my ears and I growled rushing towards the sound, my eyes widen when _Romeo is thrown from the bathroom, he screams trying to crawl away, his forehead is bleeding, he falls to his knees, a loud yell escapes his lips and he fell in the brown pieces on glass, I hissed looking at my palms, a slight gash. Blood._

_"Romeo, " I whispered to my mate who tried crawling away but he falls, he has bruises and injuries all over his body, he wore only his black boxers brief, his masculine and athletic frame showing, I licked my lips. I reached to touch him but I only passed through. "I need you to get up and fight, " I whispered although he couldn't hear me, I truly hope that he would. When Richard emerged from behind Romeo, he grabs my mate and throws him around yet again, Romeo's back slams into the wall and he loudly cries. I pressed my hand on my back feeling the pain shoot through me, I grunted falling to my knees, the fear that radiated from Romeo radiated towards me. His anxiety, his anxiousness. I took in a deep breath speeding to Richard but I only speed through him. "Fight him, Romeo, " I yelled out to my mate, he cries as he's beaten black and blue, I fell to my knees feeling all the pain and emotions he's feeling. This was a memory. I had no idea if this was the past or the future._

_"Romeo you're fine, " Richard knelt down to my mate who hugged himself tightly, his body rocking back and forth, he covers his head, probably scared of another impact to the head. "You just got the wind knocked outta you, "_

_Was he serious? Romeo was far from okay, I could feel everything he felt. He was in serious pain. No wonder he was close to being an addict. Always taking those bloody mediations. The pains I felt. It was never-ending and they were Romeo's._

_"Romeo, " Richard reached out caressing Romeo's head, I felt fear coil through me. It was Romeo's fear. He was so afraid. He was always afraid. "I'll run a bath for you, " He stood up walking away, Romeo cried, he begins to slowly sit up and ai smiled. He turns his head and the right of his handsome features better badly made my blood boil. I wanted to rip out Richards's throat. I wanted to take Romeo away and protect him._

_When Richard walked back into the bedroom, Romeo instantly curled into a ball. "No more, " He cries holding up his hand. "I'm sorry, " he apologized, he never did anything wrong. He could do no wrong. Romeo always did everything for everyone despite the walls he had up. I wanted him to do things for himself. Like this silly trip, he took._

_Richard carried him in his arms, I was instantly transformed into the bathroom, Romeo sat curled up in a ball in a tub filled with soapy water, Richard cleaning him up, my mate had his head on his knees which he curled up to his chest. His shaggy brown hair damps and wet from the water drilling onto him. "Are you in pain?!"_

_I couldn't help the scoff that escaped my lips. I opened my mouth but was soon transformed into another memory. It was the night I spent with Romeo. I couldn't help the smirk and hot that replaced the emotions I was previously feeling. The laughs and moans that transcended into my ears made me smile. Romeo's masculine giggles evaded my ears. I walked into my bedroom where we both laid under the covers, being naughty and talking to each other. I was on too of Romeo, we were both naked and I found he hated being tickled. He was very ticklish. I glanced down our intertwined feet, Romeo rubs his left feet against mine and I laughed._

_"That tickles, " I laughed to my mate, the giggles if Romeo enters my ears as our conversation randomly changes for some reason. It was never-ending. We had that spark and even in awkward moments we always conversed._

_"Nik, alright, " Romeo laughs, he moves his feet and pushes it on top of mine. I pulled the duvet from our heads and down to our waist, we both laid on our stomach, I was almost on top of him._

_I was happy. I couldn't stop looking at my past self and past Romeo as we laughed and talked, as Romeo pulled the sheets over our head again and we then made love. Not sex. We made love. It was love. What was I saying? I was fascinated over the past. Over Romeo._

_"Stanislaus Radomir Romanoff Veracruz, will you be my friend?!" I asked, Romeo simply laughed before kissing me on the lips._

_"Why the full name?! This isn't a marriage proposal, " My mate laughed off, he gets out a sigh." Of course. "_

I needed to get out of here, I closed my eyes thinking of another memory, I was flashed into the same dark place and before I could venture into another memory, I was ripped out of Romeo's memory. I took heavy breathes feeling so many emotions flush through me. Hunger was all I could now feel. I needed to feed. I was hungry and blood would get what was going through my head out. Even if it was for a moment. 

***

MACY'S P.O.V

Walking into Romeo's art gallery, I looked around the place. It had grown so much since it opened. I didn't think it would grow so big. Romeo was well known as a former lawyer and an artist. He loved to draw and he also loved helping others. He was successful, he had a good life. Sure not everything was perfect but he had a good life. I was jealous and yet I was happy that he had this. I only wished to be successful soon.

I sometimes felt like he didn't work hard enough but that fact was he did. He was the strongest person I knew and I loved him for that. He was always able to stand tall and help others in need. Like me. I could not comprehend the number of times he has helped me and my family. He even agreed to pay for Lily's school tuition. I refused him, Marcus even refused him but Romeo would not take no for an answer. Lily was his daughters best friend and I was his. Marcus and I got a surprise call from the school and informed us Romeo created a scholarship fund for Lily. We wondered how we would get her through college and university and life itself. The fact was we struggled and I was going to work extra hard to pay him back. He helped me and now I wanted to repay him.

Marcus was very grateful but slightly angry and annoyed. He felt like he couldn't provide for his family but Romeo honestly did not mind. He was that generous and I wished there was more like him in this world. 

I had applied for an interview at his art gallery, Annie was going to interview me. The pay was good. I was gonna be able to save up and pay Romeo back, I knew he wouldn't take the money. That was Romeo but at the end, he would when I told him it would make me feel better. 

"Hey, " I smiled at Annie as soon I walked into the gallery." Thank you so much for giving me a chance to interview, "

"Honestly no worries, I need some extra help and you might be good for the job, " She told me as she began leading me into her office, I glanced down the hall where Romeo's official residence." He's almost never here when he's around, " Annie informed me. That was no news to me.

"He's been going through a lot lately, " I informed Annie. I had no idea what he was going through. It's been two weeks. 

"Yes, but as soon as he's back he'll work as he'll. He mostly works from home, " Annie informed me as we sat down. It was true, he was always on just phone to someone. He was busy. He was almost never at the gallery but he was super busy working.

"Very true. He does. He's so glued to his phone, "I laughed, taking a deep breath I skilled as I began the interview.

Answering the questions being asked, asking questions back and getting knowledge of what I would do if I got the job. I nodded my head listening to Annie's words as the interview got on. When it was done, I thanked her and made my way to Fusion to meet James and he was running late. That was so unlike him. I pulled out my phone. " you're Macy right?!'

Raising my head from my phone, I stopped at the sight of one of Romeo's client. I think he said his name was Niklaus. "Yeah, " I smoked at the handsome man before me. God, Romeo was right. He was to die for. "I saw you with Romeo at Odell's, " I informed the man, Niklaus in front of me. He sat down in front of me in the booth. I opened my mouth to speak again but he gave me a smirk. A devious smirk and I felt my heart flutter.

"Yes, Niklaus. I was wondering if you've heard from Romeo?!" He asked and I instantly frowned, he was asking about Romeo. I don't know why but I instantly felt jealousy wave through me. I was such a horrible friend for being jealous but part of me wanted him to ask about me. Why would I? I was fucking married. Happily married. I did not know this man. I've only seen in around his other hot brother who also happens to be Romeo's counsellor. I would see him when he and Romeo had meetings but it felt like something was going on between them. They had this spark. A spark that I wanted for me and Marcus. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell. 

_Madeline. Control your fucking self._

"Um...." I began quietly, I felt a blush crept upon my cheeks and cleared my throat. I was making a fool of myself already. 

"You see, he left his coat in my home and I haven't been able to get hold of him, " Niklaus informed me, I looked up.

"He left.." I stuttered out, what was Romeo doing in his home in the first place?!

"Yes, we'll, we both got drunk after a business dinner and you know, I..." Niklaus went on, my eyes widen at his words. What the fuck. They did not? Did Richard know? "I'm sorry, he fell asleep on my couch passed out and Richard picked him up, but they forgot his coat and I cant seem to get hold of Romeo, " 

I took a deep breath. Good. They didn't. I didn't think Romeo was the kind of man who would be unfaithful. Why was he drinking with his client? Isn't that forbidden or, something? "No, he's out of town but I could take it for you and give it to Richard, " I offered to the man before me, he gave me a smirk before giving me Romeo' a famous signature blue leather jacket. 

"Thank you, " He smiled before standing up, I watched as he walked away taking a deep breath.

**

JAMES P.O.V

 **THE SOUND OF MY PHONE CHIRPING** enters my ears and I groaned getting off the couch, I walked over to the table and picked up my phone. I was supposed to be meeting Macy. Fuck. Time. I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my coat and keys. "Alfie, " I called my five-year-old son who played in the balcony." Alfie comes on, " I yelled out to my son who rushed into the living room. "Shoes, " I told him.

He rushed off to find his shoe, my phone beeped and I sighed going through the notification, I furrowed my brows when I found a video from unknown. What the hell. I quickly looked at the video and my eyes widen at what I am seeing.

_"Richard, please, " Romeo pleads tiredly, he falls to the fall after being picked up and thrown over their bedroom couch, he slams his head to the wall and grunts, Richard grabs Romeo by his hair and throws him over the couch, Romeo's head slams on the end of the wooden table and groans, his body violently shaking as if he was just a mountain of snow. Richard grabs his head and punches him. "I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry, " Romeo cried, Richard kicks his sides and he grunts falling to the floor, he let's out a masculine scream when Richard grabs his neck in a tight hold._

_"Never ever question me again, " Richard screams punching Romeo whose head is bleeding, he falls to the ground shaking and Richard sends a kick his way._

_"I won't. I won't, I'm sorry, please, " Romeo cried out hugging himself tightly, he feels another angry and rough kick at his side and screams out digging his nails into the rug._

_"You never..." Richard kicks him, he grabs his face and squeezes it tightly, he then grabs Romeo's shaggy hair into a tight fist." If you ever, ever do that again, I will fucking kill you, " he drops Romeo to the ground and punches him multiple times before kicking him again, Romeo screams, he raises his head." Get up, Romeo, " Richard demanded to clench his jaw._

I instantly shut off the video. _Fuck._ This was unbelievable. I refused to believe my best friend is in an abusive relationship. Romeo was happy. I could never imagine this. All this time, the markings, the bruises I would sometimes see on him. I thought he was hurting himself. Was this constant? I rubbed my face feeling anger resonate. How could he keep this from us? He was being abused and he stays. I knew it would be hard to leave but I worry now. 

I played the video over and over again. Maybe this was some silly prank. I messaged the person who sent the video. It was unknown. How did they film this? 

The underlying feeling I felt broke my heart and nothing breaks like a heart. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. He was not okay. All this time I thought he had wall because he couldn't trust or because he had some issues and the perfect life but no. It was more than that. I quickly wiped the tears when Alfie dishes back into the living room. I messaged Macy. I need to show her this. She and I needed to find out more. I needed to know who sent this to me.

My phone beep. It was the unknown who sent me the video. "A friend of Romeo's, " 

The question I wanted to be answered. Who the hell was this friend and why now? Why didn't Romeo tell us and why stay? I wanted to be answered and Romeo wasn't here to answer them.

"Come on, " I breathed out. I will not allow Richard to keep hurting Romeo. How could I be so clueless? Fuck. "I'm dropping you off at grandmas, " I snapped out of my thoughts, I needed to speak to Macy asap about this. Desperately. We could both try and figure out a way to help Romeo. I needed to. I was starting to love him. I needed to help him. I really needed it too. Richard would not get away with this. _I will make sure of it._


	31. CHAPTER FIVE: THE BROKEN GENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> ♡♥♡𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 FIVE♡♥♡
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

Genes are what our DNA's are made off. Did we inherit some streak from a parent or not? It raises a question within us all and for Romeo, it's all about when an incident that he will never forget occurs.

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█


	32. (1) FIVE, NOT STUPID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> James struggles to hide a growing secret Macy. Lydia misses her father. Evie and Lydia have a heart to heart. Romeo returns home.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have our baby back.
> 
> NOT EDITED. KUDOS, SHARES AND COMMENT are welcomed.

**JAMES P.O.V**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I paused the second video sent to me by this anonymous person who insisted that I kept this to myself. I could not inform Macy about its findings and it caused a strain in our friendship, I couldn't look at her and not have the urge to tell her.

_How could I?_

Our best friend was in an abusive relationship and he endured this for five years. 

This person had the right to send this to me, they expected me to keep my mouth shut and not breathe a word to Macy or to even confront Richard and put the bastard in his fucking place. 

It made my mind wonder who this person was and why they were doing this? Was this some ploy to get money or blackmail because it wasn't going to work. I don't think Richard was the kind of person who would take lightly to anyone knowing his dirty little secret and so far I was the only one knew his disgusting secret. He was an abuser and from what I saw in those two videos. He took pleasure in it.

_He truly did._

My phone beeped and I took a deep breath before reading the message I had just received from this unknown person. 'I can help your friend, ' I simply rolled my eyes, something like this always came with a fucking agenda. This person wanted something in return. I wanted to help Romeo but how could I truly help him when he stayed? When he hasn't informed us? Those reasons were invalid. I should be rushing to his rescue but I also couldn't help but ask myself. Did he really need saving? 

Of course, he did, James. He's your friend and you shouldn't be thinking twice about helping him. I truly hated myself but I was conflicted. I truly had no idea how to help him. And that was what I wanted to do the most. Help Romeo.

The ringing of my phone entered my ears and I sighed, it was Macy, answering the call, It out a short laugh." Hey, what up, " I spoke up to my best friend.

_"You were supposed to meet me an hour ago, "_ Macy scoffed over the phone and I nodded my head even though she wasn't here to see. I was supposed to meet her an hour ago but I was so conflicted and so deep in my thoughts about Romeo, this videos and this unknown person who sent them to me.

"I know, " I spoke up to her. I looked at the time and it was about four in the evening, Alfie was still at my mothers place so I didn't have to worry about Dinner or leaving so late. "If you're available now, I'll meet you, " I told her in a gentle tone.

 _"Fine, hurry, "_ Macy breathed out before cutting the call. I looked at my phone before ignoring the message from the unknown woman. I wanted to take matters into my own hands now. No more waiting. Its been a week. I was going to tell Macy about this and show the video to her and we would speak to Romeo whenever he came back and try to help him. It was what I could do and I would not rely on some unknown person who wanted to do this for their own gain.

Entering my car, I pulled my keys from. my pocket and as I was about to start the engine of my car, my phone beeped. It was a message from this unknown person. Cold chills sent down my spine at what was being sent to me yet again. I did not want to fund out and yet I found not take a risk. If this person was as serious in helping Romeo then I would not take any chances. _'I can help Romeo.'_

I began typing back a reply to this unknown sender."I don't trust you. " I replied to the text message. Three dots popped up to show the sender was typing, I started the engine before driving. The beeping of my phone caught my ears and I stopped. Another video, I looked at my phone. Playing the video, my eyes widen and I covered my mouth dropping my phone. _'Interested in helping your friend now?!"_

I was more than interested. I could not let this particular video out. It seemed like this unknown person was using this to threaten me. The beeping of my phone snapped me out of my thoughts, I closed my eyes letting out several deep breaths to calm my nerves. _"If you really want to help your friend, then you will do exactly what I say or this video will become public news."_ This was now a threat. Who was the person, I wanted to find out so I could kick their assess? This video would surely ruin Romeo in so many ways. His reputation, his life, his happiness. From what I've seen in the first two videos, Richard thrived on hurting Romeo. What if this was him? What if he knew about this video and my growing feelings for Romeo and was using this as blackmail. He wanted something. It could be him. 

I messaged this person. "I swear if this is you, Richard," I messaged. The person responded back within seconds. "Richard will have what's coming to him soon enough. I am not him." 

"What kind of game is this?!" I messaged back, my phone beeped again.

_"A very dangerous one."_

I was sent another video, it was a longer version of the one before, my eyes watered, watching this video made my heart clench, my throat clamp up and sweat drip down my forehead. It was very sexual and graphic and it was something I could not believe Romeo would do. But given by the abuse he received from Richard, the abuse I never knew about. This was his way of hurting Richard. I guess it was. I could not let this video out.

"What do you want?!" I texted back, I wanted to know what this person wanted and why they were really doing this.

_"That's for me to know, all you have to do is what I instruct and your friend remains safe, his reputation intact, his life as it is. "_

"Fine, what do I have to do?!" I messaged.

_"For now, keep your bloody mouth shut."_

  
**********

LYDIA'S P.O.V

 **DOODLING** a Mockingjay bird on my drawing book, I pressed my hands into a tight fist, my small jaw resting on my knuckles, my lips pressed into a thin line as I traced the edges of the bird, a sigh escaped my lips and I couldn't stop the feeling that ventured deep within me. The anger that I was currently feeling. 

I pressed the tip of my pencil sharply on the page of my drawing book and the snapping sound of the pencil enters my ears, a grunt escapes my lips at the breaking of the pencil tip. Standing up from the chair I sat, I walked over to the drawer of my father's room, I pulled the stool and climbed on the stool so my small form could reach the pencil and brush supply. Taking another pencil, I jumped off the stool, my tongue grazed over my lips and I hummed walking back to the drawing table.

I glanced around the art studio looking at my fathers completed and incomplete drawings and paintings. His art studio was clean and arranged in order so he could easily find things. My papa decorated this new studio for him and it was honestly so beautiful. 

I missed him, it's been almost a month is since he left and all he sent was letters and gifts from wherever he was in the world or the country. He was currently in Montreal and it seemed like he was doing somewhat okay but all I wanted was for him to come home. I was five and I needed him. I acted older than my age, he's said that but it made me understand some things beyond my age and most yikes I acted like a normal five-year-old but some times I felt abnormal.

"What are you doing in here?!" The voice of my older sister entered my ears and I tilted my head to the side and placed the pencil down.

"I'm drawing, " I informed Evie before turning its attention back to the scrambling I was doing, I was not talented. I was not a good artist but I was learning and my dad was teaching me. It was my way of spending time with him. He and Evie would draw together before he left a few weeks ago. It was his way of bonding with her and she was very talented. I was always jealous that he tried being there for her and he couldn't notice the obvious pain, I think he didn't because he spent his time trying to make Evie feel at home and it was stupid of me but I felt like she was trying to steal him away from me without even trying. 

I had both parents and she had lost one and now I was acting like a selfish brat like she once called me. "What are you drawing?!" Evie stood beside me and I crossed my arms over what I was drawing.

"What do you want?!" I grumbled to my older sister, I finally looked into her piercing green eyes that always sparkled brightly no matter how dark or bright a room was.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, " Evie told me in a soft and quiet tone, her brows furrowed together into a slight frown." I thought we could spend time together, " Evie informed me, she moved her body back and forth in an awkward position, her feet pointed inwards, I narrower any eyes at my sister.

"I want to be alone," I informed her, I wanted to spend my time sulking and being sad about the current situation.

"I miss him too, " Evie told me, she could obviously notice the gloomy expression on my face and the reason behind it. 

"You don't even speak to him, how can you talk to me as if you even care, " I had instantly lost my temper, not even thinking about my words like my parents always told me to do before i spoke but I couldn't control the words that came out of my lips.

"That's not fair, " Evie snapped, her arms crossed, her nose flared and her lips pressed angrily together. Her eyes widen and it burned with the same anger I had in me. I could feel how angry she was with my words. 

"He's not even your dad and you're spending time with him, asking him to teach you how to be an artist, taking the time I want. I wish you were never here, now it's all about what Evie wants, " I shouted slamming my fist to the table, my face flushed red and my eyes widen, I instantly calmed down when Evie's lip wavered and tears began welling up in her eyes. "Evi-"I began realizing what I had said, she ran out of the art studio, I ran after her. " Evie, wait, " I ran after my sister as fast as my little feet could take me.

"Evie, " I shouted running down the long spiral stairs, the front doors slam and I jumped running out the door but I was instantly pushed to the pavement by a harsh wind. "Evie, " I held my left arm over my face when the wind got heavier and note windy. Closing my eyes, I stood up and was instantly pushed back down again by a powerful force that I could not put my smart five-year-old mind together. "Evie, " I cried feeling tears well up in my eyes and fear instantly washing over me by the wind, I heard the waves from the sea pushing back and forth because of the wind. The water splashing around. 

"I'm right here, " I heard Evie's soft tone, I opened my eyes and the wind and the splashing dialled out. 

"I'm sorry, " I apologised to my older half-sister who kneeled in front of me. "I didn't mean it, " I told her. "I was just so jealous that he's always spending time with you instead of me, "

"Instead you lash out, " Evie nodded her head to men and I crossed my arms." I'm sorry for that, " She apologised. "I've just been feeling lonely and he's been nice, trying to make sure I feel at home, " She continued, I nodded my head at her words. I knew my dad treated her like he treated me like she was his daughter despite her always being so closed off.

"I know, I just felt like it wasn't fair that he didn't ask how I felt, " I told her standing up on my feet, I dusted off my yellow dress with flowery designs on it before crossing my arms. "And then he's all weird and closed off and then he's so sad and it makes me sad because I can't always help because I am just a five-year-old who is too smart for her own good or acts like she's right. It's not fair that you just came along and it feels like I'm not here, " I felt that anger instantly flashback into me like a black hole trying to suck me into oblivion, I clenched my jaw and my eyes burned brightly, it hardened by the angry gaze in my eyes and my hands clenched tightly. 

I felt Evie pull me into a hug and I instantly began sobbing." It's okay, Lydia, " Evie rubbed my back and I hugged my sister tightly." I understand, " she pulled away from the hug and I wiped my tears. "I get jealous, you have both your dads and my mom isn't here anymore, she's gone and never coming back, " Evie expressed her feelings to me, tears dripped down her cheeks. 

"You miss her, " I wondered, I missed my dad and he was alive, I just wanted him to come back home. I missed him and I wanted our family to be whole again. My papa was struggling to ever take care of Evie and I. He was very strict and so very fatherly and a loving and caring father but he looked so clueless without dad here. 

"I do, " Evie told me." But it's something I have to learn to accept, it's hard to open up and be somewhere new, be with a family I never knew I had."She told me, I sniffed wiping my tears.

"I don't understand but I do, " I told her, she giggled and I wiped my tears letting out a shaky breath. "You're my sister and I just want you to know I kind of like you anyways, " I shrugged my shoulders letting out a low laugh." Let's leave the conversation like that." I finished, she nodded her head hugging me.

"I would like that, " Evie hugged me, I closed my eyes, it soon instantly snapped open by the sound of a familiar car, my eyes widen and I pulled away from Evie.

"Daddy, " I yelled out noticing the black range river drive into the compound, the face of my dad, Romeo inside the car instantly brought a wide smile to my face, I couldn't control my feet from running towards the car as he finally parked. "Daddy, " I yelled again, my dad got out of the car and his eyes widen and his face softens, I hugged him when I got close and basked in his strawberry and lavender scent, I felt him pick me up and caress the back of my head." You're back, " I cried wrapping my small arms around his neck, I felt his breath on my neck and I smiled. 

"I missed you, sweetheart, " Dad kissed my cheeks repeatedly, caressing my long brown curly locks. He walked forward and placed me down, I did not want to let go, I pinched myself and then him wanting to make sure he was real.

"You're back, " Evie hugged my dad, he breathed out hugging the both of us and kissing our heads. 

"I am, "Dad breathed out again, he pulled away and caressed our cheeks." I'm sorry I was gone for so long, " He told us, I was just happy he was back. 

"As long as you're feeling better, " Evie gave my dad a grin, Dad gave us a smile, his smile felt so forced like he didn't want to be here. Maybe I was being paranoid but he felt different. Like the forced himself to come back.

"Are you happy to be back?!" I spoke up with a frown on my face. "You don't look happy, "

He looked at me and the same frown on his features that resembled mine so much. "Is anyone ever truly happy?!" He asked ruffling my hair, I shrugged my shoulders as he stood up. "But we own it, our happiness, our sadness no matter how we feel, we have to try and accept it no matter how hard it is, " He told us, he pulled us into a hug, his body warm and soft, I missed him and I was so glad he was back. 

"I missed you, " I told my dad hugging him, he sighed running his fingers through my locks. 

"Please don't leave us again, Dad is boring, " Evie laughed off, I giggled as Dad grabbed his bags and we began walking back inside. 

"I won't, " Dad ruffled our hairs and I smiled.

I was just happy he was back and I hoped he found what he was looking for. That he was going to be happy because he struggled with that most of all. I was five, not stupid.


	33. (2) THE SCANDAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Romeo finds it hard to feel happy. James is threatened by the unknown sender. Richard receives a threatening video from the unknown person.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED. KUDOS, SHARES AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY WELCOMED.

**Three LATER**

**I PRESSED MY HANDS BEHIND** my head as Doctor June caressed the ultrasound wand around my small almost two months bump.

I stared at the screen before watching the movements of the growing fetus inside of me. A small behind to curl upon my lips and I couldn't help but stroke my left thumbs across the aide of my bump.

The heartbeat of my baby entered my ears and I could never have been happy. I was stressed, that wasn't news but being happy was hard. This baby, Lydia, even Evie now, they made me very happy. But it was a sickness. I had severe depression and I was sometimes suicidal. it was something I would think about.

_Would Evie and Lydia be better off, this baby?_

Without a father who battled greatly with his demons. I sometimes took so many pills so I could feel numb, get those thoughts out of my head.

Thoughts of ending my suffering just to feel free, I've had to be taken to rehab, rehabilitation centres just to I could focus on my mental illness and myself, rearrange my medications so I wouldn't fall prey and become a severe addict, I was addict enough with the excessive unmedicated pills I sometimes took, the ones that were medicated, they did not make me feel numb. I felt so different taking these stronger pills but I made sure they were good for me and the babies. 

I could never put them in any form of danger. I sighed looking up at Richard who held my hand caressing it, he placed a kiss to my head.

I bit my lips feeling saddened thoughts enter my head, I looked at his calm posture, how beautiful and godlike he looked, how I wished he was Nik at this very moment.

I snapped out of my thought as soon as Nik entered my mind. When I came back three days ago, I was finding it hard to be happy, to find a shred of happiness, something to make me feel grounded, I put myself into work, spent times with Evie and Lydia.

They brought shreds of happiness to me, these babies, sometimes Richard who has been so fantastic, it was all perfect for a moment then my mind would go to Nik's, I would not stop thinking of him and the night we spent.

How we stayed up talking and getting to know each other better. How it felt like we've known each our entire lives like he was sent to Grenville for a reason. Like everything we've done was for a reason, I tried to justify the things one did but I couldn't find a good reason to feel guilt.

I thought about how he touched me, how he did things I had never done, how my skin felt so warm and softer, how the hair stood up when he was around and my heart began racing with each heavy breath I took.

The sweats dripping on my head nervously, I was always nervous around him, then he would touch me and I would feel relax and calm, it wasn't awkward.

_It was perfect._

I felt happy around him, and then guilt, Richard. I would hate myself because when he wasn't being abusive, manipulative, controlling, and all, he was very grounded, calm, loving and I wished he treated me how Nik did in a day all the time.

Maybe Nik was just acting so he could get into my pants, maybe he was just using me for his personal gain but it never crossed my mind.

I felt like I was so obsessed and it was so wrong and I couldn't possibly feel what I was feeling, he was still a stranger, we still hardly knew each other and yet. It felt so homely.

I snapped out of my incoherent thoughts when Doctor June began speaking. I looked at the ultrasound machine and instantly wiped the blue cold gel from my stomach.

I breathed out pulling down my blue shirt and my baggy designer grey hoodie, I rolled the sleeves up and sat up." How are they?" I asked my Doctor taking hold of Richards hand in a tighter grip, he gave the back of my palm a kiss.

"You're under a lot of stress which is not good, " Doctor June looked at me with a worry-filled gaze. Her blue eyes dimmed into my whisky golden brown, a sign of disappointment flashed across her features." This is not good. You need to take more care of yourself, " She told me and I nodded my head, I really did. "I recommend you see your counsellor, do some activities to destress and take care of yourself." She instructed sternly, I would do so to follow her instructions.

"He will." Richard rubbed my back before planting a chaste and passionate kiss to my head, I got off the ultrasound bed before walking out of the room with Richard beside me.

In the car I was so lost in my thought that I didn't realize that Richard was talking, I snapped out of it looking at him." I'm sorry, " I sighed shaking my head, he gave me a look of concern and my heart broke. I was beginning to feel things for him again and I hated that, being away made me think hard.

How he made me laugh, how he treated me like a god, all that when he wasn't angry and lashing out. How he always made my skin grow cold. I loved him, I did. I couldn't leave him. I had to work harder to build what was lost..and yet, I wanted Nik.

I was stuck and conducted. I wasn't in love or yet attracted to Nik yet as he wasn't to me but he had something, it was growing and I had no idea what it was. "What were you saying?" I asked my fiancee who looked at me before shaking his head. 

"Don't worry about it, " Richard reached his hands towards me and I couldn't help but flinch thinking he was going to hit me, I held up my hand as a way of protecting myself, it became a habit to me.

I took a deep breath, it was heavy and I began having a panic attack, Richard instantly stop the car and turned his attention to me, I placed my hands on my cheat breathing loudly to the point where I was gasping and whizzing very loudly might I add, the airs were leaving it lungs, my throat we're clamping up making it harder to breath and the walls were closing in on me.

"Deep breaths baby, " Richard held my cheeks breathing in an out, I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, I hiccup whizzing out loudly, I felt my eyes begin to roll." Depe breathes, in and out, like this, " Richard caressed my pale freckled cheeks, he breathed in and out slowly, I began following his instructions, I have his fingers a tight squeeze. 

"I.....i...." I couldn't get my words out, I was having a harder time controlling my breathing, the airs were dissipating and I was feeling more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Okay, tell me the five things you can smell, " Richard instructed in a soft tone, I caressed my bump feeling fear begin to glow through me at the thought of my babies being in prominent danger. Richard rubbed my back as I breathed in and out trying to stop the anxiety attack.

"You.....y....your cologne, " I breathed out the first thing I could smell, Richard's cologne had the smell of raspberry and lavender mixed with male masculinity, I breathed out feeling my throat tighten.." The cars scent, " I breathed out taking another deep breath. "Um...." I took a deep breath closing my eyes, I felt air begin to enter my lungs and I was able to breathe again, I shook my head-hugging Richard tightly, tears dropping on his blue long sleeve shirt. 

"It's okay baby, " Richard rubbed my back, when we got home, I wanted to be alone so I stood at the beach, my feet dipped in the water, my eyes watching as the waves flows back and forth, up and down, I sighed walking further into the ocean, my legs dipping as I went dipped, I took off my hoodie and jumped into the ocean swimming down, I held my breath as I floated under the water, my eyes closed as I thought about my life and my choices. I took a deep breath swimming above the shore, I walked towards the shore and grabbed my wet hoodie, I was soaking wet, I wiped my face as I began walking back towards the house, I rubbed my bump as I entered the house. 

  
***

**JAMES P.O.V**

**"Are you sure you're up to the task, James**?" The unknown sender sent me a message, I took a shaky breath feeling fear bubble up within me, I nodded my head before responding. I could not let him win. He would not. If that video got out, it would not be good for anyone, especially in Romeo. This would devastate him so much.

'I am, ' I sent back to the unknown sender, I anxiously tapped my foot looking around Fusion, I had to do something that would probably come back to bite me in the ass. 'What do I need to do?' I messaged the unknown sender, I was worried about what I had to do. What did this person want? I truly did not know.

 _"Steal a pack of gum, '_ I furrowed my brows in confusion at this person's responses, what the fuck! How was stealing a pack of gum going to help Romeo in any way? I furrowed my brows together before standing up. 

Pulling my leather jacket over my shoulders, I walked towards the stacks of snacks and took a pack of gum, it was my restaurant/bar, it wouldn't really be considered stealing. Technically, it was Romeo's now as he bought the store to help me, he had not signed it over to me yet as I wanted to buy the store from him and we made a deal, he would profit from sales and we would both make money and it was okay. It was good. Romeo was not interested in owning a store but I guess because Richard convinced him to not sell back the restaurant and that he would take care of the business that went with running Fusion but Romeo had little interest in it. He just gave it back to me but he still owned it and made money.

I walked away putting the pack of gum in my pocket, no one saying anything knowing I sort of owned the store now. Walking out towards the parking lot where I ran into Macy, I breathed out." Hey, " I said to my best friend who held her five-year-old daughter's hand. What'ss going on?" I asked my best friend who crossed her arms, a frown plastered on her face. 

"I've just been really busy working at Romeo's art gallery, turns out he actually works from home most of the time, he does quite a lot. All this time I just thought Annie does everything but wow, " Macy rambled on and I laughed shaking my head." You know he's back, " Macy informed me, I rose my brows." Yeah, Richard was taking care of the gallery along with Annie whilst he was away. Annie told me he came back three days ago, "

"And he didn't call it to let us know, " I crossed my arms, maybe he was in a depressed state still. It would make sense. 

"I ran into Richard, he said Romeo was having a hard time, his depression and anxiety sparked up since he came back so that's why he hasn't messed or called us yet, " Macy told me, she leaned against her car, my eyes glanced around until it landed on a figure walking into Fusion, it was Niklaus, Romeo's client, at least one of them. The one I saw in the video with Romeo. I instantly felt anger build up inside me. Was he the one doing this? I wanted to find out if he was behind this but at the same time, I saw no reason. I could tell he was attracted to Romeo, he was always looking at him. Talking to him when Romeo, Macy and I would be in Fusion hanging out. 

"Hey, can I show you something?" I asked Macy, I could not keep this away from her. "It's urgent!" I finished, she furrowed her brows, I pulled out my phone to show Macy the text and the videos, my phone beeped, I took a deep breath." One second, " 

'Do you really want to find out what happens if you inform Madeline?" 

I frowned looking around, how was this person able to know things? "Don't worry about it, " I couldn't risk it, Macy rose her brows giving me a look." I need to go, " I told her, I ruffled Lily's hair and nodded to Macy before walking away.

I entered my car and the beeping of my phone entered my ears. 'Good choice, '

'What do you want?" I messaged this person. 'I stole a pack of gum as you asked, I don't really see why I needed to do that, ' I typed before hitting send.

'A test, ' that was all I got, a fucking test. I intended on finding out who this person was before it was too late.

**

RICHARD'S P.O.V

 **I PULLED THE DUVET** over Romeo who was tired, he laid sleeping peacefully and I was just glad that he was home. He was struggling deeply and I wish I could do something to help him. His depression was acting up, his anxiety was even worse. I kissed his head-hugging him from behind, he caressed my arm with his thumb as he slept, he didn't want me to let go of him.

I caressed his head as he breathed in and out, he looks so innocent, so peaceful, I only wished his mind was as clear as he looked when he was awake. 

Soft snores emit from his nose as he breathes, I slowly pulled my body away from his when my phone began beeping, picking up my phone, I unlocked it, a message from an unknown number. Furrowing my brows, I opened the message, my eyes instantly widened at the video that instantly appeared on the screen of my phone, I covered my mouth shaking my head.

This could not be happening. 'If you want this video to stay between us, then you must do exactly as I command, ' A messages appeared after the video disappeared, I scowled at the message. Whoever this was, they had no idea what and who they were dealing with.

I would not allow this video out, this would destroy Romeo in a lot more ways than I have. I could not do this to him. I would find out who this was and make sure that video never sees the day if light. 

I sighed looking at Romeo, I instantly hugged him, my head on the crook of his neck." I love you, " I kissed his shoulders, he turned around hugging me.

"I love you too, " Romeo whispered sleepily, this was a scandal and someone was trying to ruin Romeo for some reason. I would not allow that, I was the only one allowed to hurt him however I see, this. This was something I would never dream of doing to him. I loved him too much to let anyone hurt him like that, embrace him like that.

"You're gonna be okay, " I kissed his head, he opened his eyes, I smiled looking into his beautiful eyes, it was instantly replaced with a frown when I remembered the video I was sent by this bastard.

"What's wrong?!" Romeo asked softly, I sniffed hugging him. I would forgive his sins just like he always forgave mine. This video would not see the light of day, I would never let anyone bury Romeo. That was my job. It was what I did best, hurt the man I love. It was a sickness and a scandal, it would never stop and I knew that. I breathed out kissing him deeply, Romeo moaned into the kiss, I pulled myself on top of him, I took off my shirt and looked down at Romeo before kissing him again. I would show him, no one could ever give him anything that I couldn't. Make love to him as I could. I gripped the back of his neck deepening the kiss. 

"I love you, " Romeo fumbled with my jeans, I smirked as the kiss got more heated, I took off my jeans and boxers, my lips trailing down to his neck, taking off his clothes, I trailed kisses down his small bump, I took hold of his large and swollen fat member in my hand slowly jerking him off. The moans escaping his lips soothed my ears, I slowly turned him around and lifted his ass up in the air, gripping my member in my and, I slowly entered him, he moans gripping the edge of the bed, going in and out, I moaned as I began fastening my pace.

"Holy fuck, yes, " Romeo moaned out, he raised his head kissing me on the lips, moans escaping both our lios as I fuck his brains out, I gripped his neck tightly. "Fuck, Nik, faster, " Romeo yelled out, I stopped abruptly.

"What the hell, " I pulled out of Romeo who soon realised what he had said, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Richard, " he reaches to hold me but I pull away from him getting dressed. "It's not what it looks like, "

"You thinking about that bastard isn't what it looks like, " I spat clenching my jaw, Romeo shakes his head and cries. 

"Please, baby, " He kneels on the bed pulling me." I'm with you, it's not what it's like, " He kissed my lips, I begin to pull away but he begins jerking me off and kissing my neck." Let me prove to you he's no one, " Romeo pushed me down on the bed getting on me, he forced my member into his hole, I gripped his masculine waist, he had a way with making me do what he wanted and right now, it felt like I was forgetting he just moaned another man's name, but now, all I wanted was for him to pleasure me because we both know he would pay handsomely later.

"Right there, " I moaned when he began bouncing up and down, the bed began slamming into the wall and our moans intertwining, I raised my head grabbing his neck as I began thrusting in."Fuck, " I threw my head back breathing heavily, Romeo's masculine sexual moans entered my ears, I breathed when we both came, he fell on top of me breathing heavily, I pulled the sheets over us.

"I'm sorry. " Romeo kissed my lips. 

"I forgive you." I caressed his lips, I picked up my phone which beeped and sat up.

 _'The fae realm.'_

My eyes widen at that word, who was this person and how much did they truly know? That was something I intended in finding out. No one must ever see that Video, Romeo must never know what was sent to me or what was happening. This would break him and I already had punishment in store for him. I wouldn't allow this to break him any further. I would not allow this person to share this video worldwide. 

"What do you want?" I messaged the person, I locked my phone when Romeo shifted, he began tracing kisses down my neck.

"Get off your phone, " He traces his hands down my chest.

"On the phone, " I told him when my phone beeped again, I looked at him and he shifted away from me. 

'A lot of things but for now, do as I say or that video becomes the next viral thing and Romeo will be so heartbroken, so embarrassed, he will spiral and you know what happens when he spirals, ' I read, I rubbed my face, I did and it was not good.

'I will find you and I promise, I will end you, " I texted back before turning off my phone. I rubbed my face, Romeo rubbed my back, his feet rubbing mine. 

"Get off your phone, " Romeo pulled me down, he leans closer to me kissing my lips." I love you, " He kisses me, I smiled keeping the passionate kiss.

"I love you too, baby, " I told him, he smiles, I slowly got on top of him kissing his cheeks and down his neck, as we went for a second round." let me show you how much, " I pulled myself down, my hands instantly caressed his growing bulge, he moans arching his back.

"Fuck, Richard, " Romeo moans when I began giving him a blowjob, I smirked looking at him as my head bobbed up and down, he raises his head letting out a moan. "Right there, " I grinned at his words. I was going to show him that I was better than any man who wanted him, better than Nik was to him that day. I would make him love me all over again.


	34. (3) YOU MADE A MESS ON ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Richard is sent another threatening video by the unknown and it sends over the edge. Romeo spends time with Evie. Romeo's plan to socialize with his friends did not go as planned. 
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Trigger warning of abuse. Sexual proximity. trigger warning of bodily infringement. Please don't be a silent reader.

Four days later 

_Romeo moaned grinding his member against Klaus', Klaus moaned out throwing his head back as Romeo began trailing kisses down his neck."This feels good" Romeo moaned out, he grabs Klaus' member and began caressing it, he begins forcing it into his hole but hisses._

  
_"Maybe you should stop," Klaus said in concern._

  
_"It's alright," Romeo moans pressing his lips to Klaus who moaned, he forces the large and swollen member into his hole and slowly began moving, Klaus moaned throwing his head back._

  
_"Fuck, Romeo," Klaus hissed out, he pulls Romeos head towards him and kissed him, he slowly began thrusting in, the sound of skins slapping against each other, Klaus looks into Romeo's eyes and kisses his lips._

  
_"Oh God," Klaus and Romeo moaned out looking at each other, Romeo wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck as Klaus began speeding his thrust, faster and harder making Romeo scream out his names and throw his head back as he does the same._

  
_"Nik," Romeo moaned placing a kiss on Klaus' tattoo, Romeo's lips quivered in pleasure and he throws his head back, Klaus bits his lips, his hands rubbing up and down Romeo's toned chest._

  
_"Look at me," Klaus demanded dominantly, Romeo looks at him and lets out a mannish whimper."Oh God, oh God, Romeo, fucking hell, why are you so tight, " Klaus moaned out, he looked into Romeo's whisky golden brown eyes and Romeo pressed his lips against Klaus._

  
_Romeo slowly began bouncing when Klaus became sloppy with his thrust, Klaus hissed out feeling himself slowly reach his peak._

  
_"Nik, I'm so close," Romeo moaned looking at Klaus, the bed began shaking and slamming to the wall, both males let out a scream when it got louder and the bed falls breaking because of the impact, Klaus and Romeo looked at each other."Fuck, faster, "Romeo bit Klaus' lips seductively, he feels himself reaching his peak."Oh my God, " Romeo screamed out._

  
_Klaus hissed as he feels himself coming, he holds Romeo's neck tightly and moans out."I'm cumming, "Klaus moaned out, he bit his lips pulling Romeo down for a kiss "So close," Klaus moaned looking into Romeo's eyes as they both reached their peak, Romeo came on Klaus and Klaus released himself inside, they both stop breathing heavily, Romeo pulls away from Klaus and lays beside him breathing heavily._

  
_"You made a mess on me," Klaus looks at his cummed covered abdomen, Romeo rolled his eyes._

  
_"You made a mess in me," He breathes out deeply._

  
I covered my face at this video that I had just watched, someone placed a camera in the room Romeo stayed when he went over to Klaus's, they filmed them having sex and now are using this as blackmail. I had no idea who this was or what they wanted, but I was not going to let this dex tape resurface. 

Romeo would be devasted, I knew he would never film himself having sex with a complete stranger unless it was some kind of fun thing with someone, we both have filmed ourselves have hot and passionate sex but it's never seen the light of day. 

He would not be happy about this, he told me everything that happened when he was at Klaus's, he would not leave this out if he wanted my forgiveness. I tried deleting the video but it wouldn't delete, I had my men looking into this, they would make sure this video does not get out, uploaded. They had been trying to find out where I had been getting the texts and videos from but to no avail, it was a dead-end. 

  
This person was smart. They knew what they were doing. They knew how to stay hidden. Now to antagonise, they knew I was from the fae realm, that I am a werewolf royalty of the dark fae wolf. They knew I abused Romeo and tormented him, they knew things even Romeo did not and it was how I knew they were doing this to hey something.

They said they could care less about what happens to Romeo, but I did, I would not let this bastard hurt my fiancee. I took a shaky breath walking out of mine and Romeo's bedroom, I walked down the stairs towards the living room where he was playing board games with the girls, laughter escaping their lips. Romeo was looking refreshed and happy and I was glad that he was taking care of himself and the babies.

"What's happening here?" I asked taking a seat next to Romeo, he places his left hands on my thighs and gives it a squeeze. 

"Playing monopoly, Evie is winning, " Romeo informed me, a wide smile plastered on his face, I kissed his head, he turns his head and I give him a kiss on the lips.

"You're letting me win, " Evie muttered to Romeo who chuckled pulling away from kiss we were sharing. 

"You're just that good sweetheart, " Romeo laughed to Evie who gave him a glare, a playful one at that. I smiled at the bond the two shared but couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"What about you Lydia?" I asked my five years old who had an adorable pout on her features, she crossed her arms kicking her small amd short legs back and forth, dressed in a beautiful floral dress that reached her ankles, I ruffled her hair pulling her onto my lap.

"Daddy's just playing with Evie, " Ludia grumbled giving Romeo a glare, I chuckled shaking my head. 

"I told you to play monopoly with us, " Romeo informed our daughter rolling his eyes, he chuckled kissing her cheeks, Lydia screamed kicking her legs, now she was being childish. Well, she was a child. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, " Romeo shook his head standing up.

"Romeo, you need to see what I did, " Evie called after my fiancee.

"Let's go get ice cream, " I stood up placing Lydia on my hips, she sniffed rubbing her eyes, she looks just like Romeo it was baffling. My daughter would grow up having boys to chase after her. I would destroy anyone who tries hurting my little girl. 

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore, " Lydia frowned, I furrowed my brows at my daughter before placing her on the kitchen stool, my daughter placed her hands on the kitchen counter and frowned." He's always playing with Evie, she's not even his daughter, " Lydia grunted rolling her eyes, I had no idea how a five-year-old had so much knowledge and words coming from her mouth 

"I'm sure that's not true, " I told my daughter who huffed shaking her head sounding annoyed." Why don't you like your sister?!" I brought out the cookie dough Ben and Jerry and two deep bowls, two ice cream spoons and scoop. 

"Because I just don't, " Lydia grumbled, her face scrunched up in a frown, I sat before her on another stool and began serving the both of us ice cream. "She's taken all of you and daddy's attention, " That sounded like the problems of a child having a love/hate relationship with a sister she only found out she had. 

"She needs us just like you do, " I gave her a spoon, my daughter pouted shaking her head.

"Daddy is always teaching her to be an artist like him and you're always trying to make her like you, " Lydia carried on, her tone sharp and cold, how could a five-year-old be that way! I had no idea but I wanted to find out. I hoped she wasn't like me in any way. She loved her grudges and right now it seems she was holding one against Evie.

  
***

**I FLIPPED** the drawing book Evie had given me to the next page, she had been learning how to be an artist and it was so impressive to see how far she's come, when she started she wasn't as good and made some mistakes but with lessons and practices and was growing better. "These are really good, Evie, " I traced my fingers along the edge of the gargoyle's wings in the drawing, Evie crossed her arms giving me a nervous look.

"I think I made a mistake with the lines, " Evie noted of her work, I traced my fingers across the bent lines, the wings looked a bit disordered, bent and shaky looking, I nodded my head. 

"The wings are not entirely accurate, the lines are looking somewhat all over the place but that can be fixed, " I told her giving her a warm smile, I grabbed the eraser and ruler and pencil giving it to her. "You wanna make sure it's not too straight, the lines need to be so accurate, almost real." I began showing her how to fix the mistake she had made and explained what I was doing as well, I pressed the tips of the pencil down on the paper as I traced the wings accurately, I dotted lines so Evie could finish and practice. "You just need to stay in line when drawing, don't try and push the limits or go outside the line, "I instructed her in a soft amd instructed tone. 

" let me try now, " Evie said, I gave her the pencil and watched carefully as she began following the instructions I gave her on fixing the lines, she groaned and threw the pencil when she made a bigger mess of the line.

"It's alright, " I told her in a soft tone, I stood up and picked up the pencil." Deep breaths, " I instructed in a soft tone filled with affection for the young girl before me." You can't be perfect in your first try, " I told her gently, she had a frown on her face and a look of annoyance, a post plastered on her features. 

"But I don't want to keep failing, " Evie grunted and I could tell she was getting frustrated with failing as an artist. 

"I had years before I even got anywhere in drawing the perfect work or painting, " I told her, biting my lips I stood up and walked towards the other side of the room where I had some of my old collections stored, walking back to Evie, I gave her my first drawing book when I started as a young boy." I was a year younger than you when I acquired the tasted to be an artist, " I informed her sitting back down, I opened the book and began showing her my first attempt. 

"Those are horrible, " Evie laughed off, I shook my head letting out a laugh.

"Not everyone is perfect in doing something. I certainly wasn't. In fact, I was so horrible I was told to quite to many time because I couldn't even draw a straight line, " I informed her." It was really hard because then I had a dad who wanted me to be just like him, " I continued, I looked at my old work and a smile instantly took upon my features." There was someone, " I cleared my throat thinking of Rory." He was an artist as well and he thought me a few things about how to draw and paint, " I informed her, my heart fluttered at the thought of Rory but it instantly went away. 

"Can you teach me how to be an artist like that as well!" Evie asked in a quiet tone, I looked at her and nodded my head. "I've always loved drawing, " she told me, it was something I had gotten when she arrived, I first found her in my art studio looking around. The same admiration for art in her eyes as I did when I was her age.

"Being an artist takes time, patience and practice." I informed her, she nodded her head before crossing her arms.

"Romeo, can I ask you a question?!" Evie queried with curious but nervous eyes, I nodded my head awaiting her question." Do you still love dad?" Evie asked and she quickly looked away from me, I sighed shaking my head not knowing how to respond to her but I did not want her getting ideas that I didn't have any feelings for Richard. 

"I do, " I responded in a quiet tone, I would remember our time and it would make me think a lot." But some times couples have their moments and all you need to know is your father and I love each other and we will always fight for one another, " I told her slumping back against the chair I sat, I pressed my hands to my thighs before looking back at her." Why don't you practice mmm!" I suggested to my stepdaughter who nodded her head, I breathed out when she grabbed her pencil and drawing book before walking out of my art studio. 

  
**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

  
' **Meet at mine?** ' I messaged Macy and James, it's been two weeks since I was back in Greenville and I was yet to inform my friends or even speak to James about the kiss but I just wanted to read and have fun before I began talking to anyone. I had that two weeks off and now I wanted to focus on my friendship with Macy and James and it was prominent that I kept myself stressful and happy.

' _Romeo, we missed you'_ \- Macy

' _You should have let us know you're back._ '- James

I smiled thinking if their words, I know I wasn't the greatest friends with the way I was with them, always lying about things going in with me, keeping a distance when I was hurt and nursing an injury, when I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I wasn't good with letting people in and it took a long time before ai finally felt like I could. 

I struggled deeply in that department and I felt so problematic with my issues, depression, anxiety, stress, addiction, abuse, it was all clamping up on my shoulders and I had no idea how to handle them all the time. I felt like such a burden, especially to Richard who sometimes had to deal with my issues when he was home.

I tried to steer my issues away from the girls but it wasn't that hard when I almost overdosed on pain meds a few months back. 

  
Addiction was something I sometimes struggled with, it wasn't extremely horrendous to the point where I couldn't take pills all the tie or where I always took them even when I didn't need them or when I am always in rehab. It was in-between good and bad.

I always took pills but I made sure they interacted with my medicated pills which were monitored by Richard who made sure I did not take more than I needed. I had time and days I took them and the amounts I took but I also had pills laying in there that I would take sometimes.

It was like that. I was problematic and I had so many issues, I did not want to let that loose upon them. **_'I'll explain when you get here, the girls and Richard are not around, they went out for ice cream, '_**

I responded back to their messages before walking over to the balcony where I had the chef set up the table with elaborate snacks and drinks for me and my best friends.

I took a grape from the table before plumping one into my mouth. The ringing of my phone caught my ears. Pulling out my phone from my blue designer sweatpants pockets, I checked the caller I.D.it was Nik. He had been calling and messaging me no stop ever since I came back to Greenville. I couldn't answer or respond. I wanted to give Richard that respect that he almost never gave me. I was not a horrible person. All I kept most times were crippling guilt.

I clicked the reject button and turned off my phone. The sound of the balcony doors opening a while later brought a smile to my face," Hey." I spoke up to my friends walking toward them.

"Romeo, what the hell, " James lightly pushed my left shoulder and I chuckled. "You keep leaving us worried about you." He told me and he sounded annoyed by my actions. I could not blame him. I would too if I were them.

"I'm sorry, " I apologised as soon as they released me from their hug. Thankful for the baggy sweater I wore, they were able to see that I was pregnant. I hoped they weren't because I wasn't ready for anyone else to know. "It's been so hectic over the last few days." I enlightened them leaning back against the chair I sat.

"Tell us what's been going on?" Macy queried squinting her green eyes at me. A sigh escaped my lips as I reached my hands under my sweater. I traced my hands around my small bump.

"I'm pregnant, " I spoke up to Macy and James who looked at me with wide eyes. Shock now was written all over their faces. My eyes landed on James who held a blank expression and it made me worried. "I wanted to keep this to myself a little while longer. The only other person who knows is Nik." I stated in a quiet tone.

"Wait- your client knows?" Macy asked me, a frown on her face.

I breathed out deeply, "It honestly wasn't like that, " I shifted uncomfortably. I knew then I had to come up with a lie about how he knew before they did. "We were working on a project together and my doctor called about adjusting my meds, I was in the bathroom throwing up because of morning sickness and he answered." The lie road of my tongue like a lyric rolling off a singers tongue. 

"Mmmmm." James hummed as if he didn't believe my lie. I looked at him annoyed, he had been acting strange.

"Why are you humming?" I questioned my friend. I was growing tired of his attitude now.

"Nothing, " James shook his hand." It's just how he found out. I mean you spend most of your time with him anyways." James retorted to me, anger evident in his tone. 

"James-" Macy began giving our friend a look of disbelief.

Janes cut her off, "-No, I'm not gonna sit here and act like it's okay." James stood up abruptly, his hands flickered forward almost hitting me in the face. I instantly held my hands up when flashes of Richard abusing me evaded my mind. 

I couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped my lips."I'm sorry, " I cried out feeling dismay ringlet through me. 

"Romeo, " Macy came to my side rubbing my arms." Hey, " I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. I rubbed my face shaking my head.

"Romeo, " James came to my side and I flinched from his touch." I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." He apologised rubbing my back.

"No, " I shook my head letting out a sniffle." I was just triggered is all," I told him." Um...I think you should leave, " I regretted being that kind of person who drove his friends away but now I just wanted to be alone.

"Romeo..." Macy trailed off. She was obviously worried about leaving me alone in this state.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest. I'm not ready to hang out yet, " I told them wiping my forthcoming tears. 

"Okay." James breathed out. I watched as he and Macy began walking out and I sighed shaking my head. I was such a horrible friend. They deserved better. 

I laid on the bed looking towards the window, the waves entering my ears. My head laid on the pillow and my left band on my small bump. I had messaged Macy and James that I just needed a little more time to myself. They were worried about me of course but I had to reassure them that I would be fine. I truly wanted to be fine. I was tired of living this way.

I sniffled rubbing my legs together when the wind from outside breezed into the bedroom. my phone ringed again and I instantly knew it was Nik. I instantly felt the weight of my heart losen and my breathing coming to be light. I sighed answering the call. ' _Are you alright?_ '

"No, " I cried to the phone." I am not okay." I sniffled wiping my falling tears. 

' _Do you want to talk about it?_ ' Nik questioned in a quiet tone. 

"No, ' I whispered, my phone beginning ringing again when the call cut. I answered the video call that I was now receiving from Nik. All we did was stare at each other as he spoke to me. And all whilst I cried. It was as if, I once again languished to concede the significance of our growing bond.


	35. (4) FRIENDS, CLIENTS, WHATEVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Klaus host a party as a means to see Romeo and his party ends with a bang that Romeo will never forget.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

  
Not edited. 

**T** he guest speaking to one another did not phase me, any of them were the reasons I planned this little get together. It was for a sole reason and that was to see Romeo.

  
He wanted to focus on the broken relic he called a family. Force himself to fall back in love with a man who beats and belittles him. A man who doesn't excite him anymore.

_A man he was not in love with any more._

I was eluded, I wanted him to be mine and yet I wanted him far away from me as possible. He excited me and he sent chills down my spine. I feel a thick and giddy feeling in the bit of my stomach as I think of him. I was not in love with him.

That was too far fetched. I thought about him often and what it would be like if I have in and there was no Richard in his life. Maybe we would have been together. Maybe he would.habe be one all along and maybe I couldn't suffer from this guilt.

In order to get what I wanted I had to act fast and smart, I had to be crueller than never before and it was necessary. I could not take lightly to him or the growing bond between us. 

I swived my body communicating with the local rich riffraff of this wretched town, my eyes lingering around for Romeo. It's been weeks. Almost a month, he would be almost two months pregnant now. With a cute bump, I wanted to see and caress. 

"Who are you waiting for?" The old human male I conversed with questioned me and I looked at him from staring at the door waiting for Romeo to walk through, but I felt like he wasn't coming. I really hoped he would be here.

"No one important, " I mused walking away, he held a boring conversation, I found Elijah having a drink at the bar and walked over to him." Fancy seeing you here, " I spoke to my brother, a sigh escapes his lips as he looks at me.

"What is this little plan of yours?" Elijah questioned me, I grabbed a glass of champagne from the coming waiter and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's for me to know, " I tapped his nose, a smirk on my face. "You showed up, " bold of you brother, " I grinned helplessly at him, Elijah shook his head.

"Listen, " Elijah leaned away from the bar and leaned close to me." If you care about your mate, you should let him know. Love -"He began but the angry sneer I sent his way interrupted his words.

"If I hear one more thing, I will put you in that bloody coffin, Elijah, " I spat to my brother who rolled his eyes.

"If you care about your mate, don't push that away, do not push him away, it doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. " Elijah pressed his hands to my shoulder, I scowled at his words. I held no feelings for Romeo, I hardly knew him, personally, not just what I scruffed off. I knew nothing and yet it felt like I knew everything and it was perturbing. I would not allow that, I would not give Elijah or fate or some kind of bloody mate bond. 

I downed the drink before taking another, turning around I stopped at the sight of him. he looked so radiant, he was glowing, his pale skin looked so soft. 

He wore black skinny jeans that adorned his muscled legs, a long sleeve t-shirt and a designer blue jean jacket. He pressed his hands together, his black boots clicked on the ground as he walked him. I smiled brightly, I raised my hands when his whisky golden eyes landed on me. I could feel the emotions and waves, he was anxious, it radiated off him. He was scared and yet he looked so happy to see me, although his face did not show it, I felt it. 

"Hey, " I smiled at him when he walked over to the bar and stood next to me, the waiter walked over and Romeo waved him off." How was your sabbatical?"I questioned him, the smirk on my face turning into a soft smile.

"It was very intuitive, " He hummed leaning his elbows against the bar, our arms almost touching, I felt some kind of spark erupt within me and I shivered. "And you, " he turned to look at me, I had just realized that the two minutes he was here, I was staring at him. "What have you been up to?" He asked me, I smiled at his question before shaking my head.

"Painting, working, all of the above, " I turned to the side facing him. "And where did you go for a month?" I questioned him, the chilling and low music enters my ears, the sound of guest chattering also entered my inhumane ears.

"Milan, Spain, Paris, Bulgaria, you name it, I went home as well, " He informed me, I rose my brows at his words.

"Did you get sentimental?" I couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"No, " He lets out a sigh closing his eyes for a brief second." I don't want to want about it, " He told me." Get me a drink please, "

"What am I, your servant?" I joked ordering him a soft drink from the bar. "Do you need to sit?!" I questioned, he shook his head before turning around. 

"Thank you, " He took the glass of orange juice and thanked the waiter who nodded and walked away. "What made you throw a party and then ignore your guest?" He asked me taking a sip of the orange juice, I wiped the orange residue from his upper lips, he laughed looking at me. 

"They do not interest me, " I informed him taking the orange juice from him and taking a sip. 

"So you threw a party for what?" He took the orange juice and gave me a sly look. 

"To see you, of course, it's been what a week since you arrived back in Greenville and you spend your time inside your home, ignoring your friends.." I trailed off to the human. "Me, " I whispered, he looks into my eyes and the gaze we shared lingered longer than intended.

"I wasn't ignoring anyone, " Romeo cleared his throat looking away from me." I just.." he looked at me yet again and I raised my head. "Couldn't stop thinking about that night, " he whispered in a low tone, he looked down and I raised my hand caressing his cheeks, he pulled away from me. "Don't, " he whispered taking a deep breath, I frowned, just caressing those pale soft cheeks of his gave me some kind of peace. I felt chills down my spine. "I know a lot of these people here, " He turned around, his elbow leaned against the counter of the bar. 

The constant chatting of the guest and the piano being played entered my ears, my eyes trailed over to Elijah who looked like he was having a deep conversation with one of the guest." Let's play a game shall me, " I told him picking up a glass of champagne from the coming waiter, the penthouse was covered in party decoration, the lights in the right mood.

"What kind of game?" Romeo questioned inching closer to me, I glanced down at the human and the tiny bump he had was slightly poking his baggy t-shirt. 

"How each and everyone one has some deep unsettled and sad life, " I responded.

"Wow, you are all class, " Romeo laughed." All right, " he pointed to a tall lad with glasses on, he had a blue suit on, his blonde hair combed back." He's facing bankruptcy, " Romeo told me, I laughed looking at him, the way his face contorts into a grin, it felt like the world was revolving around him, his words became silent and I just stared at him as he pointed to each guest in the room.

He looked at me and I snapped out of my thoughts." Okay, " I cleared my throat pointing to Elijah." He's a noble ass, always right, never does anything for himself but a little devilish inside, " I told Romeo who looked at me and laughed.

"Okay, that woman, " Romeo pointed to a dark-skinned female with a nice red dress on."She attends parties because her husband secretly left her and she is hoping to find a rich suiter, "

"You are very rude, " I joked to him, he shook his head. "So, I am quite sure surprised your bastard of a fiance allowed you to attend, " I told him, he frowned rubbing his face.

"Don't start a fight, " Romeo closed his eyes shaking his head. "I just came back and I don't need to start a fight with..." He stopped and looked at me, I frowned at him before nodding my head. 

"Forgive me, " I apologised, I leaned closer to him." I thought he would keep you locked away in a tower, " I stated as a matter of fact to my mate.

"We had a very long conversation when I arrived, we then had a huge fight afterwards, " He informed me, I instantly perked up." He did not hit me, " Romeo whispered in a low tone." He threw things around and I just left the house annoyed and angry, I drove and found myself here, "

"As long as you're safe, you can stay the night, " I offered, he looked at me.

"The last time I stayed the night, we did things, " He told me, I smirked at him, he rolled his eyes before snorting. 

"Last I checked, you begged for more, " I leaned into his ears whispering seductively promises into his ears, he looks at me and pulls away. 

"Don't try and Cox me into this, " he waved his arms about and I chuckled."I can't stay, we need to just be friends, clients, whatever, " He told me and I smiled, a smirk formed on my face.

I opened my mouth to speak again but the ringing of everyone's phones enters my ears, I pulled out my phone and a video instantly popped up, my eyes widen and I looked at Romeo, he gave me a look before looking at the screen, it was the video of the night we had sex. This was a bloody sex tape.

"What the fuck, " Romeo cursed taking my phone from me, he raised his head and the looks he was getting, the looks we both got. "Did you?!" He looked at me, tears swelling in his eyes, his lips quivered, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Romeo, I would never, " I told him, the whispers the guest we're whispering entered my ears, I turned to all of them." Get out, " I yelled with a booming voice, the guest instantly began scurrying out my penthouse, Elijah looked at me, I gave him a look."Elijah, " I sighed, this was not good. None of this. He nodded walking away, I turned to Romeo who walked back and forth.

"You filmed us, " He screamed pushing me back, I stumbled into the bar. "And you...you.. Oh my God, " I walked over to him grabbing his shoulders gently.

"I never filmed the night we spent together, " I try to convince him, he sobbed shaking his head, he walked away from me and I ran after him. "I would never do this, not to you, " I told him." I would never...I care about you, "

He turned around glaring at me, tears down his cheeks, he was crying and shaking." Someone filmed us having sex and...and sent it around. How do you think that makes me look, that makes us look?!" He cried pointing to the both of us, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath." So tell me the truth, please."

"I'm telling you the truth, " I told him pressing my hands into a tight fist, whoever did this would pay handsomely. "I did not film us and I did not send this around." 

"I don't believe you, " He told me with wide eyes, I shook my head." I don't, so you know what, stay the fuck away from me.”He spat clenching his jaw. 

"I would never lie to you, " I walked forward, he holds up his arm letting out a low sob. 

"You don't get it, I have a life, a reputation, no one will whisper about you but me...i will be the talk of Greenville, this kind of thing spreads, " Romeo cried, he bits his lips looking away from me. 

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you think I really, truly did this monstrosity to you, " I said to him, he looks away from me and then back at me.

"I can't do this, " He began walking away, I grabbed his arms pulling him close to me.

"Did you stop to think maybe Richard did this?!" I questioned him with raised brows, he looks at me, a thoughtful look on his face, I held his face pulling him closer." I know we are nothing but strangers but look me in the eye and tell me you think I would humiliate you like this, " 

Romeo looked away from me, loud sobs escaped his lips and I pulled him close, he hugged me tightly crying. "I will find who did this and eradicate them, " I pulled away holding his cheeks, his lips quivered and he sniffed shaking his head.

"I need to go home, I can't be here, it's only going to spread more rumours, " he informed me going to pull away but I could honestly care less.

"No, Richard would have seen this, he is angry, he could hurt you, " I told him sternly.

"I'm not staying here, " He told me pulling away." I'm going to go home and I will deal with this with Richard, just..." he sighs shaking his head." Please, lose my number, you may not have done this but someone either hates you or me and I can't.." he stops taking a deep breath, he walks away before another word could be said and I sighed turning around, my arms crossed, I pulled out my phone and dialled a number. 

"It's me, " I said to the person on the other side." Is it done?!" I questioned harshly, my lips pressed into a thin line, the reply sent a scowl to my features.

"Good." I cut the call before throwing my phone to the wall in a fit of rage. 


	36. (5) FREAKING ME OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Richard tries to help Romeo through the sex take escapade. Romeo struggles with his inner demons.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: mention of bullying, violence, depression and anxiety, suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> Not edited.

**  
"HOW DO YOU FEEL?"** I asked Romeo walking into our bedroom with a tray of full English breakfast.

He stayed quiet. I pursed my lips setting the tray on the bedside drawer before reaching out to caress his body that's covered in the duvet. I pulled the bed sheet off him, he sniffled hugging himself. 

"Like a sex tape was leaked for the whole world to see." Romeo murmured in a quiet tone. 

Ever since the sex tape of him and Klaus got leaked publicly, he had been very down. He had been getting comments, some so inappropriate and others just ridiculous. Some from parents when he was out about how stupid and unfaithful he was. Some were completely petty talking about how he was not setting an example.

It made me angry, not just at him but at the person who did this but also at the world for making him feel worse. I knew he felt more guilty about the tape being released. He had no idea that he was being filmed. 

_It completely shattered his heart._

"Well, if you weren't busy having sex with a stranger, " I snarled outrageously, my hands begin to curl into a tight fist, my jaws clenched angrily. 

  
"Go ahead and make me feel worse about it," Romeo begins rushing out of the bed. I sighed shaking my head. I had no idea what else to say or do. To be frank, I was beginning to feel fury towards him instead of sincere sympathy.

"You fucking cheated, " I snapped raising my voice tacky fiance. I was beginning to feel the throbbing veins in my neck as my anger rose. "You got angry because of our incident and you went ahead like you always do to hurt my fucking back," I shouted pointing my fingers in his direction, he kneeled on the bed giving me a glare.

"Maybe if you weren't a fucking psychopath who fucking got off on hurting me, maybe I wouldn't keep finding what you stopped giving me with someone else, " Romeo yelled at me, the veins on his neck rising. His eyes widening in anger and his jaw clenching tightly, I could hear a bone pop. 

"So you cheat?" I yelled out narrowing my eyes at him in a sceptical manner. I could not believe his fucking routine." And I am the psychopath?" I asked pointing my hands to my chest. "You do this because you know I fucking love you. You know this will fucking break me in more ways than one and you don't care because all Romeo wants to do is hurt, Richard, " I continued furiously. Biting my lips, I laughed getting off the bed, "I'm tired of trying to help you go through this." I walked away from him, all I could nowhere was the sniffles that escaped his nose.

  
**I STOOD** at the beach watching the waves fall back and forth, the weather rising up and splashing back down. I crossed my arms over my chest thinking of my argument with Romeo. It was a routine with the both of us and I wanted it to stop. 

Right now I was rippling with fury and I felt like smashing things around and hurting Romeo. I really wanted to hurt him. I clutched my hands tightly, my claws digging into the nick of my skin. "Fuck, " I cursed closing my eyes tightly."Fuck."

It was angering to see him act like this wasn't his fault. He couldn't put the whole abusive boyfriend on me. I was not an entirely good person but I never would have done that to him. I would never be unfaithful no matter how angry I was towards him.

Crossing my arms over my broad chest. I watched as the water fell on the rocks splashing around. I breathed out shaking my head. I needed to contain the growing anger before I got back home. I feared what I would do if I went back home with growing anger.

  
"I'm sorry, " I apologized to Romeo as soon as I walked into the house. I found him in the kitchen getting items ready for dinner. He had fired the assistant chef in anger when she asked him about the sex tape. We had given Gloria a few weeks off with pay. She had growing family problems and Romeo sent her back to Italy to deal with them. "I never should have snapped at you." I lamented, walking closer to him, I sighed pulling him closer to me. 

"You keep bringing it up, " Romeo looked away from me. His voice soft and quiet, he shook his head pulling away from my hold. "I don't do this to hurt you." He looked at me before wiping the tears that rippled down his cheeks. His cheeks were pale with freckles on his nose and cheeks, little adorable moles on his neck. His nose flared when he took a deep breath. "Get the girls ready, I need to make dinner." He walked away from me, his back turned to me. I sighed shaking my head before walking away to give him space.

  
When it was time for dinner, it was a struggle to get Lydia ready. She was flapping around like a bird, screaming for Romeo and telling me to leave her alone. That girl was impossible sometimes. I had managed to hold her still and bathed her and also got her dressed. She wanted to play with the ducks, pretending the tub filled with warm water and soap was the ocean. Her ducks and fishes in the tub where the creatures and she was queen. 

"Come on. " I had to carry my five years old over my shoulders. 

"Nooo," Lydia screamed a loud high pitched scream that ventured into my inhumane. I flinched at the tone before placing her on the floor. 

"Dinners ready," Romeo called, I smiled ruffling Lydia's hair. My daughter held her stuffed koala bear in her arms rushing into the dining room. "Lydia sit down." 

"Smells amazing in here," I spoke up kissing Romeo's cheeks. He pulled away from me at my mere touch and I could not help but frown at his actions.

"Romeo made my favourite." Evie grinned kicking her kegs back and forth as she proceeded in eating her food.

"I don't want to eat this, " Lydia screamed throwing her plate of food to the ground. I rubbed my forehead. "I want pizza." She was first with what she wanted. 

"Lydia, "Romeo yelled standing up from the chair." I am so sick of this attitude. You are a good girl and you will act like it. No throwing things around in the house and screaming." My fiancee yelled to our daughter. He was frustrated with her and with everything else that had been going on.

"Fuck you. " Lydia yelled to Romeo. My eyes widen at her words.

"Enough, " I yelled to Lydia who jumped at my booking tone. "You never speak to your father like that. Is that understood?" I questioned my daughter sternly. "I said is that understood?" I repeated myself. 

"Yes, sir." Lydia's lips quivered and she hugged herself. 

"Just get her pizza." Romeo took his food as he stood up. I rubbed my face.

  
It was a few hours after Evie and Lydia had gone to bed. Romeo was in the bedroom resting. He wasn't feeling great after dinner. I walked into the bedroom and instantly took off my robe. "I thought you'd be asleep?" I questioned rhetorically to my fiancee who laid under the covers.

"I couldn't sleep," Romeo whispered. I got under the covers and he instantly leaned closer to me I noticed he was naked under the covers. He pressed his lips to mine getting on top of me. "I want you," Romeo whispered seductively into the kiss we shared. I held the back of his neck deepening the kiss we shared.

"Are you sure it's me you want?" I asked him pulling my lips away from his. It was a tough question that made my heart boil but it was true. He wanted Klaus. Not me. I knew that. 

"I want you, " Romeo kisses me, he begins trailing his lips down my neck, straddling my body. 

I could feel myself starting to grow just by his actions. I took off my clothes flipping us over. I smirked when his loud moans entered my ears. I would make him love, want and need me all over again. I would make him forget Klaus ever existed.

**

**CHIRPING BIRDS** entered my ears instantly waking me up from my slumber. I shifted opening its eyes. I instantly clasp my eyes close when the sun beamed into the bedroom, right into my eyes. 

Turning around, I opened my eyes to the sight of Richard sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful and calm. I began feeling guilt push right through me. He did not deserve me. I did not deserve him. We were both so horrible to each other. I angered him and he lashed at me. Abused me, controlled me and half the time I always did something to anger him. It was my fault. But I hated the idea of being unfaithful. It was something I did with his cousin before Lydia was born.

_And now it was a pattern with Nik._

When we had fantastic and marvellous sex last night, I was thinking of Nik and I hated myself for that. I pretended he was Nik. I knew he could sense that. He knew I had some kind of unknown feelings for Nik. Feelings that confused me. I kept telling myself that I was not attracted to him to make myself feel better, for ruining my family but that wasn't the case. 

It was difficult to care more about someone I hardly knew than one that I've known since I was a teenager. Someone I was helplessly and devoutly in love with and now all I could find myself feeling for Richard was nothing. 

"You're staring." Richard snapped me out of my thoughts. His deep and raspy voice entered my ears. I smiled taking a deep breath before leaning closer to him.

"You look peaceful, " I told him cleaning close to him. He pulled me into his arms kissing my head. "I enjoyed last night," I told him about raising my head. I hated myself but the truth was I enjoyed last night only because I kept thinking of my night with Nik. 

"I did as well, " Richard kissed my lips." I was thinking about me and you going to the cabin in Vienna," He suggested." Reclaim the spark." He continued, I nodded my head. If there was any chance of building what was lost, I would do it.

" We should, " I told him kissing him once again. He held my face getting on top of me. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly lined up to my hole. I threw my head back when he entered me. My eyes closed, opening them, the eyes I saw was Niks.

  
**

**IT WAS A WHILE** later I was getting a scan for the pregnancy. I had hired a home nurse to come to check my vitals and the babies. Doctor June said she was fantastic and she was. I stared at the scanner in the bedroom. She traced the ultrasound around my small two months bump, the beeping entering my ears. 

"They look healthy which is good, " Doctor April informed me, a big bright smile on her face. "The heartbeat is steady." She continued.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately, " I spoke up looking at the scan. The ultrasound of the twins inscribed into my eyes. I smiled caressing my bump. "I'm glad that nothing horrible is wrong."

Doctor April smiled at me." Your vitals are a bit unusual but it doesn't look serious. Doctor June informed me of your case so I would take it easy. Go for a walk. Exercise your body. Take your meds and try to be safe and happy. It's all you can do now." She told me and I nodded my head with a small smile on my face. I was happy that my depressed and anxious state was not harming my babies.

When she left, I took a walk around the beach to clear my mind and relax. My mood was instantly spoiled when I heard moaning. Turning my head, I breathed out at the sight of my neighbours who were jogging. They gave me a wicked grin. Moans escaping their lips." Ahh. Nik.... faster....you're so fucking big, " Jennifer Alvarez moaned out. God, I hate the Alverez just as much as I hated the Devons. Jennifer Alveraz took pleasure in making me feel so dismal. 

"Alright, go ahead. Have a laugh." I shook my head rolling my eyes at Jennifer and her husband, Joseph who made moaning faces and moans towards me. 

"Does it feel good?" Joseph asked walking closer to me. I took a step back."Knowing you're no longer Mr Perfect." 

I squinted my eyes at his words." I am far from perfect. I never acted as such."I continued in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, please. You and Richard always having those parties. Inviting the richest, the popular. You were the top five Greeners, " Jennifer walked around me like a predator. I shifted at her actions. 

"What is this?" I questioned moving away from them. The distant barking of my dog duke entered my ears. It got closer and I noticed he was running towards me, Evie and Lydia chasing after him." I am going to spend some time with my daughters, you can wish you were me." I walked away from them, a smirk on my face. That felt good. It honestly felt like I had control.

"Run along. Run to Nik. I can still hear you calling him daddy. " Joseph yelled after me. I stopped turning around to look at them. They smirked in my direction. Fury consumed me at this very moment.

I took a step back forward but was pulled back. Turning my head, Richard pulled me behind him and walked forward. I covered my mouth when he punched Joseph. "Go inside, " I instructed the girls covering their eyes. "Richard, stop," I yelled out to my fiancee to gave Joseph beatings of his life. Jennifer tried prying my fiancee off her husband but Richard punched her back.

  
He was fighting for me. He couldn't care less about his reputation. He was defending me. I hated that I smiled. Something must be horribly wrong with me. I pushed my body toward, trying to stop Richard. He pushed me, I managed to hold myself before pulling him away. "If I see you near my family again, I will fucking kill you." That anger that I had not seen in Richard was instantly back.

  
"Did they see anything?" Richard asked me when we got back into the house. Lydia and Evie were stricken by their father's actions. I had managed to calm them down and told them everything was okay. That their father was just defending me. 

"They are fine, " I softly answered as I treated his bruised knuckles. I could not get how Joseph looked when I managed to pull Richard away. Jennifer had a black eye and busted lip. "I told them you were defending me," I informed him. He looked at me and smiled.

I sat on his lap, my arms draped around his neck." I love you for defending me, " I told him pecking his lips." Let me reward you." I began grinding on him, I pressed my lips to his. 

A FEW DAYS LATER

 **I THREW** my phone to the bed in a fit of rage when it began beeping nonstop. I went out to fusion so I could meet Macy and James but I was so humiliated when people started whispering and some even asking me about the sex tape and my night with Nik. 

It did not help when Macy and James also asked me questions. I felt happy for a little while before all this but then my depression sparked up once again due to this. 

I just stayed inside from then. I kept getting messages and calls. Even the fucking Devons kept sending me a snapshot of my sex with Nik. Everyone was taking pleasure in making sure I was unhappy. It probably wasn't like that but to me, it felt like. 

I shook my head covering my face. Sitting down on the bed, I pulled myself into a ball." Romeo, "A knock on the bedroom door sparked my attention. It was Evie. " I brought you Ice cream." Her soft tone entered my ears. 

I just wanted to be alone." Go away, Evie." I softly told my stepdaughter who knocked on the door one again. 

The doors opened and I sat up wiping my tears. I felt so pathetic. I couldn't eat or hold anything down. It was getting to the point where I just wanted to stop feeling and end it all. I couldn't sleep or even spend time with my girls and my dog. I was so anxious. Richard was looking into this video and hoping to find who did this and take it down. It was spreading fast.

  
"Dad said you were really sad," Evie held out the bowl of ice cream to me. I smiled at the eleven-year-old. "My mom always said Ice cream makes people feel better," Evie stated, I smiled at her words. 

"Thank you," I told her. I felt a little better but I knew that the darkness would try to wrap around me like a blanket once again and I would drown in my despair.

"Why are you sad?" Evie quizzed tilting her head to the side just a little. A curious look on her face. 

"Something horrible happened. That's why I feel sad." I responded in a quiet tone. When the voices began whispering in my head once again, I felt myself grow sorrowful. The talks, the whispers, my night with Nik being filmed. Sex tape of us being made and released. I shook my head letting out a sigh.

I felt my throat clamp up and that everlasting sorrow begins to consume my very being." I would like to be alone for a while." I told Evie who nodded, she was hesitant but left.

I sighed pulling my phone when it beeped. It was Nik. I had been ignoring his calls and text. I wanted to be alone and it wasn't good. I shouldn't be but it was hard. Pushing my loved ones away in times like this was what I felt particularly great at. 

I let that darkness consumed me. I became a shadow and I just wanted to end it all. I wanted the pain to stop.

I wanted to feel like a normal person. I didn't want to battle with my demons. I wanted to be happy all the time and that was the hardest thing for me. Be happy.

I walked to the bedroom balcony, pressing my hands to the glass railing, I took a deep breath. I couldn't get those thoughts out of my head. It felt like I was getting clawed over and over again and every day just felt worse. 

I rubbed my bump. I honestly needed to be happy. I needed to try very hard because now I was pregnant and I would never forgive myself if my carelessness put my babies in harm's way.

"You shouldn't stress so much, " I felt Richard run his fingers down my back. "This will soon pass over." Richard pulled me into his chest.

"It will never pass. That video is basically porn now. I got a video to someone jerking off to the tape, " I spat pulling away from Richard rubbing my back." I mean can you believe someone did this?" I asked Richard frowning angrily in his direction.

"You brought this on yourself, " Richard shouted, I jumped at his tone. He took a deep breath walking towards me. "I'm sorry, " I took a step back from him when the chill ran down my spine. "I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug, I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped my lips. "You're freaking me out, " Richard whispered into my head." You're not coming out of the bedroom, eating enough, being happy, " He listed on as I wiped my tears. "I'm not happy about this either but we will figure it out." He reassured me. I pulled away, he kissed my lips pulling me closer.

I felt him rub my bump. "I know," I whispered solemnly. "I know," I whispered again knowing he was right. We would figure it out. We had a family, children. Lives, reputation, everything. We would figure out as we always did. At least that was what I told myself.

_But that was just a sorrowful lie._   
  



	37. (6) WE NEED TO STOP DOING THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> Romeo and Nik meet up after a week of the sex tape being released.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains words of depression, mention of assault.

**Next day**

**THE** sex tape of me and Nik became public news and whispers began in the town of Greenville where nothing ever stays secrets. 

Nik said he did not film us and post that video. I had no idea what to say it believes. He said he would be looking into it. Richard was as well and he was very angry, first I cheated and a sex tape is leaked, he wanted to hurt me I could tell but because I was pregnant, he was holding himself back. 

I could not go out somewhere without people looking at me and whispering, some even making moans. It was very embarrassing, I had never felt so ashamed in my life and insulted. I wanted to so badly believe that Nik did not do this to be but somewhere deep down, I could tell he was lying to me. I had no idea what to do or how to handle this.

I became so depressed and anxious that I couldn't think straight or spends time with my girls. I was glad they were so clueless but I knew by me being me in the room, it was worrying them. The video was still online. Richard was working hard to find out who did this and take the video down. But even if it was, the damage was done. 

The reputation I worked hard for in this town, building something for myself is getting slandered because of a sex tape that was leaked. 

_A tape I never took or consented to._

I hated myself. He told me he would never do this, part of me want to believe him but the other part feels like this was some ploy of his. 

I don't know why he would even do this if he actually did and the other part of me thinks Richard must have known I would go to Nik, he was paranoid about him. He must have sent someone, maybe that cleaner. I've seen her a few time around the house and in James's house, she works exclusively for the wealthy. Did he ask her? I had no clue but part of me knew despite all. Richard would never do this to me most of all.

I have never felt so ashamed and angry in my life, someone thought it would be fun and great to film me having sex and post it for the world to see.

_It was trending now._

It was horrible and I wanted who did this to suffer. I was so anxious to even leave the house now. My friends, I ignored their messages and calls. Even my parents tried getting in contact with me. it was how viral the tape had become.

I had no idea how it was for him. it probably wasn't the same. I had built a reputation, had a family, built the perfect lie in the form of the perfect life and this scandal got in the way. 

He was building his empire. He always talked about how he wanted fear. I brushed that off.

I couldn't help but feel it wasn't horrible for him. For me, it was horrendous.

I picked up my ringing phone. the messages I got from Nik, I could not even reply. I just couldn't deal with this or him. I grunted at my ringing phone again. He would not stop. I wanted it all to stop.

Pulling the bedsheet over my body, I curled in the form of a ball. My body aching. I rubbed my two months bump feeling stress soon wash over my body get again.

I needed to take it easy. I had been putting more stress on myself and these babies. 

I wanted to look on the bright side which was this pregnancy, my children.

I unlocked my phone to the video call I was now getting from Nik. I sighed cutting the call, he sent me a message asking me to meet him. Also texting in all caps that I must. I sighed letting a yawn escape my lips. I quickly got out of the bed and grabbed my keys.

Richard had taken the girls out to spend time with them knowing I wanted to be alone. Fallon had gone back to New York for a while. I was grateful she was gone, I wanted this house to be less empty. I had to be paranoid, hiring people to make sure my house wasn't bugged. I had to be cautious. 

Arriving at the place I always went so I could be alone, the mountain hill where most people go to relax and stay out of their own mind. I parked my car next to Nik's. I had sent him the address to meet me here as he was so eager. I looked out my car window to him walking toward my car, he got in the back seat where I moved to the seat. "You can't call me twenty-four seven," I told him scratching the back of my head, I avoided eye contact with him, I just couldn't look at him.

"How are you?" Nik asked in a soft tone, it was caring and quiet, his voice raspy and deep, I pressed my hands together playing with the engagement ring on my finger. "I know this is hard, I wish there was something I could do, " 

"You probably shouldn't have filmed us without asking or even post that for everyone to see, " I snapped in an angry tone, I couldn't control the words that spluttered out of my mouth.

"I did not do this, " Nik snapped in the same tone, hurt evident in his tone. I looked at him finally before wiping the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Okay, fine, you didn't. I'm sorry but you don't get to hide in your home because you're so ashamed, so angry, so..." I spat in anger, my words spewing out like wildfire, my voice breaking as I spoke. What I was feeling could not be described, shame, embarrassment, anger, they had so many different words and meaning but it all felt the same to me. The worse was, I do not regret the night with Nik. It pained me so much that I couldn't even be angry at him, I wanted to believe him so bad but my mind kept telling me that he was lying to me, taking some kind of thrill. I knew he wasn't. How could he get off on trying to hurt me like this? Like I had done something to him. It made no sense. I couldn't get out of my head. Everything was always going wrong.

"You're not the only one going through this, " Nik yelled at me, I flinched at the forlorn tone, he sounded so tired of hearing me say this to him, he sounds so angry, his temper scared me." I have a reputation to uphold contrary to your beliefs, you're angry, I know but don't you dare act like a bloody victim, " He shouted back at me, I wasn't acting like a victim. I am a victim. "We both had a magical night, someone working for me must have done this, I know it's hard, believe me, I've had to put a silly man in the hospital because he made moaning sounds to me, " 

I looked at him with wide eyes. "For you it's different, you don't have to work harder to prove yourself, you're not the one who gets talked about right now. I'm the one, not you, it's sound so selfish but I'm the one who's so worked hard to build something for myself and you play around taking things for granted, " I snapped furiously, my veins swelling with each word that spewed from my lips, he looked at me with wide unbelievable eyes.

"Spear me the boohoo, I have so much to lose if this goes on just like you, " He told me, I looked away from him and scoffed, he sighs pressing his hands on my knees, I looked at him moving away. I pulled my knees to chest and shook my head." Let's not let this drive us apart. I want us to be friends contrary to your beliefs, " 

"I can't even..." I pressed my hands to my forehead breathing heavily." I feel so paranoid, I fired some of my employees, had to hire a home nurse, take my girl's phones from them because I was scared. I am so paranoid and angry, " I sniffed shaking my head. "I can't believe someone did this, " I wiped the tears from my cheeks letting out a sniff.

"I know, " Nik rubbed my knees gently, he gave my knees a soft squeeze. "And how has Richard been taking this?!" Nik questioned quietly to me, he was curious and he wanted to know, I could feel guilt radiating off him and part of me wished he wasn't guilty about what I thought he was. I took a deep breath finally looking at him.

"Horribly, " I responded in a quiet tone, I bit my lips taking a deep breath." It did not help when I called your name when we had sex, " I informed him, a smirk begins to form on his face and I shook my head letting out a small laugh that I couldn't control.

"I love when you laugh, " Nik wiped my tears pulling me closer to him, I hugged him letting out a shaky breath and a loud sob.

"I'm sorry, " I pulled away from Nik who caressed my cheeks with the back of his hand, I looked into his eyes and sniffed before kissing him, I think he was taking back by my action, I couldn't believe what I did. Why did I keep thinking about him? he pulls away abruptly, I shook my head feeling embarrassment flow through me." I shouldn't have, I am so sorry, " I apologised but he grabbed the back of my neck pulling me closer to him again, he pressed his lips to mine, I held his face as the kiss became passionate, I moaned deepening the kiss, the certain feeling if euphoria flowed through me, it felt like I was on fire and the world stopped, everything was gone and it was just Nik and I. He laid me on the seat gently getting on top of me, I rushed his shirt off him. 

"Stop, " I breathed out when he almost took off his jeans, I pulled away from him." I can't do this, " I took a deep breath putting on my long sleeve shirt and baggy hoodie. 

"I should have stopped myself, " Nik apologised, I shook my head crossing my left feet underneath my body.

"No, I kissed you. We are supposed to...I don't know, I just..." I closed my eyes looking down at my hands." I can't stop thinking about you and I have no idea why I feel this way, " I informed him, he looked away from me and I frowned, was he just using me for sex, pretending he cared about me. "I have never felt this way before." I told him." And it scares me, it scares me a lot because...so much.."I hiccuped feeling my heart race up and my breathing became shallow, I was starting to have an anxiety attack, I gripped Nik's arm finding it hard to breathe. 

"Romeo, " Nik grabbed my cheeks looking into my eyes, my whizzing gets louder and I gripped his arms tighter, my heart begins to clamp up. "What's wrong?!" He asked in a voice filled with worry, he caresses my cheeks.

"I..." I managed to whizz out one letter, I pointed to the compartment with shaky hands." I.....I....I. Can't.....I can't breathe, " I whizzed out between words, my hands shakily point to the compartment, Nik nods rushing forward to the front of the car, he opens the compartment I had filled with bills.

"Which one?!" Nik questioned me, I closed my eyes counting in my head.

"The blue one, " I whispered between heavy breathes, I pulled my knees up my chest and felt tears in my eyes. I was not making things better for myself, I felt Nik rub my back and place two pills onto my left palm. 

"Deep breathes, " Nik rubbed my face after I took the pills, they were taking longer to work. I closed my eyes letting out a sob as I felt myself calm down, I pulled away from him wiping my tears. "None of this is easy on you, "

"No, " I looked at him shaking my head." It's not, I cant. ...um...I just don't know what to do, I just feel so lost right now, " I truthfully told Nik who looked at me with curious and soft eyes, it held something in them, something I couldn't put my fingers on. I was quick to look away from his gaze.

"The sex tape made it worse I take it, I feel that, " Nik told me, I breathed out rubbing my hands on my baggy grey joggers. 

"It did. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life, " I looked at him with teary eyes. " I just want that video taken down and whoever did this to pay handsomely, "

"So do I, " Nik caressed my cheeks, he pulled himself closer to me and held my cheeks, he leaned in placing his lips on mine, I closed my eyes savouring the moment we shared, I couldn't stop myself from ravishing every corner of his mouth, the kiss we shared, the way our tongues clashed in a battle of passion, our lips dancing in different directions, I pulled away breathing heavily. "We need to stop doing that, "

I looked away from him when he caressed my lips." I don't want too, " I whispered to him in a soft tone."It feels so right and yet so wrong, " I interjected biting my lips. "I feel like I need to disappear again, this time, take Lydia and Evie, leave amd never come back, " I revealed, it was something that's been going through my head.

"You should, " Nik agreed, he pressed his hands on my knees caressing it in a circular motion. "You have money, a successful business, you should, " 

"It feels so easy saying that, " I whispered in a low voice that went lower, my voice cracked when I spoke and I sniffed letting out a short breathe." Richard would kill me before I even..."I stopped short, I could not stop myself when I was around Nik. I had not spent much time with him but I felt like the night we spent made us closer in a way I had never been with anyone before. Anyone I've ever been with and Nik and I were even hardly friends. We said things an out each other, yes, we told each other things about ourselves and then we pulled away and then we came back together like two broken souls trying to find their way back. It felt so weird and so abnormal. How could I feel this way about someone I hardly knew? It rose a question. 

"I won't let him hurt you, " Nik pulled me onto his lap, I try to move away from him but he held me down steadily, I shifted his lap. "I will never let anyone hurt you, " He continued holding my face, I looked away from him. 

"You don't know what's gonna happen as soon as I give birth, " I scoffed pulling away from him, I sat back leaning my back against the right side of the car door, Nik used the momentum to carry my legs and laid them on his lap. 

I moaned when he began messaging my feet, it felt so good." I won't let him hurt you, " Nik told me again, I curled my toes when he gently pressed his thumbs to the back of my feet. "Do you like that?!" He asked I pressed my lips together.

"You don't have to do that, " I told him, I don't know why being here with him made things somewhat easy. It made my mind somewhat numb and then I would think about my life and sadness would erupt through me. 

"You're almost two months pregnant and extremely stressed, I want to do this, " Nik told me giving me a weak smile." You deserve at least this. All this, the sex tape, what you go through, you truly deserve better, " 

"Thank you for saying that, " I told him weakly, I closed my eyes for a second." Do you have any idea who um...."I felt myself asking before my throat clump up as I thought about it, I closed my eyes tighter, I pulled my feet away from Nik's and rubbed my face letting out a sob as the thought entered my head a lot more. 

"Hey, " Nik shifted closer to me as I began heavily sobbing. "I'm truly sorry you're going through this, " Nik rubbed my back in a circular motion. 

"I know I shouldn't be because it's not just me but... it's hard, " I told him." I never asked for that to happen. I don't post my sex tape for the world to see, " I continued shaking my head. 

"It's hard. I don't want that out there, people see me having sex, it's beautiful, I know but I think of you and what you must be going through and I just wish you weren't, " Nik informed me, I smiled feeling somewhat touched at his words.

"I do too, " I told him licking my lips. "How are you feeling?! I should have asked, " 

"Better than you that's for sure, " Nik laughed, I shook my head letting out a deep breath." I don't see you caress your bump, " he changed the subject and I was glad that he did. I did not want to be so depressed and anxious any more.

"I don't do the whole caress your baby bump, it's a cute thing. I don't do cute, " I told him in a sharp tone, he chuckled shaking my head.

"Can I?!" He asked me pointing to my bump, I nodded my head, he laid his head on my bump. "Are you excited above all things?!" He asked me looking up at me and I nodded my head.

"Somewhat, " I responded truthfully. "I plan to leave after they are born, Richard can be in their lives if he wants but I don't think I can live through this anymore, " I wiped my tears, leave it to me to make myself sad and depressed. "God, I can't even be happy without thinking of how unhappy I am, " I cleared my throat letting out a nervous crackle. "Every time I think I can open up and try to be happy, I prove myself wrong, " "Fuck, " I yelled covering my face, I brought my knees to my chest." I'm sorry, " I told Nik looking at him, I pressed my fingers to my lips. 

"Sometimes we need to scream to let out everything we feel, " Nik said to me rubbing my knees, I looked into his eyes before nodding my head. 

"You're right, " I told him to let out a sigh."I need to get some rest. I'm beginning to feel my anxiety clamp up, " I informed Nik, he nodded his head.

"Come back to mine, "Nik suggested, I looked at him shaking my head. That was not a very good idea. "Nothing will happen, " He told me. 

"No, I can't. Richard should be home with the girls now, " I pulled out my phone checking the time, it was getting late, I had not realised we've been here for three hours. 

"Alright, " Nik placed his lips to my head, I smiled at the sentimental touch, I pulled my head kissing his lips softly, I pulled away. "If you keep kissing me, I won't be able to stop myself next time, " Nik joked kissing me, I pulled away when guilt began coursing through my veins at this very moment.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this. Let's just be normal friends who like each other, " I told him.

"Right on, " Nik sighed pulling away, I pulled myself towards the front driver seat and placed my seatbelt. "Call me, " Nik kissed my head before getting out the car, I smiled driving away, I wanted to be happy. I was trying to be happy, I prayed things would start getting better for me.

_I truly did._


	38. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐒𝐈𝐗: 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐊𝐄𝐍 𝐁𝐎𝐍𝐃𝐒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> ♡♥♡𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐒𝐈𝐗♡♥♡
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter six.

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

A tale of how some coalitions are meant to be severed in order for new unions to be established.

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█


	39. (1) PENDULUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█
> 
> The start of something unforgettable.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.
> 
> WARNING: Sexual content, pg13, mention of violence.

**A WEEK LATER**

**IT WAS** in the middle of August. Meaning soon it would be autumn and then winter once again once September hits. 

The leaves were starting to fall from trees and change colours from green to a rotten brown shade. The weather was starting to adjust as well. Going from the summer into the autumn weather where it's sometimes heated and sometimes frosty. Just like my heart. It was fighting between the attraction I was starting to grow for Romeo, to my horrendous plans to the server the bond we both shared.

He excited me in ways I haven't felt in a long while. How he laughs and it sounds like an angel singing into my inhumane ears. How he cries and I want to raise hell on this world and whoever made him shed tears. He was now something that I craved. I wanted him. Not just sexually. I want him for all things. Share my feelings. God no, I could never do that. But maybe I could.

But I couldn't, _could I? Maybe not._

Maybe I needed to just fight what it was like I wanted in the first place. Severe our bond and be done with it. I never have to feel whatever this was. We were getting to know each other better. So much better. I knew things about him now. He even knew things. Things I made so stretched.

_Typical of me to do so._

But it was better that way. I made my ' _things_ ' sound so humane. 

We weren't strangers. We've known each other for almost three months now. The same amount of time that he was pregnant. It felt too soon. Two months was not enough time to be really good friends with someone. Someone who I plan to leave. Two months was not enough time to feel attractions to someone. Someone who I kept denying my obvious attractions towards. It was all soon and yet two months felt like an eternity. 

Our journey was rocky, I still have my agenda, I will still achieve my goals. Being with Romeo was something I would never let happen. I allow myself this fragment of happiness but as soon as I find the link. I will break the bond and get on with my life. It would be as if we never met. If only it was that easy. 

"Nik." 

I snapped out of my thoughts when Romeo called my name. He and Richard had another argument. It was nonstop and he would come over to mine. Two weeks ago, a sex tape of the both of us became public news and it was still viral. It was practically pornography for perverts to watch. I was looking into it for Romeo who was having a harder time. It wasn't easy. 

The town whispered. We've had to meet in secret. I would help him with his problems. He would see Elijah who would inform me of the details. But those details were not how I was able to help my mate. I simply understood him greater than our bond. Maybe it was the bond. Maybe it was nature. But as long as I was here, I would protect him. I couldn't fall in love with him. love, family. They are weaknesses that I could never afford and I am not weak. 

"Nik." 

I snapped out of my incoherent thoughts. My mind was filled with so many thoughts which confused me. I wanted to end things with Romeo and get on with my plans and at the same time, I wanted to be his prince charming. Maybe his little devil.

"Yes, " I spoke up in a quiet tone. Romeo and I laid on my bed. The bright afternoon sun beaming into the bedroom. The red-painted walls glowed brighter because of the sun. The painting above my bed, beamed brightly, reflections of the wall showing. "Forgive me," I whispered to my mate who inched closer to me. "What were you saying?" I asked him. 

Romeo gave me a tight-lipped smile, he reached his hands and gently caressed my cheeks. It took a lot in me not to kiss those plump pink lips of his right now. We wanted to try the friend's thing. That never worked. We were friends, yes. Friends who held a strong attraction and occasionally made out. A firey and passionate kiss we always shared. My heart scorched deeply and my skin became warm. He was a magnificent kisser. Fantastic breathe, good, the mint and strawberry-scented breathe that intoxicated my every being.

"You seem distracted today, " Romeo noted looking firmly into my eyes. "Are you alright?" He queried giving me a concerned look. I smiled at my mate before nodding my head.

"So many thoughts, " I caressed his lips, Romeo took a deep breath pulling away from me. I get work to erupt through my body and my temperature begin to rise just by touching him. "What were you saying?" I asked him yet again.

"The girls are with Fallon for three weeks. Richard left early for his excursion for Qatar and he won't be back for a month the most so it will be me alone at the house." Romeo informed me, I nodded my head pleased. I would get to spend more time with him.

"That is fantastic, " I grinned shamelessly. Romeo rolled his eyes playfully before leaning close to me. "Why don't you stay with me till the girls get back?" I suggested I was hoping he would say yes. 

He looked at me and hums." As long as you don't snore and no one knows I am here, " he told me. The whole sex tape thing made him so anxious." And FYI, I love sleeping naked when I'm pregnant." He continued in a quiet tone, his cheeks flushed red and he shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that." he covers his face.

"No, " I pulled his hands down." I love how we are. Don't ruin that." I softly told him. I probed on my elbow, my eyes never leaving his. "Any news on who made that video and posted it?" I questioned him.

Romeo narrowed his eyes at me, he sat up and straddled me." Let's also not talk about all that. It makes me more anxious, " he continued leaning down. I nodded my head when he began kissing me. I held his face deepening the kiss. 

I pecked his lips when he pulled away and laid beside me." When was the last time you had sex?" I questioned smirking at him, he rolled his eyes yet again. "We can take care of that." I pointed to both our growing bulge.

"We can't have sex, " Romeo mumbled, I rose my brows. 

"He clearly doesn't agree with that," I muttered placing my hands on his growing bulge. He shifted against my touch and hugged me. Our bulge touching. "Romeo, " I whispered placing my lips to his head. He slips his hands into my jeans and boxers brief, his hands began caressing my member. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my lips. 

"Yes, right there. " I moaned out loud when he pulled down my jeans and boxers. His hands caressing my large and swollen member up and down. My lips parted and my body arched, Romeo kissed me jerking me off. I began releasing hot white thick liquid onto his hands and myself. 

"You like that?" The feeling of his hands on my member made me scream loudly, I closed my eyes tightly and my body clenched so tightly, I could feel my veins throb. "You're so hard, " Romeo had a way with getting to me without even trying and when he was. All hell broke loose. 

"Fuck...your hands are so good, " I moaned looking into his eyes as he pleasured me, he smirks leaning down to member, it takes it in his mouth and I threw my head back. "Faster." I gripped his hair in my fist. His bead began bobbing up and down, he raises his head kissing the tip my member and caressing the shaft. I could control my cum that excessively leaked. Romeo kissed the tip before dip throating himself. 

I watched as he played with my large balls and began kissing them, he forced them into his mouth and I moaned pushing him further down. He gagged when I released heavily inside his mouth. I fell back against the bed. Romeo took off his clothes and laid next to me. I shook my shirt off in a rush before pulling the bedsheets over our heads. 

Pulling him closer, I kissed his lips, I could still taste my cum and God I tasted fantastic. I caressed his member and got on top of him. I pushed the bed sheet off us and turned him to his side. Raising up his leg in the air, I slowly entered him. "Ahh, " A low moan escaped my mates lips. I slowly began thrusting in and out. "Oh God, fuck, " Romeo raised his head looking into my eyes as I picked up my speed. I gripped his feet placing kissing on them. I pushed him down going deeper.

"You're so tight... " I moaned leaning down, I raised him up and kneeled on the bed as he began bouncing like there was no tomorrow. Kissing his neck, I closed my eyes to the sound of his loud beating heart. "Fuck, " I began jerking him off. His moans got louder and I flipped us over, gently. 

"Nik. Fuck. Faster." Romeo moaned, he gripped the edge of the bed when I turned him on his stomach, his ass in the air. I held his waist as I pounded in. "Fuck, " He cried out raising his head. I grunted gripping the bed head for support. "Fuck. I'm cumming, " He moaned out, I was reaching my peak as well.

"Yeah... I'm cumming, " my thrust began getting sloppy and I pushed in and out slowly, I'm beginning leasing from his member, I moaned out loud when I released a heavy load into him. It began tricky down his legs. We both fell on the bed. Romeo was shaking vigorously, I grinned pulling him closer.

  
" **MORNING** , " I woke up the next morning to the sun beaming into my eyes. Romeo and I were at it all night. His sex drive had returned. I never wanted this to end. This little affair, whatever it was.

I smiled at my mate who was awake and brightly smiling. I was glad he was. He was crying because of the guilt. Then he cried about the sex tape and then he got paranoid that maybe we were filmed. I had to make sure no hidden camera were in my bedroom. Just to ensure him that everything would be excellent. 

"You're up early, " I yawned covering my face, my voice raspy. "It's 8.30 am, come back to bed." I held my hands towards Romeo. He was dressed. A black baggy t-shirt and blue trousers. He wore only socks. He was wearing my clothes. They looked great on him.

"I can't, baby, " Romeo spoke up, he climbed on the bed and kissed my cheeks repeatedly. I loved when he called me baby. It felt real. I wished this was real. I wanted this to be mine forever. " I have a doctors appointment at home." He informed me. 

"Ahhh." I hummed nodding my head. "When will I see you?" I asked him in a soft and quiet tone.

"I'll be back tonight." He kissed me before standing up. I sat up pulling the sheets to my naked waist.

"And after that?" I asked him, he began wearing his black designer sneakers that went so well with the outfit he wore.

"James and Macy will be coming over. I haven't really been the greatest friend to them." He replied in a dry tone that didn't sit well with me. I sighed at his words. That was far from the truth.

"You help them in so many ways, " I disagreed with his words. Just because he had a wall didn't make him a horrible friend. "Don't sell yourself short." 

"I won't." He smiled at me before kissing me, I held his face pulling him close. "Brush your teeth." Romeo joked pulling away from me. I snorted giving him a playful glare. 

"Alright go, " I smirked shaking my head. He kissed me before standing up. "Stay happy." When he left, I instantly picked up my phone. "It's me, " I spoken to the person on the other side. "You know what to do." I disconnected the call before laying back down. A smirk on my face.

_And they said the Calvary was dead._

  
**

 **STARRING AT THE SONOGRAM** , a small smile appeared on my face as I watched the movements of the babies. I caressed the sonogram screen. "Are they alright?" I asked Doctor April who looked intensively at the screen, that instantly sparked distress in my heart. "I don't like how quiet you are." I started as a matter of fact.

"The babies seem to be in the wrong position but that's nothing to be troubled about." Doctor April finally spoke up. Her words did not make me feel any better. 

"This happened when I pregnant with Lydia, I had so many complications became of that." I ranted to her feeling sudden upheaval surge within me. 

I pulled the shirt down after rubbing off the cold blue gel from my stomach. "It's not very comforting." I brushed my fingers through my shaggy hair which had been growing ever since I had it trimmed. 

"I can arrange an appointment at the hospital for further consultation if you would love that?" Doctor April informed me. Her tone caring, she could tell I was not happy about this news. I loved that about her. She remained calm despite me almost losing my mind.

Hospital. I wasn't very keen on going to the hospital, it was very public and I hated the looks I was already getting.

Macy and James were coming over so I wouldn't have to be in public. "I don't feel comfortable in being so out there ever since.." I trailed off to Doctor April who gave me a weak smile. 

"I can arrange for the consultation here, we would have to set up." Doctor April suggested. I liked that idea better. 

"I could gladly appreciate that."

  
It was a while after Doctor April had left the house, I had set up the living room elaborate with snacks and drinks and some movies. Not that we ever watched them. I spoke to Macy and Jakes briefly over the past two weeks but not a lot. I had been going through so much, I couldn't even find time for them. I began to feel creeping guilt because I could afford to spend time with Nik. I hated myself for that. 

The ringing of my phone caught my ears, I placed the champagne glass on the table before answering the video call I was getting from Richard. "Hi, baby, " I smiled at Richard as soon as his face popped up on my phone screen.

"How's Qatar?" I asked Richard sitting down on the couch. 

" _Going really well. I found this cafe where lovers go. They make a wish and legend have it, their wish come true._ " Richard informed me with a bright smile on his face. I probed my elbow on the head of the couch, my fist curled underneath my head. 

"I should visit then, " I suggested with a small smile on my face. He gave me a crooked grin that always sent my skin crawling with various emotions that I could never decipher. Emotions I hated. Emotions I wanted going and Emotions I was glad I sometimes no longer felt. "I miss you," I told my fiancee who looked into my eyes through the phone. I felt so intimidated by his gaze. It was like he was trying to read my soul and find out every dirty thing I had been up to. My stomach churned at the long-burning gaze he sent me. It began to bubble with nervousness.

_Fuck._

_He knew._

" _You look handsome._ " Richard tore his burning soulful gaze from me. I breathed out deeply at his words, ameliorated upon the fact that he had no suspicion of me. _"I miss you."_ He continued again, his manner was extremely delicate right now. He was in one of his **'I'm sorry', 'I love you'** and soft mood. This was the kind I wished for all the time. Wished for. 

"I am a mess," I brought my knees close to my chest. " I had an appointment with Doctor April not long ago. " I informed Richard who hummed at my words. His eyes glistened at my words, his mouth opened to speak. 

_"Is everything okay?"_ Richard questioned, by the look on my face, he could tell I was not happy. Happiness was something that came in a closed-door to me. 

**It was very rare.**

"She informed me that the babies are in the wrong position. " I explained to Richard. His face begins to contort into that of a frown by my words. I could read his emotions. He was feeling scared that something might go wrong because so was I. 

_"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."_ Richard shrugged off. He was trying to hide his worry and the obvious pain that flashed in his eyes for a mere second. 

"She said so as well. But with my health history, even the littlest thing could put the babies health at risk." I pressed my fingers together and pinched my thumbs onto my thighs, my hands squeezing the skin in a tight and aggressive manner.

What the fuck was I doing? I was trying to hurt myself yet again. This was a sickness I need to be gone. I felt like I deserved my pain and suffering.

_**It was horrendous to think so.** _

Richard looked into my eyes for a long moment before looking away. I felt so intimidated by his stare. _"You should listen to her. She knows your history and what to do."_ He suggested, I get he was trying to be calm but his words did not make me feel better. 

"It doesn't reassure me that everything will be fine, " I placed my elbow on the head of the chair and leaves back. My head pressed onto my palms. I steadied my phone on my knees which I raised up my chest. "Last time I had this was with Lydia and there was just so many things are the other. I'm not taking that chance." 

Richard let out a sigh at my words before nodding his head. He agreed with my words which I knew. _"Trust them. I've gotta go, baby. I love you."_ Richard frantically spoke.

I nodded my head. Did I love him back to say it? I don't think I was. I think the spark I had for the love, it was slowly dying and I was trying to fix our lives, make sacrifices for my children. It was worth it. 

**_They are worth it._ **


	40. # (2) RUMBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo feels a rumble in his heart like never before.  
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of mental health, sexual content, illegal graffiti, mention of bullying, mention of abuse, mention of break down.
> 
> Not edited. I plan to edit the books once they are completed. So please do not be a grammar nazi. 
> 
> I would truly appreciate and love votes and comments on these books. I work really hard for them but at the end of the day, I write for myself.

**THE LOUD POPPING SOUND** of the champagne bottle ventured into my ears. I squinted my nose at the good sound that emitted from opening the champagne. 

Macy and James clapped their hands in a greedy manner. Those two alcoholics love their drinks, they would murder someone if they had to just so they could have a drink. But they had a taste just like me. Only the very good ones that make give a buzzing feeling. It was bittersweet and it gave a numbing feeling.

I missed the feeling of having a drink just to feel tremendous and numb. I wasn't allowed too much, because when I touch a drink, I would then go to drugs and then I would begin a phase where I just wanted to be numb all the time. For someone who struggles with rising addiction. I had to be careful.

"So it's just you alone in this house for three weeks?" Macy squinted her eyes at me as she took a sip of her drink.

I nodded at her words. I wasn't sure about telling my best friends about me staying with Nik. I was not even sure about me staying with him for three weeks. It felt like our relationship. _no, Our friendship._ Yes, our friendship was just moving in so many directions and I had no idea how to handle it.

"Yeah, it'll be nice being alone. I kinda need it." That was far from the truth. I hated being alone but I couldn't help but isolate myself whenever I was in a depressed and anxious state. I felt like such a problem when I was with anyone. _Like with Richard._

"Are you sure you should?" James asked me the very question I always ask myself. Why did I always isolate myself? It sounded so psychotic like I was secretly a psychopath. Maybe I was. Because periodically I found it hard to get in tune with my emotions.

Maybe Richard was right. Maybe I was secretly a psychopath. I mean, I hurt myself when he doesn't. I try to hurt him as he hurt me. The list could possibly go on.

"I'll be fine." I took a sharp breath thinking over my own thoughts and words. "It's not like I'll be alone, I'll be busy with work, three weeks will be gone just like that." I snapped my fingers sharply. I wouldn't be alone. I would be with Nik. 

"Well, if you're gonna be okay then we support that." Macy gave me a small smile that melted my heart. I hated being that kind of friend who lied constantly. I wasn't truthful to them. I was a liar and I was very fucking good at it.

"Abcdefg, " I toot, James and Macy, let out a laugh at my words. _abcdefg_ was my way of ending or changing a conversation. It sounded quite childish, Nik and Richard said so. It even confused them but Macy and James truly understood the sentiment behind it. "So, tell me what's even going on?" I inquired curiously. I had not been very involved with them since the sex tape was leaked. 

"Well, I've been working extra shifts at Fusion, Alfie made a new friend which is good. " James informed me. I nodded my head as he spoke.

"I really wish I was more helpful, " I crossed my legs Indian style. "I've been uh- locked in my head. " 

"The whole sex tape?" Macy questioned quietly. She was careful not to say the wrong thing or even bring up the topic regarding the sex tape. 

I nodded my head. It made so much worse and I was already struggling. I was finding it hard to cope with it. Nik was helpful, he had a way of making me calm and happy but it wasn't enough. I would feel something for a moment and the next my mind travels to the overlying thought that always went through my head.

That was a cycle with me. I had so many issues that I needed to work on. So many things that weren't even my fault, I was born with it. 

I try to be better, to be happy when I feel certain ways. To move on from current problems but life was hard. It was for me. My issues and mental health wasn't something that could be solved or had a cure, it was permanent and I had to work hard to take care of myself. It wasn't just me anymore. I had children to care for now, good friends. I had to work hard to be happy, safe, in a great mental state no matter the hardship I endured.

"I mean, it not better but I have Richard and the girls, my friends so I guess I can try and move on " That was such a lie. I was not moving on. Sure, Nik and I spent a wonderful time but half of that, I was being such a problem and I began thinking about how I was angering him or being such a burden to him. I went paranoid after we had sex, I then had a breakdown. It was so horrible. I had never been so embarrassed. My actions. 

I only hoped he wasn't taken back by my actions. What was I saying? He looked absolutely terrified. Like was so scared of me. Scared of doing something that would trigger me, say something. 

"I'm glad you're talking to us now," James told me, he leaves back against the recliner. His arms draped over the arms of the recliner, his left leg lazily laid on his thighs. "We should skip this talk if you want?" 

I smiled feeling touched by his words. "Thank you." 

A few minutes turned into a few hours and we had finished three bottles of wine. Well, they finished three bottles of wine and I was stuck drinking apple juice. 

I missed having them over and just having fun in general and living my life to the fullest. It was something I had some kind of control over. 

I had missed when we would spend hours just talking and doing stupid things, very stupid things we would later tell our children not to. 

"Remember when we got really drunk a few months back and spray painted the devons home?" I asked my friends with a devious smirk appearing on my face. 

James face begins to contort into a grin."Oh my God. And her face when she saw it." He burst out laughing, a loud laugh that boomed through the large balcony we now sat in. 

It was a fun day. The Devons had said some callous absurdity to Macy about her family life. Because she wasn't as rich or had a successful spouse. James and I took matters into our own hands and spray painted her house with a few details she hated so very much. It was a fun experience. 

Of course, she speculated James and I as the geniuses behind the prank but she had no evidence to state otherwise. Richard had thought it was absurd when he saw my work of art. Just like I, he also had a strong aversion towards the Devons and their group of friends. 

_So we stayed clear of them._

"That was really sweet of you guys, " Macy gave me a thankful look. She had been very insecure lately. I understood that. I wanted to help her every way I could and it was fun working with my best friends. We always conveyed with one another regardless of the secrets I hid from them. "Marcus wasn't happy about Jenifer's words to me but given the fact that his new boss happened to be their best friend, he had to keep his mouth shut and we needed the money." 

"This is why you have us." I threw my feet on her thighs, she laughed giving me a playful look." Remember the room?" I asked my friends who made a face at the new movie that was released months prior. 

"It was so funny- what was it again?" James queried with raised brows. I chuckled before standing up on my feet. 

"I did not hit her, it's not true, it's bullshit, I did not hit her. I did not. Oh hi, Mark." I made a face at my impression of the scene in the room. Apparently, I was good at impressions which was bullshit. "I don't know why you think I'm good at impressions," I stated go my friends who snorted in return at my words.

"Uh- excuse you, " Macy gave me look as if she was offended by my comments. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner. "I don't know why you think you're not but Mr Veracruz, you're like the God at impressions. " 

"Don't brag about things I can't do."I laughed off at her words. It was nice to hear compliments but I wasn't that good. I was so horrible at it. 

"You literally just did a Tommy impression and you're not good at it?" It was a rhetorical question. James shook his head giving me a look. He was being so dramatic right now. 

"Oh shush." I toot. I checked the time and it was about five p.m. I was beginning to feel tired, I had no idea if it was the pregnancy but I wanted to lay on my bed and just sleep for days. But I wanted to dedicate a few more hours to Macy and James.

"Oh my God, get some rest, " Macy stood up from the couch she sat and walked over to me. She pulled me up on my feet. I made a face at her actions, my lips contorting into a pout." Pregnant daddy needs to rest." She subtle pushed me towards the direction of the glass sliding door and the living room. "We can video chat later.

I was so tired, I wasn't even sure I could even get back to Nik's. I wasn't even sure I wanted to do that. It felt so foolish like I was having an affair and I hated that. We were only friends and yet I was agreeing to that. I couldn't. It was very wrong. I was still with Richard, regardless. 

Nik was a client and a friend and I couldn't start something with him. It was a pattern. It was what happened with Nathaniel and I did not want a repeat. Sure I had fun with him and it felt great but the guilt never stopped eating away at my heart. 

Nik wasn't a solution to my problems, now it seems somewhat great until it all came crashing down and I did not just mean what I had going on with Nik. It was so many things rolled into one. That one is me.

"We'll leave you to it." James patted my shoulders. I nodded my head before giving my friend a hug. I waved as they drove away. 

I walked into mine and Richard's bedroom and as soon as I laid on the bed, my phone began a ringing spree. It was Nik, and then Richard. I wanted to sleep so I turned off my phone.

Maybe just thinking would be best. Maybe I shouldn't think at all. Fuck sakes, Romeo, just close your eyes and sleep. No, I couldn't. My mind was drifting to so many places and I just wanted peace even for a moment. 

**I WOKE UP DRENCHED** in sweet, my breathing rapid. Sweet coated to the shirt I had on, my fingers curled into the rims of the duvet. I took a deep breath sitting up. 

I was constantly plagued with a bad dream that hunted my mind even when I was awake. I wanted to forget every detail of that dream. 

It was gruesome. The dream of Richard ripping everything I held dear. my children, my sanity and the little happiness I got. My life, I had to live for myself now, my children. It was a dream that never stopped. Maybe this was a sign that I needed to leave now. But this could also be a sign that I can never escape Richard no matter what.

_I hated that dream and whatever it stood for._

I picked up my phone that laid beside me on the bed, turning it on, I was met with numerous messages from both Nik and Richard. 

**From Nik:** You said you would be back tonight? 

_From Richard:_ I got a surprise for you, baby.

 **Nik** : I am not getting worried.i just need to know you are alright.

 _Richard_ : Qatar is really beautiful this time of the year. Why haven't we been yet? *media attached*

I instantly replied to both their messages.

 **To Nik** : I've been thinking a lot about this and I don't really think I can do this. I can't jump into whatever this is. I really can't. 

_To Richard:_ you always have a surprise for me.

 _To Richard:_ I actually have no idea why. We should take the girls there before the holiday ends. I know Evie doesn't want one but I'll speak to her. 

**From Nik:** I understand your plight. I do want you to know however, my door is always open for a friend in any shape or form.

 **To Nik:** Now you're being cheesy.

 **From Nik:** What in the bloody hell does being cheesy mean?"

 **To Nik:** there's something called Google. 

**From Nik:** I am not lame. Why must you be sarcastic? 

**To Nik:** was I? I did not notice. 

New message from Richard

I tapped on the message I had just received from Richard.

_Richard_ : She won't even look at me, why would age spend two weeks in a foreign country with me?

 _To Richard:_ She doesn't hate you! She's just very indifferent. Give her time. She'll warm up to you. 

_From Richard:_ It's been six months. 

_To Richard_ : I know. It's gonna take longer than that. 

Incoming video call from Nik 

Oh, gracious. I could hardly keep up with talking to one. 

I could just let it ring or turn off my phone. But then that would be rude. I rubbed my face before answering the video call, I pulled myself in a sitting position, my back leaned against the tall Burgundy leather bedhead. I pressed my elbow on the knees which I brought to my chest. 

Nik's face instantly popped up on the screen of my phone, his dimpled smile on his face as usual. "You look handsome for some who took a power nap," Nik spoke up in a quiet tone. I smiled at the older male of whom I shared a video call.

"You're being cheesy," I said in a quiet tone. My voice raspy and deep, a slight crack to it. "I'm sorry I changed my mind about your offer " I apologised to Nik who hummed. 

He leaned back against what I assumed was his couch. "I knew you would think a lot about it, " Nik looked away from the phone screen for a moment. His dimples are very visible from the side he now positioned himself. I heard the creeks of the leather couch before he turned his head towards the screen once again. "How was your appointment with your doctor?" He asked with pursed lips.

I took a shaky breath, my hands inching underneath the shirt I had one. I caressed my bump in a loving manner. "As expected, " I pulled my feet downwards when I began to feel my knees cramp up. "Something to worry about."

Nik gave me a worried look." What was there to be worried about?" Nik asked with raised brows and eyes beginning of fill with worry. It meant something that he cared about what was going on with my children, even if he couldn't fix it.

"I don't really want to get into all that right now, "I sharply told him. He nodded his head listening to my words. "But it's going to be fine." I finished with a sigh escaping my lips. 

Nik gave me a soft look. "You shouldn't be alone right now especially." He told me in a sharp tone. 

I just knew he would not hesitate if I agreed." I door mind being alone, Nik. I actually love it." I was so used to the darkness that warped around me like a river. Being alone was my thing and I didn't need to be in someone's presence to feel some certain way.

"I hate being alone," Nik pressed his hand's knuckles underneath his chin. His eyes held a saddened frown that made the right grip around my heart clench tighter. "Maybe it is I who need your company."

"Why don't you go to your brothers?" I asked curiously. I knew from the little he informed me, Doctor Smith and he had a falling out and their fight was constant but they always made up and reunited as a family once again. But for them in the same town, it gave them some clarity to think.

Nik looked away from the screen, his blue-green eyes rolling in a circular motion. The white eyeballs dominating over the dark blue-green iris." It feels quite lonely." 

"Do you want to come over?" I asked him in a quiet tone. Slumping my shoulders in a lazy way. I pressed my lips together watching as Nik shifted from the screen, his lips curled into a smile.

"I would prefer you staying over but yes, I would like that," Nik responded quietly. 

I understood what he was saying. I knew he felt lonely. It was hard for him to be alone. He's always hated the idea of it. I understood that from watching him, how he talked about himself and his life. 

I pulled the bed sheet off my body. "All right. Come over. I don't think you've ever been to mine." I gave him a small smile that made both my cheeks hurt. The smile became wide just by looking at him. 

"I have not." Nik let out a dramatic sigh that rumbled into my ears. "Alright, I'll get ready. Be there soon. Address." 

I nodded my head to his words before cutting off the video call. Before I could get off the bed to get ready, my phone began a war of said vibrations yet again. This time it was Richard calling.

_Fucking hell._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	41. # (3) A TALENT OR TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> The two mates make a judgment that will encompass them for a long time.   
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet edited. I write for fun. I plan to finish the book and then make all the edits instead of all. So please show love and support. 
> 
> DO NOT BE A GRAMMER NAZI

**PULLING UP TO A BLACK ELECTRIC GATE,** white light flickered around the edges of the gate, it begins to open making a whirring noise. 

Taking a narrowed breath, I packed my Car next to the familiar black jeep that belonged to Romeo. His home was beautiful. Tall glass building, the front door is a huge glass sliding door that automatically opened when someone walked to the front steps.

The woods brown and tiled together, the building was tall, it was a beach house mansion made with glass and wood. Very modern. Getting out of my black SUV, I walked towards the direction of the front door, pressing the doorbell, I waited for my mate. I could hear footsteps, a warm smile embarked on my lips just at the mere thought of seeing him.

It felt weird. One moment I wanted to break the bond between us and get on with my way and the next moment I wanted to spend every moment with him before I ended whatever was going on between us.

The sound of a barking dog entered my ears, the doors opened and a German Shepherd with black fur, he barks breathing heavily. His paws reaching towards the door scratching the glass, he was trying to get out.

I turned my gaze from the barking dog when the sliding glass doors peered open. The voice of my mate entered my ears, kneeling down, I held my hands in front of the dog for him to be familiarized with my scent otherwise war would start.

I smiled when he pressed his nose on my palms, his heavy breathing got to my ears. Raising my hand, I slowly began petting the German Shepherd who leaned closer to me. Parking and nuzzling into my palms. My hands dug into his black heavy fur, hair leaping onto my palms with each stroke I traced down his back. 

"He likes you." The voice of my mate entered my ears once again. 

Raising my head, I smiled at the sight of Romeo who words grey baggy tracksuit bottoms and a baggy sweater, the sleeves covering his hands. He looked adorable. "Hi, " I stood up grinning like a lovesick puppy, not that I was lovesick. I was nowhere near that zone. "You look adorable." I walked towards Romeo who smiled at me. He looked fresh like he had just gotten out of the shower. 

His strawberry mixed lavender scent infiltrated by my inhumane nose, I sucked in a deep breath just to inhale more of his scent. "Come in, I've got to show you around." Romeo gripped my hands into his own, entwining our fingers. I looked down at our entwined fingers before rubbing the back of his palms with my thumbs.

"So that's Duke?" I glanced at Romeo, my eyes began moving from my handsome mate to the surroundings.

We walked down a long hall, picture frames, mostly family ones, pictures of Romeo's daughter, Lydia as a baby and a growing toddler, picture of Romeo and Richard. They looked like a happy family. _If only that were true._

The hallway was decorated in dark red walls, a table at the left side of the wall. I walked passed a double door which Romeo opened, the door was painted dark red with golden knobs. 

Entering the room, blue paint smeared the walls, it was the living room. The tv was a large eighteen wide inches, black and hunged onto the wall, sound system at each side of the tv and a video game box and controllers, a stack of a shelf filled with DVD's of various shows and other games as well, the large living room had six large black leather couches that filled half the space. A beautiful painting of the black swan placed on the wall.

A flower pot at the corner, a beautiful portrait of Romeo, Richard and Lydia on shelves and counters and on the wall, a key pot on the counter where a family portrait sat. 

"You have a beautiful home." I informed my mate who smiled leading me towards one of the black couches. Ten people could probably sit on that just one couch and there would still be space left for more. 

"Thank you, " Romeo sat down on the couch he peered me towards. He pulled his legs on the couch, one foot pressed firmly on the couch whilst the other crossed beneath him. "Do you want to stay over? It's late now." 

I smiled at his words, if I stayed, that would give him some kind of hold over me. It will feel like whenever he called, I would come running and I did not want to. It would then lead to me having some kind of feelings for him. "I can't sorry-" I politely refused. He frowned before nodding his head.

"-it's alright, " He cleared his throat before leaning closer to me. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He questioned, his elbows probed on the head of the couch. 

"I have important business that needs taking care of, " I informed him in a quiet tone. Leaning closer to him, I raised my hands gently, he flinched pushing himself away from me. I frowned at his action." Forgive me." He was triggered. 

"No, it's not you, " Romeo cleared his throat." Richard and I had an argument like I told you before he left." 

Concern instantly waved over me at his words." Did he?" I was going to lose my temper if that bastard laid a hand on Romeo, especially when he's pregnant.

"He was angry about the sex tape," Romeo rubbed his forehead." I knew he was but he's been holding everything in. It could have been worse." Romeo whispered the last part, what the hell did he mean by that? I was not happy about what I was being told.

"Romeo, what did he?" I asked my mate. 

"It's not a big deal. Just drop it." Romeo stood up from the couch. 

"Okay." I did not want to stress him or anger him. "Alright." I knew he would tell me sooner or later. He always did.

"I ordered Chinese, come. " He took hold of my hand. 

I was lead towards the direction of a dining room, it was large, decorated with a large frame of the glass dining table, ten chairs placed around the table. The room was painted with dark red like the hall, an exquisite chandelier dangled above. 

**ROMEO** and I sat in the dining table having the Chinese that he ordered sharing conversations between each other and small laughs. "I know this place in New Orleans, it has the most beautiful art gallery," I informed my mate who looked at me, he took a sip of his orange juice.

"What place is that?" Romeo asked with soft eyes that stared into mine. 

"It's not really a gallery, more or less, it's place where an artist like us display their work, " I responded. "It's beautiful, maybe you could pick a talent or two." He's been talking about building a foundation for a young artist who struggled with the daily life. An artist who had a mental illness and sometimes found it hard to do what they loved. It was beautiful. 

He loves helping others and I admired that about him. I wasn't one to help others. Maybe I was. I took Marcel when he needed someone. I took in James when no-one did. Maybe I had that streak in me still. ”You should take me there then," He picked up his vibrating phone that has been vibrating on and off for the past hour that I've been here. It was now ten pm. " Sorry it's Lydia." 

I nodded my head as he unlocked his phone, the voice of his five-year-old daughter entered my ears. I have only met Lydia once and that was when I saw him at Fusion. "Hi, sweetheart, " "why aren't you asleep it's like ten?" 

"I'm going to jail, " Cries of Lydia soon filled my ears, I furrowed my brows giving Romeo a look. He shrugged his shoulders, he bent his lips down giving me the same confused game.

"She lost monopoly again." That was Evie I think, Richard's long lost daughter he never knew he had. 

"You're not going to jail sweetheart, it's just a game." Romeo softly told his daughter who cried, she argued about how she lost and how she landed in jail. 

"Evie said I'm going to jail, I don't wanna go to jail daddy." 

"You're not sweetheart. I promise. Don't listen to what Evie tells you. She's only joking." Of course, his daughter was hard to convince just like him. 

It took him fifteen to twenty minutes for him to gently explain that she would not be going to jail, then her crying about wanting to come home and asking Romeo to pick her up.

"Have fun." Romeo cleared his throat when he got off the phone. We both sat on the couch watching a movie he loved. It was the most horrible movie and I could hardly stand it but it had humour to it and I loved seeing him laugh.

"So you know how you have things to do tomorrow?" Romeo asked leaning against my chest. I laid on the couch with him laying before me, our legs intertwined and my arms around his waist. I would touch his small bump most times. It was an action I loved and they weren't my children.

"What about it?" I questioned tracing my feet down his own. 

"Well, I was thinking, if you stay over, you could probably leave early." He suggested, he truly wanted me to stay. I could tell because he had been reframing from asking me what he wanted. 

I could understand that be would be afraid of my reaction, but I was not Richard and I would not lash out on him. He restricted himself a lot and it was all because of Richard and how he was raised. I wanted to show him how to love freely. He did not. I wanted to show him how to eat until he was tired of eating. How to speak even the wrong things until he annoyed me. 

He knew how to have fun, not that he didn't. But he did. He knew how to live his life as if the world wasn't weighing heavily on his heart. How to be happy when he wasn't in his head. I wanted him to always be happy. 

But he had so much going on with him, happiness wasn't always a choice for him.

"I really do wish I could, " I wanted him happy but if I started giving in, it would make it a lot harder for me to carry on with my plans and I could not allow him to weigh on my mind, heart and soul. "Why don't you come with me?" 

"I can't. " He pulled himself away from me, a slight frown plastered on his face. 

"You keep doing that, " I stated rolling my eyes at Romeo. One minute he wanted to act like we had something going on and then he would just act like we were nothing the next. I had no idea why I was annoyed by it because I did the same. But it annoyed me greatly.

"Look I'm sorry that I'm not the open submissive person you want in your life, " He stood up. I rolled my eyes at his words. "It's not easy. We're just friends who do things that friends shouldn't but you're really....." He stopped as if he was scared to continue his words but deep down I knew what he wanted to say. I did it again. I did the thing where I get so worked up. I begin this person who wanted to be around all the time. 

_I did not want to be lonely._

"Clingy, get so intoned with my feelings.." I trailed off to Romeo before standing up on my feet.

"No, you're amazing. You are and yes we have fun, " Romeo stood up. He took hold of my hands, caressing it softly. I took a sharp breath. I felt so humane, like I was not some immortal and deadly hybrid who would do whatever it took to achieve his goals. Romeo was making me so right now and I hated that. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness and I will not be weak. "You're amazing, and funny and maybe psychotic, " I laughed at the last word he said. "But you can't handle My problems, it's such a burde-" 

"-No-" I interrupted him swiftly." You're not. Believe it or not, I know so much about mental illness than you think. I suffer from paranoia. It stops me from caring, always feeling alone and like I can't trust anyone or fall in love. Look, We are friends and friends do things but we shouldn't push each other away. I do care about you and being your friends means a lot." 

Romeo gave me a warm smile that melted my hearts." You're being cheesy again." He laughed, I smiled at his sarcastic comment. "Let's male a deal. " I rose my brows before nodding my head. "If you stay tonight, in the morning we go back to yours together and when you come back, you'll find hot dinner on the table," Romeo suggested and I could only laugh.

"And we'll do what friends do," I told him smiling softly. I wanted our friendship to grow furthermore before anything happened between us.

"Deal?" He held up his pinky finger, I smiled at Romeo before nodding my head.

"Alright." I entwined our pinky, my lips tugging into a smile at my mate who gave me an adorable grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoye it.


	42. # (4) THE INTRODUCTION OF SUPERNATURAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
> Romeo gets Klaus into his favourite show, Supernatural. Romeo informed Klaus about a tragic past of his.
> 
> █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of rape. 
> 
> Please read this chapter with caution, I have written detailed abuse further down. I want you to know if you go through abuse, I am here for you and my door is always open.
> 
> Not edited. I would love comments a lot more than votes but I would also love votes. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**I COULD NOT SLEEP,** I kept turning and turning and I knew Nik was not happy about me turning around so restlessly. 

It bothered him and I knew he was treading carefully on what to say. But right now all I wanted was to close my eyes and sleep. I wanted to fall in love with the idea of sleeping but it eluded me like the great big sea parting for the people of Egypt. 

I let out a low huff opening my eyes yet again, it was rather frustrating. I turned my head to the bedside clock on the nightstand, it was about three am and I was baffled, I had never stayed awake this long before. Minus my holy grail days which I would never talk about. 

I just wanted to close my eyes and be embraced by the sole idea of sleep, I wanted it to call greatly to me and I wanted to say yes but for some off reason, I found it hard to just sleep. 

"Can't sleep?" The morning voice of Nik entered my ears and I nodded at his question which was stupid. "What's wrong?" Nik turned to his side looking into my eyes. 

It had been a week since I started living with him. Now saying that it sounded like he and I were a thing and we moved in together. A week since he told me I could live with him until the girls came back home. That sounded better in my head. 

"That's a stupid question, " I spoke up sitting up, my back leaned against the tall black leather bedhead. It was nice living with him, I felt free like I could do anything but I reframed, it wasn't my home, but It was great. 

we actually acted more like best friends /roommates than whatever it was we were which was nothing but friends. We wanted to actually make sure we were true friends not just people who had sex and made out. So we had a rule, we wouldn't kiss or have sex or do anything romantic and if we did, well, I have no idea what we would do but we had to reframe from that. "I don't know why." 

I was now three months pregnant and I was feeling the symptoms a lot more than ever. It was also August meaning the girls would be home in two more weeks, I missed them so much and I wanted them home already. 

I had grown a huge bump for a three months male, but to be fair, I was pregnant with twins and it wasn't like huge. It was as huge as any pregnant person with twins would look. I found myself wearing Nik's baggy t-shirts, they concealed my bump. I didn't want anyone knowing I was pregnant just yet.

_Anyone that didn't know._

"Does this have anything to do with your appointment yesterday?" Nik questioned in a quiet tone. I bit my lips trying not to think about it. I was glad that the babies were okay but I always felt like something was wrong.

"I don't know. She said they are okay but I still feel like somethings wrong. " I expressed gruffly to Nik who rubbed his eyes letting out a sigh.

"Maybe you're just worried over nothing, " Nik suggested, I rolled my eyes at his words. I was not going nuts over anything. "Try and get some sleep." He turned to his back, his eyes clasped shut and snores soon began emitting from his nose. I sighed laying down. 

  
**WHEN I OPENED** my eyes, the sun was twinkling into the bedroom, I sighed turning around to my side. Rubbing my face, I slowly sat up, Nik must have gotten up early because he wasn't in bed.

Getting off the bed, I zoomed into the bathroom when I felt bale begin to rise up within me. Hunching my body over the toilet bowl, I grip the edge before emptying the content that came right out of my mouth. I grunted letting out a loud groan. 

I felt Nik's hand snake up and down my back trying to soothe me as I threw up like there was no tomorrow. 

_Morning sickness was just worse._

Nik had been helpful to me given the fact that I was pregnant. He drove me to my appointments which I had at the house because I still felt anxious because of the sex tape. He calmed me down when I had my mood swings, did not complain or yell at me when I angered him, he was calm around me, careful not to spook me.

_I appreciated that._

We had fun doing things together, he once took me to an art show in Washington, D.C. I met a promising young artist who had a talent worth bringing to life. She was a young girl who ran away from home, Nik called me soft because I wanted to help her. "Not everyone needs to be saved." His words to me exactly. 

I felt like I understood whatever that young girl was probably going through. I maybe not have been penniless at her age but I lost a great desk of things. I truly wished I could have helped her. It would have put my mind at ease but Nik was right. Some people did not want to be saved from the darkness. Or maybe he was wrong and I should have listened to the voice in my head and helped that young girl. 

_But I couldn't dwell on that anymore._

I closed my eyes when I finally stopped heaving, I was glad. But that was too soon because as soon as Nik opened his mouth to speak, I began another battle yet again. _Fuck morning sickness._

"Mmm, " I grunted when I finally stopped heaving. I flushed the toilet when I was sure it was over. God, I wanted this to be over and done with. 

"You should stay in bed today, " Nik underwrote when I began brushing my teeth. I hated the idea of staying in bed and fulfilling nothing." Work from home today. Your doctors authorized you to be on bed rest." He finished just as I finished cleaning my mouth. I was glad to have the heaving taste and morning breathe from my taste buds. 

"And do what? Watch tv and stock up on snacks?" I questioned teasingly. Nik rose his brows, his upper lips into a grin that I was now very familiar with. 

"Yes, " he firmly stated. "There are many things we could do in bed." Nik gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes at his words before gesturing for him to leave his elegantly enormous bathroom/toilet. He laughed dragging his feet.

  
I had gotten ready a while later and Nik was already making breakfast. I pulled up my long sleeve hoodie up to my elbow when I walked into the dining area. "Smells amazing in here, " I spoke up sitting down opposite Nik who placed a plate of full English breakfast in front of me. I smiled at him before picking up the fork and knife. "What do you have planned today?" I queried as i began eating. 

"I have some business that needs tending," Nik informed me as we both ate. I nodded my head at his word words. That meant I would be alone. Not that I minded. "But I will be home all day. " he continued, I smiled at his words before nodding. 

"You can finally watch supernatural with me, " I grinned helplessly. Nik snorted at my words before rolling his eyes. I had been trying to get him to watch the show with me since we've known each other but he was stubborn. He refused to watch my favourite show with me. "A line I would never cross." Those were his exacts words. "It's really good, you should push through it." 

"I won't be watching that show." 

Nik grumbled.

_How wrong he was._

It got to the point where I annoyed him and that was what he was now doing. 

Watching the show with me. I could only smirk with each grumble he made at me. Every little complaint about the show and how inaccurate they were about the supernatural creatures. 

He would ask questions about every little thing that happened and I would gladly answer them. No matter how annoying it was.

"And what is this about the brothers?" Nik questioned pointing to the large tv screen, I rolled my eyes playfully before signing.

The ringing of my phone interrupted me from responding to his question and I was very thankful. Reaching for my phone, I paused the episodes we were watching so I could tend to the call I was getting.

"Hey, " I spoke up to Macy and James. "What's going on?" I questioned my two best friends who laughed. I could hear the background of each of them. James was playing music on a low volume and I think Lily was back because I could also hear her calling Marcus's name.

 **James** : horrible. Alfie is back. I haven't even got a second to myself. 

I snorted at his words. "Lucky you, " I said sarcastically. James snorted mockingly into my ear. I could all but laugh at him. "It couldn't be that bad." 

_Macy_ : Says the man who sent his children away for three weeks. 

"I need Daddy alone time, " I defended my actions to my friends. Macy scoffed right into my eardrums. I flinched at the loudest my earpiece gave me. "You scoff so loud. You animal." 

**James** : I made Alfie breakfast this morning and he was being so rude. 

"Lydia does that a lot, " I pressed my fingers on my thighs before rolling my palms down. "I can't remember when but I made Evie's favourite on her mothers birthday and Lydia got so rude about that. She threw her food to the ground and started yelling. She even cursed at me. " I said to my friends who gasp dramatically into my ear as if it news to them about my daughter's attitude. " Richard scolded her, he wasn't happy about that. He was all like I don't want you being a fucking brat." 

_Macy_ : lily did the same. She got angry because Marcus forgot to get her the new barbie toy. She was ripping off the heads of stuffies.

 **James** : maybe she's just psychotic. I swear both of you have problematic daughters. 

I laughed before playfully rolling my eyes at James word. He had no idea of the troubles of having a daughter. Girls were difficult and I say that because I had older sisters who loved causing trouble and a mother who always wants everything to be about her, a daughter who was sassy and stubborn and also wanted everything to be about her.

"Don't you also have a daughter?" I questioned James who snorted. He had a ten-year-old daughter who was close to Evie's age, she isn't very much involved in his life. 

**James** : but she doesn't cause troubles or scream when she doesn't get her way. She's a good girl. 

_Macy_ : a good girl who also got in trouble" Macy snorted disparagingly and I couldn't help the urge to roll my eyes.

Nik tucked his arms underneath my head, he placed his head on mine, his fingers running through my hair. I shifted my body leaning against his chest, he placed a gentle kiss to my head. His heavy breathing blew soft air into my hair. I smiled cuddling closer to him.

 _Macy_ : Anywhoo, what's going on?

"I was watching supernatural with Nik," I informed my friends who weren't all thrilled about me staying with Nik for three weeks. They said we were having an affair and it wasn't right. Well, Macy. James was all about me being happy but he had a strong dislike to Nik and was mildly jealous. "He hates it." 

**James** : GLEENNNNN!!! 

"James no, " I shook my head although he wasn't here to see me. James knew Glenn was a tough subject for me when it came to supernatural. "No, Don't you fucking dare."

 **Macy** : What's this about Glenn?

"You wouldn't get it, " I responded to Macy. She was so behind on SPN, I could not get into it with her. 

**James** : Glenn di-

"I strictly said No, Jamison," I grumbled to my best friend who snorted. He was doing this on purpose knowing I had a love and hate relationship with Glenn.

"Who's this Glenn?" Nik whispered into my ear. I loved he was trying to be respectful when I was on the phone. 

"Glenn is a hybrid," I whispered back to Nik who rose his brows. "He's a vampire and a werewolf. He's like three thousand years old and Dean happens to be his soulmate. You'll understand more when we get to season two." I informed Nik who was more interested in knowing about Glenn. "Macy, you honestly need to catch up on season 2." 

_Macy_ : I haven't actually had the time. But please tell me about Glenn.

 **James** : Romeo, we need to talk about it. Please. Glenn. Macy, Romeo forbade the Glenn talk. Skeet.

 _Macy_ : I need to know. You can't bring it up and not spoil it.

"Fine. So in the last Episode, Glenn sacrifices his immortality to save Sam just to get in Deans good grace but it doesn't end well when he ends up dead and dean realized he loves Glenn and he tries to find a way to bring him back but it doesn't end well when Sam is killed moments later. He loses everything. " I informed Macy who frantically gasps into my ear.

I hated that episode so much. I wanted to cry and scream and throw things around but I held myself together. I hoped they would bring Glenn back next season and put him and Dean together.

"And Isaac and Jace kissed." I spoiled for Macy, not that she minded because she was always looking for ways to spoil things.

"Wait- I thought Isaac and that hybrid guy are mates?" James asked me sounding confused, was he so behind on SPN as well. 

"You mean Vladimir, well, they are but Vlad is a stalker and quite honestly I don't trust how he's using Isaac to get what he wants which is horrible. " I said to my friends. Not that I wasn't a fan of Vlad, I was but I hated his actions towards his mate.

 _Macy_ : Aren't Vlad and Glenn like rivals? 

"Yeah, Vlad maimed Glenn's family in front of him and then turned him into a hybrid. Do you know how Vlad has this saved blood that's toxic to some creatures? It's what lords him over his victims." I informed a confused Macy. 

**James** : Yeah, Glenn and Vlad were a going out well. They used to Date in the dark ages that were until Vlad finds out Glenn was a part of the elite hunters who hunted down his kind. 

_Macy_ : so, Glenn and Vlad haven't met yet have they? 

"No, Well. Glenn knows that Isaac and Vlad are mates but he doesn't know what Vlad is doing to Isaac. He knows Vlad is nearby and Glenn also wants to use Isaac to get to Vlad. Oh my God, Macy, James, I just remembered. Vla- no, Glenn and Isaac had a thing with Jace in episode eight." I informed both of them. I shifted my body against Nik who was also on his phone. 

I had gotten him into playing animal crossing and he was so patient whenever he died. He would have a little rage flow through him and I would laugh. Animal crossing was addictive and I played it twenty -four seven. 

"Well, as you say, Romeo, abcdefg." James toots, I chuckled at his word.

"Find your own catchphrase. I've got to go, I'll call you back." I told them before cutting the call after we bid adieu. 

I placed my phone down, my hands roamed down to my bump, I bit my lips caressing my bump." You're gonna make me watch this show till the end aren't you?" Nik questioned giving me a look. I shook my head sitting up.

"It's a really good show, Nik." I said to him." It's one of my favourites. " 

Nik probed his elbow on the pillow, laying on his sides, he raised his head, his eyes sparkling into my eyes. I ran my hands down his arm, my fingers tracing across the rims of his red long sleeve shirt. " What else do you love?" Nik asked amused. I was pleased he wanted to know things about me. "Come on, tell me something which you haven't said to me before."

"Okay. " I placed two fluffy pillows behind my back when I felt a sharp pain about through my back. "I was um...." This topic was very difficult to think about, it most certainly was to talk about without tearing up or going back to the horrid moment. "I was raped a few years ago, I had a lot of drink and I woke up naked in my hotel room," I informed Nik, my voice wavering, I avoided his gaze when I felt shame rush through me just by the horrid memory. 

"How- I -" Nik stuttered, his voice broke. 

"Nathaniel and I were out, he was the only one who knew at that time. He had to leave early because of a business meeting and I remember being out with Fallon, Richard and some friends of ours. We had so much to drink and I remember vividly being taken into my hotel room and struggling to hold myself together or even push whoever it was away from me when he got rough. But I was too weak to fight and I could hardly keep my feet steady and I couldn't get the words to scream for help out of my mouth, everything was just so blurry. I can't even remember how it happened, "

I paused for a second feeling my throat clamp up. " Then I remember calling Nathaniel who rushed back as soon as he heard what happened. He stayed with me and he was sure to keep his distance. I was so traumatised by what happened."I stopped, I couldn't speak about it anymore. I've put that behind me. 

_I've tried to heal from that._

"I am so sorry you went through that." Nik pulled me close in his arms, I couldn't help the stops that escaped my lips. "I am so sorry." Nik's voice broke when he spoke. I felt tears sprinkle on my head, his arms tightened around my midrib. I sniffled letting out another sob. For the first time in a while, I did not feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to know more on Romeos journey and backstory. It's very tragic and sad. 
> 
> The characters, Isaac, Glenn, Vlad and Jace are my ocs for my supernatural boom and a somewhat crossover. 
> 
> I wanna do something new, a way to know my readers and for you to know me. I'll also questions and reveal facts and you can also do the same.
> 
> Question: What's your favourite colour? 
> 
> Mine is between Pink and yellow.
> 
> Follow me on my wattpad: Azgeina (main), Mikaelsxnwhorr, procrastinatxr, Salfvasxn and you can find me on my group account cultofnosleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Don't be a silent reader. Leave kudos, share, subscribe, comment. I would truly appreciate.


End file.
